Dai 10 New and Improved
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Five years have passed since Daisuke found the Omnitrix, and now she must once again put it on to save the world from new threats and old ones both from space and from Earth. I don't own Ben 10 or Digimon. NO FLAMES. Enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Dai 10 Returns Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

An alien with a single eyes and with claws and two toes and a yellow body walked towards a rippling portal and it kneeled down, another alien this one larger and white with wings and multiple eyes appeared. "You may speak to me. Half breed vermin," it told the other alien.

"Gratitude master. For months now, someone has been leaking intel of our secret operations to the authorities. I have new information of interest," the alien said pulling out a round disk. "I have found the source of the leak," he said as a hologram of Max appeared. "His name is Max Tennyson, we've had trouble with him before,"

"Then let this be the last time he troubles us. Destroy him," the other alien said. Meanwhile on earth a soccer ball rolled across the field as a game was underway and Cash was the one kicking the ball and he weaved past all of the opposing team members until three of them surrounded him.

"Pass it to me. Pass it to me. Come on I'm open!" J.T told him and Cash kicked the ball towards J.T who ran with it towards the goal where a now fifteen year old Ben was standing in front of the goal, J.T ran towards the goal when someone slid at him and he tripped and Ben picked up the ball as the alarm blared and the crowd cheered.

"Nice save," Ben looked to see Daisuke with her hair now down to the small of her back and the icy blue streaks were now more vibrant and noticeable and she also had a bigger chest as well.

"Thanks. Nice tackle," he complimented her as the rest of the team lifted them into the air and cheered. Soon the crowd and the two teams had left the soccer field while Daisuke and Ben were at the bicycle rack. "So, how's it feel to be the most valuable player on the team?" Ben asked her.

"It's great. I can't wait to show Mama, Daddy, Jun and Uncle Max," she answered looking down at the medal around her neck before she climbed onto her bike. "See you later," she told Ben blowing a kiss to him and Ben smiled and waved as Daisuke peddled away. Soon she arrived at an RV and knocked on the door. "Uncle Max! Open up it's me," unknown to her someone was watching her from behind a tree. When no one answered, Daisuke picked up a rock and under it was a key which she used to unlock the RV. She walked inside but to her shock the inside was ransacked and Max was nowhere to be found. "Max?! Where are you?" she asked walking through the RV and she heard a noise, she turned around to see an alien roar and tentacles jumped at her and she jumped back and looked at her left wrist which no longer had the Omnitrix. "I knew I shouldn't have removed it," she thought. "Even without the Omnitrix, I can still do this," she said turning into her Cryonite form which was even more beautiful than before and now looked like a teenager and she fired an ice beam and the alien screeched and fled, Daisuke then turned back to normal and she looked around. "That thing was looking for something Uncle Max, but what?" she asked herself, she sat in the driver's chair and flipped a switch and a disc slid out of the dashboard and she picked it up and a hologram of Max appeared.

"Hello Daisuke," he said.

"Max, what's going on?" she asked.

"I left this recording where I knew only you would find it. I'm in a bit of a situation but nothing I can't handle. Certainly nothing for you, Ben and Gwen to worry about. There is renewed alien activity on earth, I'm investigating. And don't worry about the Omnitrix. I have it, they'll never find it," Max said as the recording stopped.

"You've got the Omnitrix?" Daisuke asked confused. She then left the RV and rode back home and she jumped off her bike and ran into her house which made Derrick, Julie and Jun look at her, she ran into her room where Veemon was watching TV and she opened her closet.

"Dai?" Veemon asked but his partner ignored her as she pulled out the box containing all her souvenirs from her summer where she got the Omnitrix and she pulled it out.

"What're you trying to tell me Max?" Daisuke asked herself.

"Baby girl?" Derrick asked as he, Julie and Jun walked into the room.

"It's nothing. I need to go," Daisuke said running off. A few hours later, she was standing in a large gym with Ben as both watched Gwen who now had longer hair done up in a ponytail and wearing a white Gi with a black belt.

"Fight," the instructor said as a boy charged Gwen and she ducked under his strike and she grabbed him and flipped him onto the ground and she flipped onto his chest. "Point. Winner," the instructor said and the other students clapped as did Daisuke and Ben as Gwen helped her opponent up and they bowed.

"So how's my favourite cousin?" Ben asked making Gwen look over at him and Daisuke.

"Ben, Dai," she said running over to them and she hugged them both. "Compliments, means you want something," she said.

"I need advice," Daisuke told her.

"Okay. Soon as I change," she said walking off, she returned to find Ben asleep drooling and Daisuke was curled up to him. "Aw. Do you two need some more time alone?" she cooed waking Ben and Daisuke up and they blushed and jumped up. "Now, what's this about a problem?"

"No. I need advice," Daisuke said holding up the Omnitrix, she then showed the recording the Ben and Gwen.

"And don't worry about the Omnitrix. I have it. They'll never find it. Say hello to Ben and Gwen for me, love you. Max out," and with that the recording ended.

"Grandpa doesn't have the Omnitrix. You do," Gwen said.

"Yeah. I think he's sending me a message, that he wants me to put it on again," Daisuke said holding the Omnitrix.

"Grandpa said it was your choice," Ben told her. "You don't need to do it if you don't want to,"

"I used to love the Omnitrix. It made me feel special," Daisuke said looking down at the Omnitrix.

"It wasn't the watch that was special. It was you," Gwen said and Daisuke looked at her. "You've earned a chance to have a normal life. You put that thing back on, and that's it for your normal life," she told her.

"But if Max needs my help…."

"He said he didn't need it. Anyway, remember how much trouble we had getting it off the last time?" Gwen asked her as the door to the gym opened up.

"The Omnitrix ain't yours. Give it up," Ben, Gwen and Daisuke looked to see a man wearing a trench coat and hat demand.

"No way," Daisuke said running off with Ben and Gwen and she tried to open a door but it was locked.

"Give it to me. Or else," the man threatened them.

"Or else what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Or this," the man said ripping his face off revealing an alien's face which was in a jar and a white suit.

"Oh that is so disgusting," Daisuke said as the alien fired a blaster at the ground at her feet.

"Don't make me use it on you," he warned her.

"Who's making?" Daisuke asked.

"Not fish face here, that's for sure," Ben said as his hands glowed green and gold, he threw a disc of energy at the alien knocking the blaster out of his hand and Gwen threw her hand forward and a beam of magenta light wrapped around the alien and lifted him into the air.

"You two are getting good at that stuff," Daisuke praised them both making them smile. "Okay, I want answers otherwise…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know. I'll overfeed you," Daisuke said.

"Do I look like someone to joke with? I'm a duly deputised agent of the Plumbers an intergalactic law enforcement organisation," the alien said.

"I know what they are. My daddy Derrick is one," Daisuke said.

"And our Grandpa Max used to be one," Ben said and Gwen nodded.

"Derrick Motomiya and Max Tennyson?" the alien asked.

"You know them?" Daisuke asked him.

"Max was working on a case with me but he went missing," the alien answered.

"We're looking for him," Gwen told him.

"Wait. You two are his grandchildren?" the alien asked Ben and Gwen who nodded before the alien looked at Daisuke. "You're the legendary Daisuke Motomiya?"

"I guess so," she answered.

"I thought you were some kid who stole it from the Rust Bucket. I guess I owe you an apology, if you get me out of this maybe we can find your uncle together," he said to Daisuke who nodded at Gwen who lowered the alien to the ground and let him go.

"Are you sure Dai?" Ben asked her and Daisuke nodded as she put the Omnitrix on her wrist again.

"I'm sure," she answered holding up the Omnitrix. A few minutes later the four of them were at a rail yard.

"What're we doing here?" Gwen asked the Plumber.

"Stakeout. According to a tip from your grandfather, the Forever Knights a group of criminals who…."

"Trade in alien technology we know, we've come against them a lot of times in the past," Daisuke answered. "And what's your name? I don't think it would help calling you Plumber all the time," she told the Plumber.

"My name is Labrid," the Plumber now known as Labrid answered. "The Forever Knights are said to show up here tonight to receive a shipment of alien tech,"

"Who do they get it from?" Ben asked.

"Don't know. Max was going to tell me but he disappeared," Labrid answered as the sounds of vehicles approaching were heard. "Someone's coming," he said as everyone saw two trucks pull up and a green and black muscle car stopped and out came a teenager with shoulder length black hair and blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Kevin!?" Daisuke whispered.

"You know him?" Labrid asked her.

"Kevin Levin, I fought him all the time when we were kids," she answered.

"He ended up being trapped in the Null Void," Gwen added. "A kind of extra dimensional jail," Kevin walked up to a man in a cloak and he opened a briefcase the man handed to him.

"Money is here," He said and the men in the other truck brought out a trolley stacked with crates.

"He's brokering the deal," Labrid said.

"Why not? You said it was illegal," Ben told him. Kevin opened a crate and pulled out an advanced piece of technology.

"As promised four dozen factory new laser lances. Ether point energy module, antenna focus emitter, it's good for thirty five minutes of continuous firing at 0.6 terawatts. Is that good?" Kevin asked as he fired the laser lance at a truck and it blew up. "You tell me," he said.

"Those lances are level five technology. Your planet is only level two," Labrid shouted.

"What happened to the whisper!?" Daisuke asked him as Labrid jumped down and pulled out his Plumber badge and his blaster.

"Hands above your heads air breathers. But authority of the Plumbers you are all busted," he said as the men who delivered the lances removed their faces revealing the same kind of alien that attacked Daisuke.

"Oh that is so creepy," Gwen said.

"Isn't it?" Ben asked her the three aliens roared as they approached.

"Back off," Labrid said as he fired his blaster at the ground creating a wall of fire.

"What now?" Daisuke asked.

"Standoff," Labrid answered.

"I don't think so. The other guys are behind us," Ben told him as everyone looked to see the Forever Knights putting on their armor and approach them with their new laser lances.

"We are toast," Gwen said.

"Not yet we're not. Going hero," Daisuke said as she slammed down the Omnitrix dial but nothing happened.

"Dai!" Ben exclaimed.

"Watch!" Daisuke replied as she saw the dial glowing blue. "This is a really bad time for a reboot," she told her watch. "I got nothing,"

"Maybe I do," Ben said as he dug his hand into his jacket pocket and he pulled out his blaster which expanded and he grinned. "Man, I missed this," he said shooting his blaster at the Forever Knights sending them flying and Labrid fired at the aliens feet making them screech. The Forever Knights fired their new laser lances at them but Gwen made a shield but it shattered after a few blasts and she made another shield. Daisuke then ran off and fiddled with the Omnitrix.

"Come on. Come one!" she shouted as the alien retched and fired goop at Labrid from their mouths and covered him in goo, Ben jumped back and he fired his blaster at the aliens only for them to spit goo at him and Gwen as well trapping them. Daisuke hid behind a container as her Omnitrix beeped and it glowed golden and it shrunk. When the glow died down Daisuke saw the Omnitrix was the size of a wrist watch bit it still had the extension with her three Digi-egg symbols on it. The color scheme is still the same as well. "It never did that before. I hope the Master Control still works on this," she said.

"Master control reactivated with thirteen aliens at your disposal, three of which are Feedback, Spitter and Arctiguana," the Omnitrix spoke in Daisuke's voice making her smile, she turned the dial around to see holograms of her new alien forms and she stopped in a plant looking alien.

"This will do," she said and she slammed down the dial and she was enveloped in a golden light and she turned into a green plant like alien with icy blue streaks, blue eyes and light blue coloring around her head. She held her hand out and a blue flame appeared before it dispersed. "Swampfire!" the new alien shouted before she sniffed herself. "Ew. I reek," she said before running off and saw the others stuck in goo. "Get away from my friends!" she shouted running towards the aliens and she punched two of them sending them flying. The other three aliens ran off into the truck and they started to drive away but Swampfire grabbed a lamp post and she lifted it up and she swung it and she knocked the truck on its side. "I forgot how much fun this was," the Forever Knights fired their laser lances at her but the blast moved through her body leaving her unharmed and she giggled. "That tickles," she said as one knight fired and her right arm was cut off. "Ow!" she shouted.

"Dai!" Ben shouted in worry, Swampfire looked at her dismembered arm when a tendril shot down and attached to the arm and pulled it back to Swampfire and reattached it to her body.

"You are in so much trouble," she told the Forever Knights and she punched them sending them flying as Kevin pushed her back.

"Hey Motomiya!"

"What do you want?" Swampfire asked him.

"Let's see you trapped me in the Null Void for all those years," Kevin answered.

"You did that to yourself," Swampfire told him.

"And you ruined my deal today, I'm thinking I want revenge, and since I can absorb anything. I've got more than enough power to take it," Kevin said as he kneeled down and placed his hands on a train track and his body became covered in metal.

"That's new," Swampfire said as Kevin punched through her and Swampfire slammed her hands on Kevin's head making him yell and she kicked him away sending him rolling across the ground towards a shipping container and he picked it up and tossed it at Swampfire and it fell on top of her.

"And that's what you get when you mess with me," Kevin told her but a vine emerged from the ground and it turned into Swampfire.

"Behind you," She said punching Kevin sending him flying, he then picked up a train car and lifted it over his head, Swampfire roared as she fired two blue streams of fire at the train car and it blew up sending Kevin skidding across the ground and he turned back to normal and he blacked out, when he woke up he found his hands bound by energy.

"Energy cuffs, you can't escape. Nothing to absorb," Labrid told him.

"You still got some gunk on your hair," Ben told Gwen who reached to her right said.

"Other side," Kevin said and Gwen put her hand and she pulled gunk off her hand.

"Eww," she said as Swampfire turned back to Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"Time we had a talk tough guy. These weapons run on ether energy cells, a dangerous technology to advance for humans to use," Labrid told Kevin.

"And this is my problem why?" he asked.

"Because the Forever Knights got away with a truck full of them," Daisuke told him.

"You set up the deal. You're going to tell me where they are," Labrid said.

"Kevin, people could be hurt," Gwen told him.

"You're in a lot of trouble son. I'm giving you a chance to help yourself here," Labrid told Kevin.

"You don't need to convince me. Those guys took off before I got paid. I'm happy to help find those deadbeats," Kevin said and soon everyone was in his car driving down the road.

"I still think I should drive," Labrid said.

"Nobody drives the car but me!" Kevin told him.

"You were telling us about the aliens," Gwen said to Labrid.

"I don't know anything about the ones we fought today, never met that kind before," he answered as Daisuke popped the dial to the Omnitrix.

"I don't see them in here," she said as she cycled through the Omnitrix's new aliens. "Not that I know how this thing works anymore,"

"Maybe after you get your license pee-wee," Kevin told her.

"Who won our fight again? Oh that's right me!" Daisuke replied.

"There has been a lot of alien activity on earth lately. Don't know why, your grandfather thought the weapons deal would lead us to whatever is behind the interest, now he is missing," Labrid said.

"Knowing Max he is probably in a restaurant somewhere enjoying a roasted cockroach salad. I'm surprised that food hasn't killed him yet," Daisuke said.

"He's not dead! Stop making jokes about him!" Ben shouted and the car screeched to a halt and Kevin looked at Ben.

"You don't talk to girl like that,"

"I'll talk to her anyway I…" Ben started before he went quiet. "You're right. Sorry Dai," he said and Daisuke pecked him on the cheek.

"I know you're worried about Max, I wish he was here too," she said.

"Well he ain't. You're the one with the Omnitrix, you're going to have to figure things out on your own," Labrid told her as the car drove off again before it pulled up in front of a castle.

"We're here," Kevin said.

"Subtle, no one would ever think to look for knights in there," Ben said sarcastically.

"You didn't," Kevin replied.

"How do we get in?" Labrid asked.

"Ben?" Daisuke asked and Ben nodded and he left the car and he focused and he created a hand of gold and green energy which grabbed the drawbridge and pulled it down and the others followed him into the castle and he held his hand up making a light as the group walked.

"There is no one here," Ben said.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Gwen asked him.

They is a hidden door. Keep looking," Kevin said as he saw some jewelry and he put it in his pocket.

"You should have brought a shopping cart," Daisuke told him as she walked off and bumped into a suit of armor which crashed to the ground.

"Come on, what're you doing?" Kevin asked her.

"Sorry. I guess I'm…." Daisuke stopped as she heard a growl behind her and she turned to see a massive dragon. "Paranoid!" she shouted as the dragon roared.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Dai 10 Returns Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The dragon roared as it chased Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Labrid, it slammed its claw down narrowly missing Daisuke. Everyone ran through a small arch and the dragon became stuck when it tried to chase them through. Everyone then saw Forever Knights running up to them. "Nobody move. Hands above your heads," one of the knights told them.

"Make me," Kevin said as he placed his hands on the stone wall and his arms became covered in stone, he then grabbed the ground and he grunted in effort as he lifted the floor up and he slammed it down sending a shockwave that sent the knights flying and they crashed into the ground. More knights with laser lances arrived and fired at the group and Gwen made a shield in front of everyone and the laser bolts hit the shield, Ben leaned out and he fired his blaster sending the knights flying. The dragon roared as it smashed through the wall.

"Going hero," Daisuke said as she slammed the dial down and she transformed into a small alien made of silicone and she had the number 10 on what looked like an MP3 player on her back and she had blue eyes, and the Omnitrix symbol on her chest like Swampfire did and she split into six copies and they jumped at the dragon. "Echo Echo!" they all shouted grabbing the dragon. "Got him, got him, got him," the alien copies said as they brought the dragon to the ground.

"Oh you're not gonna…." A knight said to Kevin.

"Yeah. I'm gonna," he replied slamming two knights heads together, one knight went to fire at Kevin's back but Labrid jumped into the air.

"Kevin!" he shouted firing his blaster and he hit the knight and his laser lance, the knight stood back up and grabbed the lance. "Don't do it! It's buster!" Labrid warned him but the knight ignored him and fired the laser lance but it malfunctioned and sent out a red energy bubble. "Hit the deck!" Labrid shouted tackling Kevin to the ground as the energy bubble exploded and the knight's helmet rolled across the ground. "That's why level five technology is illegal on earth. Humans aren't ready for it,"

"I owe ya one," Kevin told Labrid.

"Yeah. You do," he replied and both of them ran at the knights, Gwen jumped over two knights and she kicked them in the back and Ben fired his blaster sending both of the Forever Knights flying, Ben then sent a disc of magic at some more of the Forever Knights and they crashed into a wall.

"Got him, got him, got him," Echo Echo and her clones said before the dragon flung them into the walls. "Don't got him," she said sitting up, the duplicates ran at the dragon when one of them screamed sending a massive wave of sound at the dragon making it roar and the other duplicates of Echo Echo joined in sending their own sound waves at the dragon and everyone else covered their ears as the dragon started to short circuit and it exploded and the duplicates all turned back into one Echo Echo.

"Warn me next time you plan on doing that," Kevin told her.

"Seriously, I've got ear plugs in my purse," Gwen told her.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"That's all of them," Labrid said tossing a laser lance onto a pile before he turned to Echo Echo, "If you don't mind," Labrid said to Echo Echo who nodded and she screamed at the pile of laser lances and they exploded. She then saw a puddle of water dripping down to the ground and she looked up at Labrid.

"Hey, are you okay? You've got water leaking out of your suit," she told him as she turned back into Daisuke, Labrid held his hand out and water dripped into it.

"That's not water," he said as he fell to his knees.

"Are you alright man?" Kevin asked him.

"Daisuke, listen to me…." Labrid said.

"I've got a tire patch kit in my car maybe we could…" Kevin said.

"No time for that. There is nothing anyone can do," Labrid said.

"Let us help you," Gwen said to him.

"If you want to help me. Then finish the job, you have to find out where the level five tech is coming from." He told Daisuke.

"I will," she replied.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg, kid. Your uncle was on the trail of something big, an alien conspiracy with earth in the middle. He was working undercover, if you crack this case. Maybe you can find Max and save your planet," Labrid told Daisuke.

"I don't know if I can," she replied as Labrid placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You are Daisuke Motomiya. You can do anything," Labrid said as his helmet became clouded in smoke and the suit dropped down.

"No," Gwen said in sadness as she hugged Kevin who was shocked at them.

"I'm going to need help," Daisuke said.

"You know I'm here for you Dai," Ben told her.

"Same here," Gwen added.

"Kevin, there's no money in this…." Daisuke started as Kevin took Labrid's Plumber badge.

"I'm in," he told her, a few minutes later Daisuke, Kevin and Ben were back in Kevin's car and Gwen was floating in front of them.

"You sure this will work!?" Ben asked his cousin.

"No. I've never done something like this before," Gwen answered as she floated in the air with a laser lance spinning around in front of her. "But in theory I should be able to trace the vibrations from this laser lance back to the people who used to own it," she said to herself.

"I thought I destroyed all of those," Daisuke said.

"I kept one as a souvenir. Lucky huh?" Kevin asked and Daisuke frowned at him, the laser lance then stopped spinning and it glowed and flew off.

"Hey it's working. Follow me," Gwen said floating off and the car followed her.

"I'll follow you anywhere," Kevin said making Daisuke and Ben groan as the car started to head off road. "Except there," he said poking his head out the window. "Come on Gwen! Paint job!" he shouted as the car followed Gwen and soon the car pulled up at a mine shaft and everyone climbed out and saw a single guard.

"We just need to get past the…." Gwen stopped as Kevin punched the guard knocking him out.

"You hit him too hard," Daisuke told him.

"Not him. It," Kevin said ripping the man's face off to reveal another alien.

"It's the same thing those guys at the train yard were wearing," Ben said as Daisuke took the mask and looked at it, she then pressed a button and the lift the group were on descended.

"We're getting warmer," she said as the lift descended into a cavern.

"Nothing to see down here," Kevin said before everyone saw a massive space ship.

"You were saying?" Daisuke asked him as she saw numerous aliens walking to and from the ship.

"Big," Kevin said.

"It's the mother ship. Don't you get it, Grandpa Max has to be inside there," Ben said.

"How do we get inside?" Gwen asked.

"How does this thing work again?" Daisuke asked Kevin holding up the mask.

"Photonic displacement. You can change to look like whatever you want," he answered and Daisuke put the mask on and she turned into one of the aliens.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Just like one of those thing," Ben answered as Gwen pushed a mine cart towards them.

"Get in," she said.

"Why?" Kevin asked, a few minutes later Daisuke disguised as one of the aliens was pushing the cart up the ramp towards the ship.

"Just act natural, just a regular alien pushing a cart into a space ship," Daisuke said to herself as she stopped pushing the cart and Kevin, Gwen and Ben jumped out and shivered.

"It's freezing in here," Kevin said.

"Don't be such a baby," Gwen told him as Daisuke ripped off the mask and returned to normal and smiled.

"How can you be smiling when it's freezing in here?" Kevin asked her confused.

"I've always loved the cold," Daisuke answered, "Gwen can you see if you can find Max?" she asked.

"Let me try something," Gwen said as her eyes glowed and she searched the whole ship for any sign of Max but she found none. "I'm sorry Dai, grandpa was here maybe a couple of weeks ago but he's not here now," she said and Daisuke and Ben slumped.

"Now what do we do? Just leave right?" Kevin asked.

"No. when I was little Grandpa Max taught me how to ride my bike, he pushed me while I peddled. By the time I realised he had stopped pushing me I had been riding for a long time," Ben said and Daisuke and Gwen smiled.

"Training wheels off guys. Time to finish the mission," Daisuke said walking off and the others followed. Soon the four of them walked through a door to see a large cylinder in the centre of them room. Kevin absorbed some metal off the wall and he punched it and tore part of the wall off to reveal hundreds of laser lances.

"Weapons room," Ben said as he held his hands out and sent green and golden beams of energy at the weapons and destroyed them.

"A little louder why don't you?" Daisuke asked him.

"Calm down, we'll be gone before they…." Kevin started before they all heard the aliens approaching and jump down.

"You were saying?" Daisuke asked him as the aliens started to retch and spit gunk at them, Gwen made a shield and the gunk bounced off.

"How about we fight them and not each other," Ben said and Daisuke nodded before she popped the dial to the Omnitrix and she slammed the dial down and she transformed into a twelve foot tall alien with blue eyes and brown and beige skin and a long tail.

"Humungousaur!" she bellowed. "Yes!" she then looked at the aliens. "It's hero time!" she shouted jumping at them and she roared.

"Save some for me. Those jerks cost me a major payday," Kevin said absorbing metal and his arms became covered in it, Gwen then looked at him. "Also because they're evil and we're against that," he said, he ran at some of the aliens and punched them sending them flying into the air. Gwen sent discs of energy at some more aliens sending them flying and Ben fired his blaster at some more of them. Humungousaur was tackled to the ground and one alien spat gunk on her hand pinning it down.

"You did not just do that," she said ripping the ground up and she roared and she punched some aliens and slammed one into a wall and broke the floor attached to her hand.

"We kicked butt," Kevin said as he looked at the defeated aliens.

"For now, but there could be hundreds of them here," Ben said.

"We should leave now that the weapons are gone," Gwen said.

"Good call," Humungousaur said before she saw the large white multi eyed alien walk up. "Oh man," she said.

"What are you creatures doing on my ship?" he demanded them. "I do not repeat myself to lower lifeforms what are you doing on my ship?" he asked again.

"Did he just call me a lower lifeform?" Kevin asked.

"Yes he did," Ben answered.

"While he has a point. It's rude to say so," Gwen added.

"You vermin would dare mock a Highbreed commander?" The Highbreed asked them.

"I'd mock anybody who uses the word mock," Humungousaur said as Kevin shouted and he ran at the Highbreed but he was swatted away.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted as the Highbreed ran towards Kevin, Gwen shot energy at his wrists and bound them and the Highbreed swung Gwen into a wall.

"Did he hurt you?" Kevin asked her.

"No," Gwen answered.

"Well I'm gonna hurt him!" Kevin declared but Humungousaur stood in front of him, Gwen and Ben.

"No. he's too strong. I'll hold him off. You three get outside," she told them.

"I'm not leaving you to fight that thing on your own," Ben told her.

"There is no time to argue. Kevin get Gwen out of here, Ben go with them. Now!" she shouted and Kevin grabbed Gwen and pulled her along.

"Let me go!" she told him.

"Once we're off the ship," Kevin answered and Ben followed them.

"Maggot. You would dare face me alone?" the Highbreed asked and he punched Humungousaur sending her to the ground and she dodged another punch which dented the ground.

"Whoa," she said before she kicked the Highbreed away and she glowed golden and transformed. "Spitter!" she shouted before spraying slime at the Highbreed sending him skidding back and she transformed again. "Feedback!" she shouted before shooting electricity at the slime covered Highbreed electrocuting him.

"You've ruined everything. By discovering this base, you have set our plans back months," he told Feedback running towards her and he grabbed her and slammed into the ground and Feedback turned back into Humungousaur and she kicked the Highbreed away. "I will have to move my ship, find a new hiding place and sterilise everything within five miles of here,"

"Sterilise?" Humungousaur asked.

"Destroy all life for five miles around no witnesses must be left to tell the tale," the Highbreed said.

"You can't!" Humungousaur shouted.

"Watch me," he told her and Humungousaur bit his hand making him roar. "Filth. You've infected me. Get off my ship!" he shouted as he grabbed Humungousaur and threw her off the ship and Ben and Gwen caught her.

"You sure showed him," Kevin told her.

"He's going to destroy the town. Unless I stop him," Humungousaur explained as the ship glowed and took off and Ben made a bubble to protect everyone from the thrusters as the ship took off. Humungousaur growled as she grew to sixty feet in height and she gained a crest on her head and her tail gained spikes and she ran to the ship. "You've got a big problem!" she shouted jumping onto the ship as it broke out of the cavern and flew into the air, Humungousaur saw the ship approaching the nearby town and the ship bottom opened up to reveal a cannon and it began to fire a massive red beam of energy down to the ground and it tore through the down heading for the hospital. "No!" she shouted punching into the ship and she ripped cables off the ship and the cannon stopped firing and the ship started to fall out of the sky. "Come on. Come on," she said holding onto the ship before she lost her grip. "NO!" she shouted falling to the ground and she smashed into it creating a massive crater and she turned back into Daisuke whose clothes were tattered and ripped beyond repair.

"Not fun," she groaned as she saw the ship slam into a mountain side and it exploded. She sat up and saw her knee had a big gash on it.

"Dai!" Ben exclaimed jumping down towards her followed by Kevin and Gwen.

"How'd you find me?" she asked them.

"Looked for the big trench you dug with your face," Kevin answered.

"You alright?" Gwen asked her.

"Humungousaur injured her knee, and it was still injured when I turned back," Daisuke answered.

"So what now?" Ben asked.

"We keep looking for Uncle Max, the best way to do that is to solve the case he was working on," Daisuke answered looking at Kevin. "I know we've had issues in the past, but I want to thank you. We wouldn't have made it without you," she said holding her hand up.

"And you still won't make it without me," Kevin told her and Daisuke lowered her hand.

"Are you saying you want to help us?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm saying I made someone a promise," Kevin told her. "I'm seeing this through to the end,"

"Then you can shake hands right?" Daisuke asked him holding out her hand again and Ben placed his hand on hers and Gwen did the same and Kevin smiled and did the same. "It's hero time," she said.

"You may speak to me half breed vermin," a Highbreed said to another one of the aliens.

"The news is not good. Max Tennyson continues to evade us," it replied.

"This is unacceptable insect," the Highbreed said.

"If I may master. The bad news doesn't stop there. A supply ship was destroyed in an altercation with Daisuke Motomiya. Master witnesses say she has the Omnitrix," the alien said.

"So….Dai 10 is back. But she has no idea what she is in for," the Highbreed said. "No idea at all,"

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody Talks About The Weather

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A farmer was busy at work in his field when he saw a man on fire flying through the air when two policeman chased him. "There he goes!" one of them said.

"Suspect is heading west through the back forty of the Douglas Farm," the other one said into a radio.

"Roger Sheriff Mason," the person over the radio said.

"You got that truck ready?" Mason asked.

"It'll be ready before he gets here Sheriff," the man said as the police car he was in drove off. The person on fire was being chased by the car when he swerved and smashed into a scarecrow and skidded across the ground to reveal he was a Pyronite with a Plumber's badge on his chest.

"I'm the worst flyer ever," he moaned.

"There he is!" the sheriff shouted as he stood in front of a fire truck.

"I don't want to hurt you guys!" the boy shouted holding his hand out.

"Lucky us. Let her rip," the sheriff said and another officer turned a crank and let loose a stream of water at the Pyronite but the water did not extinguish him.

"Cut it out!" he shouted shooting a fireball at the fire truck making it explode. "Now why don't you guys leave me alone," he told the cops as a police car smashed into him sending him rolling across the ground and he groaned before blacking out and turning into an African American boy with a white tank top and blue jeans. When the boy came to, he was handcuffed in a freezer with the sheriff in front of him.

"You're gonna talk Alan. Only question is how long it will take." He told the boy now known as Alan who remained silent. "Alright I will start. Over the past week, there has been a series of fires all over Grover's Mill,"

"I didn't burn anything," Alan told him.

"So you can talk. Now if you only could think up something smarter to say," the sheriff told him.

"What's the point? You don't believe me anyway," Alan told him.

"Fires all over town, strange patterns burned through cornfields. Turns out Mrs's Albright's oldest boy turns out to be some kind of fire breathing mutant. What's not to believe," he said and Alan stayed silent again. "Back to the silent treatment again eh?" he asked taking the Plumber's badge from Alan.

"Give it back, my father gave me that," Alan said to the sheriff who looked at it.

"Then tell me what it is," he told Alan.

"It's mine!" he shouted.

"Unless you are an arsonist and a thief," the sheriff said walking off with the other officer. "Keep him in there until I can find the judge to tell us how to deal with him," he told the officer placing the Plumber's badge on a table and it started to beep. Meanwhile the new team made up of Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were making their home in Kevin's car. Daisuke was in the front passenger seat with Kevin at the wheel while Ben and Gwen were in the back. Thanks to the battle with the Highbreed from the day before Daisuke had to change her outfit. She now wore skin tight blue jeans, combat boots that went halfway to up to her knees, a gold skin tight tank top that showed up her midriff, a leather jacket which had icy blue streaks on it with the number 10 on the right shoulder and the belt buckle had the number 10 on it as well.

"Nice look Motomiya. You've really grown up since we were kids, and in more ways than…OW!" Kevin shouted after receiving a painful pinch to his arm by Daisuke.

"Pervert," she said and Kevin chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. Too far huh?" he asked and Daisuke nodded her head.

"Can't you go any faster?" Ben asked Kevin.

"Yes," he answered but the car kept driving the same speed.

"We're still going the same speed," Ben said.

"It's called the speed limit. The fastest we're going tonight," Kevin explained.

"My mom is going to kill me if I'm late getting home again," Ben said.

"Bummer. But if you get grounded it would just be me and the girls. Lucky me," Kevin said.

"You think we would go with you if Ben weren't here?" Gwen asked him.

"Of course I got roguish charm," Kevin answered as something beeped.

"Phone call for Mr roguish charm," Daisuke said.

"I don't have a cell," Kevin told her.

"It's probably one of your many girlfriends," Daisuke said digging her hand into Kevin's jacket pocket and she pulled out Kevin's Plumbers badge. "Your Plumber badge?" she asked as a holographic map appeared.

"Whoa. That's new," Kevin said.

"It could be from Grandpa Max telling us where he is," Ben said.

"Maybe. Kevin, I need you to head to my house fast!" Daisuke told Kevin and he nodded and he sped up.

"Oh sure now you speed up!" Ben told him as Kevin's car stopped driving and Daisuke ran inside before she ran out with Veemon behind her and he jumped into the back with Ben and Gwen and Daisuke jumped into the car again.

"You!" Kevin and Veemon shouted at each other angrily.

"Enough you two! Kevin drive," Daisuke said and Kevin reluctantly nodded and he drove off and followed the map towards Grover's Mill, where Alan was trying to break out of his handcuffs by turning into his Pyronite form but he turned back.

"Too cold," he said before spitting lava at the handcuffs and melted them and he walked out of the freezer and he turned into his Pyronite form waking the sleeping officer up and Alan burned a hole through the wall and he flew off.

"I am so fired," the officer said. A few minutes later Daisuke and the others were outside the building Alan flew from.

"Max is in there?" Veemon asked.

'The blinking light is in there," Kevin told him.

"He's inside the building. Come on," Ben said.

"Let me drop my coat, it's gotta be ninety degrees," Kevin said walking to his car.

"That's what you got for trying to be cool all the time," Daisuke told him.

"Hey guys. What do you think of this?" Gwen asked standing in front of the hole Alan had made.

"Big hole," Kevin said.

'Helpful much," Veemon told him jumping up into the hole followed by Daisuke and the others, Daisuke then saw the Plumber badge and she walked towards it and she picked it up.

"Found what we were tracking," she said.

"You think it belongs to Grandpa?" Ben asked her.

"If it does, he's out there somewhere tracking down whatever made this hole," she answered. Meanwhile Alan was running through the cornfield and he hid under a tractor.

"The trail ends here. Spread out. He can't be far," the sheriff told the other officers who all walked off searching for Alan who snuck out from under the trailer when a cop came through the crops and saw him.

"Found him!" he shouted and the other officers arrived.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!?" Alan asked them.

"Doesn't work that way son. Why don't you just come along quiet-," Sheriff Mason said before Alan fired a small fire blast at the flashlight he was holding and he dropped it as it glowed red hot. "That's it. Take him down," he told the officers who surrounded Alan.

"Stay back!" he shouted sending a wall of fire at the officers sending them flying and they all groaned. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to…." He was cut off when a blast of ice hit him in the back sending him flying and he looked back to see Daisuke in her Cryonite form standing there with Veemon, Kevin, Ben and Gwen and Kevin was looking at Daisuke shocked.

"Since when were you half Cryonite?" he asked her.

"My mother's a Cryonite making me and my sister half-Cryonite," Daisuke explained as she turned back to her human form, she then popped the dial of the Omnitrix and she slammed it down and she transformed into a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two blue lightning bolt-like stripes coming from her shoulders to her Omnitrix symbol on her chest. She was about Ben's height and she blue eyes and a tail and icy blue streaks going down her back. "Jetray!"

"Stay away from me!" Alan shouted shooting fire at Jetray who flew into the air and then tackled him but he kicked her off and flew into the cornfield and Jetray followed him, not a hard thing to do when Alan illuminated the area around him, he then flew into the air and Jetray followed him before Alan stopped flying and took off down towards Jetray.

"Watch it!" she told him and she fired blew beams from her eyes hitting Alan and he fell to the ground before his fire reignited and he flew off again before sending another fireball at Jetray who blocked with her eye lasers and she fired another energy beam from her tail hitting Alan and he smashed into the ground.

"I don't feel so good," he groaned as Jetray landed and she turned back into Daisuke in a golden flash of light.

"Alright. There's an old guy who's been chasing you, wearing a Hawaiian shirt, where is he?" Daisuke asked Alan as he stood up.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he answered.

"My Uncle. Where is he!?" Daisuke demanded.

"Freeze!" a cop shouted as he and the other officers and Sheriff Mason ran up to them.

"I knew you couldn't have set those fires by yourself. Now I've got you Alan. You and your accomplice," Sheriff Mason told Alan. "Hands where I can see them,"

"Run!" Daisuke shouted and she and Alan ran off.

"Halt!" an officer shouted before they chased them and Daisuke looked to see Alan following her.

"Will you stop following me!?" she shouted as she stopped running. "How can I hide when you're right behind me? You glow in the dark,"

"But I don't know where to go," Alan told her.

"I'll tell you where you can go," Daisuke said before she heard something. "Someone's coming," she said.

"Hey I think I see something over there," an officer said as he and the sheriff walked towards a light when Kevin's car revved its engine and sped past them and a police car followed the car until it screeched to a halt in front of some farming equipment.

"Alright Alan. You and your friends get out here now!" the sheriff demanded walking to the car but the window rolled down to reveal Kevin, Gwen, Veemon and Ben inside.

"There a problem officer?" Kevin asked him and the sheriff looked inside the car but he didn't see Alan or Daisuke. In another part of the cornfield Daisuke and Alan ran into a barn.

"Why'd you help me?" Alan asked her.

'I don't know. You remind me of myself," she answered.

"So you're a monster too huh?" he asked her.

"Actually. I'm a whole bunch of monsters. But that's the cool part," Daisuke explained.

"There's nothing cool about this," Alan said as a spark fell to the ground and he put it out.

"Really? The super strength and the flying. Though you do suck at that part," Daisuke said.

"Yeah. My powers showed up a few weeks ago," Alan explained.

"So you're a Pyronite or a half Pyronite?" Daisuke asked and Alan nodded.

"I guess so," he answered before turning into his human form. "My mom is human. And I thought I was too until I woke up one morning and my bed was on fire, my dad put it out and they explained it to me. My dad is a Plumber. They're…."

"An intergalactic police force I know. My father's one too, but he's human. My mama is the alien in my family. Did your father give you his badge?"

"Once he explained to me what it was. But Sheriff Mason took it," Alan told her.

"Well. I took it back," Daisuke replied taking out the Plumber badge and tossing it to Alan who caught it and smiled. Back with the others the police car drove away and Kevin looked at a speeding ticket he had gotten.

"That wasn't too bad. We led them away from Daisuke and all I got was this," he said.

"That's a four hundred dollar speeding ticket," Veemon told him.

"I know. I think it's a personal record," Kevin replied stuffing the ticket into the glove box which was filled with dozens more speeding tickets. The car then drove off.

"Grandpa has nothing to do with this, does he?" Ben asked.

"Nope," Kevin answered.

"So that badge belongs to that Heatblast guy," Gwen said.

"Where did he get it?" Veemon asked.

"He doesn't act like a Plumber. He is most likely a Plumber's kid," Kevin said.

"Why would a Plumber give his kid a badge?" Ben asked.

"To keep real Plumbers from arresting them for interplanetary trespass. A badge is better than a passport," Kevin answered.

"You lost me," Veemon said.

"Heatblast junior is most likely half human like Dai is. Humans with alien ancestors are common. Most of them have powers," Kevin said.

'Common?" Gwen asked.

"That's what you and Ben are. You get it from your grandpa," Kevin answered but Ben and Gwen looked at each other. "I thought you knew," Kevin said looking at them.

"We get our powers from magic talismans and books," Ben told him.

"Magic. Ha, right," Kevin replied as the car kept driving.

"The sheriff believes I set all the fires," Alan told Daisuke.

"I don't. For one thing no fire could have cut this building in half," Daisuke told Alan looking at the moon as Kevin's car pulled up and the others joined them.

"Who's the squirt?" Kevin asked and Alan turned into his Pyronite form as Daisuke pulled off a piece of Alan's shoulder.

"Ow,"

"That didn't hurt," Daisuke told him. "I want to show you guys something," she said before she kneeled down and started to draw. "This isn't exact, but if I were to guess. Those aren't roads burned into the cornfields, they're crop circles," she said as everyone looked at the drawing.

"Like those things aliens leave to find their way around?" Veemon asked.

"More like what farmers leave to fool city folk," Kevin said.

"We have met a lot of aliens," Ben told him.

"True," Kevin replied.

"Also moot," Gwen said. "I don't think these are crop circles. They're circuit boards," Gwen said.

"How are we doing this again?" Alan asked as he, Kevin and Veemon followed Gwen on magenta coloured platforms.

"Magic," Gwen answered.

"It's not magic," Kevin told her.

"Oh right. Kevin seems to think my powers come from my alien bloodline," Gwen said.

"Huh?" Ben asked as he and Daisuke was on top of a green and gold platform.

"Can we focus on what's important?" Veemon asked.

"He's right," Daisuke said looking out at the crop circles. "I'll be darned. You're right Gwen, this whole valley is one giant machine," she said and Gwen nodded.

"Look at that," Ben said pointing at one circle with sparks coming from it.

"I told you I didn't do it," Alan said.

"Let's go down and check it out," Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Down is good," Alan said a few minutes later the group were looking at a figure wearing a suit and carrying a device as he made another circle in the crops. "What do you think they're doing?" Alan asked a little too loudly.

"Shh!" everyone else told him.

"Sorry," he apologised as another figure pulled a lever and the crop circles lit up as everyone saw a massive tower rise out of the ground and it arched with electricity and storm clouds gather and snow started to fall and lightning struck the ground as well.

"Snow?" Veemon asked shivering. "Man, I hate being cold blooded," he said as Daisuke put her jacket on him and he smiled as everyone walked out of the crops.

"The tower is some kind of weather machine," Ben said as the police drove up to them.

"Freeze," the sheriff told them.

"Already on it," Kevin replied.

"I took it easy on you Alan out of respect for your folks. But you built this machine, you're stealing the heat to feed your powers," Sheriff Mason said.

"Is he always this ignorant?" Daisuke asked.

"It's not like that," Alan said walking up to the sheriff.

"Stay away from him!" another officer said cocking a shotgun.

"Take your own advice," Kevin told him as he grabbed the shotgun and absorbed the metal and his arm was covered in it and he snapped the shotgun in half.

"He's one of them. They're all freaks!" the sheriff shouted.

"Slow down," Daisuke said before two of the officers were hit by energy beams and were frozen solid.

"What did you do to my men?" the sheriff asked them as another of the figures fired his device and Gwen made a shield and two others joined in firing at the shield.

"Can't take to many of these," she said.

"You don't have to," Daisuke told her as she was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into Arctiguana who was now larger and had a dorsal fin on both elbows "Arctiguana!" she shouted jumping over the shield and she breathed a cloud of ice at the figures firing at Gwen and froze them solid she headbutted another figure as Veemon ran up and he headbutted one of them and knocked it down. Kevin ran up and he grabbed another one of the figures and slammed him into the ground and Ben fired his blaster at two of them before he held his hand out and a green hand of magic shot out and grabbed another figure and he slammed him into the nearby tractor. Arctiguana then transformed back into Daisuke and she turned into her Cryonite form as Alan jumped in and kicked another guy away and his helmet rolled off revealing another of the same aliens they group except Alan and Veemon had been fighting.

"These guys are the same types of aliens we keep running into," Ben said.

"We are the DNAliens and we will destroy you," The DNAlien said jumping at Daisuke but she punched him sending him flying.

"Hey remember how cold it was on their ship?" Gwen asked and the others nodded.

"I think they need cold weather so they are making some," Ben said.

"Makes sense," Daisuke said.

"So their big alien plot is to install an air conditioner?" Kevin asked before he was hit and froze solid followed by the sheriff and the other officer and then Veemon, Ben and Gwen but Daisuke was hit and she remained the same.

"I guess I can handle the cold," she said and Alan shot fire at the aliens knocking them out. "Now, we need to destroy that weather tower. You take the guys up top so I can get close to it," she told him.

"But I'm terrible at flying," he told her and she chuckled.

"I was at first too. Let me show you're a trick I learned," she told him and soon Alan was on a chunk of rock and surfing through the air and he shot fireballs at the DNAliens knocking them all down and he gave a thumbs up to Daisuke who nodded and she turned into Swampfire and she began to push the weather tower.

"Going to need some leverage for this," she said and her feet grew roots into the ground. "Okay. Here we go," she said pushing the tower and it slowly began to uproot itself and it soon smashed into the ground and the snow stopped falling. Alan landed beside her and she placed her hand on his shoulder making him smile at her. A few minutes later Alan was unfreezing the sheriff.

"What happened?" he asked once he was unfrozen.

"Alan defeated the DNAliens took out the weather tower and then freed us all from suspended animation," Daisuke answered.

"We helped," Kevin said.

"But not by much," Daisuke said and Alan turned to normal. "We were wondering if you could join our team. We could use a powerhouse like you, a lot of aliens to fight out there," Daisuke told him.

"He can't. He's gonna be too busy helping me round up any aliens that might be hiding in town," The sheriff said placing his hand on Alan's shoulder.

"Even so. If you need me, just call," Alan said and he and Daisuke shook hands.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's Big Score

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

In a dark alleyway a rat was scurrying along looking for food when it perked up and ran off as a blue laser bolt hit the ground and an alien that looked like a rat with a long man of black hair and big yellow eyes and holding a blaster in his hand chuckled, he ran to the rat and grabbed it and swallowed it and burped. He then heard an engine rev he turned to see Kevin's car drive up to him. "Kevin, finally. I've been waiting here for an hour," he said as the window rolled down.

"I said I would be here Argit. What's your proposition?" Kevin asked him.

"Why you gotta be such a downer? After everything we've done together, aren't you glad to see your old running buddy?" Argit asked him but Kevin rolled up his window and revved his engine. "No wait! I got that tech you're looking for," Argit told him and Kevin rolled down his window.

"What makes you think I am looking for anything?" he asked.

"Oh come on Kev, octagon Vreedle says you've been vid-messaging all the underground swappers. You're looking for a specific piece of primo machino and I got it," Argit told him.

"For real?" Kevin asked him.

"Now you listen. When I can do something for you? You are so off my contact list," Argit said before he walked off and Kevin drove after him.

"Come on Argit. You've burned me on so many deals so many times. It makes me forget how tight we are," Kevin told him.

"Kev. Buddy, I can't stay mad at you. Not when there is money involved," Argit said.

"Let's see it," Kevin told him.

"Uh. I actually don't got it, got it," Argit replied.

"Oh come on!" Kevin shouted.

"But I can link you up with the guy who does. But it's going to cost you," Argit told him. Later that night Kevin was under the Rust Bucket as he fixed it while Ben, Gwen, Daisuke and Veemon were watching him.

"Hey, check this out," Gwen said handing a picture to Daisuke. "It's us in front of the old Rust Bucket," she told her as Daisuke looked at the photo which had the RV being towed away while Max smiled at the camera and Daisuke was in between Ben and Gwen smiling brightly and Ben had his arm around her shoulders as did Gwen and Veemon was in front of everyone wearing his disguise with a grin.

"That is so like Grandpa to lose one Rust Bucket and go out and find another one," Ben said.

"That summer was the best. Hero time 24/7, Kevin was still the bad guy," Daisuke said.

"Let it go Motomiya. I know you lot are here to keep an eye on me," Kevin replied sliding out from under the RV.

"It's sweet you wanted to fix up Rust Bucket 2," Gwen told him and Kevin removed a block and lowered the RV before he walked inside and Gwen went to follow him.

"Not yet," he said shutting the door.

"Still not buying the nice guy act Kevin!" Daisuke told him.

"Dai," Gwen warned her, Kevin sat in the driver's seat and held his Plumber badge up and it beeped and a hatch opened revealing some Plumber tech making Kevin smirk.

"Alright. I'm trying the engine!" he told the others as he turned the key and the Rust Bucket roared to life.

"Go Kevin," Veemon said before the Rust Bucket 2 sped off. "Hey! Get back here!" he shouted.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted pulling out her digivice and the crest of Friendship on the Omnitrix glowed blue.

"VEEMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….RAIDRAMON THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Veemon shouted and Daisuke jumped onto her partner who ran after Kevin and the RV. Kevin looked into the rear-view mirror and he saw Raidramon and Daisuke following him. "THUNDER BLAST!" Raidramon shouted shooting a thunder bolt at the Rust Bucket.

"Don't! You're going to wreck it." Daisuke told her partner as she popped the dial on her Omnitrix and slammed it down and she transformed into a humanoid, moth-like alien who wore a hooded robe which looked like a poncho giving her a phantom like appearance and her eyes where bright gold instead of blue as her body was blue and she jumped into the air and her poncho unfolded into four wings. "Big Chill," she said in a deep voice and she flew after Kevin who pressed a button and a cannon appeared out the roof of the Rust Bucket and fired at her but she flew out of the way and when one laser blast hit her she became intangible and the bolt flew through her. She then flew ahead and breathed ice on the road and the RV skidded along the ice before Kevin pressed a button and the tires gained spikes and it drove off. Big Chill breathed more ice at the RV making it swerve and it flew off the side of the mountain road and drove down the cliff when Kevin pressed another button and a ram appeared on the front of the vehicle and smashed through the trees and rocks. Big Chill followed and became invisible.

"Nice try. But tonight you're minding your own business," Kevin said pressing a button and a net was fired at Big Chill which hit her and made her crash to the ground and the RV drove off, Big Chill stood up and the net fell off and she turned back to Daisuke and Raidramon with Ben and Gwen on him ran up to her.

"He got away," Daisuke told them.

"Whoa," Gwen said as the others looked at her. "I mean oh no," she corrected.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. He's a liar and a thief," Raidramon said.

"That was the old Kevin. He's changed and so have we," Gwen said. "I can track him from this," she said pulling out a handkerchief.

"You kept his sweaty handkerchief!?" Ben and Daisuke asked her before he closed her eyes and the handkerchief glowed magenta and flew into the air.

"Got him," she said. Meanwhile Argit was looking at the RV's engine and he was unimpressed.

"Okay. It's a bucket of bolts man," he told Kevin who walked into the RV and held his Plumber's badge up to the roof and a hatch opened up revealing Plumber tech, Kevin then walked towards the front and held his badge up to it and the controls opened up. "Like I said a bucket of bolts. But the aftermarket extras are worth a fortune," Argit said.

"You think your guy would take it?" Kevin asked him.

"Oh yeah. If he had the chance," Argit said as his hair spiked up and fired needles at Kevin who was hit in the neck and he fell to the ground.

"I can't move," he said.

"Oh sorry Kev. See this haul is worth enough cash to pay off everyone I owe, and finally live a little," Argit said as he threw Kevin out of the RV.

"The Rust Bucket's all I have to bargain with," Kevin said.

"You should have held out on me buddy," Argit told him slamming the door. "When you can move again, you go see him a tech dealer named Vulkanus, he says he knows you," he told Kevin who gasped as the RV drove off. "Says he wants you dead!"

Kevin growled as he absorbed some rock and he ran to a boulder and lifted it up and threw it at Argit but he swerved out of the way and Kevin growled as his car drove up to him and Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke walked up to him. "Now I know this looks bad," he said.

"Bad? Bad!? If you don't get the Rust Bucket back I will show you bad!" Ben shouted at him angrily.

"Doubt it," Kevin said and Daisuke went into her Cryonite formed and grabbed him.

"What happen when this is all over and Max comes home? Where is he going to live then?" she asked him.

"Do I need to separate you three?" Gwen asked.

"He stole Max's home. What jerk steals from old people?" Daisuke asked.

"One with a good reason. Right?" Gwen asked Kevin.

"Yeah, this is important," Kevin said.

"For you maybe," Ben told him and Kevin sighed before he pulled out his Plumber badge and a holographic map appeared with a red dot.

"You hid a tracking beacon in the undercarriage," Gwen said.

"Like I would let anyone swipe a fortune in Plumber Tech from me," Kevin said. A while later Kevin's car drove down to an abandoned building and everyone walked out and Kevin kicked a door in and Gwen sent a ball of light into the warehouse and everyone saw the Rust Bucket had been stripped. "Stripped!" Kevin shouted.

"Where is your fortune now?" Daisuke asked as she picked up a piece of metal. "What's this worth? Five bucks?" she asked him.

"Drop it," Kevin told her and Daisuke growled and she kicked the RV.

"We're meant to save the world from an alien invasion, but we can't even keep an RV being stolen?" she asked angrily as Kevin walked off. "Don't you walk away from me!" she shouted running in front of Kevin.

"Is this where you turn into an alien and try to kick my butt?" he asked her.

"I'm considering it," she told him as they all heard someone at the door and the light went out and Argit walked into the building and he walked into the RV and pulled out another piece of Plumber tech.

"Score. I knew I missed something," he said walking out of the RV but the magenta ball of light appeared again and Gwen stood in front of him he looked around to see Kevin, Daisuke, Veemon and Ben with his blaster out surrounding him. "Uh oh," he said before he jumped out of a window and Daisuke followed him and she slammed the dial on the Omnitrix down and she turned into Echo Echo.

"Don't let him get away!" she said turning into six duplicates as they chased Argit who turned a corner to see two duplicates standing there. "No he won't," they said as they send sonic screams at Argit sending him flying, he then started to climb a ladder where another duplicate was and she sent a sonic scream at Argit sending him smashing to the ground, Argit then got on all fours and send needles at all the duplicates and the original Echo Echo ducked and she glared at Argit, Gwen and Ben ran up.

"Watch out!" Kevin shouted.

"Don't warn him!" Ben scolded Kevin but Kevin tackled them both just as Argit fired needles at them.

"No, you watch out," Kevin said before he groaned as a needle had hit him in the back and one had hit Gwen and Ben in their arm and they slumped.

"Wall of….SOUND!" Echo Echo shouted as she created several duplicates of herself and Argit fired needles at her but the soundwave sent the needles into the air to another Echo Echo who screamed sending them to another duplicate who screamed sending them back at Argit who was hit in the back and he groaned and hit the ground and passed out. When Argit woke up he saw Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Veemon standing over him. He tried to fire his needles but his hair wouldn't move. "I superglued them to your head," Echo Echo told her. "Everybody awake?" she asked before she noticed one duplicate was asleep. "Close enough," she said and all the other duplicates merged back into the sleeping Echo Echo who turned back to Daisuke who yawned and stood up.

"So let's get this straight," she said to Argit.

"I'll give it to you straight. You cannot trust this man," Argit said.

"Me?" Kevin asked him.

"You know what he was going to do? Sell your motorhome to another criminal, thank goodness I stopped him," Argit said.

"By stealing it yourself?" Kevin asked him.

"I may be a crook but this guys no good. You can't trust him. He'll stab you in the back, first chance he gets," Argit said.

"He's got a point you know. You're always doing something self-serving, shifty, always working some kind of angle. Always a thief," Ben said.

'You know what Tennyson, I don't need to explain myself to you!" Kevin shouted at him before he walked off. "Or you two either," he said softer to Daisuke and Gwen. "I'm done with all of you!" he shouted walking off a few minutes later he jumped off a truck and rolled across the ground before he climbed through a hole in a fence and walked through ruined airplanes and several minuscule aliens with pickaxes. "Take me to your boss," he told them and they walked off and Kevin followed them into a large hanger. "I hear you're looking for me Vulkanus," Kevin said and Vulkanus looked at him. "Well here I am,"

"Kevin Levin, I don't know whether to trade with you or to tear you to pieces. Remember that counterfeit isotope scam a few years back?" he asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," Kevin said.

"You left me holding the bag. And at the mercy of the Plumbers. Now I'm stuck on this planet trading level three tech to get by thanks to you!" Vulkanus told him.

"Ancient history. I'm here to make a deal," Kevin said.

"I have the technology you want," Vulkanus told him holding out a disc. "But what are you going to give me for it?" he asked him.

"Well I had this stash of Plumber tech but I lost it," Kevin answered.

"You want to owe me!?" Vulkanus asked him.

"Just tell me what I have to do," Kevin told him and Vulkanus held his hand out and Kevin took it but Vulkanus grabbed it.

"Kneel," he said crushing Kevin's hand and he fell to his knees and a crystal rose up wrapped in bandages and they glowed and grabbed Kevin's hand and pulled it onto the crystal. "First you're going to pay me back for the double cross," He told Kevin.

"I can't stop absorbing," Kevin grunted as his body slowly became encased in the crystal.

"Because I don't want you too. You're forcefully absorbing a piece of Taydenite, the rarest most precious living gem in the galaxy," Vulkanus told Kevin as the small aliens dragged Kevin away and two restraints appeared and clamped on his wrists and his back continued to grow more of the Taydenite. "This piece is the only Taydenite in this spiral of the milky way. Until you came along," he told Kevin.

"You're garbage," Kevin said as the pickaxe aliens jumped onto his back and started to mine the Taydenite.

"You owe me. I'm taking it out of your hide, and then I will sell you piece by piece," Vulkanus told him as the Taydenite fell into mining carts. "And I will do it forever,"

"Do what you want with me but when Daisuke Motomiya gets that holo vid you'll be in trouble," Kevin told him.

"You're in no position to make demands," Vulkanus told him.

"He would be if he were alone," Big Chill said and Kevin and Vulkanus looked at her, Ben, Gwen and Flamedramon.

"You followed me?" Kevin asked.

"That whole get angry and storm off act? Please," Big Chill told him.

"You have friends!?" Vulkanus asked. "Had friends," he corrected before he fired a blaster at Big Chill sending her flying as the pickaxe aliens charged the others.

"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon shouted shooting fireballs at the aliens, Vulkanus lifted up the rubble that had fallen on Big Chill but she had vanished and she reappeared behind him and he fired his blaster at her again but she breathed a cloud of ice at the blaster and froze it and Vulkanus swung his fist but he flew through Big Chill and smashed the ground.

"That's a way to break your hand," she told him as Vulkanus pulled up his hand which was ruined. "Told you," she said.

"You wouldn't be fighting me if you knew what he did to me," Vulkanus said.

"He stole and ran. But that is Kevin," Big Chill told him and Vulkanus punched her and send her flying into a wall, Ben ducked under a pickaxe aliens swing and he kicked it back and fired his blaster at two more knocking them down.

"I'm the injured party here! When the Plumbers came they blew up my ship!" Vulkanus shouted picking up Big Chill who smirked at him and she flew through him and Vulkanus became encased in ice and his suit shattered revealing that Vulkanus was actually really small about the size of a toddler who ran off.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted running up to him and she freed him and he turned back to normal and Big Chill turned back to Daisuke and ran up to Kevin and Gwen along with Ben and Flamedramon who turned back into Veemon. "Easy," Gwen told Kevin.

"What about him?" Ben asked pointing at Vulkanus who was throwing the Taydenite into the air happily.

"What about him?" Kevin asked and everyone walked off before Kevin picked up the disc.

"You were after another holo-viewer?" Daisuke asked him.

"I hear this is special," Kevin told her as she took it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him.

"Think about it. I'm an ex-con. I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of. Stuff if you knew you would never trust me again. So the next time I say drop it, drop it," Kevin told her.

"It doesn't work that way Kevin," Gwen told him.

"It's not what you did that matters but what you're going to do," Ben told him.

"Uh huh. You gonna look at that thing?" Kevin asked Daisuke who turned the device on and a hologram of Max appeared.

"Dai, if you found this message you must be in pretty deep. There's a lot I can't reveal yet, but here's one thing I can, you can't go it alone. By now you're probably meeting some of the other Plumber's kids, but you have to find more. You need to put together a team," Max told her and Daisuke got a determined look on her face.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

All that Glitters

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"You can't go it alone. By now, you're probably running into some of the other Plumber's kids. But you need to find more, you need to put together a team," the holo-viewer from Max said as Daisuke listened to it over and over again while Ben, Veemon and Kevin watched her while sipping on smoothies.

"Should we be worried about her?" Ben asked Kevin.

"She has been watching that thing for hours," Kevin said agreeing with him when she saw Gwen looking at him. "Problem?" he asked her.

"Why haven't you asked me out?" she asked him.

"What?!" he asked her.

"You heard me. We spend all of our time together, and you obviously like me," Gwen told him and Kevin scoffed. "You do, I see you mooning at me when you think I'm not looking,"

"Mooning?" Kevin asked her.

"And I like you, most of the time," Gwen told him. "So I'm asking you again,"

"See? That's the problem. You're asking me, a guy does the asking," Kevin told her.

"Okay. When?" she asked.

"Don't push me," he told her.

"Don't push me," Gwen mimicked and Veemon and Ben snickered as Gwen walked off.

"Hey Dai," Kevin said but Daisuke was still watching the message. "You know, my dog used to gnaw at the same spot of his butt over and over. The vet made us put a cone around his neck," he told her.

"Easy does it. I'm not the one you're mad at," she replied turning the holo-viewer off.

"Cut me a break here. You want to go fight some aliens or something?" Kevin asked her.

"Or something. Hand me your Plumber badge," she said and Kevin handed his badge to her and a holographic map appeared. "Each of these blips shows the location of another badge,"

"Yeah and?" Ben asked her.

"And where there is a Plumber's Badge we'll find a Plumber. Or at least a Plumber's kid," Daisuke answered as she turned off the map. "Come on, I'm driving," she said.

"What!? Can you even drive?" Kevin asked her and Daisuke pulled out her license and held her hand out and Kevin sighed handing her the keys. "Don't scratch the paint," he told her and Daisuke nodded. "You coming?" Kevin asked Gwen who sighed and entered the car and it drove off down the highway.

"Plumber, plumber, plumber, plumber, plumber. You ever notice the more times you say something the more it loses its meaning. Like asking someone out, the more chances that come along it means less and less meaning until you don't have the chance anymore at all," Gwen told Kevin who was sitting in the passenger seat this time.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he said.

"Are you two having a fight?" Veemon asked them as the car drove along. Further down the road a girl was walking dazed and confused along the side of the road when she walked out into the road and a car narrowly avoided her but a semi-truck appeared and the driver turned the wheel sending the truck swerving out of the way and it smashed into pillar supporting the upper road. Daisuke stopped the car and everyone climbed out to see the bridge collapsing and Kevin along with Veemon ran down to help the driver of the truck, part of the road crumbled and a car was heading to the edge.

"Gwen! Ben!" Daisuke shouted and both nodded as the car fell but Ben made a ramp and the car safely landed to the ground. The bridge continued to crumble and the people in the cars exited and tried to get off the bridge before it kept crumbled, Gwen made a slide of magenta energy and the people slid down it. Daisuke was then enveloped in a golden light and she turned into Humungousaur and she jumped down and ran under the crumbling bridge and she grew in size as her dinosaur features became prominent and she held the bridge up.

"Get everyone off. Hurry. I can't hold this together for much longer," she told the others as Kevin ripped off the roof of the trucks cabin and Veemon pulled the driver out to safety, Gwen then saw the girl walking out into the street again and a car was driving towards her.

"The girl!" she shouted.

"Dai!" Ben shouted.

"Hands are full!" she replied as the car was about to hit the girl but a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes covered in a golden aura flew down and he grabbed the girl saving her everyone looked at the boy shocked as the last person slid down the slide.

"Everyone's okay," she told Humungousaur who let the bridge fall on the truck which had caught fire and the fire was snuffed out.

"I have to get out of here. I was running and I…" The girl said before she sighed in exhaustion.

"It's okay Trina, you're safe now. These guys saved you," the boy told her.

"You're friends the one who saved you. He's just being modest," Ben said.

"Whoever you guys are. Whatever you are thanks." The boy said and Daisuke noticed a Plumber's badge on his belt buckle. "Something weird has been happening to the girls at our school lately," the boy said.

"Happy to help. You've got a Plumber's badge," Ben said.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me. You guys know about the Plumbers?" the boy asked them.

"At this point we might as well be them," Kevin said pulling out his Plumber's badge.

"I'm Ben. This is Kevin, my cousin Gwen, Veemon and his partner Daisuke," Ben introduced.

"Wait. Daisuke as in Daisuke Motomiya. Whoa I am a huge fan of yours, but I heard you disappeared," the boy said shaking Daisuke's hand. "I'm Mike Morningstar," he introduced as he shook everyone's hand but when he shook Gwen's sparks flew. "That's never happened before," he said.

'Maybe it's because we both have powers," Gwen said.

"That's a theory," Michael told her.

"Anyway, now that we've all met," Kevin said.

"I need to make sure that Trina gets home safe. But after that why don't we all meet up at my place and we'll talk," Michael said.

"Sure," Ben said.

"Sounds good," Gwen said.

"Can't wait," Kevin said disinterested and Michael walked over to Trina and flew off and no one managed to see a distinct star pattern on Trina's arm as she and Michael flew away. Soon everyone was at Michael's house.

"My mother and her new husband live in the main house. They leave me alone, let me do what I want," Michael said.

"Cool," Ben said.

"After you," Michael said to Gwen who walked in followed by Ben but when Daisuke went to walk in Michael slammed the door in her face.

"Hey!" she shouted opening the door and holding her nose. "Nice," she grumbled.

"What is all this stuff?" Ben asked looking at all the technology.

"My dad's old Plumber gear. I brought it over from his old headquarters. I can take you there later if you like." He answered.

"We'd all like to see it," Ben said.

"It would make my day," Daisuke mumbled.

"Come on. Let me show you something," Michael told Gwen as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a large screen. "I'm patched into the central Plumber's monitoring network, it's connected to everything. Global and interplanetary internet, earthbound law enforcement frequencies. And also the Badge communicator channel,"

"Communicator channel?" Daisuke asked.

"You did know the badges were communicators didn't you?" he asked her.

"So you keep an eye on things with this stuff and then use your powers to help out. You're like your neighbourhoods very own superhero," Gwen said.

"Never thought of it that way. But I guess so," Michael replied.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Ben asked.

"I know what I'm thinking," Daisuke mumbled and Kevin nodded.

"You should join our team," Ben told Michael.

"Whoa! Shouldn't we get to know this guy some more?" Kevin asked.

"What's to know? He's got the powers, the gear," Ben said.

"He leaves a glowing trail wherever he goes," Veemon said.

"And it's what Grandpa Max told us to do," Ben said. "My grandpa Max was a Plumber, he was looking into this big alien conspiracy that's going on against Earth. We're trying to find him so we can stop it. Want to help?" he asked Michael who looked at Gwen.

"I'd love to," he said as the lights cut out before they came back on again.

"Forgot to pay the electric bill?" Kevin asked him.

"The electricity has been a little unreliable lately. No worries my backup generator kicked in," Michael said.

"This isn't a brownout, look at the power usage at the local substation. The energy drain is enormous," Ben said.

"Really?" Michael asked him.

'You did say strange things were happening over town. I think this qualifies," Daisuke told him.

"If you want to check it out. We'll help you," Gwen told him.

"Thanks. We should," he replied and Gwen looked at her arm to see the same star symbol that was on Trina was on her arm and she gasped silently. A few minutes later everyone was outside the substation.

"Stay sharp. We've got company," Ben told everyone as they walked through the gate and they heard a buzzing sound.

"Sounds like that humming you hear in old monster movies," Michael said.

"Anytime you hear a sound and someone references monster movies, it's a good idea to walk away," Kevin said.

"Good rule of thumb," Ben told him as everyone saw a girl absorbing the electricity from a generator when she roared at the group, she then ran over to a console and ripped it up and she threw it at the group but Gwen made a shield and the console bounced off it. Then the girl and three others advanced towards the group.

"The girls here are kinda weird," Ben said.

"They're wearing uniforms from my school. But I don't recognise any of them," Michael said, one girl ripped a pole out of the ground and Michael fired energy bolts at the girls.

"Energy bolts. Nice," Ben said.

"Try not to hurt them, maybe we can reverse whatever this is," Michael said.

"Try not to hurt them!?" Daisuke asked as the girl with the pole attacked her and she rolled away and she slammed the dial on the Omnitrix down and she transformed into a silicon based alien which was made of crystal, her body was overall purple with several icy blue lines and spots on her body. Her hands and face were magenta, and she had six magenta shards on her back and two on her chest and one on her head which resembled a horn, he face had one green eye and a mouth "Chromastone!" she shouted, she then punched the girl away and knocked her out, Kevin absorbed some metal and a girl ripped a cable out of a box which arched with electricity.

"Oh man," Kevin groaned, Ben pulled out his blaster and fired it at the girl sending her back but she jumped back up and she ran at Ben with the cable but Chromastone jumped in front of her and was unaffected by the electricity.

"That won't work. I'm a conductor," she told the girl before redirecting the electricity at the girl knocking her out, Michael fired energy bolts at the girls but he missed and Gwen made a hand of magenta energy and grabbed the girls and lifted them into the air before the hand turned black and shattered and Michael flew down and grabbed her before she fell down.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I felt weak for a moment," Gwen answered holding her head. "But I feel better now," she told him.

"Here. Take my hand, use my energy," he told Gwen as he held her hand and both glowed golden and Gwen fired two discs at the girls sending them flying and Michael fired an energy bolt at some pipes making them crash down in front of the girls allowing them to run off.

"Nice going! They're getting away!" Chromastone shouted.

"Sorry," Michael replied.

"It doesn't matter. We stopped them from doing whatever they were doing," Ben said as Kevin, Veemon and Chromastone who turned back into Daisuke shared a look. "We'll get better as we work together more," Ben said.

"What happened to Gwen though? She looked ready to faint," Kevin said.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me," Gwen told Michael.

"You could if you had dinner with me," he told her.

"Oh now?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm hungry now. What about you?" he asked back.

"I was gonna suggest the same thing," Gwen said.

"Okay. What is going on, you've been ignoring me since we got here, you were lousy in the fight and now you are acting goofy," Kevin said to Gwen.

"Why are you pretending to care?" she asked walking off with Michael. "Later," she said.

"You're just going to stand there!?" Kevin asked Ben.

"No I was going to sit in the car," Ben answered walking off.

"I don't trust this guy Ben. And I don't think you should have made him one of the team," Daisuke told him following him.

"She's right you know," Kevin said.

"Admit it Kevin, you're just jealous because Gwen likes him," Ben said and Kevin frowned before he smiled.

"Its fine," he said walking off and the others followed him. A few minutes later at Michael's house Kevin absorbed the metal of the door handle and punched his finger into the keyhole.

"You changed your mind about him going off with Gwen so we can break into his house!?" Ben asked him.

"Yup," Kevin answered.

"Well stop!" Ben told him.

"He's not right Ben, if you won't check him out we will," Daisuke told him and Veemon nodded.

"Step away from the door," Ben told them.

"Are you really going to fight us over a new guy? Let's not forget who has the Omnitrix," Daisuke told him as Kevin opened the door.

"And they said I learned nothing in the Null Void," he said.

"Is Mike home? He hasn't called me back since you and that new girl showed up," Trina said walking up to them.

"Trina right? Yeah Mike isn't home right now," Daisuke told her.

"We're just picking up some stuff for him," Kevin lied.

"Then you know where he is, can you take me?" Trina asked.

"No! He's busy," Ben told her.

"I need to see him, why won't he see me?" Trina asked.

"Where did you get hose marks on your arm?" Veemon asked her and Trina shrugged.

"I saw those same marks on that girl who tried to fry me," Daisuke told the others.

"I just want to see Mike!" Trina said.

"Yeah. We got that," Kevin told her.

"Call me crazy. But is it possible that Morningstar is behind all this?" Daisuke asked.

"You're crazy," Ben told her.

"Excuse us," Kevin said as he pulled Ben away and Daisuke and Veemon followed. "It didn't hit me until now, but Gwen's been wearing her sleeves lower than usual. She was hiding something," he said.

"You think Gwen's got marks on her arms too?" Ben asked him.

"I never saw them. But it makes sense," Kevin said.

"Come to think of it Trina was all weak and wobbly when we first saw her on the highway," Daisuke said and Kevin nodded. "Gwen was the same at the power plant. She must have caught the same bug that is doing this,"

"Yeah. And that bugs name is Mike Morningstar," Veemon said. Meanwhile with Mike and Gwen both were in a building on the side of a lake.

"I'm really glad we met Gwen," Mike told her.

"Me too," she replied.

"I knew there was something special about you the first time I met you," Mike told you.

"I felt it too," Gwen said.

"And now all those other girls mean nothing to me," he said as he placed his hands on Gwen who moaned as Michael started to absorb her energy. "Your energy is nothing like I ever felt before, when it flows into me, I feel invincible, from the moment I touched you Gwen I knew I found the only girl I would ever need," he told her as his eyes glowed.

"Fact is you've been against Morningstar since the moment we met him!" Ben shouted at Kevin as both sat in the backseat of the car as Daisuke drove.

"Yeah but at first it was because he was some arrogant, bragging rich kid!" Kevin replied.

"Who Gwen likes more than you," Ben said.

"Yeah some of that! But now Gwen is in trouble and you are too stuck on your grandpa's orders to see it," Kevin said.

"If Mike is turning those girls into zombies why isn't Trina one?" Ben asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's like a vampire thing, it takes some time before they go full zombie," Kevin said.

"Are you listening to yourself!? Mike has been helping us ever since we got here! Why did he fight them with us?" Ben asked.

"But he didn't! He said don't hurt them and then he blasted the piping letting them get away," Daisuke told him. "And if you two boys don't stop arguing I will turn this car around!" she shouted making the two boys go silent and she grinned and she pulled out Kevin's badge and a map appeared and she drove off. They soon arrived at the building where Mike and Gwen were inside off.

"The highway Trina showed up on is that way," Kevin said pointing down the road. "She didn't wander there by accident. She was trying to escape Morningstar,"

"Let's leave the crazy theories until we check on Gwen," Ben said walking into the building followed by the others where they saw Gwen turning into a zombie with Morningstar's face and hands turning gold.

"GWEN!" Kevin shouted as Mike dropped Gwen and he fired energy bolts at Ben and Daisuke and sent them flying. "Get away from her!" Kevin told him as he absorbed the stone floor and he was hit by an energy bolt and sent flying.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted jumping at Mike but he was swatted away, Daisuke was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into Feedback who fired electricity at Mike but it didn't faze him and he fired an energy bolt at her sending her flying into Ben and she turned back into Daisuke who groaned.

"Gwen's mine now," Michael told her.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted tackling him to the ground and he punched but Michael moved his head and he kicked Kevin off and plowed his head into the ground and Kevin ran back and swung his fist but missed and Michael punched him several times and then fired a massive energy bolt at Kevin and ripped the stone off his body and sent him flying.

"You're out of your league. Why use your powers to help people, when you can use them to take whatever you want?" Michael asked as the zombie girls walked up to him. "All I wanted was power and you brought me Gwen. I guess I should thank you, I know the perfect thing," he said pointing his hands at the roof and as he fired an energy bolt at the roof Gwen grabbed his arms. "What are you doing!?" he asked as his golden skin and hair started to crack.

"Coming to my senses," she told him as she started to return to normal.

"Stop this!" Michael shouted before he screamed and was thrown back and his skin and hair turned grey.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted running towards him and he smiled at her as he sat up.

"Girls. Come here to me, give me your power. Help me….feed me…." Michael told the other girls who walked towards him but instead of giving him their power they took their back from him and they turned to normal and Michael was now wrinkly and weak. Kevin walked up to him and grabbed his Plumber badge.

"You don't deserve this," he said absorbing the metal and he crushed the badge. Soon the team were in Kevin's car and drove away from the building.

"I'm sorry I took Morningstar's side over yours," Ben apologized to Daisuke and Kevin. "And more importantly that I wasn't watching your back," he apologized to Gwen.

"It wasn't your fault. I guess he had some kind of control over me," she said.

"It was my fault. I was in such a hurry to build our team I ignored the danger," Ben said.

"Well from now on you know to be cautious when meeting the Plumber's kids and anyone else we meet," Daisuke who was driving the car told him and Ben nodded. "So Kevin, you going to ask Gwen out anytime soon?" she asked Kevin who blushed and sputtered while Gwen also blushed and Ben and Veemon chuckled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Max Out

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Outside a diner on a dark and stormy night with rain pouring down an old man wearing a hat and coat crossed the road and he walked into the diner which was empty except the waitress and the old man sat down. "Here for the special?" she asked him.

"Just coffee," he answered.

"Don't get too many strangers here," the waitress told him. "What brings you there?" she asked him.

"Good fishing. Good weather," the old man answered.

"Our fish are all farm raised. And this is the rainy season," the waitress told him.

"I was misinformed," the old man said removing his hat to reveal Max.

"Here's your special," the waitress told him putting a plate with a lid on it.

"I didn't order this," Max told her.

"It's on the house," she said lifting the lid and an alien which looked like the top of a DNAlien lunged at Max who swatted it away and the waitress grabbed him from behind.

"You're on strong lady. Or are you?" Max asked ripping the waitress's face off revealing a DNAlien, Max put his feet on the edge of the table and kicked back slamming the DNAlien into the table behind them and Max saw the alien heading towards him but Max grabbed a coffee pot and he slammed it down on the alien. "I said just coffee,"

"No. or let me put it another way, no," Kevin told Ben as he cleaned his car at the carwash.

"Come on Kevin he's my cousin. He was supposed to be home from college two days ago," Ben told him.

"And you want me to waste my time driving my car looking for your cousin?" Kevin asked him.

"The police said to wait, I'm sure he is fine but we don't know where he is," Daisuke told him.

"Daytona Beach or Fort Lauderdale. He's a college student," Kevin said.

"No. he called from the road and said his car broke down in some town called Santa Mira. We haven't heard anything since, his folks are worried," Ben said.

"And I should care why?" Kevin asked.

"Because he's my brother," Gwen answered.

"Get in," Kevin said and everyone climbed in and Daisuke drove off with Kevin in the passenger seat.

"I appreciate this Kevin. Ken is…" Gwen stopped as Kevin laughed.

"Ken? Gwen and Ken Tennyson? What're your parents called Fen and Jen? I'm talking to you Ben," Kevin said.

"Yes our names rhyme, did you just figure that out?" Ben asked him.

"Just having some fun man, I don't see the big deal," Kevin replied.

"Ken took Ben to his first soccer game. When his band played he snuck me and my friends backstage, he's the coolest guy in the world," Gwen told Kevin as it started to rain and Daisuke out the wipers on.

"Welcome to Santa Mira," Veemon said as they passed a sign.

"For a guy who is so cool. He sure picked a lame spot for spring break," Kevin said.

"Hey, Ken didn't choose where the Awesome mobile broke down," Gwen said.

"The awesome mobile?" Daisuke asked.

"His car. Like I said he's cool," Ben told her.

"Let's check the garages in town," Veemon said.

"Good idea. How many can this town have?" Kevin asked and a few minutes later everyone was outside a garage. "Five. Five garages, one horse town and fire garages?" Kevin asked.

"Five so far and if the awesome mobile isn't in this one….bingo," Ben said.

"Someone say bingo?" Veemon asked.

"No I found his car," Ben said and Kevin looked inside to see the car Ben was pointing at.

"That is the awesome mobile? That makes the Rust Bucket look like a Ferrari," Kevin said as Daisuke smashed through the door.

"Dai!" Ben said.

"What?" she asked walking towards the so called awesome mobile followed by the others and everyone searched it looking for signs of where Ken could be.

"Dirty laundry for mom to wash? What a class act," Kevin said as he opened the hood. "Whoa," he said. "Look at this," he said.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"The only thing not covered in rust. Its alien tech designed to dampen internal combustion," Kevin explained.

"His car was sabotaged," Gwen said. "But why? Ken's too…"

"What too cool?" Kevin asked her.

"Too normal. He doesn't know about the Plumbers or the aliens or anything, why would they go after him?" Ben asked.

"I wonder how long ago this happened," Kevin said.

"Gross!" Gwen said as she held her hand up covered in slime. "What is this?" she asked as the Omnitrix beeped.

"I don't know. But the Omnitrix doesn't like it," Daisuke said.

"What's going on here?" Veemon asked.

"Wouldn't mind knowing that myself. What're you all doing in my garage," a man asked standing in the doorway with another man who was holding a freezer box.

"Should I called the sheriff?" the other man asked.

"You do that Shem. I am sure he'd love to know what happened to the guy who owns this car," Daisuke told him.

'What's to know? He dropped off his car, we fixed it but he didn't come back," the mechanic said as Kevin turned the key in the ignition but the car didn't start.

"Fixed it? Yeah right?" Kevin said.

"We've been meaning to fix it. But we got busy," Shem said.

"Yeah. Workload looks busy," Daisuke said as Veemon opened the container to see more yellow slime and Daisuke saw it too. "Okay. What is that stuff?" Daisuke asked them as lightning struck and everyone saw DNAliens.

"Look at this. The DNA hillbillies," Kevin said as the two men spat gunk at everyone sticking them to the floor or walls and they ripped off their ID masks and Daisuke was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into Humungousaur and she broke through the roof making the DNAliens back up as Gwen fired magenta beams from her eyes and broke free of the slime and sent one DNAlien flying as Humungousaur roared and the other DNAlien ran into Kevin who absorbed metal and he was knocked out. "That's a work related accident. You can sue," he told the out cold DNAlien.

"Now what?" Veemon asked and soon the group were outside the diner.

"I thought if we retraced his steps we would find my brother. But now what?" Gwen asked.

"Check this out," Daisuke said walking up to a nearby truck and she opened it and screamed as a DNAlien was handcuffed and a container of slime fell down and the Omnitrix beeped.

"Unknown DNA sample acquired," The Omnitrix said in Daisuke's voice.

"Okay. That is new," she said.

"Dai," Ben said and Daisuke looked at him to see Ben holding a piece of fabric. "It's from his favourite shirt,"

"Whose?" Kevin asked.

"Uncle Max," Daisuke said before she turned into her Cryonite form and grabbed the DNAlien. "Who did this to you?"

"Max Tennyson. He wanted to find some kid," it answered.

"Where is he!?" Daisuke asked.

"He tied me up and left," the DNAlien answered.

"Not Max, he can handle himself. Where is Ken Tennyson?" Daisuke asked.

"The hatchery," The DNAlien answered.

"I'm telling you I don't know where my grandfather is," Ken told a DNAlien at the Hatchery as he was tied to a chair.

"I believe you," the DNAlien said.

"Who are you?" Ken asked him.

"I'm glad you asked Ken. I think the best way to get to know someone is to walk a mile in their shoes," the DNAlien told him pulling out another alien from a container.

"What is that?" Ken asked.

"My shoes," the DNAlien said and Ken soon screamed. Outside the hatchery, Kevin's car pulled up and everyone ran up to it.

"I'm cold and wet," Kevin said.

"No duh. A weather machine. The DNAliens are making it cold and rainy for who knows what," Daisuke said.

"How do we get inside?" Gwen asked and Daisuke ran to a vat of water.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Who'd be crazy enough to swim in that?" Kevin asked and sure enough Max emerged and breathed deeply as he saw a DNAlien standing there who ran towards an alarm but Max caught up and punched the alien knocking it down, he then pulled out a Null Void projector and fired it sucking the alien inside into the Null Void. Max then ran off and he hid behind a corner and saw two DNAliens down the corridor and he whistled and they ran up to him only to be knocked out and sucked into the Null Void and he ran off and walked up to the room where Ken was and he used his Plumber Badge to open the door and he ran inside to see Ken but he was half a DNAlien.

"Grandpa Max. Help me," he said to Max.

"Kenny. It's okay boy. I'm getting you out of here," Max told him helping Ken up only to be zapped by a stun gun and he fell to the ground and blacked out.

"This is disgusting," Kevin said as he and the others swam down a water filled sewer. "Next time you ask for a favour. Remind me to say no,"

"Don't be a baby. My brother is in there captured by DNAliens," Gwen said.

"At least he is warm and dry," Kevin said before he felt something hit his leg. "What was that?" he asked as Daisuke was pulled under the water. Meanwhile Max was escorted by two DNAliens and he stood in front of a Highbreed.

"Max Tennyson. You have been active in your retirement," The Highbreed told him.

"Oh this is just a hobby. A man my age has to be active," Max told him.

"You have been a great irritation to us vermin," the Highbreed told him. "You have delayed our plans,"

"It obvious you're producing these parasites here," Max said.

"Xenocytes. Yes," the Highbreed answered.

"And that they somehow transform humans into these freaks," Max said.

"It can't be helped. Their human half makes them repulsive," the Highbreed said.

"All I want to know is why," Max said.

"You will see for yourself insect, we are only hours away from completing the most crucial stage of our plan," the Highbreed said.

"But why change my grandson? Why change Ken?" Max asked.

"He was brought here as bait. With you out of the way, there is no one who can stop us," the Highbreed told Max, meanwhile outside Ben, Veemon, Kevin and Gwen emerged from the water.

"I don't see her," Veemon said worried.

"I can't see anything down there," Kevin said.

"Keep trying!" Ben shouted as some of the water froze solid and Xenocytes were then blasted into the air and Daisuke in her Cryonite form emerged from the water.

"Disgusting," was all that she said.

"It gets worse. There is only way in from here," Ben said.

"Oh you're not saying," Kevin groaned as everyone else dived under the water. "Confirming my point as this being the worst road trip ever," he said before diving under the water and he followed the others into the hatchery, as they swam everyone saw eggs and one opened revealing a Xenocyte, everyone then resurfaced and were surrounded by DNAliens.

"We are not stealthy," Ben said.

"But we kick major butt," Daisuke said begin enveloped in a golden flash of light and she transformed into Big Chill who flew off and she turned intangible and passed through DNAliens and froze them solid. "Thought you guys liked it cold?" she asked them as Kevin absorbed some of the stone floor and he ran at the DNAliens and punched them all sending them flying, Veemon jumped over Ben and rammed a DNAlien to the ground before jumping onto it and punching another one, Ben fired his blaster at some DNAliens as Gwen fired energy discs at some DNAliens when she gasped as one of them looked at her, Kevin ran up but Gwen stopped him.

"Get back!" she told him.

"What? I was following your lead," Kevin told her as Gwen stopped Ben, Veemon and Big Chill.

"It's Ken! It's my brother," she said.

"What?" Big Chill asked turning into Daisuke.

"I can't believe it," Ben said.

"That's Ken? He's less cool than his car," Kevin said.

"We've got to help him," Gwen said.

"He was fighting us. Whatever they did to him, it's affected his mind," Veemon said.

"What this did to me….is set me free!" Ken shouted throwing a DNAlien at everyone but Ben made a green and gold hand and it grabbed Ken and held him.

"That thing on his head," Gwen said.

"Well, time to remove it," Kevin said pulling at the Xenocyte on Ken's head.

"Kevin, wait!" Daisuke told him putting her hand on his wrist and the Omnitrix beeped.

"Severe genetic damage detected," it said in Daisuke's voice.

"Uh….Omnitrix?" she asked it.

"Genetic code splicing error. Should we attempt to repair?" it asked her.

"Fix Ken?" Daisuke asked. "Alright. Let's do it," she said putting her hand on Ken's head and the Omnitrix glowed golden and Daisuke found herself floating through a gold, red and blue tunnel. "I'm inside the Omnitrix. And so is that creepy crawly," she said as she saw Ken floating nearby and she landed on the Xenocyte and pulled it off as it shot tentacles at her and she screamed before she opened her eyes to see the Xenocyte limp in her hand and Ken turned back to normal as Ben let him go. "I wish Azmuth gave me a manual for this thing," she said to herself.

"It's okay Ken. Everything's going to be okay," Ben told him.

"Nothing's okay. I captured Grandpa Max, handed him over to them. I couldn't stop, it was like I was watching someone else," Ken said.

"They had Max!?" Daisuke asked him.

"That's why they captured me. To lure him in, they want him out of the way of their plans. It's terrible," Ken said.

"Let's find him," Daisuke said.

"I'm coming with you," Ken told her.

"You want to help? Cool," Kevin said. The group then walked off and saw Max on the ground tied up.

"Daisuke?" he asked her.

"Uncle Max!" Daisuke exclaimed running up to him as did Ben and Gwen and they freed him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he told them as he hugged them all happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Gwen told him.

"Me too honey," he replied as he looked at Ken. "Kenny,"

"Grandpa, I didn't know what I was doing," Ken said before Max hugged him.

"It's okay," he told him. "I always knew you could do it Daisuke, I am so proud of you," he told her, "All of you. You too Kevin, I've been watching, you've come a long way. You might even earn that Plumber's badge you swiped," he told Kevin who frowned slightly.

"Attention all personal. Initiate Project DNA now," the Highbreed announced and everyone ran up to a window to see several DNAliens riding hovercrafts as the water drained and the hovercrafts sucked up Xenocyte eggs.

"What're they doing?" Daisuke asked Max.

"They're shipping those things somewhere. Putting together a DNAlien army," Max explained as they saw the eggs being put into trucks. "Stop them Daisuke, these Xenocytes must be destroyed," he told her and everyone ran off to stop the trucks.

"What're you gonna do?" Daisuke asked before leaving.

"What I have to," he answered and Daisuke was hesitant before she ran off after the others. Gwen blew a truck up and threw it into another one causing an explosion.

"Nice one," Kevin said as the DNAliens screeched and fired gunk at them all. Daisuke jumped into the air and was enveloped in a golden flash of light and she turned into Jetray and flew off firing energy blasts from her eyes and tail at the trucks blowing several of them up. Ken smashed eggs with a metal pipe when Kevin grabbed it and absorbed the metal and handed it back to Ken before running at some DNAliens and punched them.

"You kidnapped my brother turned him into a monster and then kidnapped my grandfather. I have had it!" Gwen shouted as her eyes glowed and she fired massive energy bolts at the trucks blowing them all sky-high.

"Whoa," Ben said.

"Yeah. Whoa," Kevin said agreeing with him, several bangs and flashes of light were heard making everyone turn around.

"Max," Jetray said before she flew off and the others followed her and Jetray turned back to normal and saw all the consoles smashed.

"Gramps has been busy," Kevin said.

"Hurry up!" Ben shouted running off with the others when they saw a massive pile of Xenocyte eggs.

"You were right. Worst road trip ever," Veemon told Kevin who nodded.

"Max!" Daisuke shouted running off and the others followed and saw Max fighting the Highbreed with a pipe before he was thrown back and lifted into the air.

"Let him go!" Ken demanded the Highbreed.

"Stay back. Or this one breathes no more," the Highbreed replied.

"Give it up. We've beaten you, your factories trashed, your trucks and smashed to pieces. It's over!" Daisuke told him.

"More trucks can be here in a matter of hours. And my DNAlien hordes," the Highbreed said as everyone looked outside to see hundreds of DNAliens.

"Are already here," Daisuke said.

"It ends now Plumber. Nowhere left to run," the Highbreed told Max.

"I wasn't running chief. I was looking for the egg machine," Max told him taking out the Null Void projector.

"A Null Void Projector? Do you think you can imprison us all?" the Highbreed asked him.

"No. but without the focusing lens this thing will do a pretty good imitation of a hand grenade. I reckon it will take out half a mile," Max said ripping the focusing lens off the Null Void Projector.

"You wouldn't dare! You would be destroyed as well, you and your offspring," the Highbreed told him.

"Gwen. You and Ben throw up an energy shield around everyone and hold on tight. And….be take care of each other," Max told his grandchildren.

"Max….no. Please!" Daisuke begged him.

"Sorry Dai, it's the only way to make sure they don't do to the rest of the world what they did to Ken. You've grown a lot in these past five years and you've matured so much. I'm proud of the woman you're growing up to be. But now it's time for you to take the torch and become a leader again. I believe in you, in all of you. And Dai don't worry if you ever need Plumber advice ask your father," Max said winking at her.

"Max!" Daisuke shouted as Ben, Veemon and Kevin grabbed her. "NOOO!" she shouted as Max pressed the button and a bright flash of light appeared and Gwen raised an energy shield around everyone as everyone within a half mile was destroyed.

"That was pretty hard-core," Kevin said as Gwen lowered the energy shield.

"He….he saved the whole world," Gwen said.

"He did…..for now," Daisuke said. "But I don't think those things are giving up anytime soon,"

"What're you saying?" Ben asked her.

"I'm saying that it's up to someone to protect this planet. And like it or not, I think it's up to us now," she told everyone who nodded.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Pier Pressure

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A spaceship had just crashed down to earth in a forest, something then oozed out and landed on the ground and it looked like Upgrade only it was smaller and more dog like. It then crawled away from the crash site and it saw a truck being lifted up on a jack. It then jumped at the truck and it merged with it and sped off. "Where are you going with my truck!?" the driver asked before the truck turned and sped towards him and he screamed.

The next day Daisuke was on the soccer pitch practicing her soccer skills as she juggled the soccer ball over her body and Ben was sitting in the bleachers watching her. Daisuke looked at him and she waved at him and Ben waved back. "So, when are you going to ask her out?" Gwen asked Ben as she sat beside him.

"What?!" he asked her.

"Oh don't try to hide it Ben. You like her, and she likes you," Gwen told him.

"But….we're really good friends and I don't want to ruin what we've got," Ben replied.

"Ben, you're funny, sensitive and well mannered….unlike some people I know," Gwen said looking to see Kevin was in the bleachers as well, only he was snoring loudly. "And I'm sure she will say yes," Gwen told Ben who sighed before he stood up and walked down towards Daisuke who stopped juggling the ball and looked at him.

"Hey Ben," she greeted.

"Uh….hi," he replied. "So….I was wondering do you want to….I don't know get together sometime?" Ben asked her.

"Sure, when?" Daisuke asked him and Ben backed up a bit towards Gwen.

"She said when. That's like a yes but only more specific, now what?" he asked her.

"You say how about tonight," Gwen told him.

"Tonight!?" he asked her a bit too loudly.

"Tonight sounds great. How about the pier?" Daisuke asked with a grin.

"Sounds perfect. I'll pick you up at uh…seven," Ben asked running off and Daisuke chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder how the species survives," Gwen mumbled to herself as she walked off.

"Yeah I found that stolen truck," a police officer said standing in front of the truck that was hijacked and was now on the side of the road. "No. No sign of whoever took it," he said into a radio. "What do you mean it drove off by itself, that doesn't happen," the officer said before he heard a siren and saw his squad car drive off on its own. "Much," he said.

"Great. My hair is a mess, my shirt is wrinkled and I have a zit the size of Kansas," Ben said in his room as he moved his hair to reveal a big zit on his forehead.

"Yeah. That's one big zit alright," Kevin said from behind him.

"How'd you get in here!?" Ben asked him.

"The usual way," Kevin said holding up his stone covered hand before it turned back to normal. "Incidentally you may want to fix that big hole in your back door before your mom sees it," Kevin told him.

"You could have knocked!" Ben told him.

"I sort of did," Kevin replied.

"Has anyone told you are a strange and dangerous person?" Ben asked him.

"Constantly. But enough about me, Gwen says that you need a favour," Kevin told him.

"Yeah. I'm taking Dai to the pier tonight," Ben said.

"I bet you do," Kevin replied.

"And since I don't have a car…" Ben started.

"Or a license," Kevin added.

"Or a license. I was wondering if you could give us a ride. Or let Dai borrow the car for the night," Ben said looking at Kevin.

"Okay," he answered standing up.

"That's it? No jokes, no insults, no blackmail?" Ben asked Kevin who absorbed the metal from the door handle.

"Nope," he answered.

"Wow. Thanks….wait a minute you're gonna wait until we're in the car and then you're gonna make my life miserable aren't you?" Ben asked Kevin who smirked as he shut the door and ripped the door knob off.

"Knobs broken," he said and Ben sighed. Later that night Daisuke and Ben were in the back of Kevin's car as Kevin drove with Gwen in the front passenger seat.

"Now remember Benny boy you're mother and I was you home by ten o'clock sharp or you can't go to the disco," Kevin said.

"Give them a break Kevin," Gwen told him.

"Gosh pumpkin what do you mean?" Kevin asked her.

"You know exactly what I mean. At least when Ben likes a girl he lets her know, he asks her out. Maturity isn't that a novel approach?" Gwen asked him.

"Ben's got girlfriend, Ben's got a girlfriend," Kevin chanted before he laughed and Ben groaned and Daisuke held his hand and smiled at him making him smile back. The car drove towards the pier and the hijacked police car followed them as Daisuke and Ben left the car and walked to the pier and Kevin's car drove off.

"Man, Kevin can be really mean at times," Daisuke said.

"It's how he is. It makes him happy," Ben replied before he saw the pier was almost deserted. "Slow night, this place is packed on weekends,"

"Good. This way we have the place to ourselves," Daisuke said wrapping her arm around Ben's making him smile.

"I guess we do," Ben said before the Omnitrix on Daisuke's wrist started to beep loudly.

"Typical. Everything is going great and you freak out on me!" Daisuke said shaking her arm and she hit the Omnitrix trying to stop it beeping. The Upgrade like alien arrived at the pier and looked at Daisuke before it looked at the nearby bumper cars and it crawled towards them, the beeping that the Omnitrix was doing stopped making both Daisuke and Ben sigh in relief.

"That was weird," Ben said and Daisuke nodded before they heard screaming and a bumper car jumped off the ride and reared up at them.

"That's not good," Daisuke said.

"Run!" Ben shouted as he and Daisuke ran off and the bumper car chased them, they jumped over some dustbins but the bumper car smashed through them and continued chasing the duo. They then jumped over a cotton candy cart.

"Hey!" the man behind the cart shouted.

"Sorry!" Ben and Daisuke shouted back, the man then saw the bumper car heading towards him and he jumped out of the way and the bumper car smashed through the cart and it shook its head and looked around for Ben and Daisuke but they were nowhere to be found.

"What is this? When carnival rides attack?" Daisuke asked as she and Ben had climbed up a tower. The bumper car then sent out a wave and the Omnitrix began to beep. "Shush!" Daisuke told it as the bumper car rammed it and Daisuke fell down into the bumper car which drove off with her. "Okay, this is getting weird," she said before she saw a banner in front of her and she jumped and grabbed it and spun around before she landed on the ground. The bumper car then turned to see Daisuke had taken her jacket off. "Toro, toro," she said waving her jacket and the bumper car sped towards her but Daisuke lifted her jacket revealing a pole and the bumper car smashed into it. "Ole. I hope there is a simple explanation to this, but I doubt it," she then walked off and saw Ben running up to her with cotton candy.

"Dai, you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I am now," she answered taking the pink cotton candy and she bit into it and Ben bit into the blue cotton candy. A few minutes later both were walking up to a fighter jet which was moving in all directions.

"This looks fun, if you don't mind wrenching G-forces and waves of nausea," Ben said.

"Good thing you didn't get us the cheeseburgers," Daisuke told him. They then saw the jet turn black and green and it turned to face them. "Not again!" Daisuke shouted as she and Ben ran off as the jet's nose hit the ground and it tried to follow them but it was bolted to the ground and the Omnitrix beeped rapidly.

"Time to go Jetray," Ben told her and Daisuke nodded as she was enveloped in a golden flash of light but instead of Jetray she turned into an alien which looked like a crab with pincers for hands and six legs and she had blue eyes and a bracer under her large head with the Omnitrix symbol on it.

"I'm not Jetray. I am a seafood platter," the new alien said. "And one possessing a highly advanced intellect. Ergo I perhaps I should assign this new lifeform a more suitable name. What say Brainstorm!" the new alien now dubbed Brainstorm shouted as blue electricity arched around her head. The jet had broken free from its restraints and it flew towards Brainstorm and knocked her over. "Now I most decidedly miffed," she said as the plates on her head opened up revealing her massive brain and she fired electricity at the jet which dodged. "What the deuce!?" Brainstorm asked before the jet fired green laser beams at Brainstorm who created a barrier to protect herself and Ben rolled out of the way when Brainstorm lifted him into the air and the jet looked at Ben as he was placed down safely away from the battle. The jet then flew towards Ben but Brainstorm fired a massive electrical blast at the jet hitting it dead on and it smashed into a ride and both crashed into the ocean. "And good riddance might I say," Brainstorm said before she turned back to Daisuke in a flash of golden light.

"Dai, what the heck is going on?" Ben asked running up to her.

"I don't know. But I think it's gone now," Daisuke answered before the ride that the jet had taken into the water rose back up now coloured black and green. "I hate being wrong!" she said before the ride swung one of its arms and grabbed Ben.

"Dai!" Ben shouted.

"Ben! No!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a golden light and she turned into Jetray who flew off after the ride and Ben.

"This makes no sense. Why am I being attacked by carnival rides? And why kidnap Ben?" she said as she saw the ride walking down the highway.

"Let me go!" Ben shouted as he fired an energy disc at the ride but it was unaffected.

"I can't hit it with a neuro shock, I might hurt Ben," Jetray said flying after it. "So I will have to try the indirect approach," she said flying ahead of the ride and she fired energy blasts at two lampposts making them fall down on one of the rides legs trapping it and it struggled to break free.

"Dai, hurry!" Ben called to her as the ride broke free and hit Jetray sending her crashing to the ground. She then flew into the sky again to see the ride and Ben had vanished. "I won't tell you again! Let me go!" she heard Ben shout at the ride.

"Got ya," she said flying off to see the ride in the forest but Ben was missing. "Where's Ben? What have you done with him!?" she asked.

"Dai. I'm alright," Ben said and Jetray saw Ben was unharmed standing beside the ride and Jetray flew down and turned back into Daisuke who ran and hugged Ben tightly. The ride then moved closer to them.

"Ship. Ship. Ship!" it said.

"Hey, we're trying to have a moment here," Daisuke told the ride who pointed over to the crashed spaceship.

"Ship…you brought us out here to find that spaceship?" Ben asked and the ride nodded before it crashed to the ground, Daisuke and Ben then ran off towards the spaceship to see an alien that looked like Upgrade only it was black and green.

"An Upgrade," Daisuke said as the Upgrade was trapped under some debris and was electrocuted. "And he's in pain," she said before she felt the alien rub against her leg. "You're behind all this?" she asked and the alien nodded.

"Ship. Ship," the alien said.

"Okay. I'll call you Ship," Daisuke said and Ship nodded.

"What's that?" Ben asked pointing at a screen which had flashing symbols on it.

"I don't read alien," Daisuke answered him as Ship turned into the spaceship before it exploded. "It's a countdown. That thing is going to blow!" she shouted before she turned into Humungousaur and she ran up to the energy field and pushed her way through it, she then grabbed the generator disabling the energy field and she threw it into the air and it exploded violently and Humungousaur covered Ship and Ben as the explosion occurred and it passed.

"The explosion is over Dai," Ben told Humungousaur.

"Right….sorry," she said blushing slightly, she then walked back into the ship and freed the Galvanic Mechamorph. "There you go," she said.

"Thank you. As I was saying before I lost consciousness I extruded this symbiote. The one you called Ship,"

"Ship!" Ship chirped.

"Thank you. And set it off to fine the nearest Plumber," the Galvanic Mechamorph said.

"So you came after me?" Humungousaur asked.

"Well of course. Didn't you receive its distress signal?"

"The beeping?" Ben asked.

"Yes the beeping," the Galvanic Mechamorph answered before its eye narrowed. "Don't you know how that works?"

"Not so much no," Humungousaur answered.

"Really. Aren't you a Plumber?" the Galvanic Mechamorph asked.

"No. My father Derrick Motomiya is," Humungousaur answered as she turned back into Daisuke.

"So that's why Ship came after you. He needed help," Ben said.

"He wrecked the pier and he kidnapped you," Daisuke said.

"Well I needed help," the Mechamorph said.

"That's obvious," Daisuke replied.

"And you wonder why most aliens only communicate with your livestock," the Mechamorph. "Now if you will excuse me I must repair my warp drive," the Mechamorph said.

"Can we help?" Ben asked him.

"Well…I suppose. Very well," he answered and soon Ben and Daisuke were helping repair the ship.

"This is probably the worst date you've ever had huh?" Ben asked Daisuke.

"No. not the worst. This was my first date, and it was pretty fun," she answered and Ben smiled at her. Soon the ship had been repaired.

"Well, off I go," the Mechamorph said.

"What about this thing?" Daisuke asked pointing at Ship. "Doesn't he blorp back into your body or something?" she asked.

"Blorp? That is not how it works. And besides you two have had such a wonderful bonding experience. He's yours now," the Mechamorph told Daisuke as the ship flew into the sky before it blasted off.

"So are you going to keep him?" Ben asked as Ship panted like a dog. Soon the trio were walking down the road.

"This part of the date I don't like," Daisuke said.

"Can't you fly us home?" Ben asked.

"And risk someone seeing us?" Daisuke asked him back as a truck drove past them and Ship chased the truck. "So much for bonding," she mumbled before she held Ben's hand and both walked off after Ship as the sun started to rise.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

What Little Girls Are Made Of?

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Let's settle this Motomiya," Kevin who was wearing black swimming trunks told Daisuke who was wearing an icy blue bikini as he absorbed some stone while Gwen Veemon and Ben sat near the water's edge of a lake. Daisuke smirked at him as she was enveloped in a golden flash of light and she turned into Brainstorm who chuckled.

"My dear Kevin, your nigh gladiatorial bellicosity has once again outpaced your meagre intelligence," she told him.

"I don't know what you just said but…cannonball!" Kevin shouted sending a massive wave of water towards Brainstorm whose plates on her head opened and she fired electricity at the water evaporating it.

"Attempting to short me out hm? Before you ever cause such an involuntary cognitive discharge, my intense electromagnetic storms would vaporise you twit," Brainstorm said shooting an electrical bolt at Kevin throwing him out of the water and he crashed beside Ben, Veemon and Gwen. Brainstorm then walked over to him. "As a coda and at the risk of gilding the lily I submit…" she said before turning back to Daisuke. "That I was even thinking that hard,"

"Alright. You beat me that time," Kevin said as he stood up. "Live and learn right Gwen?" he asked but Gwen was silent.

"She misses Grandpa," Ben told Kevin.

"She was fine in the car," he replied.

"This is my fault. I thought bringing her here would cheer her up," Daisuke said.

"This is Grandpa Max's secret fishing rock. He used to come out here all the time, when he wasn't travelling," Gwen said.

"Away on Plumber business," Kevin said.

"We didn't know back then. When I was five he brought me here and I caught a teeny tiny fish. He wanted me to release it, but I threw a huge fuss. It was my fish you know, Grandpa finally convinced me to come back when it was bigger," Gwen said throwing a rock into the water. "I guess I've always had trouble with letting things go,"

"Hey look over there," Veemon said and everyone looked to see an old woman wearing a cloak.

"For a secret place this place sure gets a lot of attention," Daisuke said as the woman kneeled down and put down a strange flower.

"Did you ever see a flower like that before?" Gwen asked the others.

"Hey! You in the cloak!" Kevin shouted as the gang ran towards the woman who chuckled and moved behind a tree before there was a flash of violet light and everyone went behind the tree but the woman was gone.

"Who was that?" Ben asked.

"Teleporter?" Kevin suggested as Daisuke saw a carving in the tree.

"Max and Verdona? Who's Verdona?" she asked as Gwen picked up the flower.

"Let's find out. I should be able to track her with this," Gwen said picking up the flower and her eyes glowed but the flower wilted. "I thought I had that move down," she said.

"That's not the first flower she's left," Ben said looking at more flowers on the ground.

"We can't wait for her to show up again," Kevin said and Daisuke and Ben smiled at each other. Two days later at night time everyone was in Kevin's car on a stakeout. "She wasn't her yesterday and she is not showing up tonight,"

"Humour me," Gwen told him and Kevin sighed, Daisuke then tapped her fingers on the dashboard and Kevin glared at her and she stopped, Kevin looked away and she started tapping her fingers again.

"Do I look like I am kidding Dai?" he asked her.

"You guys!" Ben told them. "I need the bathroom,"

"Lots of trees around," Kevin told him.

"Disgusting," Daisuke gagged as Ben and Gwen left the car.

"There was a gas station a few miles back," Gwen said and she and Ben walked off and Daisuke went back to tapping the dashboard and Kevin grabbed her.

"Hey look!" Veemon exclaimed and they turned to see the old woman walking to the tree and held her hands out and a flower appeared.

"How do you know Max Tennyson!?" Daisuke asked her as she, Kevin and Veemon walked over to her and Kevin removed her hood.

"Talk," he told her.

"Such rotten kids. Go away," the women said and she held her hand out and Veemon, Daisuke and Kevin were thrown back by a violet energy disc and the women shockingly flew off. Daisuke was enveloped in a golden flash of light and she turned into Jetray and flew after the woman. "Oh a chase. I haven't had a good chase in ages," she said, Jetray flew higher before she sped off breaking the sound barrier and she appeared in front of the women who turned to the right and Jetray flew after her again and fired energy blasts from her eyes and tail towards the women creating an explosion but the woman cackled flying out unharmed.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped in but a pink tendril grabbed him and threw him into Kevin sending both flying. Jetray then fired at the woman again but her eyes glowed and the tip of her tail glowed and a violet bubble appeared and it exploded sending Jetray crashing into Kevin and Veemon and she turned back into Daisuke.

"This world would be so much nicer without troublesome pests getting in my way," the women said.

"Show us what you got lady," Kevin told her and she fired a massive disc of energy at the trio causing an explosion but when the dust cleared a green and golden bubble was surrounding Daisuke, Kevin and Ben.

"We can't leave you guys alone for two minutes," Ben said as he and Gwen ran up.

"Do that again," the women told him.

"No problem!" Ben replied as he and Gwen fired energy bolts at the women who blocked the bolts.

"Incredible," she said in astonishment.

"Just who do you think you are trashing our grandfather's cove with your dumb flowers?" Gwen asked her.

"Flowers she makes out of energy," Kevin told them as he, Daisuke and Veemon pulled themselves up.

"No way," Ben said looking at the old women shocked.

"Did you say Max was your grandfather?" she asked them and they nodded. "Kiddos," she said hugging them tightly. "I'm Verdona. We'll talk again soon," and with that Verdona vanished.

"We just met our grandmother," Ben said. Later that night Ben was talking to his dad. "I need to talk to you Dad," he told him.

"In your room? That's a first son," he told him as Ben shut the door.

"I've kinda been keeping a big secret from you and mom," Ben answered as he walked to a drawer and he opened it before pulling out Charmcaster's old spell book. "Magic powers,"

"So you're some kind of wizard in training? Come on Ben, magic's not real," he told his son.

"Yeah. About that…there's more," Ben said as his a green and gold bubble appeared around his hand and it turned into a hand which shut the drawer and Ben's dad sat on the bed.

"That's a big secret," he said.

"I met Grandma Verdona tonight," Ben told him.

"I was afraid this day would come. But you never once showed signs of magic or anything. I thought we were all in the clear," his father said.

"Magic runs in the family? Wait until Gwen hears about this, she can do magic as well," Ben said.

"It's not magic, there is no such thing. Your grandmother is an alien," he told Ben who sat on his bed in shock.

"Okay, that's new," he said before he looked to the window. "Come on in you guys," he called and Kevin, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke climbed in through the window.

"Hey Uncle Carl," Gwen greeted him.

"Kevin Levin sir, how do you do?" Kevin greeted him.

"Hey Carl, Daisuke Motomiya remember me?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah. You're Ben's girlfriend right?" he asked and Ben and Daisuke blushed slightly but nodded. Carl then looked at Kevin. "And is this your boyfriend Gwen?" he asked his niece.

"No. Absolutely not!" Kevin said quickly.

"No way," Gwen said as well.

"And here's the thing. Our grandmother who we never knew, wants something from me and Gwen and we don't know what," Ben said.

"Let's ask her. You kids aren't the only ones eavesdropping. Isn't that right mom?" Carl asked as Verdona appeared behind him.

"You and your brother always knew when I was watching, I had thought you had the spark, but no such luck," Verdona said as the group vanished and reappeared in Ben's kitchen where his mother was cleaning a vase when she dropped it and it shattered as they appeared.

"Verdona. What a surprise," she said as Verdona's eyes glowed and the vase repaired itself and landed on the table.

"Whoa," Ben and Gwen said.

"Tea dear, and something sweet for the children," Verdona told her. A few minutes later everyone was in the living room.

"It's been a while mom," Carl told Verdona.

"In human years. Yes," she replied. "Kids, your grandmother is an Anodite, and so are you," she told Ben and Gwen.

"What's an Anodite?" Gwen asked.

"Anodites are a race of free spirits with powers that humans can barely comprehend, now we don't normally mess in the affairs of just plain folks, but I fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson," Verdona said.

"And ditched him?" Kevin asked before Ben elbowed him.

"No. it's just that after the kids were grown and out of the house I had to reconnect with my Anodite heritage and Max was busy saving the universe with the Plumbers," Verdona explained.

"Dad thought you didn't know about that," Carl told her.

"He didn't want me to worry. Sweet man, we had many great years, but we grew apart. Even a fellow with as much mana as Max was still just a physical being," Verdona said.

"Mana?" Daisuke asked before Verdona lifted her finger and tape appeared around Daisuke's mouth.

"You're grandpa's fate was big news, it even reached my home planet. I came back to remember the good times. Who knew there were two budding Anodites among you. Ben, Gwen, let me teach you to master your life energy, that is what mana is," Verdona said as the tape on Daisuke's mouth vanished and she glared at Verdona.

"I do want to learn. Where do we start?" Gwen asked her grandmother.

"On Anodyne. Stop living this hum drum life, come back home with me and join the real party," Verdona told them.

"Leave?" Ben asked shocked.

"This is too huge," Gwen said.

"Mom, Dad? What should I do?" Ben asked them.

"I don't know. It's an opportunity I never had," Carl told his son.

"We had hoped you would take after my side of the family," his mother said glaring at Verdona. "We want you to be happy,"

"You do?" Ben asked them.

"Then it's settled," Verdona said before Ben ran upstairs and Daisuke followed him as did Kevin and Gwen and they found Ben on the roof.

"Figures, you'd be on the roof," Daisuke told him sitting beside him.

"This is so not the way I wanted my day to go," Ben said.

"Tell me about it," Gwen replied.

"You're grandma can teach you how to do all that cool stuff," Veemon told them.

"We'd be gone for a long time," Gwen said.

"Maybe forever," Kevin said.

"I'd miss you if you both went," Daisuke told them.

"Really?" Ben asked and Daisuke nodded.

"I mean come on, saving the world with just Kevin. I'd go mad inside a month," she said with a laugh and Kevin rolled his eyes at her. "But…it's your choice guys. If you want to go, I won't stop you," she told them. "When I was deciding whether or not to use my powers again. You said it was my choice, that's all I'm saying. Who knows it might be awesome to be a cosmic mana master,"

"Kevin do you feel the same?" Gwen asked.

"No! Why would you think that? I want you around," Kevin said and Gwen kissed him on the cheek and she and Ben ran off as Kevin blushed. Back in the house music was playing and Verdona was dancing around.

"Shag Carpeting?" Ben asked as he and Gwen walked down the stairs. "She and Grandpa have the same taste in music,"

"Thanks for the offer Grandma Verdona, but we want to stay here. I think we can settle for being gifted humans," Gwen told her as the music stopped.

"But you don't even know who you are kids, we belong on Anodyne with our kind. Let me show you," Verdona said as she was enveloped in a flash of violet light and everyone saw her cloak and skin fall off to reveal a being of pure energy with a dark purple body, white eyes and violet energy which flowed down like hair.

"So that's why she always looked so good," Ben's mother said as Daisuke, Veemon and Kevin ran down the stairs.

"This is what it means to be an Anodite. Mature Anodites are pure energy, we draw life from the mana around us," Verdona said.

"That's kinda cool," Veemon said.

"You two are too young to make up your own minds, but let me help you. I will destroy your physical bodies and free the Anodites inside. It will be fun, and you'll be able to think much more clearly," Verdona said.

"Destroy their bodies. No way," Daisuke said turning into her Cryonite form and standing in front of them and Kevin stood beside her.

"A Cryonite, how amusing," Verdona said as she sent a mana blast at them sending out of the house and Ben and Gwen ran out to them. "Now this is what I call a party," she said sending another mana blast at them but Ben made a bubble of mana defending everyone.

"No offence. But your grandmother is a jerk," Daisuke said shooting an ice beam at Verdona who leaned to the side. And Ben threw a mana disc at his grandmother.

"Kevin, hit the road," Gwen told him and Kevin nodded as he absorbed the rock below him and he started to throw rocks at Verdona. Daisuke turned back to normal and slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix and turned into a four armed monkey with four gold eyes and two legs and a tail and the Omnitrix symbol on her chest.

"Spidermonkey!" she shouted before she shouted like a monkey and she shot webs from her tail at Ben pulling him back as Verdona was about to blast him. "Hand free," she said and Ben nodded.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he rammed Verdona in the stomach taking the wind out of her, Kevin then punched her sending her flying back and she hit the ground.

"She's weakening," Gwen said before Verdona jumped into the air and her hair split into several tendrils.

"No she's not," Spidermonkey said before shooting webs at Verdona's hair sticking it to the ground and Kevin lifted up a boulder.

"Dude, I don't think I can pound your grandma," Kevin said.

"Don't worry, we're teaching her to mind her mana," Ben said and Verdona chuckled.

"Good one Ben," she said before breaking free from the webbing. "I am enjoying our time together," she said before her hair threw Kevin away and Spidermonkey jumped out of the way before she turned back into Daisuke who then turned back into her Cryonite form and she fired ice beams at Verdona who blocked them or dodged. Daisuke ran up and she jumped into the air and punched Verdona sending her reeling.

"Time for you to chill out you old hag," Daisuke said shooting a massive ice beam at Verdona who countered with a massive mana blast and her attack overpowered Daisuke's ice beam and enveloped her and when Verdona stopped Daisuke fell to her knees and hit the ground and turned back to normal barely conscious.

"Dai!" Ben shouted as Verdona hovered over a defeated Daisuke, Ben then felt an incredible power surge through him. "Leave…..my…..girl…..alone!" he roared firing a massive mana blast at Verdona sending her back and she smashed into the house. Ben's body then ripped apart revealing his Anodite form which was a male in shape and green in colour except his eyes were gold and his hair was also golden giving it the appearance that it was on fire.

"….Ben….." Daisuke said looking up at him, Verdona looked at Ben with a proud smile.

"We are not going!" Ben told his grandmother. Me and Gwen like having powers, but we like our lives better, and we like helping people and saving the world,"

"Anodites help tonnes of people. You could use your new powers however you want, in sixty or seventy years," Verdona said.

"It's more than that. I like swimming, and playing soccer and running and feeling tired afterwards and well kissing girls," Ben said and Daisuke smiled and he smiled back. "I mean, all those fun times you had with Grandpa," he said.

"Oh I was just a kid having fun. Trust me, grown up parties are so much more fun," Verdona said.

"Admit it grandma. You miss it, and you miss Max. That's what brought you here right?" Ben asked her.

"Max should have been like us. He had a spark all his own, he was an adventurer, a trouble maker. He was a lot like your friend Curtis," Verdona said looking at Kevin.

"Kevin," Kevin told her.

"Energy beings talking here," Verdona said.

"No grandma. You're the energy being, and I'm just a boy," Ben said as he turned back into his human self.

"Maybe forgot what that is like. Still what I'm offering is so much more special. Imagine all the powers you and Gwen will learn," Verdona told Ben.

"I like my powers. But I love my friends and family even more. And I love Daisuke no matter what, we're not going with your grandma," Ben told her and Gwen nodded agreeing with her cousin.

"No. I don't suppose you will," Verdona said. "Well, it's be a wild little shindig, but Mama has got to go," she said snapping her fingers and the damage repaired itself.

"How'd you do that?" Ben asked her.

"You and Gwen could come with me and find out," Verdona answered.

"Nah, we're good," Ben and Gwen said.

"I had to try," she said before helping Daisuke and Kevin to their feet. "Goodbye all. And Daisuke way to stick up for your boyfriend, you are alright," she told her.

"Thanks," Daisuke replied.

"Don't forget to have some fun kids," Verdona told Ben and Gwen. "Grandma is going to drop in now and again to see how you are doing,"

"Oh joy," Ben's mother said as Verdona flew off and vanished behind the clouds and Gwen saw another flower on the ground and she picked it up.

"Come on, I know where this goes," she said and soon everyone was at Max's fishing hole and Gwen put the flower in front of the tree with the Max and Verdona carving.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

The Gauntlet

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The gang were inside a warehouse avoiding massive laser bolts coming from a large blue robot, Kevin leaned to the side before he was blasted in the shoulder. "Kevin, you okay?" Daisuke asked him.

"I've been better," he answered as the rock over his body crumbled where he took the attack, the robot fired into the air at Ben and Gwen who were on platforms in the air jumping onto new platforms they made out of their mana as the robot fired at them.

"What is that thing again?" Veemon asked.

"A Techadon, a real pain in the butt," Kevin answered as Gwen and Ben were blasted to the ground.

"Dai! Now would be a good time to change," Ben told his girlfriend and she nodded and started to cycle through her aliens.

"Give me a few seconds," she answered. Kevin absorbed some more of the stone floor and he jumped at the Techadon and punched it making it stumble, Kevin then went to deliver a hammer fist blow but the Techadon grabbed his hands and lifted him into the air and started to crush him.

"Let him go!" Gwen shouted as she swung her hand and sent an blade of mana and cut through the Techadon's wrist and Kevin was dropped to the ground and the severed arm sparked with red electricity and the helmet of the Techadon glowed red.

"Alright, here we go," Daisuke said.

"The suspense is killing me," Kevin said as Daisuke slammed down the dial on the Omnitrix and she transformed into a giant icy blue puddle of goo and an anti-gravity projector appeared and lifted the puddle of goo into a humanoid shape with the Omnitrix symbol on her chest.

"Goop!"she shouted.

"Ew," everyone else said.

"You know this is cool," Goop told them as she turned into a blob and flew towards the Techadon and was slammed into a puddle. "Hey!" she shouted at the robot before her anti-gravity projector pulled her into the air and the Techadon fired lasers at her but they didn't affect her as they flew through her, the Techadon then fired a massive energy beam from its palm creating a massive explosion sending everyone flying out of the warehouse and Goop hit the ground and turned into a puddle before her anti-gravity projector flew down and pulled Goop back up. The Techadon jumped down and swatted the anti-gravity projector away and Goop fell to the ground, the Techadon's severed arm grew a device. "Oh that's not gonna happen!" Goop shouted as her anti-gravity projector flew back and Goop flew into the arm and the Techadon started to bulge and Goop started to seep out of the robot before it exploded splattering Goop over everyone else.

"Dai. Get off us," Gwen told her.

"Sorry," Goop said as her anti-gravity projector flew around gathering her up.

"You ought to be," Kevin told her as Goop reformed and turned back to Daisuke in a golden flash of light.

"That was pretty cool though. Like the old days," Daisuke said.

"Whatever. As long as we took this thing for good," Kevin said tossing the gauntlet into the trunk of his car but the gauntlet twitched. A few minutes later everyone was outside Mr Smoothy while Kevin was cleaning his car. "I swear there is still Motomiya goo on you,"

"No there isn't," Gwen told Kevin who gave her a blank stare. Daisuke meanwhile was getting some drinks and she carried them towards the others when someone hit the drinks and made them spill all over her.

"Hey!" she shouted as she saw it was Cash and J.T who both laughed at her.

"Hey J.T looks like somebody had an accident," Cash said.

"Yeah. Look at that mess Cash. You want me to get you a sippy cup Daisuke? Or maybe a diaper?" J.T asked as both boys laughed and Ben and the others walked towards them but Daisuke shook her head at them.

"Okay you got me. Good one," she told Cash and J.T.

"Well, what're you going to do about it?" Cash asked shoving Daisuke back and he got drink all over his hand and the other people around them laughed at Cash. "Now look what you made me do!" he shouted at Daisuke who was considering using the Omnitrix.

"You're not even worth it," Daisuke told them.

"Huh?" Cash asked her.

"It is ridiculous. Could you at least try to be original? From what Ben's told me you've been doing the same thing since second grade Cash. It's tired, spilling my drink really? I can't believe people were ever actually afraid of you. Look around Cash, we've all grown up. But you're still the small pathetic loser who needs to torment others to feel good about himself. You're just sad," Daisuke said walking over to her friends as the other people cheered at Daisuke standing up to Cash who snarled and walked off with J.T.

"I'm proud of you Dai. You totally could have gone Cryonite or alien on that jerk," Ben said.

"I would have decked him," Kevin told her and Gwen bopped him on the head. Back with Cash and J.T both were walking down the street and Cash was kicking a can angrily.

"She got you good Cash," J.T said.

"Nobody talks to me like that! Nobody! Motomiya is going to pay, and everyone will be laughing at her!" Cash shouted as J.T say Kevin's car.

"Hey, Kevin's car," he said.

"So?" Cash asked him.

"So…if it were me I would trash it. Leave Daisuke for later, you mess up Kevin's car and everyone will know you are bad, the baddest in town. They will be talking about it for years," J.T answered and Cash smirked evilly. Soon both were pushing Kevin's car down the road and were grunting in effort while the others were inside a diner. Cash and J.T then pushed Kevin's car down a hill and it smashed into a tree and the alarm blared. Cash and J.T ran down the hill and Cash kicked the car turning the alarm off. "Look at all this weird stuff. Think we can sell it?" J.T asked.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted as he and the others looked at Cash and J.T. "What did you do to my car!?" he shouted.

"Grab something. Come on," Cash told J.T who grabbed the gauntlet and both ran off and Kevin ran down and looked at his car.

"Kevin," Gwen said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"They're not getting far," Daisuke said.

"Don't Dai," Gwen said.

"What? I'll fly after them and catch them," Daisuke said.

"And what? Let everyone know you've put the Omnitrix back on? Like you said they are not worth it," Ben told her. "Besides, they can't hide forever,"

"All that cool stuff and you grab an arm?" Cash asked J.T tossing the gauntlet onto a table in an abandoned warehouse.

"Well I think it's cool. Like a glove," J.T said putting the glove on. "Look. Behold the awesomeness of my mighty robot arm," he said making noises as he waved the glove around and he fired an energy blast from the glove which made a hole in the roof and threw J.T to the ground. Cash smirked as J.T fired laser bolts at bottles.

"Give it!" Cash shouted as he pulled the glove off J.T's arm.

"I found it," J.T told him.

"It's not finders keepers J.T. it's mine," Cash told him as he fired an energy blast at a mannequin head and he fired it some more times at more mannequins and he cackled madly.

"Cash, are you okay?" J.T asked him.

"Oh yeah. This will scare the juice out of Motomiya. This will teach her to not talk smack to me," Cash said smirking.

"Hilarious," J.T said before he saw Cash looking at the gauntlet. "You're not joking," he said, a short time later Cash was sleeping and J.T snuck up to him and reached for the gauntlet but Cash's eyes glowed red and he stood up and glared at J.T.

"I said it's mine," he told J.T. the new morning Kevin was in his garage as he was under his car and was fixing it and was grumbling under his breath.

"You've been here all night?" Ben asked as he and Daisuke walked into the garage.

"And I am not leaving until my ride is cheery," Kevin answered.

'You want some help?" Daisuke asked.

"You want to help? Go away," Kevin told her and Ben.

"Fine," Ben said putting the drinks he got for Gwen and Kevin down when Daisuke took Kevin's.

"No juice for you!" she shouted walking off.

"I know you're upset about your car. But you can't be mad at Ben and Daisuke," Gwen told Kevin as he drank the other drink.

"I got some kind of fruit in it," he said pointing at his cup when Gwen took it from him. "Alright fine. I'll go find them," Kevin said walking off before J.T ran up to the garage.

"Where's Daisuke? I got to warn her, something's wrong with Cash," he said.

"The guy who trashed my car? And weren't you with him!?" Kevin asked him.

"It was his idea really," J.T lied.

"Sure it was," Gwen said.

"Cash is looking for Daisuke, says he's going to teach her a lesson," J.T said.

"I wouldn't worry about Daisuke, I'd worry about your friend. Where is he?" Kevin asked him.

"At the old mannequin factory downtown, we hang there some times….okay all the time," J.T said.

"Got it," Kevin said walking off.

"Don't do anything stupid," Gwen told him but Kevin ignored her. "Waste of breath," she told herself. "What happened to you J.T? Back in first grade you and Ben ate paste together, you were nice. But then you started hanging with Cash," Gwen told him.

"Cash isn't so bad. I make him laugh and he always has my back," J.T explained.

"Both of you act like total jerks," Gwen said.

"Cash is Cash. What do you want from me?" J.T asked her.

"Seems to me you have a lot of influence over him," Gwen told him.

"Enough to make sure I'm not the one being beaten up by him," J.T said.

"Sounds like the basis of a great friendship," Gwen mumbled. "Why are you still here anyway? If Cash is such a good guy why don't you go hang out with him?"

"Look I just wanted to warn Dai…."

"Don't. It's now like when we were all little. Daisuke can handle herself same with Ben," Gwen told him.

"What about me? Cash is seriously bent, I mean something is wrong. And if he finds out I told you…." J.T said.

"Nothing will happen to you J.T," Gwen told him.

"Knock knock!" Kevin shouted as he kicked down the door to the mannequin factory. "Don't bother hiding. Your weasel friend gave you up," he said.

"Levin? I don't have a beef with you," Cash told him.

"That's where we differ. You trashed my car," Kevin said as Cash walked into the light to reveal his right arm was covered in armour coming from the Techadon hand. "That's a surprise,"

"Pretty cool huh? And I can also do this!" Cash shouted as he fired an energy blast from his fist at the wall behind Kevin leaving a hole in the wall. "You were just about to leave right?"

"No. This is good," Kevin said as he absorbed the stone from the wall and his body became covered in it. "This is really good,"

"What're you talking about?" Cash asked him.

"Seeing as you're all jacked up I don't need to hold back," Kevin replied as he stomped on the ground and he threw a chair at Cash who kicked it and it shattered.

"That didn't even hurt," he said.

"No? How about this!?" Kevin shouted as he ran at Cash and punched at him but Cash caught his fist and punched him with his Techadon covered arm sending Kevin flying and he smashed into the wall, the ground then opened up and Kevin jumped out and punched Cash sending him flying, he then jumped at Cash but he fired an energy bolt from his hand sending him into the roof and he smashed down through the floor and Cash fired at him repeatedly and Kevin crawled towards some metal and Cash jumped down and blasted him before Kevin could absorb the metal. "Give me your best shot," Kevin told Cash who smirked and punched him sending him back through the roof and he rolled across the ground and Cash jumped up. "Okay that was pretty good,"

"Guess this means you're not the coolest kid in town anymore Levin," Cash told him.

"And you are?" Kevin asked him. "Now on your best day," he told Cash as the Techadon armour grew over Cash's body.

"This isn't about you. Daisuke Motomiya. That is who this is about, you tell her three o'clock at Mr Smoothy. If she doesn't show up, then I will find her," Cash said walking off. Meanwhile with Daisuke and Ben both were drinking smoothies when Ben burped loudly and Daisuke laughed.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for….how many of those things have you had today?" Gwen asked Ben pointing at the smoothies in Ben's hands.

"Let me put it this way enough to say that chocolate and carrot aren't two great tastes that taste…" Ben said.

"What're you doing here?" Daisuke asked as she looked at J.T.

"Hi," he said.

"He came to warn you," J.T said.

"I wasn't worried at first but Kevin went after him hours ago," Gwen said.

"You're worried about Kevin? He will destroy Cash," Ben said.

"Kevin's not like that. He's changed a little, okay. Maybe this is bad, we should go," Gwen said.

"I'll show you, we're not far," J.T said and everyone ran off towards the mannequin factory where they saw the factory was ruined.

"It looks like someone had a fight here," Daisuke said.

"It was probably always like this," Ben told her.

"No these holes are new. But the garbage is still the same," J.T said as everyone walked inside the factory where they found Kevin against the wall.

"Kevin," Gwen aid running up to him.

"I bet you're loving this," Kevin said looking at Ben and Daisuke.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked him.

"Not as bad as it looks," Kevin said.

"Cash did this to you?" Ben asked before he laughed and Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head. "Right stopping now," he said.

"He must have gotten hold of some alien tech. He looked like that Techadon we fought," Kevin said.

"J.T," Gwen said sternly. "Did you forget to tell me something?"

"Well when Cash trashed your car some stuff fell out and we grabbed something a big metal glove, it shoots laser," J.T said.

"He called you out Dai. Three o'clock at the Mr Smoothy," Kevin told her.

"Okay, this ends now," Daisuke said walking off.

"I'll come back for you," Gwen told Kevin walking off and Ben followed and J.T ran after them. At the Mr Smoothy Cash appeared now all his body except his face was covered in Techadon armour and the people around the Mr Smoothy ran off from him.

"You thought I was so funny? Who is laughing now!?" Cash shouted.

"Hey! What is your problem?" Daisuke asked Cash walking up to him.

"You're my problem Motomiya, but now I have power. And no one can stop me not even your friend Kevin!" Cash told her as he looked at the others. "That's right I kicked Kevin Levin's butt!"

"I'm not fighting you Cash, you're not worth it," Daisuke told him.

"Than this should be over pretty quick," Cash said.

"Cash!" J.T shouted running up to him. "Look, this is messed up. We were supposed to be having fun, this ain't you man,"

"You ratted me out!" Cash shouted shooting an energy bolt at J.T but Gwen made a mana shield protecting him.

"Some friend you've got there," Ben told J.T as Cash roared and jumped at them when a red blue smashed into him making Cash rolling across the ground, he got to his feet to see Daisuke had transformed into Four Arms who was now wearing golden wrist bands, a black battle skirt along with a black tank top showing her midriff, fingerless gloves, two golden sashes that went across her tank top with the Omnitrix symbol on her chest. Her eyes were now blue and her ponytail was longer.

"Cash, listen to me. You don't want to do this," she told Cash who fired an energy blast at her but she leaned to the side and the bolt hit a car which exploded. Cash fired another blast at her but she jumped into the air and she kicked Cash sending him skidding across the ground. "Man I missed Four Arms," she said. "You can't beat me Cash," she told him.

"You think just because you're some kind of freak I'm gonna stop? I'm never gonna stop. Ever!" Cash shouted as he punched Four Arms sending her flying back and she crashed to the ground, Cash then grabbed her leg and slammed her into a car and then he jumped into the air and slammed Four Arms down into the ground hard and then threw her into a parked truck, he then saw Four Arms stand up unharmed and he charged towards her and Four Arms ran towards her and both grappled.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" she asked him.

"Why not!?" Cash asked her.

"I'll show you why not," Four Arms told him as she forced Cash to her knees. "It does not have to be this way Cash. Neither of us gains anything by fighting, just stop!" she told him.

"I can't," Cash said.

"Yeah you can," J.T said running up to him.

"No. The machine want's to fight. Look it's fixing itself," Cash said.

"The Cash I know wouldn't let a bucket of scrap metal tell him what to do. You're the toughest kid in school. Fight it!" J.T told him.'

"How?" Cash asked.

"That thing doesn't control you, you control it," J.T told him.

"Maybe," Cash said as he started to glow. "Get off me!" Cash shouted as the armour receded and J.T pulled the glove off Cash's arm. Four Arms turned back to Daisuke and frowned at J.T and Cash.

"Thanks," J.T told her. "Let's go Cash," he said and he and Cash walked off.

"We need to lock this up somewhere it would control anyone else," Daisuke said picking the glove up.

"I feel like I am forgetting something," Gwen said as everyone walked off.

"Hello! Anybody!?" Kevin who was still inside the mannequin factory asked as the sun started to set.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Paradox

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"You sure this thing is going to work? You're time machine has cost the US Government a pretty penny doctor," a general said to a scientist wearing a lab coat standing in front of a large hole made out of quartz crystal.

"This device is hardly a time machine in the sense of a vehicle. But a sub-atomic drill designed to bore a tunnel in the fabric of space time, as for cost. I think the alleviation oh untold human suffering throughout history is ample justification, general," the scientist said.

"It will also give our red buddies overseas something to think about," the general said.

"And to answer your first question. There is only one way to know," the scientist said as he pulled a lever and the machine whirred and a swirling vortex of energy appeared.

"Are you sure we're safe doctor?" his assistant asked.

"I'm not certain of anything Hugo, but the chrono magnetic field should protect us," the doctor answered.

"Doctor. I'm frightened!" his assistant told him.

"Have a gumball, it'll calm your nerves," the scientist told him holding up a bag as his assistant backed up and the machines started to go haywire and objects began to be sucked inside and the scientist was next and a giant shadow appeared and roared. Fifty years later Daisuke was driving's Kevin's car down an old road.

"You didn't need to come. Gwen and I could have handled it," Kevin told her. "It's nothing really,"

"Doesn't sound like nothing. Weird noises, strange lights, rumours of weird creatures out here," Daisuke told him as she stopped driving and turned the car off and everyone climbed out.

"Yeah the guys I heard it from are not totally reliable," Kevin said.

"Isn't that the bad boy thing to do? Come out here and drag race?" Gwen asked him.

"How should I know? I just know these guys from auto shop," Kevin answered and everyone gave him a blank look as they saw some writing that said Kevin Rules.

"Grandpa Max said that Los Soledad use to be an old military base back in the fifties," Ben said. "Some kind of research facility,"

"Must be some secret research. Look at these walls, fifty years later and still standing, there is no way in," Kevin said.

"Then explain the holes in the wall," Daisuke told him pointing at holes in the wall.

"No way. Those weren't here," Kevin said as everyone climbed back into the car and drove into the base before stopping.

"Did anyone notice those tracks were vaguely human shaped?" Gwen asked.

"Weird. I don't know, maybe something burned through the wall?" Daisuke suggested.

"Oh yeah like what?" Kevin asked her.

"I don't know. The same things that burned these tracks in the ground," she answered looking at burn marks into the ground all over the ground.

"Look at this," Ben said kneeling down. "It's a bird," he said pointing at bones of a bird. "And these are lizard bones, they are fossilized," he said picking up a lizard fossil.

"And they're not the only thing," Gwen said pointing to a phone box where the bottom had be turned into sand. "Something turned the slate into sand just by standing here,"

"He was probably on hold," Kevin said as Daisuke looked at the trails.

"The trails lead towards the police station….and then to that set of apartment I guess," she said.

"Just to review someone stood here a million years ago and then walked into those buildings that were here fifty years ago?" Kevin asked.

"Don't joke about this Kevin. It could be DNAliens…" Daisuke started.

"DNAliens did not cause this. I mean does that look like a DNAlien?" Gwen asked pointing to some sort of blue and black creature that was heading towards them.

"Finally something worth the gas," Kevin said absorbing the stone floor and Daisuke turned into Chromastone while Ben took out his blaster and Gwen held her hands up and they glowed with mana and the creature moved past them and passed by a building and it aged and collapsed.

"Watch it!" Chromastone shouted as the building collapsed on top of everyone but Kevin and Chromastone covered Ben and Gwen and when Chromastone looked up she saw the creature was gone. "He's gone," she said turning back to Daisuke in a golden flash of light.

"At least the building it destroyed wasn't the library," Gwen said.

"You really love your books," Kevin told her.

"She meant we need to research. Whatever that thing is it is looking for something on the base," Ben said and soon everyone was inside the old library.

"These films are really corroded," Gwen said sitting at an old computer. "But it looks like this base was built for something called Project Paradox,"

"Who wouldn't pick the desert outside Bellwood for this kind of top secret research?" Kevin asked.

"It's because of the quarts deposits around here," Ben told him.

"Quarts? Time? Sounds like someone is building the world's biggest wristwatch," Kevin joked and everyone looked at him blankly and he shrugged, Daisuke then looked at a picture of a scientist.

"His name is censored, whoever he was his paradox theory was the basis of some kind of experimental tunnel through time," she read and everyone then headed to the building where they saw the machines half sucked into the portal.

"Looks like my house after the party I three last weekend," Kevin said.

"That thing's been here too," Gwen said looking at the trail in the ground.

"Only a single trail….either it came here and vanished or it was born here," Ben said before a noise startled everyone.

"It's back," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into a familiar alien. "Heatblast!" she shouted and now Daisuke had miniature volcanos on her shoulders with the Omnitrix symbol on her chest which was larger and the flames on her head were now brighter and larger. Heatblast jumped over through a shattered window and made a fireball in her hand as she looked at a man who looked like the scientist but he hadn't aged a day.

"Heatblast. That takes me back, or is it forward?" he asked himself. "It's so hard to tell Daisuke, have we met?"

"How do you know my name?" Heatblast asked him.

"Have we met yet I suppose the question was," the man said.

"It's that scientist from the photo the paradox guy," Ben said.

"He hasn't change at all in fifty years," Gwen said.

"Oh it's been much longer than that. Gumball?" the man asked.

"No thanks," Heatblast told him. "Who are you?"

"You just read my file. I was hoping you could tell me, it slipped my mind several hundred years ago," the man said.

"Did he just say several hundred years?" Kevin asked.

"Did you just say…?" Heatblast turned to see the man had vanished.

"By the way you wouldn't have happened to have seen a space time anomaly anywhere have you? About yay big, incredibly destructive and virtually unstoppable? No. I must have been thinking of another moment, ta ta," the man said walking off and Kevin chased him only to find he vanished.

"Were did he go?" he asked.

"He's outside," Gwen said.

"He's obviously connected to that creature. We need to talk to him," Ben said.

"Oh we'll talk," Kevin aid smashing through the wall. "Right after the pounding," Kevin said as the man walked behind a lamp post and vanished confusing Kevin and then the man was seen in a doorway and he shut the door and Kevin kicked the door down and ran through the houses chasing the man.

"Was I in there?" the man asked before running off and he turned a corner when Heatblast blasted a hole in the wall and chased him. "That was public property you know," the man told her from behind.

"How does he move that fast?" Heatblast asked.

"You mean how I move so quickly? It is called walking," the man answered walking off and he appeared behind Kevin. "Strolling actually,"

"That's better," Kevin said grabbing the man.

"Easy on the jacket it's twelve hundred years old," the man said and Kevin let him go. "Thanks,"

"For what?" Heatblast asked him.

"I figured if we made enough racket he would show up," the man said.

"Finally something to hit!" Kevin exclaimed as the creature approached them.

"I wouldn't do that," the man warned Kevin.

"Those tracks, they aren't burn marks, they're age. The creature accelerates time," Gwen said.

"Very good," the man said as Kevin ran up to the creature and punched it before he groaned and he aged rapidly before he fell to the ground.

"Kevin," Heatblast said turning back into Daisuke and she, Ben and Gwen ran up to him. "Touching that thing aged him sixty or eighty years. We need to get him to hospital," Daisuke said pulling Kevin to his feet.

"What're you doing get your hands off me," Kevin told her.

"Come on Kevin, we're gonna get you some help," Gwen told him.

"What do you mean help? I'm gonna kick that things backside," Kevin said kicking a pebble and a pop was heard and Kevin grunted.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked him.

"My back's killing me, my legs ache and what's up with these shoes? Is it too much to get a little support?" he asked.

"He's like a real irritable, short tempered, crotchety old man," Gwen said.

"Why are you whispering!?" Kevin asked loudly.

"So apart from the male pattern baldness he's the same," Daisuke said. "Come on old man," she told Kevin taking his car keys and soon the foursome were inside Kevin's car.

"You should have gone out with me when I was young and pretty," Kevin told Gwen as they sat in the backseat.

"You were too immature," she told him.

"What about now?" he asked.

"Too old," she answered as Daisuke revved the car's engine as the creature appeared in front of them.

"Back up!" Ben shouted and Daisuke reversed. The creature then smashed through a building. "On the right!" he shouted and Daisuke turned the wheel and the car turned around and she turned the car to the right. "Go faster!" Ben shouted.

"I'm giving her all she's got cap'n!" Daisuke replied.

"Star Trek quote? Really!?" Ben asked her and Daisuke shrugged as the creature touched the car and it turned into a rusted old wreck.

"No the car. Not the car!" Kevin shouted as Daisuke drove up a ramp and the car landed on the roof of a building. "You are not driving my car again," Kevin told her as the wheels of the car fell off.

"True," Daisuke replied.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to get her six seconds ago. Or is this thing running fast?" the man asked looking at a pocket watch as he stood in front of the ruined car.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Ben asked as everyone climbed out of the car.

"What is that creature?" Gwen asked him.

"Can you fix my car?" Kevin asked.

"There is something different about you. Is it your hair?" the man asked Kevin.

"Yeah. I'm parting it down the middle and I also got real old!" Kevin shouted.

"Don't lecture me about old. I walk in eternity," the man said ominously.

"Well better start running in eternity smart guy," Kevin threatened the man.

"You might slow us down. I'll have to fix that. We'll come back right over there," the man said and the others looked to see the man and Kevin now back to his normal age appeared.

"Kevin. I can't believe it, you're as good as new," Gwen said running up to Kevin and she hugged him.

"Well my back still aches," he told her. "If I could just lean on you," he said and Gwen rolled her eyes. "Alright Professor, if you don't mind fixing my car,"

"How exactly do you expect me to do that? I am a time traveller. Not a body shop," the man said. "Regressing a car would break all the laws of space time and…."

"Alright enough! I want answers now," Daisuke told him.

"Same old Daisuke Motomiya, you're more like yourself now than you are in the future which for obvious reasons I can't tell you about," the man said.

"Can I hurt him?" Kevin asked cracking his knuckles.

"What can you tell us Mr…..Paradox?" Gwen asked him.

"Paradox, yes that will do, that will do nicely," Paradox said. "I'll tell you my story in a way you can understand with a beginning, middle and an end, let us begin in the middle," he told them as his pocket watch glowed. "Los Soledad was built entirely because of my ingenious theory. A time tunnel made of quartz crystal allowing us to visit past and future events," Paradox explained.

"For a genius. Looks like you blew it," Kevin said.

"You don't know the half of it. Some tiny miscalculation on my behalf caused a rip to be created in the fabric of reality. I was hurled into the event horizon. I must have spent one hundred thousand years there. I didn't age or eat or sleep. I just existed," Paradox said.

"That sounds boring," Kevin said.

"At first I went mad of course. But then after a few millennia I grew bored and became sane very sane. I began to learn. I now have total understanding of the space time continuum. Allowing me to travel anywhere and anywhen I want," Paradox said closing his pocket watch.

"So where's your time machine?" Kevin asked him.

"He doesn't have one. He has a map of all the shortcuts through time in his head," Daisuke said.

"Precisely. I've spent several lifetimes crisscrossing the time stream making it a better place," Paradox said.

"And how's that pay?" Kevin asked him.

"At the moment not even in job satisfaction," Paradox answered as he walked toward a chalkboard and the others found themselves in a room. "You see I recently discovered that some kind of extra dimensional creature is going to wreak havoc across the universe," he said.

"So? The way you talk you take on monsters all the time. Why is this one so different?" Ben asked him.

"This foe unlike the thousands I have fought before came into existence the moment my experiment went array," Paradox said drawing on the chalkboard.

"So to be clear. It's your fault," Kevin said and Daisuke elbowed him.

"This creature hasn't been here for fifty years. We'd know about it," Gwen said.

"Time is a river. It flows and bends, fifty years ago I set of a depth charge in this river accidently. The creature I released was sent through time to your present doing this to your future," Paradox said as he drew lines over the river he had drawn on the board.

"But all it's doing is messing up an old military base. Why not leave alone?" Daisuke asked him.

"That's a question for the man on the moon," Paradox answered.

"Who is that?" Ben asked.

"I am," Paradox answered and his voice echoed as everyone now stood on the moon.

"We're on the moon," Ben said.

"The moon in your future to be precise," Paradox told him.

"How are we not suffocating?" Kevin asked.

"Good question, hardly the point though," Paradox told him and Kevin frowned. "Imagine what the earth would look like in two hundred years' time with that creature running around all over turning anything it touches to dust. For those with no imagination look up," he said and everyone looked up to see the earth aged severally and it looked dead.

"You brought us to the worst future imaginable," Daisuke said.

"No. If I fail to stop that monster, this is your only future," Paradox told her. "Not a pretty sight is it. What are you doing here?" Paradox asked another Paradox in front of the others.

"I'm allowing myself to witness the full extent of my failure," the other Paradox answered.

"Okay, who's he?" Kevin asked.

"A parallel paradox," Daisuke answered.

"Young Daisuke has a terrific understanding of trans-temporal meta-physics which will serve her well in the past," the other Paradox said.

"And I'm a good driver," Daisuke said.

"We can breathe on the moon but you can't fix my car?" Kevin asked.

"What should I do?" Paradox asked.

"Not what I did. Obviously, but you must hurry. Time is running out," the other Paradox said as his pocket watch glowed and the group appeared back at Los Soledad.

"Why come back here? Why don't we travel back in time to stop the time experiment from happening?" Ben asked.

"Just like one who has unlocked his Anodite form to think outside the temporal convention," Paradox said and Ben scratched his head slightly. "The event that creates the creature also unsticks me from time and that must happen,"

"Because you've saved the world dozens of times," Daisuke said.

"Hundreds actually. On one such occasion you and I unite to save the univer—never mind," Paradox told her. "It should be here any minutes," Paradox said as the time creature appeared and Daisuke turned into Jetray and fired energy blasts but they did not affect the creature, Paradox then threw gumballs at the creature and it stopped.

"They hit it?" Ben asked as Jetray landed.

"Doesn't it turn everything to dust?" she asked.

"Gumballs last a long time, look under your desk at school. Now watch out!" Paradox shouted and Jetray flew off and Paradox jumped and grabbed the creature.

"Let go! He'll age you to dust!" Gwen told him.

"I exist outside of time. But I can still feel the eons passing by," Paradox replied as Jetray turned back into Daisuke.

"Paradox send us back to the accident, now!" she told Paradox and everyone was transported fifty years into the past. "The lab hurry," she told the others. "And you keep that occupied,"

"Keep it occupied!? I'm a time traveling hero! I don't keep things occupied!" Paradox told her as she ran off to the lab with the others where they saw the experiment about to begin.

"Why would it use a phone? Then it goes to a police station then the dorms, that time monster didn't act like some unfathomable monster, it acted like any normal person would do," Daisuke said.

"If they found themselves in an abandoned military base," Gwen said as the time machine turned on and Daisuke saw the assistant Hugo elbow a console by mistake.

"The assistant," Daisuke said as Paradox was sucked into the time vortex and Hugo clung onto a console for dear life and Daisuke was enveloped in a golden light and she became Humungousaur and she grabbed Hugo. "Trust me. This beats the alternative," she told Hugo pulling him back as Ben and Gwen blasted the portal with mana blasts destroying it and back with Paradox the time creature turned into Hugo.

"Hugo! Of course, were it a snake it would have bit me," he said as the others walked back. "Don't look so smug, I would have figured it out eventually," he told them.

"You had a hundred thousand years," Daisuke said as they all returned to their time leaving Hugo alone.

"I have to admit it, I am impressed. All the time I spent in the event horizon and it never occurred to me the accident was not my fault, you're a lot smarter than you think," Paradox told Daisuke.

"Thanks," she replied.

"What happened to your assistant?" Gwen asked.

"I lived my life," everyone turned to see Hugo fifty years older.

"Hugo! How are you?" Paradox asked shaking his old friend's hand.

"You look the same, and I haven't seen you in fifty years," Hugo said.

"Well I haven't seen you in a hundred thousand years," Paradox told him. "But you don't look all that bad. How was your life?"

"A good life. I am sorry about the experiment, it got ruined because of me, I never got to time travel," Hugo said.

"Would you still like to?" Paradox asked him.

"Yes. I'm not afraid anymore," Hugo said.

"Marvellous. What say I give you a behind the scenes look at eternity," Paradox said opening his pocket watch and a portal opened up and both walked into it.

"At least he has company," Gwen said.

"Thanks for leaving out here standard!" Kevin shouted.

"Come on, a long walk awaits us," Daisuke said walking off before she saw Kevin's car looking brand new.

"Oh stoked!" Kevin cheered running up to it.

"It's like new," Ben said.

"It is new. It's factory new from thirty years ago. Paradox I take back everything I said about you," Kevin said as Daisuke found a note on the car.

"Kevin, try to keep in mind that if this car comes into contact with anything else from 1976 it will explode like anti-matter. Enjoy-Paradox," she read jumping into the passenger's seat.

"He's kidding right? Some kind of time travel joke right?" Kevin asked as the car drove off. "Isn't it? Guys?" he asked again but the others stayed silent.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Be-Knighted

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"The Forever Knights have existed one thousand years, with but a single goal." A man wearing a crown and robe said to hundreds of Forever Knights who stood before him in a large castle on a hill. "Tonight, we stand on the brink of triumph," he said and the knights cheered as another man wearing armour and a cape walked up to the king. "It all must fall on you. Are you ready Conner?" he asked the man.

"I am," Conner replied.

"Throughout our history we have bought, borrowed, or stolen the most powerful weapons available. On earth and beyond," the king said as three knights walked towards Conner one of them carrying a massive alien weapon to Conner. "None of which have worked. This however we believe is different," the King said as the knight kneeled and Conner took the weapon. "You are the bravest of us all Conner, you've earned the right to wield this," he told Conner as two more knights opened a massive door. "Aim for the heart. And keep the beam steady,"

"I'll hold it steady, but how can I expect the same for the beast?" Conner asked.

"It's chained. Don't worry," the king said and Conner walked through the door and down a flight of steps when he saw broken chains on the ground which moved and a growl was heard. Conner looked up to see two piercing yellow eyes glaring at him and a tail hit Conner sending him to the ground and the beast was in actuality a massive green dragon that jumped at the door and pounded on it trying to escape. Conner fired his weapon but missed and bored a hole in the metal door, this allowed the dragon to smash through it and it jumped out the window and flew off.

"I'll destroy you. No matter the sacrifice, whatever the cost. I will destroy you," Conner promised as he watched the dragon fly away. The next day as the sun was setting, Daisuke was punching a punching bag that Ben was behind.

"It is great to have the Omnitrix again, but there might be a time where it won't be enough," Ben told her as Gwen watched.

"Yeah. I know, I can't always win with brawn alone. I gotta use my head," Daisuke said as Ben pushed the punching bag and it knocked Daisuke over and she frowned at him. "Not funny," she told Ben who shrugged.

"Okay funs over. I just set up a meeting for Dai," Kevin said.

"With who?" Veemon asked him.

"Doesn't matter," Kevin said as he grabbed Daisuke and pulled her towards the door.

"With who Kevin?" Gwen asked him.

"Uh….the Forever Knights," he answered.

"Are you mad!?" Daisuke asked. "Those jerks have been trying to take us out since we were ten," she said.

"Yeah. They tried to dissect Greymatter, and then they put Daisuke in a dream to try and steal the Omnitrix," Ben said.

"They need help," Kevin explained.

"So? We're not friends with them," Gwen said.

"They wouldn't be reaching out to you unless they had a reason. Aren't you curious to find out why?" Kevin asked.

"They paid you to come here and take Dai to them didn't they?" Gwen asked him.

"That hurts. Don't you think I ever do things out of the goodness of my heart?" Kevin asked her and Gwen frowned at him. "I traded them for some alien tech,"

"Kevin," Gwen said disappointed.

"He has a point. If the knights are desperate enough to ask me for help, it's worth checking out," Daisuke said. Soon the group minus Veemon were inside a castle. "That's the most ridiculous story I've ever heard," she said to a boy her age with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a cape and some chainmail.

"No it's all true. Everyone believes dragons are creatures of myth, fiction. But they are real Daisuke, at least one was and is," the boy said.

"Did you just say is?" Daisuke asked him.

"A thousand years ago a handful of knights battled a giant fire breathing beast. They were the king's greatest warriors but even they couldn't defeat it. All they could do was trap it and build a stone fortress around it, years went by and dozens of far-fetched dragon myths sprang up. But all the while the knights were passing the custody of the real beast from father to son to grandson. Unfortunately the dragon was invulnerable to all the weapons we tried on it, until now. The latest was an alien quantum disassembler cannon, we had high hopes for it and we still do, but the dragon escaped," the boy explained. "Daisuke, we need you to help us,"

"You're saying you want me to be a part of this? Be a knight?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, Daisuke. Join us in our most noble quest," the boy answered her.

"I don't know. There is still a lot I don't know. Like is there really a dragon?" Daisuke asked.

"There most assuredly is a dragon. You have my word," Conner said walking up to them.

"Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Kevin. This is Conner, the greatest of all the Forever Knights," the boy told the others.

"At your service I guess," Daisuke greeted.

"What I say is Forever Knights do not have doubts. If you or your friends have them, you do not belong with us," Conner said.

"You're the one asking for my help," Daisuke told him.

"You insolent. The dragon will fall by my hand," Conner said.

"But sir," the boy said.

"You taint the purity of our order by bringing this….this…." Conner said.

"This what!?" Daisuke asked him.

"Milord it's the only way," the boy told Conner as an alarm blared. "We've been monitoring the military frequencies," the boy said running to a computer console as a screen turned on to show two jets flying towards the dragon and they fired missiles at the dragon but it was not affected and it breathed fire at the jets and destroyed them both and the pilots ejected and parachuted to safety.

"You sure you don't want my help?" Daisuke asked Conner. Soon Conner and the boy were inside a Humvee following Daisuke who was driving Kevin's car where they saw the dragon land on the ground and it roared and Daisuke noticed a small device on its chest.

"Remember all you need to do is stop it, Conner will take care of the rest," the boy told Daisuke as she and the others stood in front of the dragon.

"Right," Daisuke replied. "Humungousaur is too close to what I will be fighting. Gotta figure that thing's had more experience being a dragon than I have," she thought before she was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into Chromastone and she ran towards the dragon who breathed fire at her and Chromastone crossed her arms and blocked the attack, the dragon looked at her and Chromastone fired a rainbow coloured energy blast at the dragon's chest making it roar and groan.

"Strange. I thought you were trying to tell me something," Chromastone mumbled to herself as the dragon swatted her away and breathed fire again at Chromastone who jumped into the air and dodged the attack before she fired another energy beam at the dragon and Conner walked up with the alien weapon in his arms.

"Daisuke's too close to the dragon," the boy told him.

"Pity," Conner replied firing the alien weapon at it hit the dragon and Chromastone. "The Forever Knights exist for one purpose only. So are you or are you not one of us Squire?" he asked the squire and the dragon roared in pain and Chromastone groaned, Ben frowned and fired a mana disc at Conner making him fall and the alien weapon fired and blew up a gas tanker and it blew up and the dragon flew away. Chromastone turned back into Daisuke and she walked towards Conner.

"We need to talk. You used me," she told him.

"It was not personal. But if you or your friends get in my way again and it will become so," Conner said picking the alien weapon up and he walked away with the Squire but Daisuke turned into Four Arms and she grabbed them both and held them against the Humvee.

"You two know where the dragon is heading don't you?" she asked them.

"Ha. It will take more than a stripling with a fancy wristwatch to scare us. Right?" Conner asked the Squire.

"Absolutely. We've taken a sacred oath," he answered and Four Arms frowned before she turned into Humungousaur who then grew to her full height and she leaned down and glared at the Squire.

"6200 Prospect Boulevard where the twelve and 401 freeways meet," he said quickly.

"What?" Humungousaur asked him.

"It's where the dragon's going," he answered.

"Squire!" Conner shouted.

"The knights found a huge relic the same time they captured the dragon. They didn't know what it was or what it did so they hid it for safe keeping. They sent it to our lab to see if it had any technology they could use on the dragon when it flew across the Atlantic we figured it was connected to the relic somehow," the Squire said as Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke who climbed into the driver's seat of Kevin's car and drove off with the others inside. "I almost forgot they think the relics alien but they haven't figured out what it does yet!" the squire shouted.

"Pathetic," Conner said.

"When that dragon roared, there was some sort of pattern to it," Daisuke said and then that wasn't fire more like a laser," she said as she drove the car.

"So you think that thing was trying to talk to you? No way," Kevin said.

"Hey you talk. Sort of," Ben said.

"Hey," Kevin replied.

"Kevin, I heard it too," Gwen told him.

"Okay, but even if it did talk. What would it say? I'm gonna chew you up like bubble-gum?" Kevin asked as Daisuke pulled the car over and she climbed out and opened the boot and pulled out a disc similar to the one of the dragon's throat.

"This was the same thing on the dragon's throat. But it was busted. So what is it?" she asked Kevin who looked out the window of the car.

"Galvan universal translator. Translates any language into any other in real time, very common tech," he answered.

"Then all we have to do is replace that one with this one," Gwen said.

"How hard can it be?" Ben asked.

"Don't say that. Whenever someone says that everything automatically becomes harder," Daisuke told him as she climbed back into the car and she drove off towards where the dragon was heading. Soon the car arrived outside a warehouse and everyone exited the car and Daisuke turned into Spidermonkey and she grabbed the translator and she climbed up a pipe.

"Dai! Wait for us," Ben told her. The dragon meanwhile blasted a hole in the wall of the warehouse and walked inside, Spidermonkey jumped down from the rafters and landed on the dragon who tried to shake her off but Spidermonkey ripped the broken translator off before the dragon threw her away, she shot webbing from her tail behind her and it formed a web which she landed on, the dragon opened its mouth and roared.

"Easy does it. I'm trying to help," Spidermonkey told the dragon who roared and fired an energy blast at her and she jumped out of the way and landed on the ground, the dragon then fired at her again but Ben created a mana shield in front of her and the attack bounced off. Kevin then threw some rubble at the dragon and it fired an energy blast at him but Gwen made a shield to reflect the attack back to the dragon and Spidermonkey ran up and stuck the translator on the dragon's throat and it beeped.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" the dragon roared.

'You can talk," Spidermonkey said.

"Of course I can talk. Why wouldn't I be able to talk?" the dragon asked her.

"I thought you were some kind of uh….monster," Spidermonkey answered.

"Funny. I thought you looked like a monkey," the dragon told her.

"Oh I don't look like this," Spidermonkey said turning back into Daisuke in a golden flash of light. "See?' she asked.

"Sorry. All mammals look the same to me," the dragon said.

"It's not just you. Daisuke does sort of favour a monkey, smells like one too," Kevin said waving his hand in front of his nose.

"Okay enough monkey business," Daisuke told him. "What do you want?"

"I want my ship back," the dragon answered. "My tracking signal says it's here,"

"Ship? That must be the relic the knights were talking about," Daisuke said.

"The knights!? Are you one of the knights?" the dragon asked her.

"Me? No way, not after all the trouble I've had with them," Daisuke answered. "They did ask me to help capture you though, back when I thought you were a monster,"

"The knights are the monsters, they attacked me for no reason as soon as I landed. Broke my translator box then locked me up in that dungeon! Are you sure you're not one of them?" the dragon asked her.

"Positive," she answered.

"Okay then," the dragon said walking off.

"Wait. You're an alien right? What were you doing here?" Gwen asked him.

"I was making an interstellar map. Why else would anyone come to this insignificant rock?" the dragon answered.

"You're a map maker?" Ben asked him.

"And a darn good one too. Now if you'll excuse me I've got business," the dragon said walking off.

"Finding your ship and heading home right?" Gwen asked him.

"Oh I will head home alright. As soon as there is not a single Forever Knight left alive," the dragon answered before roaring.

"His translator is broken," Gwen said.

"Sorry Gwen, sometimes a roar is a roar," Kevin told her.

"Look if you think about it this is just a misunderstanding," Daisuke said.

"A misunderstanding!?" the dragon shouted.

"Okay, wrong word," Daisuke said.

"One thousand years those knights took from me. One thousand years!" the dragon shouted.

"How long is that in dragon years?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's a long time! To be away from your home, from your family. The baby is probably flying by now," the dragon said sadly.

"You know we don't own this dragon anything and we owe the knights even less. If we left right now who'd say anything?" Kevin asked.

"I would," Daisuke told him with a frown.

"Right," Kevin said as the Forever knights arrived and Conner started to fire his alien weapon.

"You guys deal with the knights and tell them this is all a tragedy," Daisuke told the others who nodded and ran out towards the knights while the dragon and Daisuke ran into the warehouse where the dragon removed a large tarp revealing a large ship.

"Ah, never looked better," the dragon said as he put his hand on the ship's hull and a hatch opened up and the dragon walked inside and pressed a button and a wall opened.

"Weapon?" Daisuke asked.

"I never thought I would need them when I landed. Too trusting, or I used to be," the dragon answered.

"You don't need to do this," Daisuke told the dragon.

"I know. But I want to," he replied.

"You're right. But I'm just a kid," Daisuke said.

"Yes you are. So do yourself a favour stay out of my way," the dragon told her as he held up a weapon, outside the warehouse the others were trying to convince the knights to let the dragon go.

"This whole thing is just ridiculous, he didn't mean to hurt anyone," Ben said.

"Ridiculous? I took an oath passed down through fifty generations we all did," Conner said. "We will destroy the dragon before this day is over,"

"I don't think you've been listening," Gwen said as Conner lifted the alien weapon up.

"Watch it!" Kevin shouted tackling Gwen to the ground as Conner fired and hit the wall, and the other Forever Knights walked towards the trio and Ben threw mana discs at the knights sending them back as Kevin punched one and four others dogpiled him and began to punch him before he absorbed the stone ground and he then punched all the knights back as Conner fired at Kevin sending him crashing into a wall, Conner then walked towards Kevin but Gwen grabbed him with a hand made of mana and slammed him into a wall and he dropped his alien weapon.

"I can't convince you huh?" Daisuke asked the dragon.

"I have waited one thousand years for this. So no, you can't convince me," he answered and Daisuke stood in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Stopping you," she replied and the dragon laughed. "Don't laugh. I could go Four Arms, or Humungousaur or any other of my aliens. But I won't," she told him.

"Good, makes it easier on my," the dragon said pulling his arm back.

"You're not a monster. You're a map maker, what would you family think?" Daisuke asked and the dragon lowered his arm and dropped his weapon.

"You've made your point. Get going, before I change my mind," he told Daisuke who smiled at him before she walked back and the hatch closed and the ship hummed and powered up and the front of it glowed golden before it flew off as the Conner tried to hit the ship but missed he then dropped his alien weapon and walked away. Daisuke walked out of the warehouse to see the others walk up to her.

"How'd you get the dragon to leave?" Ben asked her.

"I used my head, not all battles are won by brawn alone," she answered and the others smiled at her.

"And then the beast took off into the stars," Conner told the king throwing a file down which opened up showing pictures of Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Daisuke. "I failed," Conner said walking off.

"Where are you going?" the king asked him.

"Don't know. All my life I never gave it a moment's thought what to do when all this was over," Conner answered.

"You think this is over?' the king asked.

"The dragon is gone Patrick. Without it there is no reason to exist, you, me, the Forever Knights all pointless," Conner answered.

"Pointless? Hardly. Now we know that somewhere in the stars there is not one dragon but an entire world of them," the king said and all the Forever Knights looked at him. "How soon until more arrive seeking revenge? They could be making their plans now as we speak," the king said walking to Conner and putting his hand on his shoulder. "No, Conner. The world needs the Forever Knights now more than ever. We must always stand ready to fight the dragons," the king said and the knights cheered. "And the despicable traitors who helped them." He said walked back to his throne. "So say I,"

"So say we all!" the knights all shouted and they then cheered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Plumbers' Helpers

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

In an old factory a man was panting as he ran from something and he fired an alien weapon behind him, he then stopped and ripped his face off revealing the man was a DNAlien who spoke in its language. Energy blasters then came flying towards the DNAlien who ran off, it tripped on the oil covered floor and his weapons skidded away from him. He ran to pick it up again but it was blasted to pieces and the DNAlien looked around as he heard something running around him. He then decided to run off when an energy bolt barely missed him and he ran off when a black and blue blur sped past. He then ran off until he then heard a truck start up and it backed up towards him as two energy beams wrapped around his wrists and pulled him towards the truck as the back of it opened up revealing a machine inside. The DNAlien was pulled inside it and the machine powered down and two aliens walked out of the shadows, a male Tetramand and a female Kinecerelan. "Another one bites the dust," the Tetramand said. A few minutes later the truck was driving down the street with the Tetramand at the wheel. "Did you see the look on that DNAliens face when we roped him?" he asked the Kinecerelan who was looking out the window. "What?" he asked.

"Forget it Manny," she told him.

"Helen, come on talk to me," Manny said as one of his lower arms poked Helen.

"Quit it!" she told him smacking his hand.

"Ow. What is with you?" Manny asked her.

"Nothing's with me. I just wish Pierce were here," Helen answered.

"Yeah I know me too," Manny said.

"Yeah, right," Helen said.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "You're brother and me…"

"Argued over every single mission. Who's in charge, do it this way, no my plan is better," Helen said.

"Okay. Yeah, we disagreed but now that he's…." Manny said before Helen looked away sadly. "Helen, I'm just trying to do what we all agreed to do. Fry every DNAlien we can find," just then a screen beeped showing four dots.

"Five more of them. Heading to the sewer plant," Helen said and the truck turned around and sped back towards the sewer plant, both then climbed out and Manny held up a device.

"Can't get a lock on them. Stupid machine," he said.

"You want me to try?" Helen asked him.

"No," he answered as he moved the device around until he locked onto five heat signatures.

"You sure you know where you're going Sherlock?" Kevin asked Ben.

"For once can you close your mouth and open your eyes. Just follow the footprints," Ben answered.

"Could you both be quiet? There could be a guard around," Gwen told them.

"She's right about that," Daisuke said agreeing with Gwen.

"I swear I saw that alien head in here," Veemon said.

"Check this out, another one….." Kevin said before the sound was lost.

"What did he say?" Helen asked Manny.

"Doesn't matter. Let's dust them," he answered running off.

"We can't. The eradi-cannon needs more time to recharge," Helen said grabbing Manny's arm. "If we follow them they will lead us to a whole nest of DNAliens," she said before she saw Manny climbing a building and she ran after him, Manny jumped onto the roof and aimed his four blasts at the gang when Helen sped in front of him and grabbed them. "You never listen do you?" she asked him.

"They're getting away!" Manny told her.

"No, they're not," Helen said as she fired a device from her wrist at Kevin's car as it drove off. Later on Helen and Manny were back at a warehouse and Helen was watching a video of a boy who looked like a porcupine.

"August Tenth, we bagged another DNAlien. Third one this month, but something weird happened this time, we had the creep cornered and I had my energy lash around one arm, just as Manny was about to hook him he flashed a Plumber Badge, figured it had to be fake. But now I don't know. What if it was real? What if we were wrong about…." The boy said.

"Helen what is with you? Every night you're up here," Manny said as he followed Helen out onto the roof.

"Sometimes I like to look at the stars, you know think what's out there," Helen answered him.

"Out there? Out there is why we're all contaminated freaks. It's why we're kicking alien butt so nobody has to go through what happened to us," Manny said.

"Will you two stop it? Every day it's the same fight, I can't babysit you forever you know," the boy told them as Helen stopped the recording.

"I know," she said.

"Come here, I want to show you something," Manny said from a doorway and Helen followed him. "I ran the thermal scan from the sewer plant into one of Pierce's computers," he explained as both walked towards a computer and he pressed a button and all there was on the screen was static. "Stupid machine!" he shouted hitting the console and the thermal scan appeared before it turned into pictures of Gwen, Ben, Kevin, Veemon and Daisuke.

"Those are aliens, the blue short one I can get. But the others look human," Helen said.

"They're probably wearing ID masks," Manny told her. "I would have caught them, had you not stopped me,"

"They outnumbered us. I stopped you from starting a fight we couldn't win," Helen told him.

"Pierce would have done it," Manny said and Helen's eyes widened.

"No he wouldn't. And don't you dare use him as an excuse! Pierce found all this alien tech and made it work, when Pierce was in charge we were always careful, the one time we weren't," Helen managed to say before she turned around.

"I'm sorry okay. Look tomorrow we'll track their signal, we'll take it slow. We'll be careful," Manny told her and Helen walked off. "But once we find them, we'll do things my way," he said to himself. The next evening Manny and Helen were in their truck following Kevin's car which pulled up to Daisuke's home. "What're they doing?" Manny asked Helen.

"They're stopping at that house, duh," she answered and Manny frowned at her as Daisuke and Veemon climbed out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Kevin," Daisuke thanked him and he smiled at her.

"No prob," he answered when everyone saw Julie and Jun in their Cryonite forms doing hand to hand combat with one another.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"Mama makes us train in our Cryonite forms for at least two hours at night whenever we have time and she teaches us new things as well," Daisuke answered with a smile.

"Sounds fun. But I better get Ben and Gwen home," Kevin replied as he pulled out of the driveway and drove off with Daisuke and Veemon waving at them.

"That house is full of aliens," Manny said as he went to leave the truck but Helen stopped him.

"Wait. If you got in now they'll warn the others," she told him and Manny growled but he stayed put. Thirty minutes later Manny finally lost it.

"Okay. I'm going in," he said leaving the truck.

"Manny wait!" Helen warned him but Manny didn't listen and he ran towards the house and kicked the door in and he pulled out his blasters.

"Alright you alien scumbags! I wanna see hands in the air!" he shouted and Julie and Derrick looked at him.

"A Tetramand?" Julie asked.

"Must be a Plumber's kid," Derrick told his wife as Daisuke, Veemon and Jun came down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jun asked as Manny started to get irritated.

"I said hands in the air and don't move!" he demanded and Daisuke smirked.

"I'll handle this," she said before being surrounded by a golden light and she turned into Four Arms.

"What!?" Manny managed to say before Four Arms punched him sending him back outside making a hole in the wall. Helen witnessed this from inside the truck and she sped out and grabbed Manny and took him back to the truck and it drove off just as Four Arms jumped out and saw them fleeing.

"That's right! I better not catch you in my house again!" she shouted before turning back to Daisuke who pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number. "Ben, it's me. The weirdest thing just happened, a Tetramand and an alien that looked like XLR8 showed up at my house and the Tetramand tried to attack us but I kicked him out," she said. "Yeah I know it sounds weird but trust me. And be careful they might have followed Kevin's car here so be on the lookout," she told Ben before hanging up the phone.

With Ben, Gwen and Kevin, Ben had just hung up his phone. "That was Dai, she said a Tetramand showed up at her house and tried to attack her but she fought him off," he explained to the other two.

"Why would a Tetramand show up at her house?" Gwen asked.

"No idea. But she said they must have followed the car there," Ben answered as a fuel tanker which was driving past them swerved pout of control and crashed beside a fuel station and the car stopped. "If that tanker goes up we're gonna have a huge bonfire," he said.

"I've got the driver," Kevin said running off.

"I've got the truck, Gwen cover us," Ben told her.

"On it," she said running off as well before she sent a mana blast at the road sending it up in front of the bystanders protecting them.

"How come I get the easy job?" Kevin asked running along the tanker absorbing the metal and he ripped the door of the cabin and he pulled the driver out as the fuel ignited and Kevin absorbed the road covering himself and the man in stone as the gas station blew up. "You're turn!" he shouted at Ben who saw a fire hydrant and he held his hand out and the hydrant ruptured and he made the water hit the inferno and it slowly extinguished the flames.

"Hey freak! Catch!" Manny shouted tossing Kevin's car at Kevin.

"Not my ride," Kevin said before he was hit by his car. Helen then ran around Gwen creating a tornado lifting her into the air and Helen stopped running and Gwen fell to the ground but Ben made a hand out of mana and caught his cousin, Kevin struggled to his feet but Manny punched him down and picked him up.

"Did you see that? They saved that guy," Helen told Manny.

"Doesn't matter, one's hurt now's the chance to take them," Manny said pointing at Gwen and Ben.

"Not until we talk," Helen said running off and Manny dragged Kevin away and the two aliens drove off in their truck with Kevin.

"Where's Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Gone," Ben answered as Jetray flew in with Jun and Veemon in her feet and she landed and turned into Daisuke.

"Let me guess, you just got attacked by a Tetramand and an XLR8?" she asked them and both nodded.

"And they've got Kevin," Gwen told them.

"How are we gonna find him?" Jun asked as Gwen closed her eyes.

"Uh….Gwen?" Ben asked her.

"Shh, I'm concentrating," Gwen answered him.

"On what?" Jun asked.

"I'm at one with the cosmic mana. Feeling the energy of the universe flowing around and through me," she answered.

"Groovy," Jun said.

"She's using it to find Kevin," Daisuke told her sister.

"Which I have," Gwen said. "Now all we need to do is rescue him,"

"Shotgun," Jun said and Daisuke rolled her eyes as she climbed into the driver's seat of Kevin's car and the other four climbed inside and Daisuke drove off. Meanwhile Kevin was trapped in an energy bubble while Manny and Helen argued or rather Manny ranted and raved while Helen ignored him.

"We had three aliens on the ropes, we could have fried them," Manny said. "And what about those aliens in that house?"

"You're the guy who busted into Dai's home. Dude, her father's a Plumber," Kevin told him.

"Sounds like the alien dirt bag is in for another whooping," Manny said.

"Let me out of this bubble and I'll show you what I can do," Kevin aid.

"Quiet!" Helen shouted making both look at her. "You're both acting like a pair of six year olds fighting on the playground,"

"I'm not anything like him!" Kevin and Manny shouted at the same time. "Grrrr!" they growled at each other, Manny then reached in and tried to rip Kevin's face off.

"Manny stop! It's not a mask!" Helen shouted.

"That's my face you jerk!" Kevin shouted.

"Doesn't matter. You saw his powers, he's an alien. I say we feed him to the eradi-cannon," Manny said.

"Eradi what?" Kevin asked and Manny pointed to the machine in the back of the truck.

"A disintegrator beam. It turns scum like you into dust," he said.

"That's not a disintegrator, it's a Null Void Projector," Kevin said.

"And Null Void what?" Manny asked.

"Probably a Mark 1. It's a museum piece," Kevin answered. "And you're a pinhead," he said before Manny fired his blasters at Kevin sending him to the ground and knocking him out.

"Why did you do that?" Helen asked him.

"He was getting on my nerves," Manny answered.

"What if you're wrong Manny? What if he's not an alien?" Helen asked him.

"You saw his powers, I'll prove it to you," Manny said picking up a device and he pressed a button and Pierce's voice rang out.

"I'm still working on that list of aliens we fried. It's not complete but…." He said as pictures of aliens appeared. "Ectonurite. Piscciss Volann, Pyronite, Vulpimancer,"

"Gotta be one like him in here somewhere," Manny said.

"Manny listen to me. Whoever he is, he has a Plumber's badge. Pierce said somewhere in his diary that one alien we bagged last summer has one as well," Helen said.

"So? It's a fake, him and his alien buddies are all alien scum. And you know what we do with aliens," Manny said looking at Kevin. Meanwhile Daisuke was driving Kevin's car towards the location where Kevin was.

"Can you go any faster?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"You want me to get pulled over?" Daisuke asked him as Gwen sighed.

"What's up?" Veemon asked her.

"I'm worried," she answered.

"About Kevin?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I mean we need to find him before something bad happens... it's not like I care about him... I mean who would care about a person who is untrustworthy, rude and arrogant... and how could you even say such a thing about me!?" she asked making everyone look at her.

"We didn't say anything," Ben told her.

"Oh," Gwen said embarrassed and the others snickered.

"Aliens. Heading this way," Helen said as she picked up her plaster and energy cuff.

"Move out," Manny told her and both walked out of the warehouse. "How close are they?" he asked before a black and icy blue blur shot past them surprising them as a familiar alien appeared.

"XLR8 is in the house," XLR8 said and she was now taller and her outfit had changed to black and white with icy blue streaks all over her body, her eyes had changed colour from green to gold and the Omnitrix dial was still on her chest. "Now, give us back our friend, and I won't have to embarrass you….much," she said as Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Jun now in her Cryonite form appeared. Manny and Helen started to fire their blasters at the group and Gwen made a shield of mana protecting the group.

"Looks like they want you to humiliate them Dai," Ben said and XLR8 grinned before she sped off and took Helen's blaster from her and then she sped back and kicked her sending her flying back and she crashed into a wall and Manny was headbutted in the stomach by Veemon and Jun jumped in and kicked him back.

"Sounds like my rescuers are here," Kevin said as he pulled out some pocket change and he absorbed it and his forearm was covered in copper and steel and he punched through the bottom of the energy bubble and he crushed the disc beneath the bubble and it vanished and Kevin hit the ground. "Four armed freak isn't the only one who is tough," he said before he absorbed some metal from a nearby pipe and he walked out to the battle and he smashed through the wall and Manny looked at him. "Nothing like a little iron in your diet to perk you right up," he said as Manny jumped at Kevin and tackled him to the ground but Kevin headbutted him sending him skidding back, Manny then pressed a button which made the truck back up and the back opened up revealing the Null Void Projector. Helen sped towards Gwen and Ben and spun them around making them dizzy and Manny punched Veemon who had jumped at him sending him flying into XLR8 and Jun ran to her sister when Manny and Helen lashed their energy cuffs onto her wrists.

"Hey!" she shouted as Manny and Helen threw her towards the Null Void Projector.

"Jun!" XLR8 shouted as she sped after her sister and jumped in after her.

"Dai!" Ben shouted as he ran after her but Kevin stopped him.

"They're gone. Trapped in the Null Void," he told him.

"It may be a museum piece, but it worked on your friends. And you lot are next," Manny said before they heard something and saw Daisuke and Jun climb out of the Null Void Projector in their Cryonite forms.

"It's not a disintegrator," Helen said.

"Lousy piece of!" Manny managed to say before Daisuke in a burst of speed slammed him into the ground knocking him out and Jun froze all but Helen's head in ice.

"Thanks," Daisuke said and Jun nodded. "Now, you're gonna listen and I'm gonna talk," Daisuke told Helen. And five minutes later Helen was unfrozen and Manny was conscious.

"So we're all aliens?" Helen asked.

"Kind of. One of your parents must have been human. The other not so much," Daisuke told them.

"Well how can you two switch back but we can't?" Manny asked Jun and Daisuke.

"Luck of the draw," Daisuke told him.

"Trust me. Your human form is probably even uglier," Kevin said.

"You want to go another round!?" Manny asked him.

"Any time pal," he answered.

"Tell your boyfriend to back off," Helen told Gwen.

"No you tell yours to….whoa he is not my boyfriend," Gwen told Helen.

"Well you act like it," Helen replied.

"Don't tell me who my boyfriend isn't….is," Gwen said.

"Think you're funny?" Manny asked Kevin.

"Hey, you're the comedian. You've got the face for it," Kevin said.

"Boy are you asking for it!" Manny shouted.

"I'm begging for it! Who's gonna give it to me?" Kevin asked.

"Me! With three hands tied behind my back!" Manny shouted.

"Hey! Stop it all of you! What am your baby-sitter!?" Daisuke shouted.

"You sound just like my brother," Helen said.

"Really?" Gwen asked her.

"Pierce was the one who always kept us grounded," Helen said before she sped off and brought back Pierce's diary and showed it to everyone. "Don't you see Manny? We've been capturing all those other aliens,"

"What other aliens?" Daisuke asked as Helen handed the device to her and she looked at all the aliens on it. "These might be other Plumber's kids. Like us, like you," she said.

"Okay, in that case we've got to go into that uh….what did you call it?" Helen asked Kevin.

"Null Void," he answered.

"Null Void and round up the aliens we captured and set them free who shouldn't be there," Helen said.

"Not a chance," Manny said.

"Well, I'm doing it," Helen said.

"What? Why?" he asked her.

"Because. It's what Pierce would do," Helen answered.

"Alright. For Pierce," Manny said and both headed to the Null Void Projector.

"Thanks. And sorry for you know," Helen said.

"Apology accepted," Kevin told her.

"See ya later," Jun told them.

"Good luck," Daisuke said as Manny and Helen jumped into the Null Void.

"That's not going to end well," Kevin said.

"Hey on paper, we don't make a good team," Ben said.

"True. Now I'm gonna swipe some of their equipment," Kevin said walking off.

"Kevin!" Gwen said.

"So not cool," Veemon said as everyone followed him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

X=Dai+2

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A spaceship was flying through space as explosions rocked the ship as it sped towards a large warship and it docked with the ship. An alien which looked like a humanoid frog with one of its arms encased in metal ran up to cyborg which was talking to another frog like alien. "Commander. Commander Raff," he said and the cyborg turned to face him.

"You're on the royal guard detail," he said.

"Frolic of Princess of Attea's personal escort. While scouting an enemy star system we were ambushed by the bounty hunter SevenSeven," Frolic said.

"Where's the princess?" Raff asked him and Frolic held up a scrap of cloth.

"We found this piece of her garment among the debris. Oh the battle was glorious," Frolic said as Raff took the scrap.

"How long can we keep the Emperor from finding out?" he asked.

"Raff to me!" a voice commanded over a loudspeaker and both Raff and Frolic walked off to a chamber where a large humanoid frog wearing royal robes sat on a throne.

"Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Incursean Empire. Destroyer of galaxies. Keeper of the conquest way, all living creatures tremble in your…." The two of them said as they kneeled.

"Quickly! My daughter is missing!" Milleous shouted.

"Yes. Do not worry about that though sir. SevenSeven probably took her alive, you know for the ransom," Raff said.

"Attea would never surrender! This is your fault!" Milleous shouted at Frolic.

"Emperor Milleous, have mercy," Frolic begged.

"Mercy!? For incompetence?" Milleous asked. "Very well, your death shall be swift," he said before pressing a button and Frolic was vaporised. "And you, my supposed right hand, find my daughter!" he told Raff.

"No problem your highness," Raff told him.

"This SevenSeven is a tool of the empires enemies," Milleous said.

"But that could be anybody sir. Anybody you haven't enslaved or destroyed yet," Raff told him.

"True. Search the nearest inhabited planet, fix this! Or are you so useless?" Milleous asked Raff. Meanwhile down on earth everyone was outside the Mr Smoothy arguing as usual.

"Can we make a decision?" Daisuke asked.

"I already said we're going to the auto show," Kevin answered.

"Kevin, we're going to the lake. Right Ben?" Gwen asked him.

"We've already gone to the lake Gwen," Ben answered who leaned back and drank her smoothie and suddenly several flashes of light appeared and more humanoid frogs appeared surrounding the car.

"I don't think they're here for the auto show," Daisuke said as the frogs aimed their weapons at the four of them.

"Kevin?" Ben asked him.

"Incursean warriors. Packing some serious ordinance," Kevin answered as Raff appeared behind the warriors.

"Weapons down," he told them and the warriors lowered their weapons as Kevin and the others climbed out. "Sorry about this Kevin, you know Incurseans," Raff told Kevin.

"Raff, how you been?" Kevin asked walking towards him. "Guys this is Raff, the number two guy in like forty star systems. Raff, Gwen and her cousin Ben Tennyson and Daisuke Motomiya and the Incurseans started to talk amongst themselves.

"Motomiya?" Raff asked Kevin.

"Yeah that's her." He answered. "I used to talk about you," he told Daisuke.

"Right. Back when you were a crook," she said.

"Entrepreneur," Kevin told her. "I kept Raff's whole empire fed and watered. What brings you out this way?" he then asked Raff.

"SevenSeven snatched a little girl in the system and I really need to find her. You're the only human I know. She wore the royal color, you seen anyone like that?" he answered holding the rag of cloth up.

"SevenSeven? Like SixSix?" Daisuke asked.

"He's the same race as SixSix but much more dangerous," Raff said.

"Yeah, eleven more dangerous," Ben said.

"We'll help you," Daisuke told Raff.

"Why? He's a work friend," Kevin said.

"People of Earth! This is Lord Emperor Milleous. You're errand boy SevenSeven has one decha rotation to return Princess Attea to me. Before I blow your pathetic planet to dust with the unstoppable Incursean conquest way," the voice of Milleous came from Kevin's car.

"Where do we start?" Kevin asked.

"There's gonna be a panic, earth doesn't get death threats every day," Ben said.

"No. It's a tachyon burst transmission, earth's radios don't pick up faster than light transmission," Kevin said.

"But the emperor doesn't know that," Gwen said.

"If you have a gizmo that tracks SevenSeven's cloaking we can track him," Raff said as Gwen took the scrap of cloth.

"If this was her, and you can teleport. We're practically done," she said as her eyes glowed and the scrap of cloth did so as well and it lifted into the air. "Got her. She's at the dam, and she's fighting back," she told the others. Meanwhile at the dam Attea was inside a small one person spaceship and SevenSeven was flying through the air and he fired lasers from his shoulders at her as he chased her but he missed and hit the dam several times before Attea's ship skidded across the water and crashed and she jumped out of the ship and she jumped and kicked SevenSeven in the face making him fly back. On top of the dam Daisuke, Ben, Kevin and Gwen along with Raff the Incurseans and Kevin's car appeared.

"Down there!" Ben shouted and he and the others ran down towards Attea and SevenSeven whose right arm turned into a rotating Gatling gun which fired energy bolts at Attea who jumped and dodged and the bolts hit the dam breaking it even more before it finally gave way and water started to flow out of the dam, Kevin looked back at his car which was swept away and he absorbed some of the road and jumped down to Attea and SevenSeven where he landed and grabbed Attea and ran off with SevenSeven chasing him, Ben and Gwen saw the water approaching and they sent mana blasts sending Raff and Daisuke flying before they made bubbles to protect them from the water and were swept away, Daisuke looked down to see Kevin, Attea and SevenSeven engulfed by the water as well.

"I need to stop the water," she said as she cycled to an alien she hadn't used before. "Time to use this one," she said slamming the dial down and she turned into an alien whose body was solid black except for her hands with the Omnitrix symbol on her chest and she had tiny white star-like spots all over her body giving the appearance of a starry sky, her eyes were gold and pupil-less. "Alien X! Seconded! Water stopping motion carried!" she said in three voices and she made circle with her hand and circles flew towards the da which repaired itself reversing all the damage and soon everyone was at the bottom of the dam.

"Oh yes!" Raff shouted.

"Wow. She's never turned into that one before," Ben said.

"But she has to be the go to hero from now on," Gwen said before SevenSeven flew in and grabbed Attea.

"No!" Raff shouted as Ben fired his blaster at SevenSeven.

"Motomiya! Hurry he's getting away!" Kevin shouted at her but Alien X did not move.

"I knew it. The most powerful alien Daisuke can use, and it's a one-time deal," Ben said as Kevin snapped his fingers in front of Alien X.

"Dai, you in there? Are you alright?" Gwen asked but Alien X didn't reply and Daisuke meanwhile was floating in what looked like space in front of two golden faces, one was female with a look of compassion the other was male with wrinkles and a look of anger on his face.

"Whoa. That was awesome, how do I make something else happen?" she asked the two faces.

"You are one of three," the feminine face said.

"What's that mean again?" Daisuke asked.

"Weren't you listening?" the other face asked.

"Uh sorry, I was kind of focused on saving everyone," Daisuke answered sheepishly.

"I am Serena, the voice of love and compassion," the feminine face said.

"And I am Bellicus the voice of rage and aggression and you are the voice of reason," Bellicus told her.

"Bellicus and I have been locked in eternal argument," Serena told Daisuke.

"Okay. Look the earth is about to be blown to pieces," Daisuke said.

"I feel sorrow. Billions of lives lost," Serena said sadly.

"They've got it covered…..probably," Bellicus said. "Now do you get it? We deliberate. Now you try," he told Daisuke.

"I want to know what's happening with my friends," she replied.

"Seconded," Serena said.

"Motion carried," Bellicus said and Daisuke smiled as a bright light appeared between Bellicus and Serena which showed Kevin and Ben trying to push Alien X into Kevin's car.

"Bend or something," Ben grunted before he and Kevin tried to shove her into the trunk.

"You can't shove her into the trunk," Gwen told them.

"You're right. She doesn't fit," Kevin said.

"I'm serious. She hasn't moved since she fixed the dam, she could be hurt or…." Gwen said worried.

"No. she's warm, she's probably just resting," Kevin told her as an Incursean warrior picked something up.

"The royal swatch," he said.

"Give it here. I can still track the princess," Gwen said but before she could everyone including Alien X and Kevin's car were teleported onto the Incursean warship in front of Milleous.

"Raff, your career prospects are dimming," he told Raff.

"I almost drowned," Raff said but Milleous lifted his hand up.

"Get me earth on the radio," he said and he grabbed a speaker. "People of earth! Your time is up!" he said. "Bring me the royal detonator," he said and an Incursean handed him a small device.

"Don't do it!" Ben told him and Milleous pressed the button making the humans gasp.

"Of course not. My daughter is still there, bring up the little pretty one," Milleous said and Pluto appeared on the screen.

"That's Pluto," Kevin said.

"It's a barren frozen wasteland," Gwen said before Pluto suddenly exploded.

"Was a barren frozen wasteland," Milleous said.

"He just destroyed planet Pluto!" Daisuke said from inside Alien X.

"Pluto wasn't a planet. It was a dwarf planet," Bellicus said.

"I think it should have been a planet," Serena said. "Daisuke?" She asked Daisuke who groaned.

"Okay you two that's enough. Yes Pluto wasn't a major planet but it was a planet so in a way you two can agree that Pluto is a planet," she told them.

"Seconded," Serena said.

"Motion carried," Bellicus said.

"Good, now let me turn back to normal so I can help. That jerk's gonna blow up the planet, my family and friends are there!" Daisuke shouted.

"Alien X doesn't do anything unless put to a vote. We cut you slack because you're new," Bellicus told her.

"Alright. I move you let me change back to help my friends," Daisuke said.

"Is there a second?" Bellicus asked and Serena remained silent. "Motion defeated," he said.

"Good vote," both Serena and Bellicus said.

"You see until you showed up Alien X was always in a deadlock, but now we finally found a tiebreaker," Serena explained. "Now that you are, we can't let you go,"

"Hear that kid. You're never changing back," Bellicus told her.

"He blew it up," Ben said shocked at what had just happened to Pluto.

"Look at the bright side, this should smooth out Neptune's orbit," Kevin said making the other two look at him.

"Yes. And Earth will be in even smaller pieces if Princess Attea is not returned to me," Milleous said.

"That's ridiculous!" Gwen shouted.

"Gwen, evil dictator here," Ben whispered.

"Earth can't even communicate with you," Gwen told Milleous.

"Incoming message from Earth your violent highness," a voice over the intercom said.

"What do I know?" Gwen asked as SevenSeven appeared on a screen and spoke in his language.

"Well, I'm glad the princess is alright, but that is one big ransom he's asking for," Raff said.

"Well Attea is royalty. Have the funds transmitted," Milleous ordered.

"Fine as soon as the princess comes home we're done," Gwen said.

"You think so huh?" Kevin asked her as Milleous handed the detonator to Raff.

"When SevenSeven delivers Attea, destroy him. Destroy your prisoners, destroy their home world and all is forgiven," he told Raff.

"Seize the prisoners!" Raff shouted.

"Run!" Kevin shouted and the trio ran to the car where Kevin absorbed the rubber from one of its tyres. "Heads up," he said jumping up and he bounced and crashed into Raff and Milleous and he snatched the detonator and he bounced onto some Incursean warriors and jumped into his car and sped off.

"Bellicus, Daisuke is upset. At least let us go back in session," Serena said looking at a frowning Daisuke.

"Oh, Dai this, Dai that. Why don't you worry about me for a change?" Bellicus asked her.

"You know I do," Serena answered.

"I move we save the Earth," Daisuke said.

"That's new business kid. We still got old business from before you showed up," Bellicus told her.

"Well hurry," Daisuke said.

"Of course. I would like to vote on tabled motion right million and three: to save the dinosaurs from extinction," Bellicus said and Daisuke stared blankly at him. "Just listen, I'm sure I can win you over,"

"I move we switch to new business until the earth is safe," Daisuke said.

"Seconded," Serena said.

"Motion carried," Bellicus said angrily.

"I move we transport the Incurseans far from earth," Daisuke said.

"No," Serena and Bellicus said.

"Disable the conquest ray?" Daisuke asked them.

"No," both said again.

"Don't you ever agree on anything!?" Daisuke asked them.

"Well….." they said.

"Oh man," she said. Meanwhile outside of Alien X three Incursean warriors were searching for Ben, Kevin and Gwen.

"Check the transport room," one said and the trio of warriors walked off and Kevin's car drove down a hallway.

"Why can't that emperor just take his daughter and leave?" Ben asked.

"The Incursean code. If they don't enslave you, they wipe you out," Kevin answered.

"Look out!" Gwen shouted as two Incursean warriors appeared and fired at the car which backed up and sped down another hallway with more Incurseans firing at them when the car stopped and Ben, Gwen and Kevin climbed out.

"Dai," Ben said.

"Stay back, I got her," Kevin said jumping over the car and he punched an Incursean sending it flying and he kicked another one when he was hit in the shoulder. "Phew, burning rubber," he said as the Incursean who shot him sniffed and gagged at the smell allowing Kevin to punch him, Gwen then sent a mana blast at two Incursean warriors sneaking up on Kevin who grabbed Alien X.

"I said stay back," Kevin said as he ran off with Ben and Gwen following him until they saw Milleous, Raff and some warriors in front of them and they ran back the other way only for SevenSeven and Attea to appear in front of them and SevenSeven pointed his blaster at them and they stopped and held their hands up.

"Daughter, you're safe," Milleous said as SevenSeven freed Attea who smirked at Milleous as SevenSeven pointed his blaster at Milleous.

"Guards. Seize my father," Attea said.

"Orders are orders," Raff said and the Incurseans surrounded Milleous.

"But why?" he asked.

"Sentimental old fool, after you paid my ransom I offered SevenSeven twice as much to overthrow you," Attea said.

"Actually. I can respect that," Milleous said.

"So much for the powerful dictator, and since Earth isn't in harm's way anymore. We're done," Gwen said.

"You think so?" Kevin asked as Attea snatched the detonator.

"It's customary for a new emperor to celebrate with a show of force. The demise of your lively planet will make wonderful fireworks for my coronation," she said as Kevin put his hand on SevenSeven.

"Nice armour," he said absorbing the metal from SevenSeven's armour and he punched SevenSeven sending him into a wall, Ben sent blasts of mana towards some Incurseans sending them flying and then Kevin was blasted by SevenSeven and he smashed into a wall and fell to the ground, Gwen ran up and kicked SevenSeven in the face and he tossed a grenade at Gwen who made a shield of Mana and the grenade exploded before SevenSeven kicked her in the gut sending her flying back, SevenSeven then held his blaster up and Kevin shook his head at Gwen and Ben and they stood up and held their hands up.

"This thing was formidable once. Throw it in the dungeon," Attea said looking at Alien X. "As for these three, they tried to rescue me so I spare them. Once I destroy them, you'll be the rarest specimens in my zoo," she told Ben, Gwen and Kevin who frowned at her. Daisuke inside Alien X was watching and she growled.

"I've had enough of this. Bellicus, Serena, listen here because I'm going to make you a deal. I want full control of Alien X," she said and Bellicus growled and he was about to retort but Daisuke held her hand up. "And in return when I'm asleep at night I'll help both of you settle your arguments. Deal?" she asked them.

"Seconded," Serena said without hesitation and Bellicus grumbled.

"Motion carried," he said making Daisuke smile.

"Aim for the molten core, I don't want any big chunks surviving," Attea ordered and two Incurseans nodded and walked off and Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Alien X were now inside a cage in front her as Raff walked past.

"Hail Lord Emperor Attea, light of the Incursean Empire. Destroyer of galaxies. Keeper of the conquest way, all living creatures tremble in your…." Raff said.

"Skip it," Attea told her. "Let's see some conquest," she said.

"Actually. That's not gonna happen," Alien X said making everyone look at her as she waved her hand and the cage shattered. "And as for that detonator," she then pointed at the detonator which shattered into pieces, SevenSeven ran at Alien X who punched him sending him flying back and cracked his helmet, SevenSeven spoke in his language and he ran off. "It's over," Alien X told Attea as Milleous walked into the throne room with a blaster aimed at his daughter.

"I'm proud of you Attea, one day you may very well dethrone me, but not today. Throw her in stasis jail for a while," he ordered and an Incursean took Attea away. "And as for you lot, for your assistance in this matter, the earth is spared, you may go," he told Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Alien X who were the teleported back to Earth along with Kevin's car and they reappeared in the carpark of Mr Smoothy and Alien X turned back into Daisuke.

"Dai, what happened to you back there?" Ben asked. "One minute you're kicking massive butt and the next you're frozen up,"

"Yeah. My most powerful transformation, but I will only use it when there's no other choice," Daisuke said as she climbed into Kevin's car as did the others and Kevin drove off.

The end of the chapter

read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Darkstar Rising

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Kevin's car was driving down a deserted street with Raidramon and Daisuke following behind it and Kevin's car pulled up to a warehouse and Daisuke dismounted her partner who turned back into Veemon and both walked towards the warehouse. "Ben, are you sure this is the place?" Daisuke asked him.

"That's what the tip said," he answered.

"And that's what worries me. You don't get tips, I get tips, you've got no connections," Kevin told him.

"I do so have connections, there's Gwen and Daisuke," Ben replied.

"True, he does know us," Gwen said walking off.

"Lot of support there, thanks," Ben said.

"Let's take a look and see," Daisuke said and Ben nodded before he made a platform of mana and lifted everyone to the roof, they all then looked through a skylight to see the Forever Knights moving stuff into trucks.

"Forever Knights," Kevin said absorbing the stone from the roof.

"Up to no good as usual," Gwen said as Daisuke was bathed in a golden flash of light and she turned into Chromastone.

"Showtime," she said before jumping down and she smashed through the skylight and landed, Kevin jumped down and landed beside her and Ben, Veemon and Gwen followed. "Alright, nobody move!" Chromastone shouted but the Forever Knights kept moving.

"Didn't you hear her?" Kevin asked them.

"I don't think so," Ben said as he touched a Forever Knight and his hand moved right through it.

"Holograms," Chromastone said.

"Good guess," a voice said and everyone looked to see an alien wearing Plumber get standing beside a pillar as the holograms vanished and the Plumber put a device into his belt. "Magister Gilhil of the Plumbers," the alien said. "Magister Prior Gilhil. I'm the commanding officer of this entire quadrant. You're all under arrest for impersonating officers of the law," he told the group holding up his Plumber's badge.

"Are you serious?" Chromastone asked him as she turned back into Daisuke. "For what?"

"Impersonating a Plumber. We're the only law enforcement recognized by all signatories of the Milky Way Treaty, which makes what you've done an interstellar class felony," Gilhil told her.

"Sounds bad," Kevin said.

"If I were I'd keep my big mouth in check," Gilhil told him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't threaten a guy who can kick your butt up the street and back," Kevin replied.

"You feeling froggy son? Then jump," Gilhil told Kevin.

"And if you're feeling smart don't," Gwen warned him and Kevin looked at her and then and Gilhil.

"Ribbit," he said before he punched at Gilhil who caught his hand and threw him into a crate and he rolled across the ground.

"Stay down son," he told Kevin who absorbed some metal and punched him twice sending him skidding back. "Much as I would like to go a few more rounds, I don't have the time," he said before pulling out a blaster and fired a bolo towards Kevin which wrapped around him and Kevin was lifted into the air and he hung upside down, Daisuke ran at him and she was enveloped in a gold light and turned into Goop who jumped at Gilhil and wrapped around his body and he tried to escape but couldn't and he fell to the ground and Goop's face appeared in front of him.

"You want to talk? Then let's talk," she told him and a few minutes later everyone was on the roof.

"I don't see why we have to listen to this guy," Veemon said.

"Because I'm the Plumber in charge of this whole sector of space," Gilhil told him.

"Then you know we're the good guys," Ben said.

"What I know is over the past few months I've been getting reports of you lot passing yourselves off as Plumbers," Gilhil said.

"Their grandpa was a Plumber and my father is one as well," Daisuke said.

"Max Tennyson and Derrick Motomiya, good men both of them," Gilhil said before he looked at Kevin. "But you however. You don't even have a claim by blood," he told him.

"Yes I do. My father, my real father was…." Kevin stopped himself just in time.

"Kevin?" Gwen asked him.

"Nothing. Never mind," Kevin answered crossing his arms.

"Point is, there is a reason we shut down Plumber activity on Earth five years ago, when Vilgax was destroyed…" Gilhil said.

"You mean after I destroyed him," Daisuke said.

"Credit due. But I can't have Plumber resources being wasted here. Earth is a backwater level two planet with no imminent threat," Gilhil said.

"Look Magister, there is a threat. We've seen them, I wrecked one of their ships," Daisuke told him.

"Aliens are attacking our planet, we're just fighting to keep it safe," Ben told him.

"I've assigned a new Magister to this region, he'll check on Earth in a couple of months, if what you say is true, show him proof and he'll take care of it," Gilhil said.

"A few months!?" Veemon asked.

"I'm inclined to give you kids a break. Daisuke you wear the Omnitrix so that gives you special dispensation the Galvan have requested you not be interfered with in minor matters," Gilhil told her. "And the reports I've read indicate you've never impersonated Plumbers," he told Ben and Gwen. "And as for you," he said looking at Kevin.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"You've got a record. You've done time in the Null Void for various crimes," Gilhil told him.

"He's changed," Gwen said.

"He's helped us fight the aliens threatening our home," Daisuke told him.

"He's impersonating a Plumber," Gilhil said walking over to Kevin and he held his hand out. "Give me the badge you stole,"

"Don't take my badge man, please," Kevin said.

"Now. Or you're going back to the Null Void," Gilhil told Kevin who handed him his badge reluctantly. "Thank you," he said tapping the badge and it deactivated. "You're free to go. But if you ever get involved in Plumber's business again, I don't care what Azmuth says, you're all going to the Null Void. Even you Daisuke," he told everyone before he teleported away.

"Is that it? Is this the end?" Ben asked and the others looked at him unsure. The next day Ben was carrying a tray of smoothies and he drank one and burped as he walked towards Kevin, Gwen and Daisuke who were sitting on Kevin's car. "Cheer up, Mr. Smoothy makes everything better," he said handing one to Kevin who drank it and gagged.

"How's turnip and wheatgrass supposed to make anything better?" he asked.

"It's got ginger in it," Ben answered.

"Oh ginger. That will solve all our problems," Kevin told him throwing his smoothie away.

"Face it Ben, Magister Gilhil basically shut us down," Gwen told him.

"I talked to my dad, but he said he can't do anything. Gilhil is the head Plumber in this sector of the galaxy, and even though Dad's a magister as well he can't order him around," Daisuke told the others.

"Well, we will keep doing what we're doing. Fighting aliens and fighting bad guys," Ben said.

"He said he'd put us in the Null Void, not a place I want to visit again," Daisuke said.

"He said Plumber's don't come around here anymore. We'll worry about it if he ever comes back," Ben said.

"He took my badge," Kevin said

"Badges? We don't need no stinking badges," Ben said before Kevin grabbed him by the collar.

"You think this is funny!?" he asked him angrily.

"Kevin, let him go," Daisuke told him and Kevin threw Ben onto the hood of his car.

"Hey!" Ben shouted.

"I want to be a Plumber okay?" Kevin asked. "When I was little my mom always told me stories about my dad. How he was a Plumber and did all this cool stuff," he explained.

"I never met your dad," Gwen said.

"Me either, but I still want to be like him," Kevin said.

"So that's how you knew about the Plumbers and all the alien tech?" Daisuke asked him.

"Yeah. And it's why I wanted to help you guys in the first place," Kevin told them looking at Gwen. "Mostly," he said as he climbed into his car. "I need my badge Ben, it's all that matters," he said before he drove off. Daisuke's cell phone then beeped and she took it out.

"Hello?" she asked. "Daddy? What is it?" she asked her father. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she told her Dad before hanging up and she turned into XLR8 and sped off back towards her house. Meanwhile below ground DNAliens were busy working when they heard someone approaching and they looked to see a figure wearing a metal helmet and a black outfit walk towards them, four DNAliens looked at him and spat gunk towards him but he held his hand out and fired black beams with a white outline towards the gunk destroying them and he fired at the DNAliens sending them flying, he then walked to the nearby ship and ripped the door off its hinges and three DNAliens fire energy rifles at him but he withstood the energy bolts and he sent more black beams at the DNAliens sending them flying, he then walked off and threw two more DNAliens into a door before he pushed it down and it skidded towards a chair where a Highbreed was sitting.

"Who are you? What insignificant alien speck dares to enter a command center of a Highbreed Lord?" the Highbreed asked as the figure walked up to him. "No matter, dead men don't need names," he said swatting the intruder into a wall and debris fell down but the intruder lifted a huge chunk into the air.

"Nice shot. You're just as strong as I heard," he said and the Highbreed roared at him as he threw the debris at the Highbreed knocking him down and the Highbreed threw the debris off him. "That's it. Show me your power," he said holding his hand out and a black beam hit the Highbreed and covered it making it scream. "Give me all of your strength," he said as the Highbreed collapsed.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want to make a deal," the intruder told him. Meanwhile Kevin was fixing his car when he heard someone approaching him.

"Who's out there?" he asked moving out from under his car to see Gwen.

"Me. I brought you something to drink," she said.

"No thanks," he said.

"It's not a smoothie," she told him drinking from the cup. "See? Just a plain old soda," Kevin sighed and took the drink and drank from it. "Just wanted to see how you were doing," she told Kevin.

"Fine. Look I'm not interested in talking about my dad," Kevin told her.

"Never crossed my mind. I brought you a present," Gwen said holding up a bag and she pulled out a wooden ball throwing it to Kevin who caught it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A wooden ball. Absorb it," Gwen told him and Kevin absorbed the wood from the ball and his hand was covered in wood. "Try this one, it's a ball bearing made out of…I don't know ball bearing stuff,"

"Stainless steel," Kevin told her.

"I bought you a whole bag of them, made of different materials, that way when we fight you can change to whatever you want," Gwen said handing the bag to Kevin.

"Thanks. But it doesn't work that way, I need a lot of whatever I'm copying," he explained to her.

"Oh," Gwen said.

"And what makes you think I will keep fighting with you?" Kevin asked as Gwen held his hand.

"Because you've changed," she told him.

"Maybe, but I'm still on parole. That magister guy can put me back in the Null Void whenever he wants to," Kevin said as he and Gwen leaned in before the Highbreed smashed through the wall to the garage.

"Human scum! I will cleanse the world of your filth!" he told them.

"I sure picked a bad day to stop fighting with you guys," Kevin said absorbing the metal from his car when an energy bolt hit the Highbreed in the back making him stumble.

"That's far enough ugly," the Highbreed turned to see Derrick holding a blaster in his hand with Daisuke and Ben beside him.

"Filth. You dare attack me!?" the Highbreed shouted.

"Oh he dares," Daisuke said before she turned into Humungousaur in a flash of gold light. "And so do I!" she shouted running at the Highbreed with a roar and she tackled him sending him through the other side of the garage and she slammed him to the ground and held him down. "Don't move if you know what's good for you," she told him as Gilhil appeared.

"Didn't take you long for you kids to get into trouble did it?" he asked.

"Us!?" Humungousaur asked as she turned back into Daisuke. "He's one of the aliens attacking the earth!"

"They attacked me for no reason. They said they were Plumbers," the Highbreed said.

"That's a lie and you know it," Derrick told the Highbreed.

"Magister Motomiya. I thought you retired," Gilhil said.

"Well consider me un-retired. My daughter has done nothing but save the world from these things and their plans. It should be he attacked us for no reason," Derrick said as the Highbreed stood up.

"I don't know what's going on but you're coming in for questioning," Gilhil said.

"No one is going anywhere," everyone turned to see the intruder from before standing there. "Not until I make your powers my own," he said shooting black beams at everyone but Daisuke back flipped away and turned into XLR8 and she saw her friends, Gilhil, the Highbreed and Derrick being drained.

"You promised if I helped you…." The Highbreed said.

"I can't be trusted," the figure said.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back!" XLR8 told them and she ran off.

"You can't run forever Daisuke, I'll have my revenge on you yet. But first thing's first," he said looking at the others who were all out cold. Soon they were all chained up and suspended in an energy field inside a familiar building to Gwen, Ben and Kevin.

"I don't understand. That was the guy who tipped me off you were all impersonating others," Gilhil said.

"And he scammed ugly into working for him," Kevin said and the Highbreed snarled at Kevin who smirked. "Hey, he got you. Admit it. Don't snarl at me," he told the Highbreed.

"I know who he is," Ben said.

"Do you really?" the figure asked him.

"You would have to be someone who knew about the Plumbers and the Highbreed. And someone with a grudge against us. Why don't you take off the dopey mask Michael," Ben said.

"Michael Morningstar? The same who tried to steal Gwen from….who stole his powers from those girls at his prep school?" Kevin asked.

"When you ruined my plan. You nearly destroyed me. But over the weeks my powers returned, stronger than ever, and so did my hunger. My old method of feeding is no longer sufficient," Michael said.

"High school girls too tough for you?" Ben asked him.

"Quite the contrary. I need more power than they can supply, Michael Morningstar no longer exists," Michael said removing his helmet to reveal he had lost most of his hair and his face looked like a zombies. "Now I am Darkstar. You did this to me, and now you will feed my hunger," he told them as he started to drain his prisoners of their power. "I will take your strength and make it my own," he said before a black and blue blur sped past and smashed into Darkstar sending him flying.

"Hey ugly, why don't you try that on someone who isn't chained up?" XLR8 asked him and Darkstar looked at her.

"I have the powers of your teammates, plus the Highbreed and the two Plumbers, how can you possibly hope to defeat me alone?" Darkstar asked her.

"Who said I was alone?" XLR8 asked as the DNAliens jumped through the windows. "They're pretty steamed about you kidnapping their boss," she told Darkstar as the DNAliens attacked Darkstar who managed to drain some of them and XLR8 turned into Heatblast and sent a fireball at the top of the energy field and everyone else dropped down and Kevin absorbed some of the metal and broke his chains while Heatblast freed Gwen and Derrick while Kevin freed Ben and Gilhil.

"Thanks kid," Gilhil said and Kevin nodded.

"What about me?" The Highbreed asked.

"Hang in there," Heatblast told him.

"Too many to absorb!" Darkstar shouted.

"And that's the beginning of the bad news," Gwen said as she sent a mana blast at him sending him flying and Heatblast turned into Echo Echo who screamed at him and Gilhil and Derick fired their blasted at him and Spidermonkey jumped above him and kicked him down to Kevin who punched Darkstar sending him flying into Ben who sent a mana blast at Darkstar sending him crashing to the ground.

"Nighty night!" Four Arms shouted as she jumped up and stomped onto Darkstar creating a crater.

"Ow," he managed to say before passing out as the DNAliens freed the Highbreed and fled.

"They're getting away!" Kevin shouted.

"Let them go," Four Arms said as she picked up Darkstar. "What should we do with this jerk?" she asked. A few minutes later everyone was outside the building with Darkstar inside an energy field and with energy cuffs.

"Will that hold him?" Kevin asked.

"It's level six technology son. He's going nowhere but the Null Void," Gilhil answered.

"What about us?" Daisuke asked him.

"I've been giving that some thought. You guys made a difference today," he answered.

"And?" Ben asked him.

"Maybe I don't need to reassign good men to this quadrant. Maybe their already here," he said.

"What's that mean?" Kevin asked.

"You've been drafted. Here's your badge back," Gilhil told him handing Kevin's badge back, and here's one for you two as well," he said handing a badge to Ben and Gwen and Daisuke smiled at him. "Don't push it kid. You've already got the Omnitrix," he told her. "As of now. You're the only law in the quadrant, do a good job." He told them before he and Darkstar teleported away and Kevin walked off.

"Where you going?" Daisuke asked him.

"I gotta tell my mom," he answered and Daisuke smiled and nodded at him.

"And I gotta tell mom about me being a Plumber too," Daisuke said.

"Oh great, your mother is gonna kill me," Derrick said making Daisuke laugh.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Alone Together

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke ducked behind a pillar as darts crashed into it and she glared at a Highbreed who had fired the darts at her, Gwen then launched mana blasts at it but it dodged and fired darts from its hand at her. "It's trying to run!" she shouted. "Cut it off!" she told the others as Ben jumped down from a stack of crates but the Highbreed elbowed him sending him flying and he rolled across the floor and fired his blaster making the Highbreed stumble back.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and rammed the Highbreed in the face.

"Vermin!" it shouted throwing Veemon away.

"I got this!" shouted Daisuke as she turned into Echo Echo in a flash of gold light and she multiplied into six duplicates. "Going somewhere they asked the Highbreed who slammed the ground and jumped behind Kevin but Ben fired his blaster allowing Kevin to absorb the stone floor and punch the Highbreed.

"Nice going Miss I got this covered," Kevin told Echo Echo and the six duplicates jumped past Kevin and tackled the Highbreed to the ground.

"Don't touch me creature," it told Echo Echo as it stood and headed to a machine.

"Don't let it get near that thing. It's a teleporter pod!" Kevin shouted as he ripped up some of the floor and threw it at the teleporter which short circuited.

"You've disrupted the transmission field!" the Highbreed shouted as it and Echo Echo were sucked into the teleporter.

"Dai," Ben said worried. Meanwhile the Highbreed and the Echo Echo duplicates crashed into a sandy dune.

"Micro vermin ridden carcass!" the Highbreed shouted.

"That's an insult right?" the duplicates asked as they surrounded the Highbreed.

"Your friend interfered with the teleporter settings," the Highbreed told them.

"To be fair, we were kind of distracted," one Echo Echo said.

"What, with you trying to kill us and all," another Echo Echo said.

"That's right I was. And I still am!" the Highbreed shouted as it lunged at the Echo Echo duplicates who jumped out of the way, the Highbreed rolled across the sound when Echo Echo then sent a sonic sound wave at it sending it flying back, the ground then suddenly shook.

"Was that an earthquake?" Echo Echo asked as a large creature erupted from the ground and the Highbreed and Echo Echo ran off when the creature dived under the ground again throwing Echo Echo into the air, the creature then emerged again. "Going to need backup," she said splitting into five duplicates and they grabbed onto the jaws of the creature. "Now, let's try this again," they said before they all jumped into the air and send soundwaves at the creature but it threw them away and dived under the ground again. Then it re-emerged and swallowed one Echo Echo before it spat her out in disgust, then it chased after the Highbreed who was running away. "Highbreed! Look out!" she warned and the Highbreed fired darts at the creature but they bounced off and Echo Echo jumped onto the creature and she screamed at it again allowing the Highbreed to fire more darts and this made the creature retreat. "What was that?" Echo Echo asked.

"A Dravek. Its kind is numerous on this planet," the Highbreed answered. "In this planet," she corrected.

"Then we better get off this planet before more of them show up," Echo Echo said.

"We?" asked the Highbreed.

"Yes. We. You couldn't beat that thing alone and I couldn't beat it alone, our only hope of survival is if we work together," Echo Echo told the Highbreed. "You know I'm right,"

"I know no such thing," the Highbreed told her.

"Whatever. I don't like this anymore than you do," she said walking off. "How do we get of this planet? Whatever it's called,"

"We are on Turrawuste. A desert world, useful only as a teleporter relay station," the Highbreed told her.

"So, how come we didn't beam into the teleporter?" Echo Echo asked.

"The damage to the pod must have temporarily shifted the focusing axis," the Highbreed answered.

"Can you fix it?" Echo Echo asked.

"If we find the teleporter pod station on this planet we won't need to fix it. Simply avoid hitting it with a rock while it is active," the Highbreed told her.

"Where is it then?" she asked.

"Impossible to tell," the Highbreed answered.

"For you maybe," Echo Echo said before she released a sonic scream across the vast and endless desert and a small flash of light appeared. "There, it will take a day or two on foot to reach it. Let's go," she told the Highbreed.

"Your kind disgusts me," the Highbreed told her and Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke.

"See? I'm just a regular human girl," she replied.

"That is worse. I will not allow such a filthy creature to spend another moment more in my presence," the Highbreed said turning its back to her. "I shall traverse to the teleporter alone," it said before the ground shook.

"We need to travel together. We have to watch each other's backs in case more Draveks show up," Daisuke told the Highbreed.

"If I am forced to travel with you, then you must keep ten paces behind me at all times," the Highbreed told her.

"I'm the one who knows the way," Daisuke retorted.

"Ten paces," the Highbreed said.

"Fine. Lead the way," Daisuke said and the Highbreed walked off with Daisuke following it from ten paces behind. "Hot enough for ya?" she asked the Highbreed wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Yes," the Highbreed replied.

"It was just an expression. It means it is hot out," Daisuke said.

"It is obviously hot. I do not see the point of reiterating what we both already know!" the Highbreed snapped.

"I'm glad I didn't say, it's not the heat it's the humidity," Daisuke mumbled.

"There is no humidity. It is in fact the heat!" the Highbreed said and Daisuke sweatdropped, she then heard a groan and saw the Highbreed collapse to its knees, she then ran up but the Highbreed stopped her. "Do not touch me vile thing," it said.

"Here, you can use this to keep the sun off your head," Daisuke said as she removed her jacket and tossed it to the Highbreed.

"I do not require charity from vermin," it replied. "I only require a moments rest," it told her as Daisuke saw it start to dehydrate.

"Rest won't cut it. You're already dehydrated," she said.

"The one true species thrives in a much cooler climate," the Highbreed explained.

"Humans like it cooler then this too, but you're wasting away out here," Daisuke told the Highbreed. "I got a way for us to beat the heat," she said as she turned into her Cryonite form and she sent a beam of ice at the Highbreed but the ice evaporated quickly. "Huh?" she asked.

"A Cryonite's powers are considerably weaker in extreme heat," the Highbreed told her and Daisuke turned back to normal before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Big Chill who breathed ice onto the Highbreed. "Stop that this instant!" the Highbreed demanded in a female's voice.

"Wait? You're a girl?" Big Chill asked her.

"Yes. One of the last females of the Highbreed race," she answered.

"One of the last?" Big Chill asked.

"It matters not," the Highbreed answered and Big Chill noticed some water nearby.

"Water, I will bring some back for you," she said flying off and she scooped some water up when five points erupted from the ground and closed in around Big Chill who flew off and turned intangible and phased through the jaws of the Dravek and froze them shut. "It was a trap,"

"Gullible prey can be lured in by the right bait. Many predators use this to their advantage," the Highbreed told her.

"That thing's getting loose. We need to move," Big Chill told the Highbreed.

"You do not issue commands to me vermin," she told her. "Lesser beings do my bidding," she said as the Dravek broke free and attacked the two of them. "And I bid you to fight!" she shouted.

"Alright then. If you say so," Big Chill said flying off and she froze the Dravek which broke out of the ice. "We can't keep this up," she told the Highbreed.

"Follow my lead," she told her.

"And do what?" Big Chill asked.

"Freeze it," the Highbreed answered.

"Already tried that," Big Chill told her.

"From the inside! Stay inside and keep it frozen until I say otherwise," she told Big Chill who shrugged and flew inside and froze the Dravek. "Now!" she shouted and Big Chill flew out and the Highbreed fired darts at the Dravek and shattered it to pieces before she fell to her knees again. "Now that the danger has passed, I can locate water myself," she said as her chest opened and two tendrils came out and dug into the ground.

"Gross," Big Chill said.

"There is water beneath the sand, if one looks deeply enough," the Highbreed said. "There," she said.

"I didn't know Highbreed were some kind of plant," Big Chill said.

"We are not some kind of anything. The Highbreed are the only kind," the Highbreed replied as the tendrils came back into her chest and water emerged from the holes. Soon the planet's two suns began to set as Daisuke drank some water when she heard something.

"Did you hear something?" she asked the Highbreed.

"I heard nothing except you, human," she replied walking away and Daisuke looked around before she followed after the Highbreed. "Which is the same as nothing," unbeknownst to them hundreds upon hundreds of alien insects emerged from the ground and followed them, the ground then shook making Daisuke and the Highbreed stop.

"More Draveks underneath?" Daisuke asked and the Highbreed turned around.

"Worse," she answered turning around.

"Worse?" Daisuke asked turning around to see the swarm.

"Dasypodidae!" the Highbreed shouted.

"How can these be worse than Draveks?" Daisuke asked as the alien insects swarmed all over her and the Highbreed and tried to drag them underground. Daisuke was enveloped in a golden flash of light and she transformed into Heatblast who threw fireballs at the swarm. "This will take a second," she said before she saw the immense size of the horde. "Did I say a second? I meant an hour!" she shouted before running to higher ground. "Highbreed! This way!" she shouted and the Highbreed followed her, Heatblast then tossed a fireball at the nearby rock formation creating a landslide which crushed the Dasypodidae and the Highbreed was almost swept away but Heatblast caught her. "You're welcome,"

"How dare you touch me, you filthy vermin!" the Highbreed shouted and Heatblast jumped in front of her.

"What's your problem!? Yeah you don't like the aliens I turn into, I get that, but I saved your life, cut an alien girl some slack once in a while," she told the Highbreed who walked off and Heatblast followed her. "Ten paces behind my butt," Heatblast grumbled as the duo walked on until night had fallen. "This is as good a place as any to camp for the night,"

"No, we shall walk through the night," The Highbreed said.

"No, we shall camp here for the night," Heatblast said in the same tone as the Highbreed who looked at her.

"I would not use such an insolent tone with me, lesser creature," she threatened Heatblast who ran up to her.

"Oh yeah?" she asked the Highbreed.

"You have not yet seen me at my full power," the Highbreed told her. "See how the cool night air has begun to restore me?" the Highbreed asked her.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Heatblast said.

"I shall carry on from here; you have outlived your usefulness to me," the Highbreed said.

"Fine, go on," Heatblast said before they both heard loud roars in the distance.

"We shall camp here for the night," the Highbreed said, soon Heatblast was standing over a small campfire and she turned back into Daisuke who held her hands over the fire.

"Pull up a boulder, sit down," she told the Highbreed.

"So your infernal pit can deplete me of my strength?" she asked her.

"No. It's a campfire, it's tradition, you're supposed to sit around and talk," Daisuke explained.

"To you? For what conceivable purpose?" the Highbreed asked her.

"My name is Daisuke Motomiya, what's yours?" Daisuke asked.

"I am known as Reinrassic III, seventh daughter of the noble Highbreed house of Dirassa, direct descendant of the pure blooded High Order of Raseckt. Heir to the-," the Highbreed said.

"I'm gonna call you Rena," Daisuke cut her off.

"That is disrespectful Daisuke Motomiya," Rena told her.

"Please call me Dai," Daisuke replied. "And it's weird, despite the fact I don't trust you as far as Four Arms could throw you. Its cool how we've managed to work together to survive. I mean we're not friends or anything but we're not mortal enemies anymore either," she said .

"You and I are enemies," the Highbreed said.

"But we've been able to seen past our differences to help each other survive. Probably because I know what it's like to be not a Highbreed exactly but a whole bunch of other alien creatures like you. Thanks to the Omnitrix I can walk a mile in other alien's shoes, so in a way i can understand what it is like to be them, since I have been them," Daisuke said.

"Such presumption, but what is there to expect from a genetically inferior creature?" Rena asked. "Why would I a Highbreed be the slightest bit interested in befriending revolting likes of you?" she asked Daisuke.

"I was just trying to make conversation is all," she told her. "Find common ground and all that,"

"You and I are more than mere enemies. The Highbreed were the first race in the universe. All species since then other than pure-blooded Highbreeds are nothing but mongrels, hideous abominations of nature. Especially humans, the moment i no longer rely on your aid to protect me. Daisuke Motomiya i shall eradicate you and there will be one less vermin infesting a grateful universe," Rena told her.

"You can't think that. Not after I've been helping you," Daisuke told her.

"You are tired human, I shall take the first watch," Rena said.

"Oh no. I'm wide awake, I'll take the first watch," Daisuke replied making the Highbreed look at her and soon Daisuke was sleeping and Rena looked over at her and she moved toward her and Daisuke woke up and yelp as she fired darts at a Dasypodidae which had snuck up on Daisuke. The Dasypodidae snarled at Rena grabbed it before the Dasypodidae bit her and she roared as her arm was severed and it dropped to the ground. "Can you regenerate it?" Daisuke asked her.

"I cannot," Rena answered.

"But it can be healed?" Daisuke asked.

"Not from such an injury as this, not in these conditions," Rena answered holding her arm and Daisuke looked at her dismembered arm and she turned into Swampfire and grabbed Rena's arm and she walked over to her and held the arm up and vines wrapped around it and reattached Rena's arm which turned green and Swampfire turned back to Daisuke.

"Better?" she asked Rena.

"Why would you help me?" Rena asked her.

"Why would you help me?" Daisuke asked her back.

"It was in my best interests to stop that creature from harming you," she answered.

"Yeah? Well it's in my best interest to help those who need it," Daisuke told her and Rena sat down and looked away from Daisuke who then sat down on a rock and put some more wood onto the fire, she then felt the rock she sat on shake and she jumped off and Rena fired darts from her hand at the rock making it stop shaking and Daisuke smiled before a Dravek emerged from the ground and Rena fired darts at it and ran off with the Dravek chasing her.

"Dai!" Rena shouted and Daisuke grabbed a burning piece of wood and she ran towards the Dravek as Rena held onto one of the Dravek's five jaws.

"Open wide!" Daisuke shouted throwing the burning piece of wood into the Dravek's mouth and it roared and Rena dropped to the ground as the Dravek coughed and retreated under the ground. "Maybe you're right. We should walk at night," Daisuke said walking off and Rena followed her. "Thanks for saving me back there, you know this kind of shows Highbreed aren't that bad. I mean you're trying hard to be friends with a human," she told Rena who stopped walking and looked at Daisuke who kept walking. The next morning Daisuke and Rena came over a hill to see the teleporter pod. "There it is," Daisuke said running off but she saw Rena had stopped following her. "Not the ten paces behind thing again,"

"Go home Daisuke Motomiya. I shall remain here," Rena told her.

"Did you hit your head or something? We can finally get off this sand trap of death and get on with our lives," Daisuke said.

"I have spent too long with you Daisuke, and have therefore myself become contaminated," Rena said.

"Contaminated?" Daisuke asked her confused.

"As clearly evidenced by my abnormal behaviour. Risking my own life to save you, a lowly human," Rena said.

"Rena, what you did was a good thing," Daisuke told her.

"I have obviously become infected by your mongrel influence. And am now myself unclean," Rena said holding up her reattached arm.

"Even if that were true, why stay here?" Daisuke asked.

"A self imposed exile as it were," Rena answered. "I can never return home, ever. I could infect the rest of my kind. The only honourable thing, is to remain here,"

"No," Daisuke said.

"Because all lesser creatures except pure-blooded unadulterated Highbreeds must be expunged from the universe, including myself," Rena said.

"I thought I had gotten through to you. I thought you had changed," Daisuke said.

"This much is true, I have changed. And now I must pay the price," Rena said walking to the teleporter. Back on earth Kevin was trying to get the teleporter to work.

"It looks fine, but I can't make it work," he told Ben, Veemon and Gwen.

"We need to get that working Kevin, we need to find..." Ben trailed off as the teleporter activated and Daisuke came through and landed on her feet. "Dai!" Ben said happily as he ran towards her and hugged her as did Veemon.

"You gave us quite a scare," Kevin told her.

"Where's the Highbreed? Did it escape?" Gwen asked.

"I doubt it," Daisuke answered sadly and back on the desert planet with Rena she looked at the teleporter and she walked off with roars of the planets inhabitants echoing around her.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

Good Copy, Bad Copy

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Several Forever Knights were running away from something, they ran across a drawbridge towards their castle. They ran inside and two more Forever Knights raised the drawbridge up hopefully cutting of whatever or whoever was chasing them. The knights stood in front of the door as the ground itself shook; one knight held his sword up and shook in fear. "Forever Knight!" a voice roared as Humungousaur who was at her full size smashed through the castle entrance and she chased the knights throwing some aside before she flicked one knight sending him smashing into a wall. "Answer me! Where is she!?" she shouted at the knight.

"Why ask what you already know? Are you testing us?" the knight asked in fear before Humungousaur grabbed him.

"I test your will to live," she told the knight. "Now for the last time..." she said before she was enveloped in a flash of golden light and turned back into Daisuke. "Where is Daisuke Motomiya?" she asked him. A few hours later Kevin and Gwen were in Kevin's car driving down the road with Gwen holding a empty soda can in her hands while her eyes glowed as did the can.

"Tracking Dai like this is weird, are you sure Kevin?" she asked him.

"Your idea. All I know is there is a lot of alien com traffic and Dai's name keeps coming up," Kevin answered.

"I'm getting something, make a left," Gwen told him and Kevin did so and soon they came upon a burning castle. "Whoa," Gwen simply said as she and Kevin climbed out of the car.

"Gwen, up there," Kevin said pointing to Jetray flying away.

"Dai! Hey!" Gwen called to her but she didn't reply. They then heard a groan and turned to see a Forever Knight on the ground with his helmet destroyed.

"Dai Ten has shown no mercy," he said as Gwen and Kevin ran up to him.

"What did you do?" Gwen asked him.

"Nothing. I swear upon my order. She's ruined three of our castles in as many days," the knight told them.

"First I've heard of it," Gwen said.

"They say at court that the cursed Daisuke Motomiya has even attacked a hive of DNAliens," the knight said before passing out.

"Dai attacked a whole hive? That's hard to believe," Kevin said.

"You mean she would never go on a mission like that on her own," Gwen said and Kevin nodded. "Why is she keeping secrets from us?" Gwen asked. Later that night at Daisuke's house she and Ben were sitting on her bed as Daisuke read a book on physics to Ben who tried to answer the questions correctly.

"Come on Ben, it's not that hard," she told Ben who was eating chilli fries which made Daisuke wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"I keep telling you Dai, it's my worst subject," Ben replied with his mouth full of chill fries.

"Nice work Motomiya, you're finally using the Omnitrix for what it was meant for. Clandestine butt kicking," Kevin said standing in the doorway before Gwen pushed past him.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Nice try. We saw you as Jetray flying away from a battle," Gwen told her.

"Look, I've been helping Ben all week study for a physics test, it's his worst subject," Daisuke replied and Ben nodded.

"Maybe you're not helping him as much as you say and Ben's covering for you," Gwen said.

"Considering all the aliens we've ran into. There has to be any number of explanations for what you two saw," Ben said and Daisuke nodded.

"You can vouch for her?" Kevin asked Ben.

"Not really, I mean i got here a few hours ago, but maybe she could have gone out earlier," Ben answered.

"With Grandpa Max gone, we need to be open with each other. If you've got a secret you should spill it," Gwen told Daisuke.

"Look, I've been helping Ben to try and pass his physics test, otherwise his mother's gonna ground him, meaning no hero time for him and no time with me," Daisuke said.

"I believe her," Kevin said. "When you lie your lower lip trembles," he told Daisuke who held her lower lip. "But who knows, maybe you've been blacking out and sleep fighting," Kevin suggested.

"Is the Omnitrix making you attacking enemies in your sleep?" Gwen asked Daisuke.

"If we're going to do this, I'm gonna need a chilidog," she replied walking off. Later at Burger Shack Daisuke walked up the counter. "You disgust me, you, this miasma you call food. It's foul smelling, oily digestive preparation. Everything human reeks," she said.

"Yeah it's probably the onion," the cook said handing her a chilli dog and Daisuke put some money on the counter before she sniffed.

"All the same I find myself craving the entire putrid experience," she said biting into the chilidog. "It must be the DNA," she then walked off. A few seconds later another Daisuke walked up to the counter. "One chilidog please," she said.

"Careful kid, those double portions will catch up to you," the cook told her patting his stomach.

"Pardon?" Daisuke asked.

"Look, friendly advice. Take it or don't," the cook told her handing her a chilidog. Outside the Burger Shack, Ben and the others were inside Kevin's car waiting for Daisuke when they saw her exit.

"There she is," Ben said as Daisuke walked out and burped.

"I sicken myself," she said before she popped the dial of the Omnitrix and she slammed it down and turned into Big Chill and flew off.

"What the heck?" Kevin asked before he drove after Big Chill just as the other Daisuke walked out of Burger Shack.

"Guys!?" she shouted as the car sped off. Daisuke was then enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 and sped off after the others. When Kevin, Gwen and Ben caught up to Big Chill they saw her fighting some more Forever Knights.

"Where is Daisuke Motomiya?" she asked before freezing a knight solid.

"Attack!" another knight shouted as he and several more Forever Knights ran at Big Chill and attacked her. Kevin, Gwen and Ben ran out of the car to help Big Chill out. Kevin punched a knight sending him falling into the moat surrounding the castle; Ben fired his blaster sending another knight crashing into the moat, Gwen grabbed another knight and with a hand made of mana and she threw him away as Big Chill froze the last of the Forever Knights.

"Dai are you okay? You kind of took off without us back at the diner," Ben said to Big Chill.

"You. You know of Daisuke, where is Daisuke?" Big Chill asked grabbing him.

"I knew you would snap eventually," Kevin said as Big Chill burped and Kevin sniffed. "Phew. Chilidog," he said.

"I agree," Big Chill said.

"Change back Dai, let's go home," Ben told her and Big Chill turned back into Daisuke.

"Yes it is I. Daisuke Motomiya, transport me Dai Ten to my domicile. There are grave matters of a personal nature that I Dai Ten must attend," Daisuke said as XLR8 skidded to a stop in front of the others.

"Thanks a lot you guys, you left me behind," she told them before she saw another Daisuke in front of her and she turned back into Daisuke. "And who is your good looking friend?" she asked as the other Daisuke walked up to her.

"Daisuke Motomiya?" she asked and Daisuke nodded. "A most difficult creature to find, I must speak to you at once. I am Albedo of the Galvan," she told Daisuke.

"A Greymatter? Kind of tall," Daisuke said looking at Albedo.

"I am the builder of the Omnitrix and I must have it back," Albedo told Daisuke holding her hand out. "Your days as Dai Ten are at an end,"

"Wait Albedo, I thought I had the only Omnitrix in existence. And besides a Galvan named Azmuth built it," Daisuke said.

"Azmuth is a liar." Albedo told her.

"But the DNAliens and the Highbreed, I'm supposed to save the world from them," Daisuke replied.

"The Omnitrix is incomplete and prone to catastrophic malfunctions," Albedo said and Daisuke raised an eyebrow and tapped her Omnitrix.

"Not lately," she said.

"You have great luck, else you would have ripped a hole in the fabric of the universe," Albedo told her.

"She could be a Highbreed trying to take the Omnitrix from you," Gwen told Daisuke.

"Show your true face, it feels weird talking to myself," Daisuke said to Albedo.

"If only I could. I am stuck in a sticky, sweaty, noisy, hungry, teenage human body, constantly craving chilidogs. This human body is unbearable!" she shouted.

"Hey! My body is one of the most attractive bodies there is," Daisuke said irritated by Albedo's comment.

"She's got that right," Ben said.

"I have to agree. Her body has developed more quickly than Gwen's has," Kevin said and Gwen's eye twitched at what Kevin said.

"As much as I would love to smack these two I have to agree. Dai's always been gifted in more ways than one," she said.

"Your DNA is encoded as the default of the Omnitrix, mine synchronises across space and time with yours. You have become my default as well," Albedo explained.

"Well which is it? Do you want the watch to fix it or to stop the universe from blowing up?" Kevin asked her.

"Both!" Albedo snapped.

"Since you created the Omnitrix, tell me how it comes off," Daisuke told her.

"Yes, I trust you are versed in the practical applications of eighth dimensional quantum gravity monopole equations," Albedo said and Daisuke saw her lower lip tremble.

"It really does tremble when I lie," she said.

"Told you," Kevin said and everyone frowned at Albedo.

"Very well. There are other ways to disarm you," she said before she slammed the dial of her Omnitrix down and she turned into Jetray who flew at Daisuke and grabbed her with her legs and she flew off with her but Daisuke was enveloped in a golden flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and Jetray had to drop her due to her sheer mass, Humungousaur crashed into the moat and Jetray fried an energy blast from her eyes at Humungousaur but she jumped onto the castle wall and climbed up and then she was hit by a blast from Jetray.

"That stings," she said throwing a large chunk of rock at Jetray.

"You are not worthy to hold the Omnitrix," she said flying at Humungousaur and crashing into her sending debris flying.

"Touch something Kevin!" Ben told Kevin who picked up a sword and his arm was covered in metal.

"It will have to do," Kevin said.

"Give up! I'm better at this than you are," Humungousaur told Jetray whose eyes glowed blue but she was hit by a rock thrown by Kevin.

"What a crock," he said as Gwen created a sling out of mana and she threw a rock at Jetray while Ben fired his blaster at her, Jetray fired at the castle making rubble fall down towards the trio but Ben, Gwen and Kevin jumped out of the way and Jetray flew off.

"She can't get far. She left her mana all over the place," Gwen said, Daisuke then sped off in Kevin's car after Albedo while Gwen held a rock.

"An evil twin. I guess you are a superhero," Kevin told her.

"Yeah, who knows what Albedo could have done if we left her alone," Daisuke said.

"Turn here," Gwen told her and Daisuke turned and stopped outside a computer store where people were running out screaming in terror.

"Found her," Daisuke said as the four of them ran inside. "Let's split up and surround her,"

"How are we going to know which is the real you?" Ben asked as Kevin grabbed a marker and drew an X on Daisuke's cheek.

"We'll call you Dai X," Kevin said and Daisuke rubbed the mark off and she then walked away and the others went another way. Goop then seeped out from under a crate and turned back into Daisuke.

"Guys over here, I heard something," she told them as they walked up to her.

"Didn't you go the other way?" Ben asked her.

"Ah yes, I shouldn't have erased Kevin's mark," Daisuke answered and the others walked past her and Daisuke walked another way, another Daisuke walked into view.

"Hit the deck!" she shouted making the others look at Albedo who sprayed foam at them and they stuck to the wall.

"This reeks, she got us with packing foam, no leverage," Kevin said.

"Push," Gwen said as Albedo looked at Daisuke.

"Look Albedo, you're not getting my Omnitrix," she told her.

"I have all your powers, and a higher intellect. Surrender if you value your life," Albedo told her.

"Because that would be the smart thing to do," Daisuke said before she turned into Spitter in a flash of gold light and she spat slime at Albedo who jumped out of the way, she ran off as Spitter continued to spit slime at her which became acidic and melted everything it touched. Albedo slammed down the dial on her Omnitrix and turned into Humungousaur with a roar, she threw a large crate at Spitter who turned into Swampfire and she jumped out of the way.

"Here's mud in your eye," she said throwing mud at Humungousaur's face blinding her and she threw fireballs making her back up. Back with the others Gwen's eyes glowed and fired beams of mana at the foam.

"Ow! Hot!" Kevin shouted.

"Sorry," Gwen apologised as she kept firing beams of mana from her eyes. Humungousaur turned into Big Chill and turned intangible to avoid fireballs from Swampfire, she then breathed ice at Swampfire nearly encasing her when she turned into Brainstorm.

"Tremble before my might, you feckless facsimile," she said as her head plates opened and she fired electricity at Big Chill who turned into Feedback to absorb the electricity and she fired it back at Brainstorm who turned into Arctiguana and breathed a cloud of ice at Feedback encasing her in a block of ice, Feedback then turned into Heatblast and melted the ice and shot fireballs at Arctiguana who jumped away and turned back into Daisuke before turning into her Cryonite form and she shot an ice beam at Heatblast sending her back and extinguished her flames before she turned into Spidermonkey and fired webs at Daisuke and stuck her to a wall where Spidermonkey jumped onto her.

"You cannot win, yield," she said punching Daisuke in the face. "Yield," she punched her again. "Yield!" she shouted punching Daisuke again who head butted Spidermonkey sending her to the ground and Daisuke freed herself and turned back to normal as did Spidermonkey. "I don't need an Omnitrix to defeat you," Albedo told her as she went to punch her and Daisuke did the same and their Omnitrixs passed each other and locked together.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"Their proximity is creating a bio-energy feedback," Albedo answered as both fell to the ground and tried to pry their Omnitrixs apart which both sparked green and gold electricity and Albedo's hair turned grey and her eyes turned red, her jeans turned black, her gold tank top turned silver, her leather jacket turned red with black streaks on it and her belt buckle turned red as well.

"No confusing those two now," Kevin said.

"You have damaged this form," Albedo told Daisuke.

"Tell me how to get these apart," Daisuke told her.

"Maybe if you died!" Albedo shouted.

"Don't tempt me," Daisuke told her.

"Great, now we're all trapped," Kevin said as Ben struggled and he managed to break free of the packing foam with a mana blast and he freed the other two and they all ran towards Daisuke and Albedo who pulled their Omnitrixs apart when a bright flash of green light appeared between them.

"He's here," Albedo said in fear.

"Who?" Gwen asked her.

"Azmuth," Albedo answered as Azmuth appeared.

"You bet he is. Azmuth of the Galvan, the true genius behind the Omnitrix. You've overloaded the thing so bad I could sense it half a galaxy away. Those nonstop transformations are gonna break it," he said to Daisuke.

"But I was..." Daisuke said.

"Save it Daisuke, I know. Albedo my former assistant built an inferior copy. I warned you that there could only be one Omnitrix," Azmuth told her. "You ignored me,"

"Someone's in trouble," Kevin said.

"I will not leave the fate of the universe to a human. If my Omnitrix will not work, I will have hers instead," Albedo said.

"I told you, the Omnitrix is beyond you. You could have doomed us all," Azmuth told her.

"So the universe was doomed?" Daisuke asked him.

"If you lost the Omnitrix yes. Albedo only wanted it to restore his original form," Azmuth answered her.

"I can bear staying in this form; its biology is driving me mad!" Albedo shouted.

"Be thankful you are stuck in Daisuke's body. It could have been worse; you could have been stuck in Ben Tennyson's body," Azmuth told her.

"My body isn't that bad," Ben complained before he sniffed his armpit. "Okay, maybe you're right," he said.

"Albedo, for your arrogant act of rebellion, you have proven yourself a lesser being," Azmuth said jumping onto Albedo's arm and he pulled the dial to her Omnitrix out. "You shall remain as you are, in a prison of your own choosing," he told her.

"You can't!" Albedo said falling to her knees.

"I have," Azmuth told her.

"I hate you!" Albedo shouted as she was teleported away.

"She won't bother you again," Azmuth told Daisuke who walked up to him and he jumped on Daisuke's shoulder. "You alone have made the Omnitrix a force for good, in ways I could never imagine. I still believe you are the only one worthy to wield it," he told her. "And I'm not the only one who thinks that," he said with a smile.

"Who else thinks that?" Daisuke asked him.

"My business, consider it a surprise. There are difficult trials ahead, be ready," Azmuth told her as he vanished.

"The first trial is Ben's physics test, in about three hours," Gwen said and Ben groaned. The next day outside Mr Smoothy Ben showed the others his test which had a B- on it.

"And you thought I wasn't studying," he said.

"I knew you could do it," Daisuke told him and he smiled at her. "Anyway, I feel bad for Albedo; I can't believe Azmuth didn't let her change back. Being me isn't so bad," she said.

"Why both with a cell? This human body is prison enough," Albedo said as she was now sitting inside a prison cell inside the Null Void.

"Dinner," A guard said tossing in a single stick which she picked up.

"But someday I will be free. And they will all pay, starting with Daisuke Motomiya. But until that day..." she said throwing the stick at the wall. "Bring me a chilidog!" she shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

Save the Last Dance

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke was riding her bicycle down the street heading home when she suddenly heard screaming and saw a car speeding past her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she shouted before she saw the driver of the car struggling to control the car. "That's not a joyride," she said before being enveloped in a flash of gold light and she transformed into Big Chill and flew off after the car which swerved off a bridge and she dived into the water before remerging creating a slide of ice and she grabbed the back of the car and brought it to a stop and the two people in the car climbed out.

"Who is that?" one boy asked.

"Who cares? She saved our lives, thanks," the other boy said to Big Chill who was silent before she suddenly started to eat the car.

"What're you..." the first boy asked but Big Chill snarled at them. The next morning Daisuke was in Kevin's garage brushing her teeth before she rinsed her mouth and felt something in her mouth, she reached inside and pulled out a piece of metal.

"Where did this come from?" she asked herself as Gwen walked into the garage and tossed a pamphlet to Kevin who was fixing his car. She sighed once but Kevin didn't look at her, she sighed more loudly but Kevin still ignored her and then Gwen pulled Kevin out from under his car with her mana making him look at her.

"What!?" he asked and Gwen frowned at him and Kevin picked up the pamphlet.

"Oh look, they're having a formal dance at my school on Friday," Gwen said.

"So what? You want me to take you to the dance?" Kevin asked her.

"Great. Pick me up at seven," Gwen answered walking off.

"What!? Wait!" Kevin shouted standing up as Daisuke walked up to him.

"I found this in my teeth, I think something's going on with my powers," she said holding up the sliver of metal.

"Okay...you're a girl right?" Kevin asked her.

"Thank you for noticing," Daisuke replied. "What's up?" she asked.

"Gwen's school is having some dance," Kevin told her.

"And?" she asked him.

"I think she might want me to take her," he answered.

"So take her," Daisuke told him.

"But the dance is at Gwen's fancy prep school, with a sit-down dinner and everything. What if she wants me to waltz? What if I use the wrong finger fork!?" Kevin asked.

"If she wants you to dance, then dance. And there is no such thing as a finger fork," Daisuke told him. "Look, you've saved the world and you've been to the Null Void and back, I think you can handle a formal dance,"

"If I were a preppy guy, I would know that," Kevin said. "I better run a DVD on dancing and one of forks just to be sure," Kevin said running off.

"Thanks for nothing," Daisuke called to him as she walked off. She soon found Ben at Mr Smoothy as usual. "Ben, I need to talk to you," she told him and he looked up at her.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked her.

"I think something's going on with me. The last time I turned hero I blacked out," Daisuke explained.

"That's like the one time Ghostfreak broke free from the Omnitrix when we were kids," Ben said and Daisuke nodded. "We'll get to the bottom of this easily,"

"How?" Daisuke asked and as the sun began to set Ben was on a moped.

"I'll follow you around and log everything you do," Ben told her as he held up a notebook.

"Sounds easy," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into Big Chill and flew off and Ben followed her on his moped. He saw Big Chill flew towards Burger Shack.

"Followed Big Chill to Burger Shack," Ben said as he stopped and wrote something on his notebook, he then witnessed Big Chill pressing a button. "Appears to be hungry," he said before he saw a waitress walk up to Big Chill and scream before she ran off and Big Chill at the metal tray the food was on. "Very hungry," Ben mumbled as Big Chill chased off another person and ate their metal tray as well, she then breathed on some support beams and they collapsed and Big Chill ate the metal before she flew up to the roof of the restaurant and at the metal statue. "We got a problem here," Ben said to himself. "Only interested in eating metal,"

"More," Big Chill said before flying off and Ben followed her.

"Big Chill! Dai! Hold on, I need to talk to you," he called to her.

"See ya," Big Chill told him as she turned intangible and flew through a wall.

"Oh man," Ben said, later Daisuke groaned and woke up and found herself in the desert in a large crater.

"What the heck?" she asked herself. A few hours later she had made her way home and was rummaging through her fridge. "Found them," she said pulling out a jar of pickles and she opened the jar and started to eat the pickles, she turned around and screamed as Kevin was in front of her.

"Where have you been!?" he asked her.

"Pickle?" Daisuke asked him holding up the jar.

"No," he answered.

"More for me," she said.

"We've got a serious problem," he told her.

"I know it's my powers. They're out of whack, last night Ben and I...oh man where's Ben!?" Daisuke asked.

"Who cares? I got nothing to wear to the dance," Kevin told her.

"Well, we need to fix that," Daisuke said pulling Kevin off into her parents room and she started to look through the wardrobe.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Kevin asked her.

"It's one of my daddy's," Daisuke answered pulling out a tux and she handed it to Kevin. "You're the same size, or close enough," she told him and Kevin looked at the tux. A few minutes later he was trying it on and he smiled.

"Not bad," he said as he pulled out the bowtie. "Don't these come with clips?" he asked.

"Not if your over twelve," Daisuke answered as Kevin tried to tie the bowtie.

"Finger is caught," he said and Daisuke shook her head and she put down the jar of pickles and walked up to Kevin.

"It takes practice. Over, under and around," she said and she tied Kevin's bowtie for him.

"I'm not like all those prep guys from her school," he said.

"That is why she wants to go with you, and not with one of them. Just be yourself," Daisuke told him as she looked at Kevin and smiled and held her hands together. "Don't you look dashing," she said before eating the last pickle and drinking the juice inside the jar.

"You sure like pickles," Kevin said.

"Yeah. I wonder if we got anymore," Daisuke said as she walked off. "Oh, Gwen likes yellow roses and get her a nice corsage," she then walked out of the room.

"What's a corsage!?" he asked her but Daisuke didn't reply. Later that night Ben was leaning against a lamppost as he saw Gwen walking up to him.

"Hey Gwen, have you seen Dai?" he asked her.

"No, why?" she asked him.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday. The last time I saw her was when she turned into Big Chill and flew off," Ben answered.

"Don't worry. She'll show up sooner or later," Gwen reassured him.

"I hope so," Ben said.

"I know so," Gwen said. "I'm more worried about Kevin, ever since I asked him to the dance he's been acting really weird, and speaking of weird," Gwen said as Daisuke ran up to her and Ben. "Hi Dai," she greeted. "I'll leave you two alone," Gwen said before walking off and Ben hugged Daisuke tightly.

"I was worried about you," he told her.

"I'm worried too," Daisuke said. "I don't remember anything from last night after I went alien. And then I woke up in a ditch this morning," she told Ben who nodded as he pulled out his notepad.

"6:30 pm you turned into Big Chill, 6:32 ate drive in stalls, 6:35 ate giant metal burger, 6: 36 ate giant metal statue eating giant metal burger, 6:38 ate a bus," he read.

"Wow, you take good notes when you want to," Daisuke told him and Ben smiled. "Oh man, this better not be Ghostfreak all over again,"

"We can get Kevin and Gwen," Ben said.

"No. They're busy with the dance, I'm on my own," Daisuke said.

"No you're not," Ben said and Daisuke smiled at him before her face went blank and she turned into Big Chill in a flash of gold light and she flew off and Ben jumped on his moped and followed her towards the foundry where he saw Big Chill eating metal girders.

"Freeze!" a policeman shouted at Big Chill.

"Stay out of my way," Big Chill warned him.

"It doesn't work that way freak, come down here and surrender," the officer told her but Big Chill breathed in and the breathed out a cloud of ice at the three officers and froze them solid. Big Chill then walked towards a vat of molten metal and she tipped it and started to swallow the molten metal. Meanwhile Kevin knocked on the door of Gwen's house and he cracked his neck.

"It's just a dance. What's the worst that can happen?" he asked himself before he breathed into his hand and sniffed. "Phew, should have bought some gum," he told himself as the door opened and Gwen stood there in a white dress. "Wow," he said.

"Likewise," Gwen told him and Kevin handed her something.

"I got you this. It's a corsage," he told her.

"Kevin, it's beautiful," Gwen said and Kevin smiled at her. Ben meanwhile was watching Big Chill eating the molten metal before she flew off and he chased her.

"Stay away!" she shouted breathing ice onto Ben's moped making it sputter and die allowing Big Chill to escape.

"Dai!" Ben shouted, Big Chill soon landed in the desert in front of the crater and she spat the molten metal into it and it slowly began to fill up.

"Yellow roses, how did you know?" Gwen asked Kevin as he drove his car towards the dance.

"I'm a sensitive guy with an eye for what the ladies like," he answered.

"Really?" Gwen asked him.

"No. Actually Dai told me, gave me a lot of good advice, even helped me tie my tie," Kevin answered.

"Dai did all of that?" Gwen asked and Kevin nodded.

"Hey, it could happen," he said as he pulled up outside Gwen's school and he ran around to Gwen's door. "Let's dance," he said but Gwen frowned.

"We can't go in there," she said.

"But I learned the proper forks and everything. Outside to inside right? Or was that little to big?" he asked. "Oh man," he groaned.

"It's not that..." Gwen said.

"I knew it! You're embarrassed to go with me," Kevin said slamming his hand on the hood of his car.

"No. I think Dai is in trouble," Gwen told him when her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Big Chill is on a rampage," Ben's voice came through.

"Where are you?" Gwen asked him.

"Outside the foundry, but Big Chill escaped," Ben answered and Kevin pulled out his Plumbers badge.

"I got Dai's Omnitrix coordinates. She's outside of town, a mile west of Register Road," Kevin said.

"I'll meet you there," Ben said as he sped off on his moped and soon he and the others saw Big Chill sitting on a pile of metal.

"That's new," Kevin said as he, Gwen and Ben jumped down.

"Dai, it's your friends. We're here to help," Gwen told Big Chill.

"I don't want your help!" Big Chill shouted as she breathed ice at the trio but Ben made a shield of mana protecting everyone and Kevin absorbed some metal and ran at Big Chill who jumped onto him and bit his arm.

"Hey!" Kevin shouted absorbing some stone and Big Chill bit Kevin's arm again and spat out the rock as she saw Ben nearing the sphere of metal.

"Stay away from there!" she demanded flying at Ben but Gwen trapped her in a sphere of mana as she saw Ben approaching the metal sphere again. "No!" she shouted breaking out of the sphere and she flew at Ben and kicked him away, Gwen then sent a blast of mana at Big Chill throwing her away and she crashed into the ground.

"Whatever is wrong with her, it has to do with that thing," Gwen said pointing to the sphere of metal.

"Then let's take it apart," Kevin said absorbing some more metal and he jumped onto the sphere and he slammed his fists down and goo shot up and covered him. "Oh great, goo all over my tux," he said as the goo began to bubble. "Maggot goo all over my tux," he said in disgust as fourteen blue orbs rose into the air around him as Ben and Gwen ran up and Ben pushed one orb and it turned into a baby Big Chill.

"Aw," Gwen said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kevin said as the other orbs also turned into baby Big Chills who then flew over to Big Chill and Ben the last baby which was smaller than the others fly after her siblings. The babies then flew off except the smallest of them.

"Go on little one, fly," Big Chill said gently and the baby flew off after her siblings.

"That was weird," Kevin said as Big Chill turned back into Daisuke who looked around confused.

"What just happened?" she asked her friends.

"You might want to sit down for this," Ben told her. A few minutes later Kevin was showing a video of Big Chill's babies.

"Yup, those are your kids," he told Daisuke.

"How?" she asked.

"According to this Necrofriggian, that's Big Chill's race. Lay eggs once every eighty years, they will live in space where it's cold and feed on solar plasma, i doubt you will ever see them again, mommy," Kevin teased her.

"Oh shut up," Daisuke told him.

"This explains your pickle cravings," Kevin told her.

"And you giving god advice," Gwen said.

"I can give good advice," Daisuke said.

"It can happen," Kevin replied when everyone heard a squeak and the smallest of the infant Necrofriggians flew back towards Daisuke and it cooed at her.

"I thought I told you to go with your siblings?" she asked the baby who squeaked at her.

"Maybe it's your Cryonite powers," Kevin suggested and the baby chirped and flew around Daisuke.

"What am i supposed to do with her?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin asked her.

"What?! You mean I have to raise this thing?" she asked him and Kevin nodded. "But I don't know a thing about raising babies," she said.

"You'll figure something out," Ben said walking up to her but the baby breathed ice at him. "Hey!" he shouted angrily.

"She's a baby. It's hardly her fault," Daisuke said. "Now what do I call you?" she asked the baby who chirped. "How about Glaciem?" she asked and the baby nodded and flew around Daisuke's head making her chuckle.

"If you want a ride home, hurry up. My curfew was a half hour ago," Ben said and Daisuke nodded as she climbed onto Ben's moped behind him with Glaciem in her arms.

"Well, this night didn't turn out the way I hoped, we missed the dance," Gwen said sadly and Kevin turned on the radio of his car and music started to play and he held his hand out to her and Gwen took it and both started to dance, both smiling at one another happily.

A few minutes later Daisuke and Ben had arrived at Daisuke's home. "Thanks for the ride," she told Ben who nodded and pecked her on the cheek and Ben sped off on his moped. Daisuke walked inside her house. "Welcome to your new home Glaciem," she said to the baby Big Chill as she saw her family watching TV while drinking cold tea. Julie turned and smiled at her.

"Welcome home sweetie. Huh? Who's this?" she asked noticing Glaciem in her daughter's hands.

"Mama, daddy, Jun, I'd like to introduce you to my baby, Glaciem," Daisuke said and Derrick and Jun did a spit-take.

"Baby!? How!?" Jun screamed and Daisuke chuckled nervously.

"Well apparently one of my new aliens, Big Chill, laid eggs. This explains my weird food cravings and me acting strange when I became her. And earlier this evening after Ben, Gwen, and Kevin figured out what was wrong, I turned out to be the mother of fourteen baby Necrofriggians but this little girl chose to stay instead of following her siblings," she explained and Derrick fainted in shock while Julie smiled.

"Well, welcome to the family Glaciem," she said and Glaciem chirped and flew around Julie and Jun.

"Aw," Jun said. "She is so cute," she squealed.

"I had a weird dream, that my daughter just said she had kids," Derrick said sitting up and he held his head and Glaciem flew in front of him and squeaked and he fainted again making the three girls sweat drop.

"This is just like when I told him I was pregnant with you and Jun," Julie told Daisuke who chuckled as she hugged Glaciem.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

Undercover

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"This is a bad idea. We don't even know how to work a teleporter pad," Gwen told Kevin as he placed a banana down inside a teleporter.

"We have to start somewhere," Kevin replied.

"Ben, tell Kevin this is a bad idea," Gwen said and Daisuke nodded before she noticed Ben was hiding behind a crate.

"Ben, are you hiding?" she asked him.

"Of course not. It's just that if a fly lands on that banana when it teleports and rematerializes as a deadly banana fly monster I want to be as far as I possibly can," he answered and Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"I used to turn into Stinkfly all the time ya know," she told him as Kevin started to flip switches.

"She's got a point," Kevin said and Gwen nodded agreeing with him as the teleporter machine started to hum and the banana flew into the air and vanished before it returned seconds later and turned black and exploded. "Oh, that's not good," Kevin said as the teleporter started to malfunction.

"Shut it off before it blows!" Daisuke shouted but when Kevin tried to shut it off the controls short circuited.

"It's too hot!" he replied.

"I know someone who ca take the heat," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a golden light and she turned into Four Arms. "Open the door!" she shouted and Gwen threw a ball of mana at the switch opening the warehouse door, Four Arms ran up and she grabbed the teleporter and grunted in effort as she picked up the teleporter and she threw it out of the warehouse where it smashed onto the ground. "Hit the deck!" she shouted as the teleporter exploded and when the smoke died down Four Arms turned back into Daisuke. "Everyone alright?" she asked.

"Forget that! What about the teleporter pad?" Kevin asked running up to it.

"Deep down, he really cares about us," Gwen said as they walked up to Kevin who was examining the wreckage.

"It's totally trashed," he said.

"At least we don't have to worry about any banana fly monsters," Ben said before he yelped as Daisuke smacked him on the back of the head.

"I know a kid, might be able to fix it," Kevin said.

"Fix alien tech?" Gwen asked him.

"He's a total super genius with any kind of machine. Doesn't matter if it's human or alien, I'll bring Cooper over from his lab," Kevin said.

"Cooper!?" Daisuke asked.

"Pasty kid?" Ben asked.

"Blonde, bad haircut?" Gwen asked.

"Has a huge crush on Gwen?" Daisuke finished grinning at Gwen who frowned at her.

"Sounds like the same guy, but then who wouldn't have a crush on you?" Kevin asked Gwen with a smile making Gwen smile as well.

"He helped us out back when we were kids. Against the Negative Twelve," Ben said. "You should have told us you knew him," Ben told Kevin.

"Never came up," he replied.

"You didn't think a kid who can manipulate alien tech would be a good person to have against the DNAliens?" Daisuke asked as she climbed into the driver's seat of Kevin's car.

"It's possible I know two or three people that you don't Dai," Kevin answered. "And if you're so smart why didn't you mention him before?" he then asked her.

"Touché," Daisuke replied as she drove off once the others had climbed inside. A few minutes later the group were standing outside a house.

"I thought you said we were going to Copper's lab," Gwen said.

"We are," Kevin replied walking off and the others followed. "So Gwen, excited to see the ex?" he asked her.

"Zip it," Gwen told him and she glared at Daisuke. "You had to mention the crush?" she asked her and Daisuke shrugged.

"Probably not," she said as Kevin opened the door to the house and everyone followed him in towards the basement.

"Why break in? Couldn't we have left a message with Cooper's folks?" Gwen asked him.

"Because Cooper never leaves his lap. Never. Something is seriously wrong," he answered walking down the stairs.

"He probably went out for a…." Ben said as Kevin turned on the lights to see the whole basement was filled with computers and was wrecked. "Smoothie," he finished, Daisuke picked up an old shirt and gagged at the smell.

"I guess you were right about Cooper never leaving the lab," she said.

"Check for signs of a struggle," Kevin told the others as Ben stepped on a piece of pizza.

"This whole place looks like a struggle," he said as he picked up a device and he pressed a button on it and it started to make noises and glow.

"Ben!" Daisuke shouted as the device fired a beam of light at the screens and Cooper's face appeared.

"If anyone finds this message," he said before screeching was heard and three DNAliens attacked him and he tried to run away from them but one spat goo on his foot trapping him and the DNAliens grabbed him. "No!" he shouted as he was teleported away.

"There's your answer on what happened to him," Daisuke said.

"Smart kid. Left behind a message in a bottle so someone would know what happened to him," Kevin said.

"Gwen, can you track him?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Maybe. His energy resonance is really strong here," she answered as her eyes and hands glowed. "Found him, I should be able to lead us to him,"

"In other words you're attracted to him," Kevin said with a smirk before Daisuke elbowed him in the stomach making him grunt in pain. A few hours later the four of them plus Veemon were outside a familiar sight.

"Los Soledad?" Ben asked.

"Deserted. At least last time we had a monster to fight," Kevin said.

"I don't get it. I did everything right," Gwen said confused.

"They say love is blind and apparently it screws up your powers too," Kevin teased her.

"My powers are not screwed up. My instincts are telling me Cooper is here," Gwen said.

"I hate to say it Gwen, but there's nothing here except…" Veemon said as he walked into Los Soledad but he vanished.

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as Veemon poked his head out of the hole he had walked through.

"Come and see this," he told the others who followed him through and noticed that it was snowing and dozens of DNAliens.

"What is this DNAlien day-care?" Daisuke asked as she and the others saw the three weather control machines.

"Three of those weather control towers," Kevin said.

"This is so not good," Veemon added shivering before Daisuke placed her jacket over him.

"And somewhere, Cooper is right in the middle of all this," Gwen said worried for her friend.

"The cloaking field is hiding the whole city. Where'd they get something that powerful?" Kevin asked before the others gave him a look. "Right, Cooper must have built it for them," he said.

"Down," Gwen whispered and everyone ducked behind cover as a DNAlien on a flying cart moved past them.

"With that cloaking device up these things don't need to worry about anyone seeing them build…." Daisuke said looking up at a giant archway. "Whatever that is,"

"Do you still have a lock on Copper?" Ben asked Gwen whose eyes glowed.

"He's not far," she answered.

"Got any spells to give us cover?" Kevin asked her.

"They're not spells," she answered.

"That's a no then," Kevin said.

"Come on," Daisuke told the others as she ran off and the others followed her, they passed behind a building when DNAliens started to talk to each other in their language as a cart full of metal landed where they were but Gwen and Ben lifted the group onto platforms made of mana, they then jumped down once the coast was clear and Gwen ran off to a door and Kevin opened the door and the others walked inside as Gwen located Cooper.

"Why don't we just yell out, "Hey Cooper?" Kevin asked

"And have four thousand DNAliens crawling up our butts?" Daisuke asked him. "Good plan," she mumbled sarcastically.

"He's in here," Gwen said and Ben reached for the door handle when Daisuke stopped him.

"Let me," she said before she turned into Goop in a flash of gold light, she then slid under the door where she saw two DNAliens guarding Cooper as he put something together.

"Careful with those pieces human, they're priceless," one of the DNAliens told Copper as he lifted the object he was creating and he lifted up another piece and brought them together but they hit each other and an extreme high-pitched ringing sound occurred making the two DNAliens scream in pain and fall to their knees, the object Cooper was creating fell to the ground where it broke apart allowing the DNAliens to stand up again.

"It was an accident," Cooper said.

"Clumsy child! You'll pay for that!" the second DNAlien promised Cooper.

"No hitting," Goop told the DNAliens as she appeared in front of Cooper.

"Intruder!" one of the DNAliens shouted before Goop wrapped around them and slammed their heads together knocking them out. The door to the room was kicked down and Kevin with his body now covered in metal walked in with the others.

"Calvary's here," he said before looking at the downed DNAliens. "Not that you need it or anything," he added as Cooper looked at Gwen with a smile.

"Gwen, you totally came to my rescue," he said as Goop turned back to Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"What about me?" she asked Cooper.

"Oh nice to see you too Dai, and you're as beautiful as ever," he complimented her and she smiled at him.

"Come on lover boy," Ben told Cooper dragging him off. Everyone else then ran after the two of them and they left the building and hid behind a building when Cooper started to pant.

"I gotta rest," he said.

"Ever think about getting a treadmill?" Veemon asked him. "You seriously need it," he told him.

"We don't have long. We need to get outside the shield before they realise Cooper is gone," Ben said as Cooper looked at Gwen.

"The way you came storming in there, like how Princess Elena rescued me last week from the Caverns of Unforgiving Dismay!" he said.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked him.

"In Nations of Conquest, the M.M.O.R.P.G I play," he answered.

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked again.

"Massive multiplayer online role-playing game," Cooper answered.

"Yeah Gwen, and your power is being plus-3 nerd bait," Kevin told Gwen.

"This is serious you guys. This is the largest amount of DNAliens we've ever seen. And as long as the cloaking machine is up they can work 24/7," Daisuke told the group.

"I'm the one they forced to build the cloaking machine. Shutting it down shouldn't be too hard," Cooper told her.

"Then that's what we're gonna do," Daisuke said.

"We've been lucky so far though, sooner or later they're gonna find us," Ben said.

"That won't be a problem either," Cooper said.

"Because?" Veemon asked as Cooper pulled out a small device.

"Before I built the big cloaking projector, I built a smaller one. A prototype if you will, it's just enough to cover us all, if we all squeeze close together," he said blushing before he yelped as Daisuke smacked him across the back of the head.

"Flirt later," she told Copper and he nodded before activating the prototype and everyone looked around.

"I don't feel invisible," Ben said.

"Follow me," Cooper told them before running off and the others followed him when a DNAlien on a floating cart moved past them but didn't look at them.

"Nice job, Cooper," Daisuke told him and he nodded and everyone ran off again.

"Hey Cooper, think about it. The damsel rescued you now you get to be the knight in shining armour who saves the day," Kevin told him.

"Jealous much?" Veemon asked him.

"Am not!" Kevin answered a bit too loudly making a DNAlien look over at them before it walked off.

"The cloaking device keeps us from being seen, not heard," Ben told Kevin.

"Uh oh," Cooper said.

"What?" Daisuke asked him as the prototype short circuited and everyone became visible again and the prototype exploded making the DNAliens looked at them.

"Who are they?" one asked.

"What're they doing here?" another asked.

"Get them!" another one shouted as dozens of DNAliens swarmed the group.

"There's nothing around here for me to touch," Kevin said as he was grabbed by three DNAliens and another one grabbed Cooper.

"Hold on," Ben said but before he could act he and Veemon were grabbed by more DNAliens and so was Gwen, but when a DNAlien grabbed Daisuke she smirked and turned into Swampfire who headbutted the DNAlien making it stumble backwards and she then threw blue fireballs at the DNAliens making them scream when they were hit, Swampfire kicked another DNAlien back when a voice rang out.

"Enough!" she turned to see a Highbreed approaching. "Surrender, if you don't want your friends to be tore limb from limb," he told her and Swampfire growled before she sighed and turned back into Daisuke and a DNAlien grabbed her. "Now then, you're going back to work for us," the Highbreed then told Cooper.

"I will never work for you again," he replied.

"You'll do just what I say, or your friends will pay the price," the Highbreed told him pointing at the others. "Is that what you want human? For your friends to suffer?" he asked putting his claw on Gwen's face.

"Get your hands off her. I'll do it. I'll do anything," Cooper said sadly.

"Then get back to work!" the Highbreed demanded. A few minutes later the DNAliens shoved Kevin, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Daisuke into a room and locked them inside.

"Now you can just go Humungousaur and break us out of here," Kevin told her.

"I doubt even Humungousaur could last against all those DNAliens," Daisuke replied.

"Plus they'd use Cooper against us like they used us against him," Veemon said as Kevin looked through a slit in the door.

"That is a lot of guards," he said as he saw at least half a dozen DNAliens outside the door.

"Kevin absorb this metal, it seemed to have an effect on the DNAliens," Daisuke told him.

"Why?" Kevin asked her.

"Trust me," she answered.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Kevin mumbled as he absorbed the metal and was covered in it, Daisuke was then enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Echo Echo. Gwen then walked up to the door.

"Hi, um there is no bathroom in here and I really need to go," she said and a DNAlien opened the door and Kevin barrelled him over with Echo Echo in his arms.

"Now!" she shouted and Veemon swung a pipe and hit Kevin making him vibrate and Echo Echo sent out a sonic scream which made the DNAliens scream and fall over in pain as they held their heads. The group then ran out.

"Did you need to hit me so hard!?" Kevin asked Veemon.

"No. but I did it anyway," he answered as more DNAliens showed up and Veemon whacked Kevin again and Echo Echo screamed again making the horde fall over holding their heads.

"Come on Cooper's this way," Gwen said running off as Kevin gingerly walked after the others while Echo Echo rode on his shoulder.

"Faster!" a DNAlien told Cooper as he was creating something. "You must make up for the time you lost trying to escape us," just then a high pitched scream was heard and made the DNAliens scream in pain and hold their heads and collapse, Cooper then turned around to see Echo Echo, Kevin, Ben, Veemon and Gwen standing there.

"Ready to go?" Veemon asked him.

"Please say yes," Kevin begged Cooper, the group then ran off and saw more DNAliens in front of them when three more fired at them.

"Stay behind me Cooper," Gwen told him as she threw mana discs at the DNAliens.

"Just like Princess Elena rescued me last week from the Caverns of Unforgiving Dismay!" he said with a sigh of happiness.

"Stay behind me and don't talk," Gwen told him sternly and he nodded.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted ramming a DNAlien in the face, Kevin the punched three DNAliens sending them to the ground out cold, Ben fired his blaster hitting more DNAliens and knocking them down before he made a shield of mana in front of everyone. A DNAlien ran towards Cooper but Kevin punched him.

"How close are we to the big cloaking thing?" Kevin asked Cooper.

"Just keep heading to where they're building that arch," he answered.

"What is that thing anyway?" Echo Echo asked.

"They wouldn't tell me," Cooper answered as a DNAlien grabbed him.

"Now all of you stay where you are and…." it was cut off when Cooper kicked it in the knee making it scream and drop Cooper, Veemon then headbutted the DNAlien sending it crashing through a building.

"A big whack this time Vee, as hard as you can," Echo Echo told him as Kevin picked her up.

"Terrific," he mumbled as Veemon swung the pipe he held hard and Echo Echo let loose a massive scream making all the attacking DNAliens scream and collapse holding their heads, everyone then ran off towards the arch and up to the cloaking device.

"Work your magic," Echo Echo told Copper as she turned back into Daisuke and he nodded and pressed his hand against the cloaking device and he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked him as Cooper saw hundreds of ships heading through the arch once it was completed, thousands of Xenocyte eggs, DNAliens with their numbers in the thousands and the Earth destroyed.

"Cooper?" Gwen asked him worried.

"I saw equations, another planet," he answered.

"Worry about that later, smash the cloak," Daisuke told him and Cooper nodded and he held his hands out and his eyes glowed blue and the cloaking device rose into the air and it was pulled to pieces and the cloaking field vanished exposing the weather control towers and the arch.

"What the heck?" A truck driver asked as he drove along the road looking at the towers and the arch. Cooper then lowered his hands and the pieces of the cloaking device dropped to the ground.

"Gwen!" Daisuke shouted.

"On it!" she replied as she made a massive block of mana which she slammed down onto the pieces destroying them.

"Now all we need to do is…" Kevin said as DNAliens started to fire at them.

"Run for our lives!" Veemon finished as he ran off with the others behind him towards Kevin's car.

"Should have parked closer to town!" Kevin shouted as Daisuke jumped in the driver's seat and the others climbed in and she sped off.

"Should we organise transport for pursuit?" a DNAlien asked the Highbreed.

"No. We don't want to arouse suspicion from the local authorities, the project at hand is too important," he answered.

"They're not chasing us," Cooper said.

"No one would believe us if we told them," Kevin said.

"Besides if anyone checked it out, they'd be talking to normal humans anyway," Gwen said.

"We don't even know what's going on in Los Soledad, sooner or later we're going to have to go back. Can we count on you to help Cooper?" Daisuke asked him but he was staring at Gwen dreamily.

"Anything you need," he replied and everyone looked at Gwen.

"Don't even," she replied as the car drove off down the road as the sun began to rise.

"Deed to the land, construction permits, everything looks shipshape," a sheriff said as he and the truck driver stood outside Los Soledad in front of three construction workers.

"I swear at first there was nothing, then the next," the driver said.

"Must be the heat playing tricks on you, we've been out here for months," one of the workers said.

"Still don't know who'd want to build a mall all the way out here," the sheriff said.

"Our company is very forward thinking sheriff, trust me one day soon this will be where everything is happening," the worker replied.

"Alright then, sorry to bother you," the sheriff said as he and the driver climbed into their vehicles and drove off and the three workers ripped off their face to reveal two DNAliens and the Highbreed.

"Continue our plans, the time of cleansing is almost at hand," the Highbreed said as he and the two DNAliens walked back into Los Soledad which was once more under the effects of the cloaking field and the arch was still being built.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Pet Project

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"My fellow knights, we have lately endured a grave defeat," a man wearing a white lab coat and with a prominent scar over his right eye said to four Forever Knights who stood before him under a castle in a laboratory. "Our prisoner, the villainous dragon escaped from our grasp," he said as he pressed a button on a small device and images appeared behind the knights who turned to see Humungousaur with Conner and Squire, Kevin punching a Forever Knight, then the dragon and then the dragon's ship flying into space. "But does this mean we have lost? Do we now abandon our sacred duty?"

"No!" the knights shouted.

"Instead we must pursue the beast across the void. We must destroy it and its vile species once and for all," the scientist said which made the knights cheer. "And so to that end. I have built a starship, combining dozens of alien technologies we have acquired," he said as he pressed another button and lights shone to a heavily starship behind him. "And though its controls are too complex for human operation, I believe I have found a solution," he told the knights as he pressed another button and images of Ship controlling various devices appeared before an image of Ship appeared. "These recent phenomena are the work of a Galvan shape shifter, equal parts machine and beast. Able to assimilate and duplicate any device it encounters, with it we will create an armada of spacecraft which we can use to obliterate the dragon home world." He explained as a rather tall and broad Forever Knight walked up and lifted his visor.

"I'll catch your little blob for ya," he said.

"Beware Sir Morton, catching the creature will not be easy," the scientist told him.

"That's what makes my job all the more interesting don't it?" he asked. Meanwhile Daisuke was watching the TV in her bedroom with Glaciem and Veemon who was sleeping in a blue beanbag when she heard something tap the window, she looked over and smiled opening the window.

"Ship," Ship said.

"Where've you been?" Daisuke asked as Ship jumped into the room and hopped around.

"Ship, Ship, Ship," he said making Daisuke laugh.

"Yes, hello to you too," she greeted as Veemon woke up from his nap on the beanbag and he looked at Ship and yelped.

"What the heck is that!?" he shouted.

"This is Ship, we met when Ben and I were on our date at the pier," Daisuke explained to her partner. "Okay, Ship show me a new trick," she told Ship who jumped into the air and turned into a green and black toaster and fired toast into the air. "Great, anything else?" Daisuke asked and Ship jumped into the air and turned into a washing machine. "Good boy, good Ship. What else?" she asked and Ship jumped into the air and turned into a motorbike and revved its engine. "Change back," Daisuke told him and Ship turned back into normal but Daisuke saw tire tracks on her floor. "How am I gonna explain this to mama and daddy?" she asked before she heard a horn honk. "Gotta go, stay here. And Veemon be nice to Glaciem," she told her partner before running out of her room, Glaciem landed on Veemon's head and cooed at him making him frown.

"Get off me, my head is not a pillow!" he shouted waving his arms around and Glaciem jumped off his head and cooed sadly as Ship ran off after Daisuke and he saw her and Jun climbing into Kevin's car.

"Ready to go shopping?" Gwen who was already in the car asked the two girls.

"Not particularly," Daisuke answered.

"Come on sis, you need to start acting more your age," Jun said as she and Gwen shrieked.

"No shrieking in the car please," Kevin told them.

"No promises. Sometimes we're gonna shriek," Gwen said.

"Like you and Ben do when you watch the football," Daisuke told him.

"We do not shriek!" Kevin shouted before he realised he raised his voice. "Uh, shriek," he said lowering his voice.

"Uh huh," Daisuke said.

"Anyway I'll drop you off at the mall like I promised. But I'm not hanging around to watch you shop," Kevin told the girls.

"That's fine. You're not invited," Gwen told him, Kevin then drove off and Ship jumped onto the back of the car as it drove off and merged with the brake lights.

"And then Matt sent me an IM saying he missed me," Jun told Gwen.

"That is so sweet, don't you think that's sweet?" Gwen asked Kevin and Daisuke.

"Took the words out of my mouth," Kevin replied before he poked his tongue out.

"Where is Ben anyway?" Daisuke asked.

"He said he had homework to do," Gwen answered.

"On a Saturday?" Kevin asked not believing it, and sure enough Ben was at home watching a horror movie eating popcorn.

"More popcorn," he said looking down at his bowl.

"And McDuffie's is having a going out of business sale," Gwen told Jun who grinned as Kevin saw something approaching them and a laser bolt crashed into the ground and he swerved wildly.

"What the heck!?" Daisuke shouted as Sir Morton flew beside the car on a flying bike and he aimed a lance at the car and fired again but Kevin hit the brakes as a tire was punctured.

"Why is he shooting at us?" Jun asked.

"Bad guys always shoot us," Gwen answered as she made a mana shield in front of the two of them as Sir Morton fired again.

"Watch the paint, that's four coats!" Kevin shouted as he absorbed the metal from his car before Sir Morton fired at him knocking him back. Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Jetray.

"Call Ben and get his ass over here now!" she told Gwen before flying towards Sir Morton, Gwen took out her cell phone and dialled Ben's number. Kevin grabbed a signpost and he threw it at Sir Morton knocking him off his bike and he crashed to the ground with a shield in his hand. Kevin ran at him as Morton stood up but he swung his shield knocking him back.

"Kevin!" Jun shouted as Jetray fired energy bolts at Morton who blocked with his shield.

"Nice kinetic phase shield, what is that a plester three model?" Kevin asked him.

"Well ain't you the observant one," Morton said before he held his hand out and his lance flew into his hand and he fired it at Kevin several times.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen shouted at him.

"Relax girlie, it's not your boyfriend I'm after," Morton told her as he walked over to his bike and pulled out three discs and threw them at Kevin's car and arched electricity around it.

"Again with the car!?" Kevin asked in shock as Jetray landed beside him and Ship emerged from the car and whimpered in pain.

"Ship!" Jetray shouted.

"Ship?" Gwen and Jun asked as Ship was thrown into a container which Morton attached to his bike and he flew off and Ship looked at Jetray just as Ben arrived on his moped.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That flying jerk in a can fried my car," Kevin answered.

"And then he took Ship," Jetray answered turning back into Daisuke.

"Ship!?" Ben asked shocked, and a few minutes later the gang were inside Kevin's car stuck in traffic except for Ben and Daisuke who were on Ben's moped speeding through the traffic.

"That guy is so paying for a new paint job," Kevin grumbled.

"Is that all you think about, you're car?" Jun asked him.

"No! Sometimes I think about food," Kevin answered.

"So how long has Ship been 'dropping' by?" Ben asked Daisuke as they moved through gaps in the traffic.

"Every once in a while. He comes and goes and shows me something new he's learned," she answered.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"Turning into things," she answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ben asked her.

"You said you wanted nothing to do with him," Daisuke told him.

"I didn't say that," Ben replied.

"Yes you did," Daisuke told him.

"Whatever. But why would the Forever Knights want to steal Ship?" Ben asked.

"He can turn into anything he touches. He's like a cup of instant weapon," Daisuke answered.

"Hey can you hurry it up?!" Kevin shouted at the driver of a truck his car was on.

"Sure, if you know how to fly," the driver replied. A short time later everyone was inside Kevin's garage and Kevin had just finished fixing his car.

"Okay, new paintjob and new tires," he said.

"I'm searching for his mana," Gwen said as she sat on the ground with her eyes closed.

"And?" Daisuke asked her.

"Nothing. Ship is technology, I have trouble tracking things that aren't alive," she answered.

"There's gotta be some way to find him," Ben said.

"Check this out. You said these Forever Knights are major English history geeks?" Jun asked as she showed a newspaper to her sister and Ben. "A new housing development. Lancelot Lake Estates," she said.

"If a man's home is his castle isn't it time you owned one," Ben read off the paper.

"Possible. But it's a long shot, let's go," Daisuke said and the others nodded and Kevin, Jun and Gwen climbed into Kevin's car while Ben and Daisuke climbed onto Ben's moped. Meanwhile Ship was bouncing around a sphere trying to escape.

"Scrappy little bloke ain't he?" Morton asked the scientist.

"Yes. But not incredibly bright," he answered as he pressed a button and the sphere shrunk until Ship's head was forced out of it and a device extended and placed a red chip on the back of his head. "Now you will do as I command," the scientist said as he pressed another button and the green on Ship turned red. Meanwhile Ben and Daisuke were silent as they rode towards where Ship was being held.

"And we're not talking because?" Ben asked her.

"Because I am upset with you for being upset with me about Ship," Daisuke answered.

"Dai, we're not talking about a poodle from the local pound," Ben told her.

"And that matter's because?" Daisuke asked him. "Look, this isn't about us. This is about a person who is incredibly mean to poor little Ship, and who obviously does not trust me!" she snapped and Ben.

"This isn't about trust, it's-," Ben said before he sighed. "You...mind if discuss this later?" he asked but Daisuke frowned at him. Soon both of them and the others pulled up outside a castle on top of hill overlooking the new housing development.

"This looks like something from a mini golf course," Jun said.

"Should we knock?" Kevin asked eagerly.

"Let's try the subtle approach for once," Daisuke told him. A few minutes later everyone peeked through a door when they heard a noise and turned to see Kevin guzzling a can of soda.

"What? I was thirsty," he said before opening the door all the way. "Whoa," he said looking to see four Forever Knights standing around the room not moving. The group walked in and Ben snapped his fingers in front of one of the knights but they remained motionless.

"Do these drapes really go with chainmail?" Jun asked.

"Well it works for us," Sir Morton said walking up holding a club which crackled with electricity and the four knights grabbed their clubs and fired bolts of electricity at everyone but Ben and Gwen made shields of mana defending everyone and Kevin punched Morton knocking him out and he absorbs the metal from his club. Daisuke was then enveloped in a gold flash of light and turned into Feedback who jumped over her friends and punched one knight sending him to the ground as the other three fired at her but her antenna absorbed the electricity and her hands crackled and she smirked and fired electricity at the knights knocking them down.

"Gwen, wrap this out," Feedback told her and Gwen held her hand out and the knights and Morton were lifted into the air and Gwen waved her hand and she threw the knights through a door and they rolled down a flight of stairs and Morton groaned.

"Most accidents do happen in the home," Kevin said as he and the others climbed down the stairs and saw the scientist standing there.

"You young people are so amusing," he told them.

"And you would be?" Ben asked him.

"Dr. Joseph Chadwick. Director of technology for the Forever Knights. And you are the meddler who freed our ancient enemy the dragon!" Chadwick shouted at Daisuke.

"I wouldn't say meddler," she replied. "Where's Ship?" she then asked.

"Ship? Oh is this what you mean?" Chadwick answered pressing a button on his remote and a light shone down onto Ship who had merged with the starship and he hovered and growled as laser sights pointed at Daisuke and the others and Morton and the Forever Knights stood beside Chadwick.

"Looks like an anterean obliterator. Nasty piece of work," Kevin said.

"How nasty?" Daisuke asked him.

"Fire!" Chadwick shouted and Ship fired at the group who dived out of the way.

"Stay outta the way nasty. Galvan disruptor pods, Arcturian plasers, Casio TN mass drivers, that thing's a flying arsenal," Kevin said.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Chadwick shouted and Ship fired all his weapons at the gang who ran off ducking behind cover and Kevin slipped just narrowly avoiding a laser blast and he absorbed the stone from the floor.

"Get behind me!" Gwen told him as she stood in front of Kevin and made a shield of mana as Ship fired at her and Gwen's shield shattered and she collapsed.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted running up to her.

"Now I'm mad!" Daisuke shouted as she turned into Heatblast in a flash of gold light.

"Shoot it! Shoot it! Shoot it!" Kevin shouted frantically to her as he held Gwen in his arms, Heatblast made a fireball before she hesitated and instead made a wall of fire in front of the knights and Ship. "What was that!?" Kevin asked her.

"A compromise," Heatblast told him.

"What're you waiting for?" Chadwick asked Ship who shot flame retardant onto the wall of flame and he aimed his weapons at everyone.

"We're toast," Ben said.

"You are quite right. I have full control over the creature. My wish is its command," Chadwick said.

"This is like the movie I was watching, Brain stealers from…" Ben said.

"You said you were doing homework," Heatblast told him and the others shook their heads.

"Can we discuss this later?" Ben asked her.

"Well, Ship is part metal so a good shock to the head should wake him up. Time for Brainstorm!" Heatblast shouted as she was enveloped in a gold light and when it died down everyone looked to see a new alien similar to an earth dry cell, she was black with blue eyes with blue electricity arching around her hands, she had an icy blue lightning like line from where her neck was to where her legs started on her front and back and lastly she had a grey spot on her head. "Buzzshock!" the new alien exclaimed.

"A Nosedeenian?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry Ship, but this is for your own good," Buzzshock said with sadness as her whole body crackled with blue electricity and she fired it at Ship and made him scream in pain before the red on his body turned to green and he retracted all his weapons and turned back to normal and jumped towards Buzzshock who turned back to Daisuke and she caught Ship and hugged him.

"Shoot it, shoot it, shoot it?" Ben asked Kevin with a chuckle.

"It was a suggestion," Kevin replied.

"A suggestion we will be happy to take," Chadwick said as Ship growled and turned back into the ship and aimed his weapons at the knights. "Sir Morton, can you kindly tell your men to lower their weapons, please?" he begged.

"Sorry doc, it's time we took care of this thing. Even if we gotta go down with the bargain," Morton said as he and the knights fired their clubs at Ship and one knight ran down the stairs but was encased in ice as Jun turned into her Cryonite form, another knight aimed his club at her but Ben fired his blaster at him knocking him down. Ship then fired his main cannon at the knights.

"I don't like where this is going!" Kevin shouted as Ship fired missiles at Morton and he landed and opened a hatch where everyone ran inside and Ben fired his blaster at something and it exploded and the castle began to crumble as Ship took off and Morton ran off but Chadwick was trapped, Ship flew out of the castle which exploded.

"Good Ship, down boy!" Ben shouted as Ship flew through the sky at an incredible speed and Daisuke giggled making Jun look at her weirdly. Ship then landed in Daisuke's backyard and everyone was thrown out as Ship turned back to normal.

"Cool, our own spaceship," Kevin said.

"Why do we even need our own spaceship?" Gwen asked.

"You know for space stuff," Kevin answered.

"You mean I have my own spaceship," Daisuke corrected Kevin hugging Ship.

"Can we borrow him sometime?" Ben asked.

"Sure. If you help me walk him and play with him," Daisuke answered.

"Alright then, Ship go find a ball and we'll play catch," Ben told Ship who jumped into the air and turned into a massive ball and everyone ran off as Ship crashed into Ben. "Ow," he groaned.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

Grounded

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"He's such a good boy," Sandra Ben's mother said to Carl as she drove their car down the road.

"Ben Tennyson is not a good boy. He's a great boy," Carl told her. "Now I don't know if it is bad karma to pat ourselves on the back Sandra, but we've done a pretty good job as parents," he said.

"Well, we don't stifle him. Allowing a child to explore the entirety of his being…." Sandra was cut off as a massive explosion occurred in front of them and Sandra slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt, both adults climbed out of the car as they saw a Highbreed appear through the flames and it stepped towards them. Discs made of mana then slammed into the Highbreed and he turned to face Gwen as Kevin ran up to him, Carl and Sandra ran off when they saw Ben and Daisuke running towards the Highbreed.

"Kids you're going the wrong-," Carl stopped as he recognised who it was. "Ben?" he asked, Ben pulled out his blaster and slammed down on the Omnitrix symbol on it and it turned into his Exo-suit while Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Four Arms.

"Hey ugly!" Ben shouted jumping up and punching the Highbreed in the face making it stumble backwards and Four Arms grabbed Ben's parent's car and threw it at the Highbreed but it caught it and slammed it down at Kevin and Gwen who dodged. Ben jumped up again but the Highbreed punched him sending him crashing into a building and his visor cracked.

"Ben!" Sandra shouted in worry.

"No final words Tennyson? Still reeling from the augmented power of my new form no doubt," the Highbreed said.

"If you're saying you're uglier, you're getting no argument here," Kevin said making the Highbreed look at him.

"I defeated Tennyson, what hope do you have?" the Highbreed asked him.

"Me, not much. But her on the other hand…." Kevin said as Four Arms jumped and crashed into the Highbreed and she grabbed it by the leg and spun around and threw the Highbreed into a building which collapsed on top of him, Four Arms smirked before the Highbreed flew into the air.

"You have wasted too much of my time. I will deal with you at my leisure," he told Four Arms before flying off.

"Kevin, Ben's still down," Gwen running up to Ben as his Exo-suit retracted and Kevin started laughing.

"What?" Ben asked.

"The Highbreed gave you a black eye, I like him better already," he answered before Four Arms smacked him on the back head and turned back into Daisuke.

"Where did the Highbreed go?" Ben asked.

"Towards the waterfront, and he looked like a man on a mission," Daisuke answered. "We'll head there after dinner and homework. But Ben, how will you explain that black eye?" she asked.

"My parents believe anything I tell them, I got this covered," Ben answered with a smile.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Daisuke replied. Later that night Ben walked through the door to his house.

"I'm home. What's for dinner?" he asked as he saw Sandra and Carl standing in front of him.

"Where have you been young man?" Sandra asked him.

"I was at the movies, with Dai. I knew I should have told you, sorry," he answered.

"Carl look at his eye," Sandra said.

"That's quite a shiner," Carl said.

"If that was another three inches higher, you could have put your eye out," Sandra told Ben concerned.

"It's no big deal. I got into a little fight, there was this jerk at school," Ben said.

"Are you sure it was a boy at school? And not a giant alien creature?" Carl asked and Ben's eyes went wide.

"I can't believe it. You look us right in the eye and lie to us over and over," Sandra said disappointed at Ben.

"We saw you Ben, we saw you put on that suit and we saw Daisuke turn into that thing," Carl told him.

"You just think you saw…." Ben tried to explain as his blaster fell out of his jacket and his parents looked at it as Ben picked it up. "I can explain,"

"Really?" Sandra asked him.

"Not so much. No," he answered shaking his head. A few minutes later Ben had finished explain to his parents about the blaster and the DNAliens.

"And this became your job when?" Carl asked him.

"Five years ago when Daisuke got the Omnitrix while we were with Grandpa Max for summer vacation," Ben answered.

"Oh course Dad. That's so typical of him," Carl said.

"Grandpa Max was more than just a Plumber he…." Ben tried to explain.

"Lied to us! Your uncle Frank and I knew he had another life and he lied to us about it all the time," Carl cut his son off. "I won't have you lying too," he told Ben.

"It's our own fault. We were too permissive and what did we get? A fifteen year old son needlessly risking his life," Sandra said.

"Not needlessly mom. I have to do this, Dai and I are the only ones who can save the world from total destruction," Ben told his mother.

"It doesn't matter. You are forbidden from using that thing ever again, understood?" Carl asked him.

"But Dad…." Ben said.

"Understood?" Carl asked him again sternly and Ben nodded reluctantly and walked up to his room where his cell phone ran and he answered it.

"This is not a good time," he said to whoever was on the phone talking to him. At the same time at the waterfront Kevin hung up his cell phone and walked over to Daisuke and Gwen who were looking at a computer.

"He said he'd call back," Kevin told them.

"Look at this." Daisuke told him. "The shipping logs show these freighters as frequent visitors bringing in goods and shipping out local products," she explained.

"So?" Kevin asked her.

"So there is one unregistered tanker from the island of Castune," Gwen answered.

"Where they used to do military testing," Kevin said making Daisuke and Gwen look at him. "It was on the historical channel," he told them.

"What would Bellwood be importing from that island?" Daisuke asked. "And if it did have something to do with the Highbreed, what would the aliens want with it?"

"Ask them!" Kevin told her as five DNAliens ran towards them and Kevin absorbed some of the stone floor and he ran and punched one DNAlien and Gwen fired a mana blast at another one while Daisuke turned into Swampfire and threw a fireball. Ben meanwhile was on his bed frowning when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hate to bother you, but we got a problem," Kevin told him as he kicked a DNAlien away.

"You've got problems? My folks found out about my blaster and Daisuke turning into aliens," Ben replied.

"Folks mad at you huh? Sounds rough, and by the way we're getting it handed to us by the DNAliens!" Kevin shouted.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Ben replied as he opened his window and climbed out it and he activated his Exo-suit and was about to fly off when Carl shone a torch on him as he and Sandra stood in front of him. "Oh man," he groaned.

"Do you really think we're that gullible?" Sandra asked him. "We were teenagers once too ya know,"

"I really don't know what to say," Carl said.

"Well I do. Benjamin Tennyson, you are grounded," Sandra told him.

"What!? You can't ground me. I'm an Exo-suit wearing superhero," Ben replied.

"You're an Exo-suit wearing superhero who is about five seconds away from forcing me to reconsider a long life disbelief in corporal punishment," Sandra told him.

"Go to your room young man," Carl told Ben who grumbled and walked back into the house and sat on his bed as his cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Where are you?! We got a situation here!" Daisuke's voice shouted at him as she, Gwen and Kevin were running from a swarm of DNAliens.

"And a whole mess of DNAliens!" Kevin shouted.

"Dai, go Echo Echo," Ben told her and Daisuke handed the phone to Gwen before she turned into Echo Echo is a gold flash of light and she let loose a sonic scream sending the DNAliens flying Ben held his ears as his mother snatched his phone.

"Who is this!?" she asked and Gwen hung up.

"Ben seems to be phoning it in tonight," she said as Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke.

"That's my phone," Ben told his mother as she put his phone into her handbag.

"A cell phone is a privilege. Not a right," Carl told him. "You'll get it back when we know we can trust you,"

"Ben, are you hanging out with a bad crowd?" Sandra asked him.

"What? No." Ben answered.

"Are they telling you it's cool to sneak out, fight aliens and lie to your parents?" Carl asked him.

"I want to know who this bad influence is. Their parents need to know what's going on. Who!" Sandra demanded.

"It's a sacred trust. I cannot divulge that information. Never, never, never!" Ben told her and she gave him a look. A few minutes later Julie heard the phone ring and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered and she heard Sandra's voice on the other end. "What is it Sandra?" she asked and Sandra started to talk to her and she was silent before she got angry. "Sandra I know you think Ben is a good boy who can't do anything wrong but if you ask him I'm sure he'll say 'Dai told me to tell you guys about this but I wasn't sure how you guys who handle it.' My girl wants her friends to always be honest with their family. Now why don't you talk to your son and don't blame my daughter again!" she shouted slamming the phone onto the receiver.

"Who was that?" Derrick asked her.

"Just Sandra saying Daisuke was being a bad influence on Ben," Julie answered angrily.

The next night Ben was in his room as the home phone rang. "Hello?" he asked.

"You ratted me out?" Gwen asked him angrily.

"I can explain," he answered.

"What's to explain? My parents read me the riot act when I got home last night. Now I'm grounded as well instead of finding out what the Highbreed want with that freighter," Gwen told him.

"Don't worry. Dai called and said Kevin's on it," Ben replied.

"She sent Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I know," Ben answered. Meanwhile Kevin was sneaking around the freighter, he hid behind a pole as a DNAlien walked past him and he jumped over the side of the railing to the deck below and he jumped down another hole and he landed on a catwalk and he sniffed and gagged.

"Oh what stinks in here?" he asked as he saw tanks full of green liquid. "I guess that's for Gwen to find out," he told himself as he tried to scoop up some of the liquid but fell in with a loud splash and the DNAliens heard him and ran towards him. Daisuke was watching TV when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked. "Kevin? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm swimming in smelly goo trapped in a vat and DNAliens are coming!" Kevin told her.

"I'm conferencing Gwen and Ben in," Daisuke replied as she pressed a button on her phone and Gwen's phone in her room and Ben's home phone ran and Ben and Gwen answered them.

"I can't get a grip on the wall," Kevin said as he heard a noise. "Company," he said.

"Absorb something and bust out of the tank," Ben told him.

"Absorb what?" Kevin asked.

"What's your phone made out of?" Ben asked him.

"Titanium, why?" Kevin asked before he facepalmed.

"Guys, I found out what Kevin's swimming in, according to Wifipedia the island has only one export. Bat guano," Gwen told the others, Kevin smashed through the tank and landed on the outside. "According to this the berries on the island are radioactive from the nuke testing, when the bats eat the berries the resulting waste is the rarest isotope in the world," Gwen said.

"Gwen how much can that freighter carry?" Daisuke asked her.

"Fifty thousand tons," Gwen answered.

"I could use some help!" Kevin told the other three.

"On my way," Daisuke said as she hung up the phone and ran down the stairs to the living room. "Mama, daddy, my friend is in trouble. I've got to go and save him," she told them before she headed for the door.

"Hold on a second baby girl. If you're heading out I've got something that might help you," Derrick told her and Daisuke looked at him.

"It's something we got for you after got your license," Julie told her as she and Derrick led Daisuke to the garage where she saw a tarp covering something.

"What's that?" she asked.

"When you told us you put the Omnitrix back on your father and I decided to get you your own meets of transport," Julie told her.

"Now that the Plumbers are active again you can't go around as an alien whenever you want so this is for you," Derrick said as he removed the tarp to reveal a Kawasaki Ninja Blue Motorcycle.

"This is for me?" Daisuke asked as she walked over to the bike and examined it.

"That's right sweetie and your father equipped it with Plumber tech," Julie told her.

"It has a communicator, a super charged engine, rocket launchers, and others things I'll tell you about later but for now use it to get to where you're going," Derrick said and Daisuke smiled as she hugged her parents.

"Thanks mama, daddy," she thanked before the garage door opened and she put on her new icy blue helmet covering her whole head and she placed the keys in the ignition on the bike and she revved the bikes engine and sped off and did a wheelie making Derrick smile.

"Oh yeah she's definitely inherited your powers and skills," he told Julie who smiled at him. Daisuke sped through the streets until she saw the freighter out at sea. She climbed off her new bike and turned into Jetray who flew off towards it before she landed on the ship and she turned into Humungousaur and the DNAliens who were on the deck of the ship looked at her.

"You guys picked the wrong Humungousaur to gang up on," she told them as she swung her tail and swatted four DNAliens away and she headed below deck where Kevin was tied up covered in bat guano.

"This stinks," he said and the Highbreed looked at him.

"You are not the first to taste defeat at our hands, nor will you be the last," he told Kevin.

"No I meant the bad poop. Can't believe you eat that stuff," he replied.

"We do not eat it human," the Highbreed told him.

"Sure you do, why else would you do with it?" Kevin asked him.

"Motomiya has trained you well, but your pathetic attempt to learn our plan only succeeded in reminding me of the need to dispose of you," the Highbreed told Kevin as a DNAlien crashed into him sending him over the railing and he crashed into the ground.

"Bullseye," Humungousaur said walking up to Kevin.

"About time!" he shouted at her as she freed him.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologised.

"I was just getting him to spill the beans about the poop," Kevin told her.

"The DNAliens down there are rendering it. Removing all the impurities leaving behind a very volatile isotope. Capable of being used for a power source, the question is though….a power source for what?" Humungousaur asked Kevin.

"A surprise. The final surprise for the human race," the Highbreed told them. "Destroy them," he told the DNAliens.

"Here, absorb the cable," Humungousaur told Kevin and he nodded and absorbed the cable and was covered in the metal which was red and sparkling. The DNAliens screeched as Kevin punched two and kicked one down to the Highbreed who caught the DNAlien and threw it at Humungousaur making her look at him and she growled as he taunted her. "Handle the rest," she told Kevin.

"Do your thing," Kevin replied as he punched another DNAlien while Humungousaur jumped down but the Highbreed punched her sending her flying and she crashed into a wall. "Put some size on!" Kevin shouted.

"There's no room in here," Humungousaur told him as the Highbreed punched her again and again before a green energy blast hit the Highbreed sending him flying back and Ben in his Exo-suit landed beside Humungousaur. "I thought you were grounded without supper,"

"Enjoy me while you can, I'm gonna be grounded for the rest of high school," Ben told her as he jumped at the Highbreed who grabbed him and slammed him to the ground and held him by the neck.

"Goodbye Ben Tennyson," the Highbreed said before another energy blast was heard sending him flying and Carl and Sandra were seen standing there with Carl holding an alien tech weapon.

"Good shot honey," Sandra said.

"Like my dad always said. The right tool for the right job," Carl replied.

"Ben are you okay?" Sandra asked Ben.

"Am I glad to see you," Ben replied sitting up.

"Hey, little help," Kevin said.

"You're Ben's ruffian friend right?" Sandra asked him.

"I got it honey," Carl said aiming the alien weapon at the DNAliens who ran off.

"Thanks, nice piece by the way," Kevin said.

"Yeah dad, where'd you get that?" Ben asked him.

"This old thing? It's been sitting in the attic ever since Frank and I were kids, always hated it," Carl answered.

"Are you okay Ben?" Sandra asked him.

"Fine mom, I'm sorry I blew you off like that," Ben apologised.

"Well, we're not. Good thing you showed up when you did," Humungousaur told him with a smile.

"The point is son, we've seen you in action you seem to know what you're doing," Carl told Ben who nodded.

"You would have found a way even if your father hadn't shot that giant alien with the space bazooka," Sandra said as the Highbreed walked towards them and Carl fired the alien weapon but it misfired and the Highbreed laughed and he jumped at Carl but Humungousaur grabbed the weapon and swung it sending the Highbreed flying and he smashed into the vats of bat guano.

"Nice shot," Ben told her and she nodded and turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light. A few minutes later the freighter exploded and Kevin climbed up a ladder and looked at everyone.

"Okay I scuttled it," he said.

"And the Highbreed? You were supposed to drag him off the ship before you scuttled the ship," Daisuke told him.

"He was gone by the time I got back," Kevin answered. Soon Ben and his parents were back home as Carl put the alien weapon on the wall.

"I thought you hated that," Ben said.

"Yeah. I used to hate all that Plumber stuff, it reminded me of the life your grandfather hid from us. But now I know he was just protecting us," Carl replied as Ben's phone rang and Sandra picked it up from her handbag.

"It's your girlfriend," she told Ben who took his phone back and answered it.

"Hello," he said. "I'll call you back," he said hanging up and he looked at his parents. "So, there's been an alien sighting in the desert," he told them.

"Than what are you waiting for?" Carl asked and Ben smiled as he ran out of the house and Daisuke waiting for him on her new motorbike and he climbed onto it and put a helmet she handed him on and Daisuke sped off.

"It's cold in the desert at night. Bring a jacket!" Sandra shouted as Ben and Daisuke zoomed off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Chapter 21

Voided

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Gwen was busy going through Ben's wardrobe when she threw a dirty sock to the side. "Tell me about this message already Gwen, I've got homework," Ben told his cousin.

"Let's wait for Dai and Kevin, then I don't need to repeat it," Gwen replied.

"Was it an email? Let me read it," Ben said.

"Not an email. A telepathic SOS sent through my energy field. Oh look a doll house," Gwen said picking up a small toy.

"That's not a doll house. It's a Sumo Slammers Battle Ring," Ben told his cousin running over.

"With dolls in it," Gwen said simply.

"Action figures. They're not dolls, they're collectables," Ben said.

"They look like dolls to me," Gwen said before she held her head as her eyes glowed.

"What is it?" Ben asked her.

"Something coming in," Gwen answered as an image of Helen appeared as Daisuke and Kevin walked into the room.

"Holograms? Why can you never just be playing video games?" Daisuke asked.

"Dai, can you hear me!?" Helen asked. "We need help!" she told her.

"Helen, I'm right here!" Daisuke replied.

"You guys, if you're getting this message it's important. Please help us," Helen said.

"Hard to focus, can't keep connection," Gwen said shaking her head.

"There is terrible danger, we need help desperately. It's a matter of like and death, please!" Helen begged as the image vanished.

"You alright?" Kevin asked her.

"Yeah. More so than those Plumber kids," Gwen answered.

"What did they expect going into the Null Void, not like we didn't warn them," Kevin said.

"We have to go get them out," Gwen said.

"You're not going in there. I've been there," Kevin told her.

"He's right. You're not going into the Null Void, none of you are," Daisuke said.

"What? They need help," Ben said.

"I know. So I'm going in alone," Daisuke told the others who looked at her shocked. A few minutes later everyone was inside Kevin's garage and Daisuke was strapping on a jetpack. "Last time I went into the Null Void I didn't need this stuff,"

"Last time you went in. you had a motorhome full of Plumber tech," Kevin said.

"Which you sold," Ben told him.

"The point is, it's going to be tricky to get you out. Even if Ben and I can rip a hole into the Null Void, this cable is the only thing connecting…" Gwen said holding up a cable.

"It's not a cable. The Plumber snake is an unbreakable pan-dimensional retrieval unit worth a lot of dough, which you are very lucky I have," Kevin said.

"And who did you swindle that from?" Daisuke asked him as Ben strapped the Plumber snake into the jetpack on Daisuke's back. "Besides you'd miss me,"

"As if. I have better things to do than go to your funeral," Kevin told her as Gwen and Ben's eyes glowed and a portal to the Null Void opened up.

"I traced the energy path from Helen's message, hopefully it will lead you to your location, but I don't know how long I can hold this open," Gwen told Daisuke who activated her jetpack and flew off through the portal and saw the vast space of the Null Void in front of her.

"Pocket dimension. This is a big pocket," she said to herself.

"Help us. Please help me!" a voice shouted as Daisuke saw a Null Guardian fly past with an alien in its tentacle.

"Hold on. I'm coming!" Daisuke told him as she flew after the Null Guardian and she grabbed a rock and threw it at the Null Guardian which made it let the alien go, it roared in anger at Daisuke and fired energy blasts at her but she flew off and the Null Guardian chased her. "This would be easier without the leash!" she shouted as she noticed to large boulders close to each other. "Let's see how smart you are," she said looking back at the Null Guardian, she flew between the boulders and the Null Guardian followed only to see the Plumber snake and it smashed into the cable and flipped through the air and smashed into a rock. Daisuke then flew back to the alien and landed. "You alright?" she asked.

"I knew it. I knew once news of my capture, The Wrench would never let me fall into the hands of D'Void. We must flee, he'll be back and not alone," the alien said.

"Uh….okay," Daisuke replied as she grabbed the alien and she flew off and a few minutes later both were sitting in front of a fire.

"If you know The Wrench, he must be warned this entire dimension is becoming destabilised," the alien told Daisuke.

"Hold on. Who is The Wrench, and what are the helpers?" she asked.

"You're not a Helper!? Even so, how could you have not heard of The Wrench? He is the only one who dares defy D'Void and his Null Guardians," the alien said as energy blasts hit the ground around the two of them and several roars were heard. "Null Guardians! They've found us," the alien said in fear.

"Yeehaw!" a familiar voice shouted as Daisuke looked up to see Manny riding a dragon like creature firing his blasters at the Null Guardians.

"The Helpers!" the alien said as Helen sped past and knocked the Null Guardians around.

"Eat my dust doggies," she said.

"Helen!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Daisuke! I knew you'd come," Helen told her happily.

"What're you doing here?" Manny asked her.

"I called her. We need her Manny," Helen told him.

"Don't worry. I can get you back home, just take my hand and my friends will pull us…" Daisuke said.

"No Dai. You don't understand," Helen told her as another roar was heard.

"It's D'Void," Manny said.

"The Null King is upon us, all hope is lost," the alien said.

"Not yet old man," Manny told him as he grabbed the alien and threw him onto the dragon and smacked its rear and the dragon flew off.

"Dai, you need to go too. You're too valuable to fall into D'Void's hands," Helen told Daisuke.

"What? I'm here. I can help you beat this guy," she replied.

"No one can beat D'Void. Find the Wrench, help him," Manny said as he ran off and Helen followed him.

"Oh fine, I'll sit this one out. Yeah….like that will happen," Daisuke said as she flew after Helen and Manny but she was stopped and she started to pull on the Plumber snake, Manny fired his blasters at the Null Guardians and Helen knocked some over.

"Who dares defy D'Void?" a voice asked as Null Guardians moved to the side to reveal a muscular man with white hair and yellow eyes wearing a cape, gloves and pants.

"Dr Animo?" Daisuke asked looking at D'Void. A Null Guardian swatted a tentacle at Manny sending him flying towards D'Void who grabbed him by the throat.

"What have we here? One of those annoying little helpers?" D'Void asked.

"Manny, no!" Helen shouted as she ran at D'Void who grabbed her with his other hand.

"There is no help for you helpers, and no hope at all," he told them and Daisuke growled as she struggled to pull the cable. Back with Ben, Kevin and Gwen the Plumber snake suddenly snapped making them gasp in shock.

"You said it was unbreakable!" Ben shouted at Kevin who was stunned.

"Now tell my Helper, where can I find you leader?" D'Void asked Helen and Manny.

"It doesn't matter what you do to us D'Void. We'll never betray The Wrench," Manny told him.

"Perhaps you will think differently, once my pets play tug-o-war with your friend," D'Void told Helen.

"No!" Helen shouted as D'Void threw Manny away and the Null Guardians chased him before they were electrocuted and flew away.

"Who dares!?" D'Void asked.

That isn't how to tell a joke, miscreant! First, I say, knock knock! Then you say who dares!?" Brainstorm told D'Void as she carried Manny onto a large rock platform and set him down.

"You would mock D' Void?!" D'Void asked her.

"D' Void A.K.A Dr Animo! I most certainly would mock you. I'm doing so now. Albeit... subtlety," Brainstorm said as she jumped at D'Void who grabbed her.

"You know my true name Helper? How?" D'Void asked her.

"Although I am generally much too modest to boast, on rare occasions I do come out of my shell!" she replied as the plates on her head opened and she fired an electrical blast at Animo making him growl as he let go of Helen and she landed on a rock as did Brainstorm. "Odd, that electro-encephalitic blast should have been more than enough to fry him,"

"Believe it. Now let's get out of here," Helen told her as she grabbed Brainstorm and sped off and she then grabbed Manny and ran off.

"So a Helper knows my name. But not for long," D'Void said. A short time later a Null Guardian grabbed a cart full of bags and carried it off and another Null Guardian grabbed one of two blue skinned aliens.

"Not my son. I've given you everything you've asked for. Don't take my son!" the other alien pleaded as the Null Guardian flew away and the alien fell to his knees sobbing.

"Come on we need to help him," Daisuke said watching what happened from within a cave with Helen and Manny who stopped her from leaving and she looked at a clamp which replaced his hand. "What happened to your hand?" she asked him.

"D'Void is too strong to fight," he told her walking into the cave.

"What's going on here?" Daisuke asked as the alien walked into the cave.

"Thank you for hiding us. And I'm so sorry about your son," Helen told him.

"D'Void takes everything. Our only hope is the Wrench, and you Helpers," the alien said.

"Who is the Wrench?" Daisuke asked. "And come to think of it, who are you? I thought the Null Void was a prison," she said.

"No. Not a prison. A penal colony. Long ago the Galvan created this pocket dimension so they could banish their criminals from the universe. To others it was a chance to start again, my ancestors have tilled these asteroids since the beginning," the alien explained.

"But soon other planets began discovering the Null Void and sent their criminals here as well," Helen said.

"But the Galvan foresaw that problem. And they created the Null Guardians," Manny said.

"It wasn't an easy life. But it was bearable," the alien said. "Until he came. D'Void somehow gained control of the Null Guardians. Now he reigns supreme, conscripting anyone…everyone to dig for cormite in his accursed mines," the alien said.

"I've tangled with D'Void before. On my world he calls himself Dr Animo, and he can control animals. That's how he gained control of the Null Guardians," Daisuke explained.

"You tangles with D'Void? How did you survive?" Manny asked her.

"Not just survive. I won, but the invulnerability and super strength is all new to me," Daisuke answered.

"Okay, so you take us back home. We load up on equipment find some reinforcements and shut down D'Void once and for all," Manny said.

"That's not going to happen, I lost my tether there's no way to get my team here to help and I'm stuck here like you guys are," Daisuke informed him.

"Great. Some saviour you brought us Helen, can't even save herself," Manny said as Helen stood in between him and Daisuke.

"Settle down Manny, she's fought D'Void before maybe she can help us. Anyway that's not for us to decide," Helen told Manny who growled. A few minutes later Helen and Manny were leading Daisuke towards a long narrow bridge.

"This is where you live?" Daisuke asked them.

"This is where he lives. We live wherever," Manny answered.

"Helen!" a voice shouted as Pierce with a jetpack flew towards them. "What have you done? You brought an outsider here? Nobody gets to see the Wrench, nobody," Pierce said.

"She's a friend Pierce. I told you, she's the whole reason we came to find you," Helen told her.

"Maybe. Maybe this girl is a shape shifter showing you what you want to see," Pierce said.

"Look, you can take me to your boss or I can find him myself," Daisuke told him.

"There is only one way to the Wrench, across here. And through me," Pierce told Daisuke as he landed on the bridge.

"Fine by me," Daisuke replied as she took off her jetpack. Pierce held his arm up and a long spike emerged and he held it in his hand and he tossed it to Daisuke who caught it but she tossed it behind her. "No thanks, this is what I'll use," she told him holding up the Omnitrix and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into a familiar alien, Wildmutt. Only now she had grown larger, she had an icy blue stripes on her back and she had sprouted a tail her appearance had shifted to a more feline form and the Omnitrix symbol was on her forehead and she roared loudly. Pierce sneered angrily at her.

"I knew it, you're one of D'Void's shape shifters. Now I can't let you pass," he told her as he ran at Wildmutt who effortless dodged his assault.

"Even though I know Pierce is our friend, I kinda want to see him get his butt kicked," Manny said as he and Helen watched the fight.

"Why couldn't my brother just listen to me?" Helen asked with a sigh, Wildmutt dodged another attack from Pierce and she swung her tail and she swept Pierce's feet out from under him and she pounced on him and snarled. She pulled back a fist and was about to punch him when a staff was held in front of her and she looked up to see a man in a cloak covering his face.

"Whoa there girl, you've already won. No need to injure him anymore," the man told Wildmutt as he removed his hood to reveal Max and Wildmutt gasped and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Uncle Max!" she exclaimed and she hugged Max tightly who chuckled as he hugged her.

"Good to see you again Dai," he told her.

"Do you want me to ask how you're alive?" Daisuke asked him.

"When I detonated that Null Void grenade, it didn't blast me to Kingdom Come, it blasted me here. I meant to come back home, but once I saw how badly these folks were being oppressed...," Max explained.

"You took it upon yourself to eighty-six Dr Animo's rein once and for all!" Daisuke said.

"Yeah. Or at least throw a monkey wrench into the machinery," Max told her.

"Hence the Wrench. And the helpers, Plumbers' helpers!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Pierce here helped me round up everybody willing to fight D' Void. But enough about me. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Max asked her.

"Doesn't matter now. This whole place is disintegrating," Daisuke told him.

"Then it's happening faster than I thought it would. Pierce round up the rest of your team," Max told Pierce who nodded and ran off, a few minutes later Daisuke, Manny, Helen, Pierce, a Havok Beast, a Vulpimancer and a Wigsilian Org Beast were standing in front of Max who held up a large rock of cormite. "This is cormite," Max said.

"We know that. Half the Null Void is in D'Void's mine digging the stuff up," Manny said.

"But you don't know why," Max said as he pressed a button on a device and a hologram of a machine appeared.

"D'Void burns the cormite in this furnace which feeds his dimensional bore, which is literally tearing a hole between the two dimensions," Pierce said.

"D'Void wants to escape with his army of Null Guardians and take over the earth," Helen said.

"Guerrilla tactics are no longer an option here. We have to mount an all-out attack on D'Void's citadel," Pierce said.

"Why fight when we can hitch a ride," Daisuke said making everyone look at her. Soon the same alien whose son was kidnapped by the Null Guardians loaded sacks into a cart which a Null Guardian grabbed and carried off and he smirked as the Null Guardian neared D'Void's citadel and dropped the cart on the ground.

"Now!" Max shouted and he, Daisuke, Manny, Helen, Pierce and the other aliens jumped out and ran towards the dimensional bore. Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Chromastone who fired rainbow coloured lights from all the crystals on her body at the Null Guardians, Manny ran up and punched a Null Guardian, Helen ran up a ramp and bounced between Null Guardians as the Org Beast breathed fire at a Null Guardian and the Vulpimancer jumped onto another Null Guardian as Pierce fired spikes from his body at several Null Guardians that surrounded him. Max jumped onto a Null Guardian and hit it with a pole and zapped it making it crash to the ground, Chromastone landed beside him and fired more energy beams at the Null Guardians. "Daisuke, clear us a path to the bore. Pierce you're with me, we're taking that thing down," Max said and Chromastone nodded as she fired more energy beams at the Null Guardians sending them flying. "Nice work Dai," he told her.

"It's not over yet," Chromastone told him as D'Void appeared and walked down a flight of steps and Chromastone fired energy blasts at him but he held his hands up and blocked them effortlessly and Chromastone turned into Daisuke.

"Max Tennyson. So you're the mysterious Wrench," D'Void said. "And young Daisuke, always a pleasure to try and end your miserable interfering life," he told her.

"Are you still a doctor Animo?" Daisuke asked.

"What!?" D'Void asked in shock.

"Because it hurts when I do this!" Daisuke shouted as she turned into Four Arms in a flash of gold light and she then jumped and crashed into D'Void sending him through the ground. "See. I told you it hurts,"

"Give me a moment, and I will show you true pain," D'Void told her.

"Thanks but no thanks," Four Arms said as she punched D'Void who caught her fist and threw her away and he laughed.

"It's a shame to have to end this. But I have almost drilled through the dimensional barrier, and soon earth shall be at my mercy," he said as Four Arms turned into Brainstorm.

"Here's a display of electro-cranial power that's sure to fry you," she said shooting electricity at D'Void but he was unaffected and he kicked her away and she turned back into Daisuke who held her head. "He's stronger. When I fought him outside the citadel Brainstorm fried him, but here…." She mumbled before she got an idea and she ran off.

"Daisuke Motomiya fleeing from me, the Wrench at my mercy and a whole world to conquer," D'Void said as he approached Max.

"Sounds like a big day. I hope you had a big breakfast," Daisuke told him as she stood on the edge to the furnace.

"Daisuke, get away from there!" Max told her.

"This furnace doesn't just power the drill it powers him. That's why he's stronger inside the citadel, and that's why it's got to go," Daisuke said before she jumped into the furnace.

"NO!" Max shouted running to the edge as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Big Chill.

"Let's see how cold I can make this," she said.

"Daisuke!" Max shouted.

"You will join her soon enough," D'Void told Max as the entire drill began to freeze up and the surrounding area did as well. "What!? Impossible!" D'Void shouted as a piece of the drill broke and it fell to the ground and the Null Guardians retreated. "Nooo! Noooooo!" D'Void shouted as he ran at Max who punched him twice and he was knocked unconscious. Big Chill then rose up on a pillar of ice and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Nice job," she told Max who patted his stomach.

"Well I did have a big breakfast," he told her with a chuckle, Daisuke slid down as Manny, Pierce and Helen ran up and congratulated her.

"Pierce take charge of D'Void. Helen, you and Manny make sure everyone is out of those mines," Max told them. "And keep an eye out for Guardians, we still got a lot of work to do," he told them as a light appeared and Ben and Gwen opened up a tear.

"Dai, is that you?" Ben asked.

"Ben, Gwen. Look who I found," Daisuke told them pointing at Max.

"Hi kids," he greeted.

"Grandpa!" Gwen and Ben said relieved.

"We can't keep this doorway open, you gotta hurry," Ben told Daisuke.

"You heard them Max, time to go," she told Max.

"I can't go Dai. We have to finish things here. Get those guardians to work like they're supposed to. Keep everyone safe," Max told her.

"Then I'll stay too. I can help," Daisuke said.

"The earth needs you to protect it Dai," Max told her.

"Then help me. I need you," she told him.

"Not anymore you don't. You proved that today," Max told her.

"But….I can't lose you again," Daisuke said.

"Never happen. We'll find our way back once our work is done here. And besides I'm always with you," Max said and Daisuke hugged him.

"Dai, hurry!" Ben shouted holding his hand out and Daisuke grabbed it and Gwen grabbed her hand as well as did Kevin and they pulled Daisuke through the portal to the real world and Max smiled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Chapter 22

Inside Man

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A truck was swerving wildly along a desert highway narrowly staying on the road, it soon approached another driver who saw the truck move to the side and he saw the driver of the truck was sweating profusely as he had constant flashes of broken memories. One of DNAliens loading something into the truck and then the arch back at Los Soledad nearing completion, an image of a Xenocyte in a glass tube and then another memory of himself sneaking past some DNAliens and stealing the truck. Now as he drove down the road he struggled to stay awake, he shook his head trying to stay awake and he held his head and the truck swerved off the road and crashed down a hill and became stuck in a ditch. The man then climbed out of the cab and proceeded to walk down the road when a car pulled over allowing him to climb inside. "The name's Jeff," the driver of the car said, the man took out his wallet and looked at his driver's licence.

"Tyler," he said.

"You have to look it up?" Jeff asked him with a chuckle.

"The aliens did something to my mind, but I have to find a way to stop them," Tyler said and Jeff looked at him and a few seconds later Tyler was on the side of the road as Jeff sped off and he sighed before walking off. A short time late Tyler was in the police station sitting across from an officer while three others were behind him.

"A nest of aliens uh?" the officer asked him.

"You have to believe me!" Tyler pleaded before he held his head as he had another flashback of him hiding as three Highbreed discussed plans. "I don't understand it all myself, but I got away. That proves something, right?" he asked as the officer looked at him and smiled.

"Good news. We have a special alien proof room. These two officers will take you there," he said as two of the three officers behind Tyler grabbed him.

"No, this is real!" he shouted.

"It's alright. It's only until the alien proof bus can come for you," the officer told Tyler as the other officers carried him away while the third picked up a phone.

"He's here," he spoke into the phone. Tyler meanwhile was locked inside a cell and the officer turned the lights off and he sat on his bed.

"Okay. Facts, my name is Tyler, I'm 26 years old, a little confused but I am not crazy," he said to himself massaging his temples. "Somebody listen to me! There are aliens! I saw them!" he shouted before he held his head and had another flashback.

"These humans are resilient," one of the three Highbreed said.

"Wake up," Tyler opened his eyes and saw the two guards who had taken him to the cell along with the third officer standing outside the cell. "Ain't nothing to be afraid of Tyler, we just need your statement,"

"Where'd you hide the key?" the second officer asked.

"Key?" Tyler asked as one of the officers pulled out an alien tech blaster.

"Don't play stupid Tyler," he said.

"Nowhere to run Tyler," the third officer told him.

"Make it easier on yourself boy, tell us where to find it," the officer with the weapon told him as he pushed him against the wall, Tyler struggled and he hit him in the face knocking his face off revealing the officer to be a DNAlien.

"You're one of them!" Tyler shouted.

"We don't have to hurt you Tyler," the DNAlien said as the other two officers pulled off their ID masks as well.

"But we will," the second DNAlien told him and Tyler ripped the bottom of the cell bed off the wall and he pushed it at the three DNAliens and trapped them against the wall and he then ran out of the cell before the DNAliens broke free. They ran outside the station and searched for Tyler who hid behind a police car before he tried to sneak away when a DNAlien appeared in front of him and spat gunk at him but missed, Tyler ran off towards the road when a blue motorbike stopped in front of him and the rider looked at him.

"Get on," they told him and Tyler nodded and climbed onto the bike and sped off and a green sports car sped after them.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked as the bike drove alongside the car.

"I'm Daisuke, in the car are Kevin, Ben and Gwen," Daisuke told Tyler. "We're here to help," she said before pulling over and Kevin pulled over as he, Gwen and Ben climbed out of the car and Tyler tried to pull Ben's face off.

"Hey," he said as Tyler stopped. "Why'd you do that?"

"You wouldn't believe me," Tyler answered.

"Think Tennyson, those DNAliens came out of the police station," Kevin told him.

"They must have been wearing ID masks," Daisuke said.

"You know about the aliens?" Tyler asked and Kevin held up his Plumber's badge.

"Been scanning for communications that mention any kind of tech above level two, your name came up Tyler," he told him.

"You know who I am?" Tyler asked.

"Only that someone called about you having an oscillator key," Ben said.

"Level five alien tech," Kevin told him.

"And fighting aliens is kind of our specialty," Daisuke said.

"Where'd you get your hands on alien technology?" Gwen asked him.

"I don't know. Something messed up my memory," Tyler said holding up a pick.

"What is that? More alien tech?" Kevin asked.

"It's a pick. A bass pick to be exact," Ben said.

"Are you a musician?" Gwen asked him.

"That sounds right. But I don't have any clear memories," Tyler answered.

"Great. You stole a hyper dimensional oscillator key from a Highbreed nest….and you play the bass," Kevin said with sarcasm as they saw lights not far from them and everyone climbed either onto Daisuke's bike or into Kevin's car and headed towards the lights and they saw DNAliens searching for something.

"Something big is up," Ben said.

"A hyper dimensional oscillator key is about as big as it gets," Kevin said. "It's for warping space,"

"I had to steal it from the aliens to stop them," Tyler told them.

"From doing what?" Ben asked.

"It will come to me," he answered.

"Helpful," Kevin mumbled.

"We have an advantage. They need it but they don't know where it is," Gwen said.

"I do," Tyler informed them, soon Kevin stopped his car and Daisuke climbed off her bike on the edge of the cliff. They all carefully climbed down towards the truck. "I left it over here," Tyler told them as they saw the ruined truck.

"Nice parking slick," Kevin told him.

"You can't see it from the road. Driving a truck isn't easy," he replied.

"Neither is hiding a piece of equipment from the aliens," Gwen said as she sent mana beams at the doors to the trailer and she ripped them off as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Heatblast.

"What are you people!?" Tyler asked them.

"Get used to it," Kevin told him.

"Time to speed this up," Heatblast said melted a hole in the side of the trailer and she jumped inside. "Now, let's get a look at this oscillator key," she mumbled as she saw the oscillator key and a DNAlien jumped down and four more appeared. "Oh man!" she exclaimed before she was thrown out of the trailer. "DNAliens a whole bunch of them!" she shouted as the DNAliens jumped out of the trailer.

"Protect the key," a DNAlien said as they ran towards Heatblast who jumped over and threw fireballs at them, Gwen tossed a mana disc at one DNAlien and it along with three more ran at her, two more DNAliens advanced towards Tyler but Ben sent a mana disc at one of them sending him flying and Kevin absorbed the metal from the trailer and he punched the other DNAlien before another one grabbed him with its tentacles and Gwen hit an alien with a mana blast sending it flying into the cliff when another DNAlien grabbed her.

"We're much stronger than you human," it told her.

"Well body odour isn't everything," she replied as she grabbed the DNAlien and threw it away making some of the DNAliens who were fighting Heatblast ran towards her.

"You're coming with us," a DNAlien told Heatblast as it threw a Xenocyte onto her face but it shrieked.

"Being made of fire guys, but nice try," Heatblast said as she pulled the Xenocyte off her face while Tyler looked at the oscillator key.

"Once the oscillator key completes the jump gate, how long will it take?" a Highbreed asked the other two.

"Perhaps a day master, perhaps longer. These humans are resilient," one of them answered.

"They are degenerates, the Highbreed fleet will pour through and wipe this planet out as quickly as any other," the Highbreed said.

"Got it," Tyler said to himself. Heatblast then sent fireballs at the DNAliens who were trying to tear Kevin apart and knocked them over.

"You're it guy. The last alien standing," Ben said pointing his blaster at the last standing DNAlien.

"Scum, there are countless others," the DNAlien said as it ran off to an armoured truck and jumped inside and put on a ID mask and the other DNAliens jumped into the back of the truck which drove off.

"Let them go," Heatblast told Ben.

"Right," he replied as Heatblast turned back into Daisuke. "It's the big key we're after,"

"Daisuke, I got it. The aliens, not these, the other ones," Tyler said.

"Highbreed, the big ones," Kevin told him.

"Yeah, they're building a dimensional gateway in Los Soledad," Tyler said.

"Where are they going?" Daisuke asked him.

"Not going coming. The whole Highbreed fleet is going to invade and destroy the earth, I remember," Tyler said.

"And I think know why you remember," Daisuke said as she pulled off Tyler's face which was an ID mask to reveal a DNAlien. "You're a DNAlien," Tyler ripped off the truck's door mirror to look at his reflection.

"I'm a DNAlien, me?" he asked.

"No way a regular guy goes through an accident like that without getting injured," Daisuke said.

"But I'm a regular guy," Tyler said.

"They all are at first. The Highbreed us lesser beings to do their dirty work," Daisuke explained as Kevin stepped on the Xenocyte.

"They manufacture these Xenocyte things, slap it on your face and your humanity gets overridden with DNAlien code," he explained.

"And suddenly you're not you anymore. They took over a whole town that way. Los Soledad," Ben said.

"We lost our grandfather, and nearly lost my brother," Gwen said.

"We were there a few weeks ago. We thought we destroyed whatever they were building or at least slowed them down," Daisuke said.

"Not by much," Tyler said.

"Somehow you got the big key away," Ben told him.

"I was supposed to take it," Tyler explained.

"I wonder how you got it away from them," Gwen said.

"But, I'm one of them," Tyler said.

"No. You've been fighting the reprogramming the whole time," Daisuke told him.

"Which means they're all fighting back, someway you've managed to reverse it on your own, that's what we have to do with the others," Gwen said.

"But first we need to get the oscillator key out of here," Kevin told everyone.

"Right. They'll be back and with reinforcements, we could us your help Tyler," Daisuke told him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a monster, save the rest of them," Tyler replied before he walked off before he ran back and jumped onto the trailer and ripped it to shreds.

"Mr Healthy outlook," Gwen said as she held her hand out and tendrils of mana wrapped around the oscillator key and she tried to lift it up. "Guys?" she asked the others and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Humungousaur, she then grew to her full size and she grabbed the oscillator key and lifted it out of the gorge.

"You guys drive alongside I'll carry it," she told the others as they followed her and a DNAlien ship approached and a beam crashed into the ground. "Head for cover!" she told them.

"That's not a weapon, it's a tractor beam!" Kevin shouted and everyone ran off with Humungousaur carried the oscillator key off after her friends, the tractor beam followed them and Ben made a shield of mana to block the tractor beam as DNAliens jumped down and fired at them, Tyler ran at the attacking DNAliens and spat gunk at some of them when Humungousaur grabbed him.

"Look, I'm finished either way," he told her.

"No. no sacrifices," Humungousaur replied.

"Can't do this all night!" Ben shouted.

"Hold them off, Ben," Humungousaur told him as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Jetray who flew towards the ship while Kevin absorbed some stone and began to throw rocks at the DNAliens as did Tyler and Gwen threw mana discs at the DNAliens as well, Jetray flew around the spaceship and fired energy bolts from her eyes taking out the turrets which were firing at her. One DNAlien was sneaking up on Ben but Tyler spat gunk at it knocking it down, Jetray fired an energy blast at the spaceship and she made a hole and approached a knocked down DNAlien. "How do I shut off the tractor beam?" she asked before four more DNAliens approached her and Jetray's eyes glowed and the four DNAliens were blown out of the ship. Kevin smashed two DNAliens together while Tyler threw a DNAlien away and spat gunk at some more before two grabbed him.

"We're going to override you Tyler and you won't remember ever defying us," one of the two DNAliens told him.

"No!" Tyler shouted, Ben grunted as he struggled to hold the shield up, he started to lose ground when the shield shattered and he was thrown to the ground. Kevin punched a DNAlien when he and Gwen saw the DNAliens jumping into the tractor beam and the two DNAliens pushed Tyler into the tractor beam as well and the three were lifted up and the tractor beam then picked up the oscillator key and lifted it up as well, Ben was nearly dragged up as well when Gwen and Kevin grabbed him.

"Tyler!" Jetray shouted as she saw Tyler being abducted.

"Daisuke! Shoot the mirror!" Kevin shouted at her and Jetray looked at the mirror before she flew off and grabbed Tyler and landed as the oscillator key was taken into the ship which flew off.

"There has got to be another way to win," she told Tyler.

"What's wrong with you!?" Kevin shouted as he, Ben and Gwen walked up to her and Tyler.

"Not really sure about your choice Dai," Gwen told her.

"No sacrifices," Jetray said as she turned back into Daisuke.

"No save the world," Kevin told her.

"We lose twice. They're going to finish that jump gate and I'm this…thing. It's over," Tyler said.

"See, that's what you don't get," Daisuke said as she put her left hand on Tyler's head and the Omnitrix beeped.

"What're you-?" Tyler said before the Omnitrix gave off a gold flash of light and the Xenocyte fell off Tyler's head.

"Genetic damage repaired," The Omnitrix said. Gwen handed Tyler a small mirror and he took it and saw he was back to normal.

"This is really me. And I remember it all, I grew up in Evanston and I was in glee club in high school," Tyler said.

"And you play the bass," Kevin said.

"Yeah I do," Tyler said as he stomped on the Xenocyte.

"It's never hopeless. We know what the Highbreed are planning to do, and where they are going to do it." Daisuke told everyone was she walked off before she stopped. "And we know who is gonna stop them," she finished with determination in her voice.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Chapter 23

Birds of a Feather

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke was on her motorbike speeding down a road and Kevin, Gwen and Ben were in Kevin's car driving after her. "There it is up ahead. Just like your tip said," Gwen told Kevin.

"You sound surprised," Kevin told her.

"Not surprised. The whole thing seems a little fishy," Ben said.

"You think it's a trap? I can just keep driving," Kevin told him.

"No. someone went to a lot of trouble to get us here, let's play it out," Daisuke's voice said over her communicator as she pulled up in front of an overturned armoured truck and Kevin stopped as well, he climbed out of his car and he absorbed the metal from the armoured truck and he ripped open the door. He looked inside and suddenly he was attacked by DNAliens which swarmed him and they all rolled down a hill and crashed into a tree.

Gwen ran up and fired a powerful mana blast at the DNAliens sending them flying when she was knocked down by another DNAlien which was punched by Ben who had put on his Exo-suit. Five DNAliens jumped into the air and spat gunk at him but he jumped back, Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she transformed into Spidermonkey who jumped at the DNAliens attacking Kevin who all spat gunk at her, she landed on a tree branch and shot webbing from her tail webbing the DNAlien's mouths shut.

"Leave it on. I hear it is good for your complexion," Spidermonkey told them before she chattered like a monkey, a truck screeched to a halt nearby and more DNAliens ran out and began to fire alien tech weapons at Spidermonkey who jumped off before the branch she stood on was destroyed. Gwen and Ben were being surrounded by DNAliens when another Spidermonkey, one whose fur was a lighter shade of blue and with yellow eyes screeched as it jumped into the air and crashed into the DNAliens and punched them all knocking them down. Then it slid down towards the DNAliens attacking Kevin and it kicked five of them before it glared at the three still standing which made noises and ran off and the DNAliens jumped onto the van which sped off except one who ran after the van.

"Man I have never seen you fight like that," Kevin said as he stood up and the Spidermonkey chattered. "Dai?" Kevin asked before he saw Spidermonkey land on the ground hard. "If you're not Dai…." He said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked as he and Gwen approached the others.

"Please tell me this isn't one of those evil twin things again," Gwen pleaded.

"Are you alright?" the Spidermonkey asked as he helped Spidermonkey to her feet.

"Uh…yeah, fine. But who are you?" she asked.

"Just someone who saw a fellow Arachnichimp in trouble and did what anyone of us would have done," he answered.

"Well, I appreciate that. But I am not actually one of you," Spidermonkey told him as she turned back into Daisuke who then held up the Omnitrix, "You see I have the Omnitrix and I can become…."

"Anyone of seventeen aliens. You're the legendary Daisuke Motomiya aren't you?" the Spidermonkey asked her. "I'd never thought I'd meet you," he said with a smile.

"Yeah….maybe you could help us fight those DNAliens," Daisuke suggested.

"Who?" the Spidermonkey asked.

"Those things that attacked us were DNAliens. You've never heard of them before?" Daisuke asked him back.

"No. and I'm sorry, but I can't do anything more for you. I've got something important that I have to do," you Spidermonkey told her.

"Can I help in anyway?" Daisuke asked him.

"You are everything they say you are….and more," he told her. "If you want to help tell me where there is a cryogenics lab around here," he said.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's not important. I will find it myself. Glad I could help you at least," he said before he climbed a tree. "With any luck my mission will go just as well," he said before he swung through the trees.

"That was weird," Daisuke thought to herself. Later Daisuke, Ben and Kevin were in Daisuke's bedroom with Daisuke on her bed, Ben looking out the window and Kevin held an alien device in his hand.

"How come you haven't asked me what this is yet?" he asked the other two.

"I'm worried about the Spidermonkey," Ben said.

"Why?" Daisuke asked him.

"He saved my life, Kevin's too," Ben answered.

"I repeat my question," Kevin said as Gwen walked into the room.

"What's that Kevin?" she asked him.

"See you two? That's a normal level of curiosity," Kevin told the two who rolled their eyes. "It fell off one of those DNAliens," Kevin then answered Gwen.

"Grandpa Max used something like this to clean his ears," Gwen said taking the device. "You press this button and boric acid solution comes…." She said before pressing the button and a drop of acid hit the ground and made a hole.

"Ear cleaner huh?" Kevin asked her.

"The DNAliens must use stronger acid," Gwen said before handing the device to Kevin who dropped it and it rolled towards Daisuke's feet who looked down at it momentarily. A few minutes later at a Cryogenics lab the Spidermonkey kicked through a door as an alarm blared and two guards chased him as he ran off with something in one of his arms, he saw more guards running towards him but he jumped and kicked two in the face before swinging his tail knocking two guards down and he then jumped up and kicked two more of the guards down. He jumped and fired a web from his tail at a walkway but a guard fired at the walkway making it collapse and the Spidermonkey screeched as he crashed into the ground. The guards surrounded him when an icy blue and white blur sped past and took out the guards before XLR8 stood in front of the Spidermonkey.

"Figured I'd find you here. It's me Daisuke, what're you doing?" she asked him.

"I needed some equipment," he answered.

"So you decided to take it?" XLR8 asked him. "That's called stealing," she told him.

"Can't be helped," he replied as two guards fired at them both before the Spidermonkey shot webbing at one guard and stole his gun and aimed it back at him.

"No!" XLR8 shouted as she grabbed the Spidermonkey and sped off. Soon the Spidermonkey and Daisuke were sitting by a campfire in the desert.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" Daisuke asked him. "You saved my friends, but you're a common thief," she told him.

"How dare you!?" he snapped pushing Daisuke back and he glared at her before he looked down. "I'm sorry. You're right, I am a thief but not a common one." He told her and Daisuke raised an eyebrow. "My name is Simian, prince Simian,"

"Prince? Now wait a minute," Daisuke said.

"We call my planet Arachna. There is a legend we have about someone named Gefret, he was leading the Arachnichimps against an army of aliens, he was totally outnumbered. It was hopeless until he saw a light coming from a cave, inside he found a crystal refracting light from the enemy campfires he found that the cave was a natural tunnel leading to the enemies rear flank. He led his soldiers through the tunnel in a sneak attack and they drove the aliens and it would have never happened without that crystal. He was crowned king of Arachna and the crystal became a symbol of our monarchy, my father who was the king died suddenly, but before I could be crowned king the crystal disappeared, the people took this as a sign that I was not worthy to become king and a military dictator took over," Simian explained.

"What are you going to do?" Daisuke asked him.

"Prove that I am worthy of the throne. I am gonna get that crystal back," he answered.

"Where is it?" Daisuke asked him.

"Hidden in a fortress, that's why I need that equipment to help me break in. And that is also why you cannot break in anymore, understand?" he asked her.

"You don't have to steal anything else. Let me and my friends help you," Daisuke told him.

"But you don't even know this guy!" Gwen told Daisuke once she had finished telling Kevin, Gwen and Ben what had happened.

"And what do you get out of helping him?" Kevin asked her.

"He saved your lives remember. And he's just a kid, his father is gone now and he has to step up. Sound familiar?" Ben asked and everyone looked at him. "He's just like Dai," he said.

"All the same she shouldn't be going off alone with someone we don't know," Gwen said.

"I know that. So that's why I made him let you guys come along as well, because I don't trust him," Daisuke replied.

"Alright, so where is the fortress?" Kevin asked her.

"It's on the moon," Daisuke answered and everyone looked at her and she chuckled nervously. Soon everyone was in a spaceship heading towards the moon.

"Here is the entrance. And here is where the robots patrol outside," Simian told Daisuke who was feigning interest as both looked at a hologram of the base. "If we land over here, they won't see us,"

"But there is a problem. We will need pressurized space suits to go from the ship to the fortress," Daisuke replied.

"I have some. But unfortunately I only have four spacesuits," Simian told her and Daisuke turned into her Cryonite form.

"Don't worry. My mama told me that Cryonites can survive in space for days even if there's no air," Daisuke told him.

"Craziest thing we've ever done. And that is saying something," Kevin said to Gwen.

"Dai identifies with the prince. They've both had a lot of responsibility thrown at them, they are both young," Gwen said.

"I don't trust the monkey," Kevin told her.

"He can't be that bad," Ben replied.

"You hear that?" Simian asked Daisuke.

"What?" she asked him.

"Ah, I forgot. You're hearing isn't as good as mine, they are saying they do not trust me. Well the boy with the brown hair trusts me but the other two don't," Simian answered her.

"They're not the only ones who don't trust you," Daisuke thought. "They just don't know you yet, give them some time," she told him and Simian nodded. "I mean, no one thought a kid like me could handle the Omnitrix but I did it. You can do this," she told him.

"You're right Daisuke. I will show them," Simian said.

"You mean we will show them," Daisuke said as she and Simian shook hands. The ship soon landed on the surface of the moon not far from the fortress and Simian, Ben, Kevin and Gwen left the ship wearing spacesuits and Daisuke in her Cryonite form followed them.

"What am I supposed to do with the extra arms?" Kevin asked.

"You never used to have a problem figuring out what to do with your arms. That's what the girls say," Ben told him.

"Which girls?" Kevin asked him confused as they followed Simian to a ledge where they saw robots patrolling.

"These drones are the first line of defence. If their radar spots something moving, they make a beeline for it and explode on contact. I could probably dodge them," Simian said.

"I can't," Ben said looking at Kevin.

"Don't look at me. My powers are useless unless I can touch something, and when I'm in this suit I can't," he told Ben.

"Leave them to me and Gwen," Daisuke told them and Gwen nodded as she and Daisuke jumped and slid down the cliff and the drones turned and they headed towards both girls and Gwen threw a mana disc and took out three drones and Daisuke fired ice beams freezing some more drones solid. Gwen jumped into the air and fired more mana blasts at the drones allowing the others to reach the door.

"Go!" Gwen told the others who ran inside and Daisuke followed them in as Gwen held off the drones. The others ran up to a door and Simian tried to move a wheel and Ben and Kevin ran over to help him push the wheel and the door opened up slowly.

"You can't do everything on your own Simian," Ben told him who smiled as the four of them walked through the door which shut behind them and the room pressurised allowing Daisuke to turn back to her human form and for Ben, Kevin and Simian to remove their spacesuits.

"Nice to be out of this monkey suit," Kevin said. "Uh…no offence," he said to Simian.

"None taken," Simian replied as the group of four walked towards the next door and Simian walked to the wheel. "Little help please," he said and Ben and Kevin helped him move the wheel and the door opened up to reveal the next room was filled with drones and the trio closed the door.

"Now what?" Daisuke asked.

"Me," Kevin answered as he absorbed the metal from the wheel and the door opened again and he ran towards the drone and jumped at the drones and punched some drones and Ben followed him in his Exo-suit.

"Go! We got this!" Ben told Daisuke and Simian as he and Kevin ran held off the drones.

"Kevin! Phone!" Simian told him as he tossed a device to Kevin who caught it and Simian tossed the other device to Daisuke and both ran off with Daisuke looking back at her friends, she then ran after Simian.

"Which way?" she asked him.

"I don't think it matters," Simian told her as a doors slammed in front of them and behind them.

"Oh man," Daisuke said as the roof started to lower towards them and Daisuke and Simian tried to hold the roof up.

"Dai. Everything's all clear on our end," Kevin's voice came from the phone. "Dai?" Kevin asked again.

"I can hear you! Not cool on this end!" Daisuke shouted.

"Haven't heard from you in a while," Kevin said.

"I said not cool, get over here!" Daisuke shouted again.

"He can't hear you. You have to press down the button," Simian told her.

"Terrific!" Daisuke said sarcastically as she was shook her body and the acid dispenser fell out. "Grab that and spray it on the floor!" she told Simian who tried to reach it with his foot.

"I can't reach. Oh wait," he said as he shot a web from his tail and grabbed the device and he dropped acid on the floor and he jumped down the hole and Daisuke just made it into the hole as well before the roof crushed them.

"Any idea where we are?" Daisuke asked Simian.

"This wasn't in the blueprints. But a leader leads, let's try this way," Simian said as he walked off and Daisuke followed him. "By the way, where did you get the DNAlien resin remover?" he asked her as he tossed the device to her.

"Long story," she answered him. Both continued to walk and Daisuke accidently stepped through a laser beam and a voice came out over an intercom.

"Hello! Whoever you are, you have to leave, right now. I'm serious," the voice said and Daisuke noticed the person was nervous.

"He sounds afraid," Daisuke told Simian.

"You shouldn't be in here," the voice told them and Simian shot web at the speaker and ripped it off and he walked off and Daisuke followed him and soon both climbed up a ladder and stood in front of a door.

"I don't think we can open this," Simian said.

"But I know who can," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Big Chill and she placed her hand on the door and it froze solid. "Go for it," she told Simian who jumped and kicked the door which shattered and Daisuke and Simian saw a green skinned alien with a red baseball cap wearing a space suit without the helmet wielding a wrench.

"Now I have to fix that too!" the alien exclaimed.

"Outta the way," Simian told him but the alien didn't move. "Daisuke, I think that this guy needs to chill out. What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think I hate puns, and I don't like freezing people," Big Chill told him.

"Then I will do it myself," Simian said as he jumped at the alien and threw him over the side of the walkway.

"No!" Big Chill exclaimed and she flew down after the alien and she turned into Jetray and she caught him.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what's going on here. Just a clue maybe," the alien said.

"You first," Jetray replied flying back up, Simian meanwhile continued on and he saw a glowing crystal on a high pedestal and he gasped silently and he ran to the pedestal and climbed up but before he could grab the crystal he was electrocuted by two machines on the ground and he screamed in pain just as Daisuke ran in. "That's gotta hurt," she said before she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Feedback and she jumped up and grabbed Simian and threw him to the ground while she absorbed the electricity that was coursing through her body and she grabbed the crystal and fell to the floor. She then saw the entire room go dark before the backup generator kicked in, she turned back into Daisuke and she placed the crystal inside a box and walked up to Simian who looked at her.

"You got it," he said and Daisuke nodded but as Simian reached for the box Daisuke pulled it away.

"That guard was just doing his job. And you were going to kill him," she told him.

"Daisuke, there are a lot more lives at stake back home," Simian said.

"If you're really trying to make your planet a better place you cannot start out by murdering someone," Daisuke told him angrily and Simian sighed.

"You're right. All I ever wanted to do was lead, but if I have to sacrifice my principals to become a leader, I will never be a good one," he said. "Thanks Daisuke,"

"I don't buy it," Daisuke told him. "I've had a bad feeling about you this whole time, you expect me to believe what you just said?" she asked before she threw the box away as Simian screeched and tackled her but she kicked him off and tackled him to the ground. "You don't deserve to be king!"

"Idiot! I made up all that stuff. You know what this place really is?" Simian asked her. "It's an intergalactic communications centre, and the crystal is its power source, and once it's gone. No one will be able to call for help when the Highbreed invade your planet," he told Daisuke who growled at him and she grabbed him by the tail and threw him away.

"Let's see what Four Arms has to say," Daisuke told him but Simian shot webbing at her hand and he threw her around and she crashed into a wall.

"I don't think Four Arms has anything to say," Simian said before he grabbed the box and ran off and past Kevin and Ben.

"Where's Dai?" Ben asked him.

"Right behind me," Simian answered as he put on a spacesuit and Kevin and Ben looked back to see Daisuke wasn't behind Simian which concerned them. Simian left the base and he ran towards his ship.

"Where's Daisuke, Kevin and Ben?" Gwen asked him.

"They are…..uh….oh forget it," Simian said before he punched Gwen sending her back allowing Simian to enter his ship and fly off, Gwen got to her feet as was about to fire a mana blast at the ship but Kevin stopped her as Ben and Daisuke in her Cryonite form ran up.

"Let him go," he told her.

"But who are we supposed to get home?" Gwen asked as Simian's ship flew off.

"Lu is letting us use his shuttle," Daisuke told them.

"Lu?" Gwen asked.

"The guy who runs this place. I saved his life and he told me what this place really was," Daisuke answered. "Of course I already knew I couldn't trust him. And my doubt was well founded when he knew what the DNAlien ear cleaner was," she explained.

"He did say he never heard of them before," Ben said.

"But the prince has the crystal," Gwen said.

"He's no prince believe me. And he doesn't have this," Daisuke said holding up the crystal.

"If you've got the crystal, what does he have?" Gwen asked her. Meanwhile Simian was standing in front of a Highbreed.

"I am telling you, that Motomiya kid is overrated, I tricked her into helping me steal the crystal and she had no clue," he told the Highbreed who opened up a briefcase with three solid gold bars in it.

"Looks like you made a monkey out of her. No offence," The Highbreed said.

"Offend me all you want as long as you keep paying me like this," Simian said.

"Let me see the crystal," the Highbreed told him shutting the case.

"Of course," Simian said as he ran off and picked up the box and walked towards the Highbreed and handed it to the Highbreed who opened it.

"What is this?" he asked as Simian climbed up a boulder to see what was in the box and he gasped as he saw the DNAlien resin remover instead of a crystal, Simian fell off the boulder as the Highbreed walked towards him.

"It was a mistake," Simian told him.

"It certainly is. We told you to bring us the crystal, maybe you didn't hear us. Maybe you need your ears cleaned," the Highbreed said as he grabbed the DNAlien resin remover and he walked towards Simian.

"No please. No, NOOOOOOO!" Simian shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	24. Chapter 24

Unearthed

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Something groaned as it opened its eyes and ripped off the remains of a door to what looked like a pod, the smallest of three and something walked towards a door which opened up and it jumped down and walked past some DNAliens which were mining crystals. One DNAlien was operating a giant drill when it hit something and backed up. "It's not one of our ships, sir. The workers found it," a DNAlien told another one as both looked at a spaceship trapped in the rock.

"The excavation proceeds as planned. The Highbreed have so ordered, nothing will stand in our way," the other DNAlien replied.

"As you say sir," the other DNAlien said as the drill started up again and started to tunnel as the creature from the ship looked at its reflection to reveal it was a giant green alien who grunted.

"You, you and you get some heavier equipment down into the mine," a DNAlien told three DNAliens who stood beside a busted drill machine, the three DNAliens ran off to do as ordered. Meanwhile another DNAlien was drilling against the hull of the ship when the drill bit snapped off, the DNAlien tossed the drill down and it landed beside three more broken drills and the DNAlien picked up another drill and began to drill again. The alien meanwhile was watching the DNAliens drilling into the ship and it grabbed a nearby glowing object and ripped it off and the lights dimmed and the drill stopped moving.

"The power coupling's gone bad," a DNAlien said.

"No sir. The couplings missing," another DNAlien said and sure enough the strange alien was carrying the power coupling in its hands and it left the cave where it saw the lights of Bellwood in the distance and it ran off, it jumped off the cliff and ran towards the city. Soon it was on a road where a car pulling a trailer approached before it screeched to a halt. The alien walked towards the car and it ripped the trailer off and the car sped off, the alien then proceeded to empty the trailer and it threw the power coupling into the trailer and it walked off pulling the trailer behind it as it walked towards Bellwood soon it was waiting in front of a traffic light with the trailer it was pulling full of stuff, it looked at the traffic light and pulled it down and saw the light die and it whined before throwing it to the ground and it stomped on it before walking off. A few hours later, Gwen whose eyes were glowing and she was floating through the air with the broken traffic light glowing as well and Kevin and Ben inside Kevin's car while Daisuke was on her bike beside them.

"I'm definitely getting something. The mana trail is getting stronger and stronger," Gwen said.

"You said two hours ago Gwen!" Kevin called to her.

"Trying to concentrate here!" Gwen shouted back.

"Let her work," Ben told him.

"For what? It's a wild goose chase," Kevin replied.

"I doubt it. All those reports about a monster wandering around wrecking stuff," Ben said.

"Doesn't mean it's DNAliens Ben, it could have been a bear that escaped from a zoo," Kevin said.

"There's been no reports of missing animals from any zoo in the entire state," Daisuke told him.

"It must be a DNAlien, what else could be strong enough to rip down a traffic light?" Ben asked.

"And DNAliens are mad at the traffic lights why?" Kevin asked him back.

"I don't know, but…" Ben said.

"Hold up guys. I've definitely got something," Gwen told the others as she stopped floating and the traffic light dropped to the ground and she looked around.

"Over there," Daisuke whispered pointing towards the giant green alien who was still dragging the trailer and it grabbed a cactus and screamed and started to cry as its hand was covered in needles, the alien snarled in anger as it ripped up the cactus and ate it before spitting and gagging as it's tongue was covered in needles, the alien then picked up the power coupling from the trailer.

"Drop it!" Ben shouted as he and Kevin ran up to it and it threw the power coupling at them and both rolled to the side.

"To be fair you did tell him to drop it," Kevin told him as the alien walked past Kevin and Ben and it picked up the power coupling and cooed.

"He doesn't look like a DNAlien," Ben said.

"But that's Highbreed tech though so maybe he is working for them," Kevin suggested as Ben walked towards the trailer.

"What's he trying to build with all that stuff?" he asked picking up something from the trailer and this made the alien turn around and it roared as it ran up to Ben and slammed the power coupling into the ground narrowly missing Ben. "We don't want to hurt you, drop the weapon and give yourself up," Ben told the alien as Kevin absorbed some rock.

"You're gonna have to read him his rights first Tennyson, just take him out!" he shouted as he ran and jumped into the air and he punched the alien in the face making it stumble, Kevin ran up and jumped into the air but the alien swatted him away and he skidded across the ground. Ben sighed and activated his Exo-suit which covered his body and the alien ran towards Ben and grabbed him in a bear hug. "Aw. I think he wuvs you," Kevin teased him.

"So not funny," Ben said as he wiggled out of the aliens grip and he punched it sending it skidding across the ground and the alien began to cry. "Oh, come on. I didn't hit you that hard," Ben told the alien as it saw a crystal and picked it up and chuckled.

"He's going for a weapon!" Kevin shouted and Ben ran towards the alien.

"Don't have much of an attention span do you?" he asked swatting the crystal out of the alien's hand and it growled in anger, it shoved Ben back as Kevin ran up and punched the alien sending it flying and it ran off. "He's getting away!" Ben shouted running after the alien who grabbed a roadside guardrail and it wrapped it around Ben trapping him, Ben struggled and he broke free shocking the alien and it ran off when a wall of ice appeared in front of it.

"We leave you guys alone for five minutes," Daisuke said as she and Gwen ran up to Ben and Kevin, the alien ran away and three slabs of mana landed in front of it and the alien looked down at Daisuke and Gwen and saw Gwen in her Anodite form and Daisuke in her Cryonite form and it began to grumble and coo.

"Is that monster for I give up?" Kevin asked.

"How should I know?" Ben asked him.

"It's calming down, I think the fights over," Gwen said as the alien smashed through the mana barrier and grabbed both Gwen and Daisuke.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted.

"Dai!" Ben shouted.

"Let them go!" Kevin shouted but Ben stopped him.

"Don't. It'll squash them," he warned Kevin.

"We don't want to be squashed," Daisuke said as she frowned at the alien. "Put us down. Now!" she demanded and the alien grumbled and it put Daisuke and Gwen down. "Thank you," Daisuke told the alien.

"You hit him high, I'll hit him low!" Kevin told Ben who nodded and both ran towards the alien but Gwen made a wall of mana stopping them.

"Don't hurt it. It's just a baby," she told them.

"He was trying to squash you two pretty hard Gwen," Kevin said as the alien bit the power coupling like a baby.

"No. She's right," Ben said as his Exo-suit retracted. "All that random stuff it stole from around town, he's not building anything with it,"

"She thinks they're toys," Daisuke said as the alien spun the power coupling around like a top and it chuckled and clapped.

"What makes you think it's a girl?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. If it were a girl wouldn't it have a pink bow on the side of its head?" Kevin asked.

"You didn't pay much attention in health class, did you?" Daisuke asked him as the alien crossed its arms and it crawled off.

"Listen we can't waste time babysitting this thing," Ben said.

"She needs our help. We can't leave her wandering around the desert," Gwen told him.

"Needs our help?" Kevin asked as the alien stacked boulders on top of each other and it clapped happily.

"Come on you two focus, we're on a mission of intergalactic proportions. This creature has nothing to do with that," Ben told Daisuke and Gwen as DNAliens on flying carts flew towards them.

"There's the creature and there is our power coupling," a DNAlien said.

"We should have known you would be working with this creature Daisuke Motomiya," a DNAlien told Daisuke before spitting gunk at her but Gwen made a shield of mana defending her and the DNAliens kept spitting gunk at the mana shield and the alien looked at Daisuke and Gwen before it grabbed one DNAlien and threw it far away and it crashed into a cliff.

"Uh….thanks," Ben told the alien who ran towards the DNAliens who spat gunk at her and trapped her arms and the alien roared in anger, Daisuke turned into her Cryonite form and froze a DNAlien while Gwen fired a mana blast freeing the alien as Kevin picked up the power coupling.

"Looking for this?" he asked and the DNAliens and the alien looked at him. "Oh nuts," he said as the DNAliens ran towards him. "Keep away!" he shouted tossing the power coupling to Gwen who caught it.

"Dai! Heads up!" she shouted tossing the power coupling towards Daisuke who turned into Four Arms and she caught it and ran off, a DNAlien spat gunk at her foot sticking it in place.

"Retrieve the power coupling, we will deal with the thief later," a DNAlien said, the DNAliens ran towards Four Arms who swung the power coupling and she hit three DNAliens sending them flying as another DNAlien jumped onto her back and she grabbed it with one of her free arms and she tossed it into the air and swung the power coupling and hit the DNAlien sending it flying like a baseball. Four Arms then turned back into Daisuke who pulled her foot free from the gunk and the alien held its hands out.

"Okay. Here you go," she said handing the power coupling to the alien who took it and waved it around like a rattle.

"We got trouble. If the DNAliens need that power coupling they will be back in force," Kevin said.

"Not to mention I have no idea what we should do about that," Ben said pointing at the alien who was chewing on the power coupling.

"Her," Daisuke and Gwen said.

"Whatever," Ben replied.

"Well, are you just gonna stand around arguing about it or do you want to help us hide her?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'd like to keep standing around," Ben replied with a smile.

"And I'd like to keep arguing about it," Kevin said making Daisuke and Gwen frown at them. "If you don't want to know, don't ask," Kevin told them. Soon once the sun had risen everyone was inside Kevin's garage as the alien was throwing a tantrum.

"You're turn," Ben told Daisuke.

"It's always mine or Gwen's turn," Daisuke replied.

"You're the one who wanted to help it," Kevin said.

"Her," Gwen, Daisuke and Ben told him.

"Do I look like I care?" he asked them as the alien picked up Kevin's car and bit into it. "What're you doing!?" Kevin shouted.

"Don't put that in your mouth you don't know where it's been," Daisuke told the alien who dropped Kevin's car and Kevin ran up to see a giant chunk of the front end missing and the alien burped.

"That's it! Out!" Kevin shouted at the alien.

"She's just a baby! She didn't know!" Gwen told Kevin.

"Gwen, much as I hate siding with Kevin, Tiny has to go back where she came from," Ben said.

"You weren't planning on keeping her were you?" Kevin asked her.

"Doesn't matter. We're stuck with her until nightfall," Daisuke said.

"What!? No! Get her out of here while I still have some car left!" Kevin shouted.

"If we take her outside during the day, she'll be a big moving target for the DNAliens and for everyone else in town," Ben said as Tiny walked off.

"I don't think she can see so well in the sunlight anyway," Gwen said as Tiny smashed into something.

"That would explain why it only rampaged at night," Ben said.

"She," Kevin told him.

"Alright. Once night falls we'll get Tiny to lead us to where she came from," Gwen said.

"She will be safer there," Ben told her as Tiny smashed something else.

"Come on!" Kevin shouted in despair.

"I'll buy you a new one," Gwen told him. Later that night Tiny was leading the others back to the cave where she had come from and three DNAliens were standing in the entrance and Tiny growled and she ran up and swung the power coupling and hit the three DNAliens knocking them out cold, Tiny then ran off into the cave and the others followed her, the group then hid behind a pillar as they saw DNAliens walk past them.

"Look," Daisuke said pointing to Tiny's ship.

"Looks homey," Kevin said before he looked at Tiny. "I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice life," he told her but Tiny looked at him. "Worth a shot," he said as Tiny ran off and the others followed her and soon they were outside the ship and they saw the DNAliens powering up a laser and Tiny walked off.

"You two guard the door, we're going in," Daisuke told Ben and Kevin before running off with Gwen.

"Be careful," Ben told them, Daisuke and Gwen ran into the ship where they saw Tiny sitting in front of the three pods and it placed the power coupling on the ground with all the other stuff she had taken.

"Were you inside one of those pods?" Daisuke asked Tiny who nodded and grunted and growled.

"Parents? I bet your parents are still inside their pods," Gwen said looking at the other two pods as the ship shook.

"Whoa!" Daisuke exclaimed as a DNAlien had caused a landslide.

"Oh my mark, ready, aim…." Another DNAlien said.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted in worry as the DNAlien fired the energy weapon at the ship but XLR8 sped out of the ship and then was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Chromastone and she blocked the attack making all the DNAliens nearby look at her, Chromastone fired the absorbed energy at the DNAliens knocking them all down and more DNAliens in the cave charged, Kevin absorbed the metal from the ship and Ben activated his Exo-suit and he jumped into the air and delivered a flying kick to a DNAlien sending it flying while Kevin punched two DNAliens sending them flying, Kevin then ripped up some of the rock floor and he tossed it at some of the DNAliens.

"What are they all doing down here!?" Ben asked punching a DNAlien.

"Besides trying to clean our clocks?" Kevin asked him throwing another rock at a DNAlien, Tiny then ran out of the ship and roared loudly.

"Fire!" another DNAlien shouted and the DNAlien operating the laser fired at Tiny and she roared in pain as Gwen ran out.

"No!" she shouted.

"Leave the kid alone!" Chromastone shouted as she jumped in the path of the laser and redirected it towards the machine and it exploded sending it crashing down a cliff. Gwen fired mana discs at the DNAliens before she jumped onto a platform made of mana and fired more mana blasts at the roof of the cave and it started to collapse around the DNAliens making them scream and retreat.

"Wow," Kevin said.

"Something to consider when you get into an argument with her," Ben told Kevin. A few minutes later everyone was inside the ship in front of the three stasis pods.

"What was she trying to do with all this junk?" Chromastone asked.

"When she woke up and her parents weren't around she toddled outside and brought back stuff she hoped would help," Gwen answered.

"I think I got the stasis pods control panel working," Kevin told the others.

"Good. Wake them up," Ben said and Kevin nodded as he pressed a button and the stasis pods opened up and Tiny's parents growled and walked out to their daughter and reunited happily.

"Well, what do ya know," Kevin said and a few minutes later Tiny was waving the power coupling around like a rattle while her parent sat in chairs talking to Ben, Daisuke, Gwen and Kevin.

"What do you mean this isn't Alpha Proxima?" Tiny's father asked.

"And it's not 1952?" Tiny's mother asked before Tiny cooed. "Yes dear, I can see you," she told her daughter.

"It's the 21st century," Daisuke told them.

"You're on earth," Kevin said.

"In the earth actually," Gwen said.

"What are you doing underground in the first place?" Ben asked them.

"We were travelling to the other side of your galaxy to colonize in suspended animation for the journey," Tiny's father answered.

"But some kind of temporal inclusion occurred while we were flying by the Earth that must have caused us to crash land here," Tiny's mother said.

"In 1952. There was a time machine experiment that year, it must have effected your ship," Daisuke said.

"And when you crashed your ship caused a hole in the ground," Kevin told them.

"Which filled in over time," Gwen added.

"We've been asleep underground for half a century?" Tiny's father asked standing up and walking to the window.

"The DNAliens just happened to find your ship when they were drilling down here," Ben said.

"Lucky you," Kevin told them.

"I can't imagine what someone would need this much crystal quarts for. Maybe a teleporter grid?" Tiny's father suggested as Tiny looked at Daisuke and Gwen and babbled.

"No honey, you can't keep them," her mother told Tiny.

"Earthlings need to roam free," her father said and Tiny pouted.

"What I don't get is why the translators in our Plumber's badges and Daisuke's Omnitrix didn't work on Tiny, but I understand you two just fine," Kevin said.

"Our daughter can't talk yet. She's just a baby," Tiny's mother explained to him.

"Told you," Daisuke said with a grin as she and Gwen walked over to Tiny who handed them the power coupling.

"That's alright Tiny, you keep it," Daisuke told her and Gwen nodded making Tiny smile. A few minutes later Daisuke, Kevin, Ben and Gwen were outside the cave as Tiny's ship flew out of the cave and flew into the sky.

"Gwen….Dai…." Tiny said making her mother gasp.

"Baby's first words," she said.

"I wonder what they mean," Tiny's father said as the ship flew off and Tiny waved looking back at Earth.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	25. Chapter 25

War of the Worlds Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A massive fleet of starships was flying through space heading towards a planet which was pale green with what looked like a giant crater with a large green area surrounding the crater. The fleet entered the planets orbit and the population of the planet which were the Galvan were looking up at the fleet of spaceships. Azmuth was in a large tower looking up at the fleet as well when a bright blue flash of light appeared behind him. "Azmuth, come with me," he turned to look at Professor Paradox.

"There is no point time-walker. The Highbreed armada caught us totally by surprise. Galvan's planetary defences are down. We don't have a chance. And without the Galvan, no other race in the galaxy has a chance either," he told Paradox.

"But, and I hesitate to say this to the smartest being in the universe, that's where you're wrong." Paradox replied and Azmuth looked back at him.

"Explain." He told him.

"We do have a chance. The chance you made for us." Paradox told him.

"That is not what the Omnitrix is for." Azmuth replied.

"Daisuke has proven more than once that it can be used for purposes beyond what you intended." Paradox said.

"Perhaps." Azmuth said.

"Come with me to Earth," Paradox told him.

"I will not leave my home, not now," Azmuth replied.

"And I'm not going back without you." Paradox told Azmuth walking up to him as both looked up to see a Highbreed warship charging up a powerful beam, it then fired it right towards Azmuth and Paradox's position. "I hope that you sincerely reconsider in the next 3 seconds or so," he then told Azmuth who looked at him and both teleported away just in the nick of time as the beam obliterated the tower. Meanwhile on Earth Daisuke was leaning against her bike, she then put her helmet on her head.

"Time to go for a ride," she said to herself.

"I am afraid the time for riding your bike has passed my dear," Paradox said as he appeared in front of her and Daisuke removed her helmet.

"Professor Paradox?" she asked.

"And one other," he told her as Azmuth jumped onto Daisuke's bike shocking Daisuke. "Come with me," Paradox told her and she nodded her head. Soon Daisuke, Azmuth and Paradox were outside Mr Smoothy with Kevin, Gwen and Ben along with Jun, Veemon and Glaciem were standing there.

"What's so important that I had to miss the auto show?" Kevin asked Paradox and Azmuth.

"The imminent destruction of your primitive world and all who live here," Azmuth told him.

"But if you'd rather go look at a new convertible, by all means," Jun said to Kevin.

"Professor?" Ben asked him.

"The Highbreed attack has begun," Paradox answered.

"We know, we've been fighting them for weeks," Daisuke said.

"The situation has escalated. They have conquered my home world, the only planet with the technology to fight them head on," Azmuth explained.

"And their next target?" Gwen asked.

"Earth," Paradox answered.

"The Highbreed attack plan has worked on a dozen worlds. They send a small number of Highbreed to the target planet," Azmuth said.

"Then infiltrate the locals by turning them into DNAlien slaves," Paradox said.

"And then use the DNAliens to create a jump gate," Kevin said.

"Correct. A hyperspace jump gate is a shortcut allowing the Highbreed to send warships across the galaxy in a matter of seconds," Azmuth explained.

"We could barely take down one of their ships," Daisuke said.

"The ship you destroyed wasn't a warship. It was a small cruiser," Paradox said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Well, that's encouraging," Jun mumbled.

"No force on this planet could stand against even one Highbreed warship, they will send hundreds," Azmuth said.

"So in other words, we're hosed," Veemon said.

"Unless we stop them, before they complete the hyperspace jump gate," Paradox said.

"It should be simple enough to find. Even if they cloak it," Azmuth told them.

"It would have to be some place with an enormous supply of quartz crystal. To stabilise the matter transmission frequency," Paradox said.

"Like the abandoned quartz mine at Los Soledad?" Gwen asked.

"Where we saw DNAliens building a giant arch," Daisuke said.

"So we know what we gotta go, and we know what we gotta do," Kevin said.

"Direct approach," Ben said.

"Direct. But not stupid," Daisuke said and Ben, Kevin and Gwen smiled. "We've met some Plumber's kids and they owe us favours, I say we call them in. And we're gonna need the DigiDestined as well," she said and Jun and Veemon nodded while Glaciem cooed at her mother.

"I suggest you send your friends for that task, I wish to speak to the wielder of my Omnitrix… in private," Azmuth told Daisuke.

"Right, like I'm gonna miss this. See ya when you get back, Ben and Gwen." Kevin told Gwen and Ben before Gwen grabbed his arm. "Hey!" he shouted.

"Kevin Ethan Levin, you come with us right now!" she told him.

"Ethan? Your name is "Kevin E. Levin"? You just lost all remaining pretence of cool," Ben told Kevin as he, Gwen, Veemon, Glaciem, Jun and Kevin stood beside Paradox.

"You promised you'd never tell!" Kevin told Gwen as Paradox teleported everyone away. At the same time Alan was running through a cornfield before he saw a DNAlien standing there which turned and roared at him.

"Yeah whatever," Alan said as he turned into his Pyronite form and he conjured a fireball in his hand. "So, you want to go a couple rounds, or just give up?" he asked and the DNAlien ran off. "My reputation precedes me," he said before he flew off after the DNAlien on a chunk of earth and he flew in front of the DNAlien and made a ring of fire surrounding the DNAlien who spoke in its language at Alan. "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the sheriff," he told the DNAlien.

"Nice work kid," Alan turned to see Kevin and the others appeared behind him. "But if you want to make a dent in the alien problem, you should come with us," he told Alan. Back with Daisuke and Azmuth who was now standing on Daisuke's motorcycles instrument panel.

"You have certainly matured since the day we first meet," he told her.

"Yeah many things happened after I meet you," she replied as Azmuth took a sip of the smoothie he was holding

"At first I thought you were nothing but a human child using the Omnitrix as a play thing but you proved me wrong," he told her and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Thanks Azmuth, you've taught me a lot about the Omnitrix," she said.

"Yes. You have learned many thing about the Omnitrix, but you must know something," Azmuth said. "I have told you the Omnitrix allows you to walk a mile in another aliens shoes, but this is not the entire truth," he told her. Meanwhile Cooper was in his lab experimenting with a glove on his hand.

"Here goes nothing," he said as he activated the glove and he pushed his hand against a wall and the hand moved through it. "Works like a charm,"

"Cooper," Gwen said as she, Kevin and the others appeared behind Cooper.

"Gwen, how'd you get in here?" Cooper asked her. "I don't care, it's good to see you," he told her as he ran towards Gwen and passed right through him. "Oh sorry. Intangibility glove, still experimental though, but I can use it to make an exception field to three dimensional physics to…."

"Maybe you can tell me about it another time. I need a favour," Gwen cut Cooper off.

"Anything for you Gwen," he told her.

"Ya hear that Gwen? Anything," Kevin teased her.

"Give him a break Kevin," Gwen told him. "We're asking him to risk his life,"

"Kevin's juvenile teasing doesn't bother me in the least. My adoration for you is far too pure and strong to….risk my life?" Cooper asked.

"We're going back to Los Soledad to fight the Highbreed, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Gwen told him.

"If you're going….." Cooper said as his eyes glowed blue and mechanical parts floated towards him and formed into a giant robotic suit. "Then so am I," he told her.

"Cool," Jun said and Veemon nodded.

"You're not asking me to stay out of this war are you?" Daisuke asked Azmuth who shook his head.

"No. But you are the last hope for any species exterminated by the Highbreed, I have stored over one million DNA samples into the Omnitrix. With it you can restore any lifeform the Highbreed wipe out, including the human race." Azmuth told her.

"I won't be destroyed," Daisuke told him.

"But if you're destroyed with the Omnitrix then all hope is lost, for Humanity and for any alien race the Highbreed wipe out afterwards. The Omnitrix is Noah's Ark and you are Noah. Which is why you must be careful," Azmuth said.

"I will be," she said and Azmuth nodded with a smile. Meanwhile with the others, Cooper was building something inside the Mount Rushmore Plumber base.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Cooper asked.

"Dai said all the help we can get," Ben told him and Cooper nodded.

"Alright, switching on," he said pressing a button and a Darkstar appeared in an energy field.

"Free," he said and when he tried to move he was zapped.

"Hold your horses Darkstar, you don't get out of there until we say you do," Kevin told him.

"Kevin Levin, Benjamin Tennyson and the lovely Gwen Tennyson, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" Darkstar asked them.

"We're here to free you," Gwen answered.

"Why?" Darkstar asked her. "You put me here in the first place,"

"Much as I want to take the credit. Daisuke gets the glory on that one," Kevin said.

"There's a threat to the Earth, Daisuke needs your help," Ben told him.

"And if I promise to help you?" Darkstar asked.

"We let you out, simple as that," Veemon told him.

"Then we have an accord," Darkstar said.

"I don't trust him," Jun said.

"We need him Jun," Gwen told her as she nodded to Cooper who groaned and he pressed a button and the energy field around Darkstar disappeared and he jumped down and walked up to Kevin.

"Why would you trust me?" he asked him.

"I don't. But if you don't help us, then you're not going to survive either," Kevin answered him as Paradox teleported them all away. Meanwhile in Odaiba, The DigiDestined where hanging out in the park with their digimon enjoying their break from school.

"I wish Dai were here. We haven't seen her in person for almost five years," Kari said as Tai who was sitting beside his girlfriend Sora patted her shoulder.

"We all miss her and we know Matt misses Jun," Tai said as Matt blushed slightly knowing what Tai said was true.

"But you talk to her when you have the chance to video chat," Mimi who was sitting beside her boyfriend Izzy told her and Kari frowned.

"It's not the same. She's like my sister, but I still miss her," she said.

"Plus Yolie still hasn't apologised for what she said five years ago," Cody said as Yolei groaned.

"Oh come on she can't still be mad at me for that. It was five years ago. Besides I'm sure she's forgotten about it when she learned her mother is an alien making her and Jun half aliens," she said.

"Oh she remembers alright," they heard a voice say and everyone turned to see Veemon with Jun, Glaciem, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Alan in his Pyronite form, Cooper in his robotic suit, Darkstar, and Paradox behind him.

"Veemon! It's so good to see you again!" Gatomon exclaimed running towards Veemon and she hugged him and he hugged her back as everyone else gathered around them and Matt hugged Jun.

"What are you doing here Veemon and where's Daisuke?" Kari asked Veemon.

"I'm here to get you guys, because Dai needs your help," he answered.

"We're in," Kari told him as Glaciem sat on Veemon's head.

"Will you get off my head?! I already told you I don't like you!" he shouted angrily at Glaciem.

"Who is this?" Mimi asked and Veemon sighed.

"This is Glaciem. One of Daisuke's fourteen alien children," he said making the DigiDestined and Digimon gasp as Tai and Matt fainted while Kari squealed and she hugged Glaciem.

"She's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm just as cute too!" Veemon shouted waving his arms around as Gatomon hugged him

"Yeah you are sweetie but everyone loves a baby," she told him as Paradox opened his pocket watch and everyone vanished.

"If you are going to fight in this war, you will need the full power of the Omnitrix," Azmuth told Daisuke.

"But I have the Master Control," Daisuke said.

"What you have unlocked isn't the Master Control its instant change between aliens and unlimited timing for it as well. The Grand Master Control grants you every alien DNA sample I've stored in it," Azmuth told her.

"Then how come it said 'Master Control reactivated' when it recalibrated?" Daisuke asked.

"Possible a phrase error. After all it's not perfect. There were some bugs in it but if you plan to go into this battle I'll grant you access to everything in the Omnitrix. Access Grand Master Control," Azmuth said and the Omnitrix glowed bright gold.

"Grand Master Control unlocked," the Omnitrix said in Daisuke's voice.

"How many aliens can I turn into?" Daisuke asked.

"One million nine hundred and three genetic samples available," The Omnitrix answered her before a bright blue flash of light appeared making both Azmuth and Daisuke look over to see everyone reappear.

"Hey Dai, we brought some help," Ben told her and Daisuke saw everyone standing there and she smiled seeing her old team again.

"Ship, Ship, Ship," Daisuke and everyone turned to see Ship jumping towards them.

"Ship, hey boy. You want to help too?" she asked and Ship nodded before jumping into the air and turning into his battleship form. "Good boy," Daisuke told him.

"SHIP!" Ship said.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed in awe. Yolei was then elbowed by Ken towards Daisuke who looked at her uninterested.

"Look I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened between us five years ago," Yolei said as Daisuke's hair shrouded her eyes.

"That was the most pathetic apology I've ever heard. It took you five years to even talk to me and it wasn't even you yourself who wanted to do it. Ken I appreciate you wanting things to good back to the way they were before but until Yolei can make a sincerer apology things will never be the same. All I can say is that I'm thankful you all showed up and it's to see most of you again," Daisuke told her friends as Yolei growled

"Look it was five years ago and I'm sorry but you deserved what was said you spoiled little-" she said as Kari had enough.

"Yolei! For once in your life, SHUT UP! It's bad enough that you drove our team apart five years ago and T.K. and I went along with what you said but at least he and I made amends for what we did. You however are just so stubborn that you want to drive the wedge even deeper than it already is. You don't even deserve to be called the Inheritor of Sincerity. Just be quiet and don't say another word," she told Yolei as the other DigiDestined were shocked at Kari's outburst.

"Thanks Kari and it is good to see you all again," Daisuke told the DigiDestined.

"How did you put up with such an annoying teammate Daisuke?" Azmuth asked her.

"Lots of patience," she answered him. "Oh and before we go the aliens we're going to face are humans under mind control so only use Champion or Armour level Digimon. No Ultimate of Mega level until we reach the jump gate,"

"Right," Tai told her and the other DigiDestined nodded agreeing with him. Daisuke nodded and she climbed onto her motorbike and she put on her helmet. Veemon, Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Jun climbed into Kevin's car, the DigiDestined walked into Ship who had opened a hatch for them, Alan flew off on a chunk of rock Darkstar then followed the DigiDestined into Ship. Daisuke then sped off and everyone else followed her off and soon everyone was outside Los Soledad.

"Why are we stopping here?" Darkstar asked once he and the DigiDestined disembarked from Ship, Cooper strapped on some goggles around his head.

"It's a cloaking field obscuring the whole base," he told everyone.

"Once we go inside. It's on," Kevin said absorbing the metal from his car.

"Okay, listen up. Nothing fancy, we go in we destroy the Hyperspace jump gate, we capture any Highbreed we can find. One more thing, whatever we were before, today we are a team. We watch each other's back, we win or lose together," Daisuke told everyone as she was enveloped in a bright gold flash of light and she turned into a familiar alien. "Cannonbolt!" she shouted.

Cannonbolt's appearance was the same except her teeth were now human-like and her legs now had a black pants-like design and her claws were longer and the Omnitrix symbol was on her chest.

"Haven't seen her in a while," Ben said.

"What can I say? I am feeling nostalgic," Cannonbolt said before she walked forwards into the cloaking field and the entire ground was covered in snow and lightning arched through the sky.

"Snow?" Tai asked.

"The aliens like it cold," Ben answered.

"It's about to get really hot!" Cannonbolt shouted as the DNAliens looked at them and screeched alerting all the DNAliens in Los Soledad. "Guys!" Cannonbolt shouted at the DigiDestined.

"Right," they replied as they all pulled out their digivices which glowed brightly.

"AGUMON/GABUMON/BIYOMON/PALMON/TENTOMON/GOMAMON/WORMMON….DIGIVOLVE TOO….GREYMON/GARURUMON/BIRDRAMON/TOGEMON/KABUTERIMON/IKKAKUMON/STINGMON!" everyone else who hadn't see digimon before were shocked to see the digivolution and the DNAliens screamed.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Cody, TK, Kari and Yolei shouted.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…..DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!"

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE!"

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….NERFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

"HAWMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!" the DNAliens charged towards the small army.

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon shouted shooting a large fireball at the DNAliens bowling some over.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon shouted breathing a stream of blue fire at some more DNAliens. Cannonbolt curled into a ball and she sped towards the DNAliens and she knocked several over before she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into another one of Daisuke's old aliens.

"Blitzwolfer!" she shouted as she kicked and punched DNAliens and scratched some more before she jumped into the air and let loose a gold sonic howl sending some more aliens flying, Kevin climbed a water tower and he jumped down and slammed into the ground before throwing a large chunk of earth at some more DNAliens, Alan flew in and sent fireballs some DNAliens making them scream, Jun turned into her Cryonite form and she encased some DNAliens in ice. Ben threw mana discs at some more DNAliens as Gwen jumped over him and she threw some more mana discs towards DNAliens sending them flying. Paradox walked along until some DNAliens surrounded him and they fired at him and he pressed the button on his watch and the DNAliens slowed down and Paradox walked off. Azmuth ran along dodging laser blasts and a DNAlien spat gunk at him hitting his lower body and he struggled to free himself.

"Well that is just revolting," Paradox told him as Blitzwolfer landed beside him.

"Need some help?" she asked pulling Azmuth out of the gunk. Cooper fired rockets from his battle suit knocking out several DNAliens.

"SHIP!" Ship shouted firing missiles down towards some more DNAliens. Darkstar was fighting some DNAliens blasting them away when one punched him knocking his helmet off and more DNAliens surrounded him, Darkstar blasted them all back sending them to the ground and Darkstar started to drain them of their energy.

"Yes!" he shouted as he returned to his normal form.

"No!" Blitzwolfer shouted jumping from a rooftop with Azmuth on her shoulder. "Darkstar no! These are human beings. I said take them down, not out," she told him.

"This is a battle. We do what we must to survive," Darkstar replied with a smirk and Blitzwolfer snarled as she was surrounded by a gold light and she turned into one of Daisuke's old aliens.

"Frankenstrike!" she shouted and the conductor coils on her back arched with electricity and she fired it at Darkstar electrocuting him and he fell to the ground.

"They're under alien control. It's not their fault, understand me?" she asked Michael who stood up and put his helmet back on.

"Fine. But what would you do? Cure them?" he asked her and Frankenstrike remember what she did with Ken.

"Is this possible Azmuth?" she asked Azmuth who was on her shoulder who rubbed his chin.

"In theory yes, but it requires too much of the Omnitrix's energy for more than one use," he told her and Frankenstrike looked at Izzy who was flying on Kabuterimon's back and Cooper not far from her.

"Izzy! Get your laptop out and record this!" she shouted and Izzy looked at her confused before he followed her instructions and he readied his laptop. "Omnitrix revert DNAliens to humans," Frankenstrike said.

"What are you doing? I told you…." Azmuth said.

"Just watch," Frankenstrike interrupted him as the Omnitrix symbol on her chest glowed bright gold and it fired energy bolts at the downed DNAliens as Izzy recorded it as the DNAliens were turned back into humans. "Cooper! Can you do something to turn the DNAliens back to humans?" she asked him and Cooper nodded as Izzy jumped down onto Cooper's robotic suit and he showed him the recording Daisuke had him do.

Cooper watched the video in intrigue and he used his power to turn his robotic suit into at least twenty five weapons which looked like old pesticide sprayers except they were red in colour. Cooper took one and he fired it at a DNAlien Kevin was fighting and it turned into a women.

"Oh I like that," Kevin said.

"One shot, and they will turn the DNAliens into humans," Cooper said.

"And they won't be hurt?" Gwen asked.

"They will wake up with a bit of a headache," Cooper replied

"Excellent use of your teammate's talents, Daisuke," Azmuth told Daisuke with a smile and Frankenstrike nodded as everyone minus the Digimon grabbed a DNAlien gun and they all began firing at the DNAliens returning them to human. Frankenstrike was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into another of Daisuke's old aliens.

"Stinkfly!" she shouted as she grabbed a DNAlien gun and she flew off firing it down at the DNAlien hordes turning dozens to normal, Stinkfly was then enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Heatblast who threw fireballs at some DNAliens sending them flying, Heatblast then jumped into the air and flew off. Azmuth struggled to lift a DNAlien gun and he fired it but the recoil sent him flying. The DigiDestined fired their DNAlien guns turning them into humans.

"RAH!" Ben and Kevin shouted as they ran towards a massive amount of DNAliens and they fired their DNAlien guns turning dozens of DNAliens to normal. A DNAlien zoomed in on Yolei who was flying on Halsemon and it fired at her making her gasp but Upchuck jumped up and swallowed the energy blast and spat an exploding energy glob at the DNAlien on the weather control tower sending it flying.

"It's impossible!" a Highbreed whose shoulders and chest were grey and the shoulders had spikes on them and this Highbreed had only three eyes. "That vermin must not be allowed to reach us!" it shouted.

"Our forces are being routed master. I don't think we can stop them," a DNAlien told him.

"Very well. We must accelerate our plans," the Highbreed replied. "Activate the jump gate now!" he ordered.

"As you command," another Highbreed said as it and one other Highbreed began to power up the jump gate.

"Guys! The jump gate is activating!" Gwen shouted at the others.

"What do we do?" Jun asked.

"We break it," Kevin answered running up and he jumped at the jump gate but it was zapped and thrown back and he groaned.

"Not a scratch. What's it made of?" Matt asked as he jumped off Garurumon.

"Neutronium carbon alloy," Paradox answered.

"Everyone hit it together!" Upchuck shouted and everyone began to attack the jump gate with all they had but once the smoke cleared the jump gate was still unscathed.

"Nothing," Darkstar said.

"We're too weak," Cooper said.

"Maybe not," Upchuck said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into yet another of Daisuke's old aliens. "Way Big!" she said her voice echoing throughout the entire are. Way Big's appearance had changed, the fin on her head was red on the front and black on the bottom, her arms were white with red fins coming out of them and her neck was now black. Her wrists were black and her feet were red, her eyes were still icy blue and she no longer had the extra eyes she once had, she also no longer had the stripes on her arms and she lacked the blades on her shoulders and on her waist, she now had boot-like feet and she didn't have the sandal coverings on her feet anymore and the Omnitrix symbol was on her chest. Way Big then grabbed the jump gate and she began to lift the jump gate up.

"You almost got it Dai, keep trying!" Ben shouted.

"Back away it's about to…!" Paradox warned before the jump gate activated and electrocuted Way Big making her roar in pain and she stumbled back before crashing into the ground. The Highbreed fleet then came through the jump gate and everyone looked at the fleet in worry as Way Big turned back into Daisuke who was covered in scratches and she faded into unconsciousness.

To be continued….

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

War of the Worlds Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke groaned as her eyes fluttered up before they closed shut again. "Dai, wake up!" someone shouted before she felt a stinging sensation and Daisuke's eyes shot open and she sat up to see Ken looking at her relieved. "Good, you're alright," he told her as he helped Daisuke up who gasped as she saw the Highbreed fleet, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and the others made their way down towards Ken and Daisuke.

"We're too late," Ben said.

"It's never too late." Daisuke told him. "New plan…." She said before she went silent and the others looked at her. "I'm working on it,"

"That's reassuring," Yolei told her as Daisuke snapped her fingers.

"I got it. We break into the Highbreed control room and force the Highbreed captain to make his ships retreat," she said.

"That's your big plan?" Darkstar asked her.

"Hey, how many times have I beaten you?" she asked him.

"Twice. But just at this moment I can't imagine how," he answered.

"The main control tower will be the most heavily guarded building in the city," Azmuth told her.

"Precisely my point. How are we going to get inside?" Darkstar asked.

"Leave that to me," Kevin answered, a few minutes later he, Gwen and Ben were inside his car and Daisuke had climbed onto her motorbike with Veemon behind her holding onto her waist.

"We're gonna drive to the control tower?" Gwen asked him.

"You bet we are," Kevin answered pressing a button and his car started to change as several weapons emerged from the front of the car and the tires got bigger, and a giant rocket launcher emerged from the roof.

"When did you get this stuff?" Ben asked him.

"When didn't I," Kevin answered. "Every time we found some alien tech I tossed it in the trunk and when I have free time…."

"You work on the car," Gwen finished and Kevin nodded. Daisuke pressed a button and all the weapons on her bike came out as well.

"Oh yeah," she said as she sped off and Kevin followed her, they headed right towards a wall of DNAliens who fired at them but Daisuke fired two missiles at the DNAliens sending them flying, a truck then pulled out in front of them.

"You're not gonna stop are you?" Ben asked Kevin.

"Nope," he answered as he fired rockets from his car at the truck making it explode in a fireball and Gwen made a mana bubble surrounding the car as it drove up a ramp and through the inferno and Daisuke followed them.

"And this is why we wear seatbelts!" Ben shouted as the car landed on the ground hard.

"No one likes a backseat driver Tennyson!" Kevin shouted back as the Highbreed fleet began to fire at the two vehicles below. Daisuke swerved and she drove through an abandoned building and Kevin followed her avoiding the Highbreed fleet's attack.

"Tai, we need to go ultimate!" Greymon shouted at his partner as he swung his tail and swatted a DNAlien away.

"You heard the mon!" Tai shouted at the other DigiDestined who nodded agreeing with him, they all held their Digivices out and they glowed brightly again as did Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon and Togemon.

"GREYMON/GARURUMON/BIRDRAMON/KABUTERIMON/IKKAKUMON/TOGEMON….DIGIVOLVE TOO….METALGREYMON/WEREGARURUMON/GARUDAMON/MEGAKABUTERIMON/ZUDOMON/LILYMON!" the digimon shouted as they evolved into their ultimate forms and they charged towards the DNAlien hordes followed by Digmon, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, Stingmon and Halsemon. Meanwhile Daisuke climbed off her bike with Veemon and the others climbed out of Kevin's car.

"We run to the control room, and fight when we get there," Daisuke said as she pressed a button on her bike.

"I was afraid you'd say that," Kevin said as he pressed a button labelled Auto-Attack and his car and Daisuke's bike sped off on their own and they attacked the DNAliens allowing the group to run towards the control tower.

"That'll hold them for a while," Daisuke said as she saw her bike get destroyed. "I'm gonna miss that bike," she said to herself.

"Daisuke, hurry up!" Ben shouted as he grabbed Daisuke's arm and pulled her along and the group ran up the stairs.

"The Highbreed have starships but they didn't invent an elevator?" Gwen asked panting as the five of them reached the top of the stairs and Kevin absorbed some of the nearby wall and Ben equipped his Exo-suit again.

"Time to end this!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into yet another one of her old aliens. "Eye Girl!" she shouted and her appearance remained the same as it was when she was ten except for the Omnitrix symbol being on her chest instead of on her belt. She held both her hands out and fired beams of energy from her palms at the door and blew a hole through it and everyone jumped in making the Highbreed commander turn to face them.

"Motomiya that is you isn't it?" he asked. "All of you lesser species look alike to me," he said.

"Yeah, yeah. You're all superior and pure-blooded and the rest of us are maggots. I've heard that crap before, and I don't have time for it now," Eye Girl said.

"Do not mock me Motomiya. You can die quickly with the rest of your pathetic kind, or slowly at my hands," the Highbreed commander said.

"Or I was thinking not at all," Eye Girl replied. "Call it off," she told him.

"Foolish children. Enough of this! Destroy the other four but leave Dai Ten to me," the Highbreed commander ordered and the DNAliens surrounding him ran towards Gwen, Ben, Veemon and Kevin.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and rammed into a DNAlien sending it to the ground, Ben jumped and kicked two DNAliens away before he threw a mana disc at another DNAlien, Kevin punched a DNAlien and threw another one away. Eye Girl ran towards the Highbreed Commander who punched her and she dropped to the ground.

"NO!" Gwen shouted.

"And so it ends. Just as your uncle fell at my hands, so too shall you," the Highbreed commander said.

"I'm mad now!" Eye Girl shouted as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Four Arms who tackled the Highbreed Commander and drove him to the ground and she picked him up and threw him away and he crashed to the ground. Another Highbreed jumped down and slammed his hands down at Gwen who made a mana shield blocking it.

"Hey," Kevin said as he punched the Highbreed sending it flying into a screen which exploded and threw him to the ground, Kevin ran towards the Highbreed and punched but the Highbreed caught his fist and grabbed his side and slammed Kevin into a console and then another one and parts of his rock armour fell off as the Highbreed held him up.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen shouted making the Highbreed look at her.

"Very well, I was nearly done with him anyway," he said as he slammed his hands down but Gwen made a mana bubble to protect herself but it cracked. "That won't keep me from you vermin," he told Gwen who was on the ground. "Or perhaps I should finish your friend first," he said looking over at Kevin. "So you can watch him suffer," Gwen tried to stop him but she didn't have enough left. "Yes. You're no threat to me now,"

"I said...LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gwen shouted as her skin ripped away revealing her Anodite form and she blasted the Highbreed away.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted as Kevin regained consciousness and he walked towards Gwen and held her.

"So much power!" Gwen said in a deeper voice.

"Gwen listen to me...you gotta shut it down!" Kevin told her.

"No! I think I can defeat the Highbreed, all by myself!" Gwen replied.

"Your grandmother said that it will take at least seventy-five years to master all of that power!" Kevin told her.

"We don't have seventy-five years!" Gwen responded.

"You will lose your humanity. You won't remember Daisuke, Ben, or me. Daisuke will find another way... Gwen... You got to come back to me, Gwen. I can't lose you, okay?" Kevin asked her as Gwen went back into her human form and she opened her eyes.

"Ok," she said with a smile and Kevin smiled back as both hugged. Four Arms was punched by the Highbreed Commander and she fell to the ground.

"You're finished insect!" the Highbreed Commander told her.

"Not quite!" she replied as she was enveloped in a golden light and she transformed into one more of Daisuke's old aliens. "Wildvine!" she shouted and her arms extended and wrapped around the Highbreed commander trapping him in vines. "Okay, now I'm done. And once you give the word the invasion is over," she told the Highbreed commander who laughed.

"You think this is funny!?" Ben asked him.

"I don't have the authority to call of the attack, only the Highbreed supreme can give such an order, and he's save and sound back on the home world out of your reach," he answered.

"Well, at least things can't get worse," Kevin said as DNAliens surrounded them.

"Do you ever tire of being wrong?" Veemon asked him.

"I'll try to push them back with a shield," Gwen said before DNAliens went flying.

"One side alien freaks!" a familiar voice shouted as Manny ran through the DNAliens.

"Manny," Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen," he greeted as Helen sped past knocking all the DNAliens down and taking their weapons and she put them in a pile and Pierce jumped into the air and threw spikes destroying them.

"Helen and Pierce? But that means…." Wildvine said.

"How's it going kids?" everyone looked to see Max ride in on a Null Guardian and it landed and Max climbed off.

"Grandpa Max," Ben said as he and Gwen ran to Max and hugged him and he hugged them back.

"And Max Force," Manny said.

"What did I say about calling us that?" Max asked him.

"I think it sounds cool," he answered as Wildvine turned back to Daisuke who ran and hugged Max as well.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in the Null Void until you cleaned it up," she said.

"Pretty much got things under control there," Max replied. "And after all the work I've put into uncovering the Highbreed plot, there was no way I was gonna miss the final round," he said.

"Then you're just in time Max Tennyson to see the end," the Highbreed commander told him. "My fleet will uncloak and destroy the earth in less than one of your hours,"

"And we don't have a plan," Kevin said.

"Actually we do," Daisuke said making everyone look at her. "The hyperspace jump gate acts like a door from the Highbreed home world to here right?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" Kevin asked her.

"So a door out is also a door in," Daisuke said as she walked towards the hole in the wall and she whistled.

"What're you doing?" Ben asked her.

"Just stepping out for a sec," she answered jumping through the hole.

"Dai!" Max shouted.

"SHIP!" Ship shouted as he rose up with Daisuke standing on top of him.

"Ben, Gwen, Veemon, Kevin. You coming? Or do I have to save the whole world on my own?" she asked them and her friends smiled as they ran towards her and Ship. "Max, can you and the others hold the control room?" she asked him.

"Consider it done," Max answered her.

"We don't make it. It's up to you guys," Daisuke told them.

"Forget that girl, we'll see you when you get back," Manny replied and Daisuke nodded as Ship flew off towards the Jump gate.

"There they go!" Cody shouted pointing to Ship.

"Be careful Dai," Tai said.

"Uh…what's bug eyes doing here?" Kevin asked pointing to Azmuth.

"If you're referring to me. You didn't think I'd leave the Omnitrix unprotected, even if it is in the hands of the worthy wielder," Azmuth said.

"I worry about you too Azmuth," Daisuke said as she flew the ship to the jump gate.

"I am here for the Omnitrix, not you," he told her.

"Sure you are," Daisuke said not believing him.

"Jump gate coming up," Ben said making everyone sit down and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Brainstorm.

"With my oversized cranium and the intellectual superiority that naturally follows suit, this is obviously the correct form to fly this ship under these stressing circumstances," she said.

"That's why I should fly this ship," Azmuth told her and she scoffed. "Are you inferring that you're smarter than me because your head is bigger?" he asked her.

"No. I'm implying that I am smarter than you because my brain is bigger," Brainstorm answered.

"Here's your chance to prove it. Incoming!" Veemon shouted as Highbreed warships fired at them but Brainstorm avoided the blasts and the Highbreed warship hit another one destroying it.

"Prepare yourselves. The jump gate is disconcerting," Azmuth said.

"How does it work?" Gwen asked.

"It converts you into faster than light tachyons…" Azmuth said.

"Broadcasts them to the receiver gate on the opposite side of the galaxy…" Brainstorm said.

"Then reconstitutes you," Azmuth finished as Ship entered the jump gate and everyone was pushed back into their seats.

"Groovy," Ben said moving his hand around slightly and Ship emerged from the other jump gate.

"Is everyone alright?" Gwen asked.

"I don't feel so good," Brainstorm said as she hurled and Azmuth was covered in vomit and he looked at Brainstorm. "Sincerest apologies," she told him as Ship shook violently.

"We've been hit!" Kevin shouted.

"Get us to the Highbreed council building, the tall one over there!" Azmuth told Brainstorm as he shook the vomit off his body and Brainstorm flew Ship towards the only remaining intact building avoiding the wrecked buildings littering the planet and Ship smashed through the wall and crashed landed and Brainstorm turned back to Daisuke and she stumbled out of Ship and collapsed to the ground unconscious. When she opened her eyes again she found herself chained to a wall as were, Ben, Veemon, Azmuth, Kevin and Gwen.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Highbreed guards caught us after we landed," Kevin answered.

"Ship?" Daisuke asked.

"I told him to hide until we called him," Ben answered and Daisuke smiled before she was enveloped in a gold light and turned into Humungousaur and broke free of her restraints before she freed the others and Kevin absorbed the metal floor and he freed Azmuth. Humungousaur punched open the door and it crashed into a Highbreed and Humungousaur grabbed the Highbreed and snarled.

"Take us to your leader," she told the Highbreed, a few minutes later the Highbreed was thrown through a door and Humungousaur, Kevin, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Azmuth who was on Kevin's should walked in to see five larger than normal Highbreed and one had large spikes on its shoulders and an orange headpiece obviously the Highbreed Supreme.

"Who dares?" the Highbreed Supreme asked.

"I am sorry master, they took me by surprise and…." The Highbreed on the ground said before the Highbreed Supreme held his hand up and the Highbreed walked off.

"You are the Earth vermin Dai Ten, correct?" The Highbreed Supreme asked Humungousaur.

"Daisuke Motomiya, yeah I am. You're the Highbreed top banana?" Humungousaur asked back.

"I've read reports of your tenacity. But your gall is above all description," the Highbreed Supreme said.

"Thanks. I want you to call off the attack on Earth," Humungousaur told him.

"Just like that?" the Highbreed Supreme asked her.

"Pretty much. Yeah. What have you got to gain by hurting us?" Humungousaur asked.

"You are mongrels, inferior mongrels. You're very existence is an affront to our purity," the Highbreed Supreme answered.

"Can we dispense with the lies?" Azmuth asked.

"You accuse me of dishonesty?" the Highbreed Supreme asked. "You're race is the Galvan, yes? A slightly more intelligent version of pond scum,"

"Don't be fooled by his posturing Ben. They aren't because of their supposed racial superiority. They're attacking because they're dying out. They're ridiculous belief in racial purity led to inbreeding, a loss of resistance to disease and finally sterility. This is the last generation of the Highbreed is it not?" Azmuth asked.

"You are correct vermin. But we will not perish alone. In a matter of hours my fleet will not just Earth but every single inhabited planet in this galaxy. The fall of Galvan was the signal for our final attack to begin, enjoy the view you are about to view the end of all life in the universe," The Highbreed Supreme told them.

"All is lost. They're too strong to fight," Azmuth said.

"Why fight them, when we can help them?" Humungousaur asked making everyone look at her. "Omnitrix, can you mend the genetic damage to the Highbreed, all of them?" she asked.

"Genetic manipulation on that scale would require all available power," the Omnitrix answered and Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke. "Genetic recombination sequences ready," the Omnitrix told her.

"What are you doing?" the Highbreed supreme asked her.

"Wait for it," Daisuke told him as she held up the Omnitrix and a wave of white energy emanated from the Omnitrix and it washed over the Highbreed council and it passed through the jump gate and washed over the Highbreed on Earth and throughout the galaxy as well.

"What have you done!?" the Highbreed Supreme asked Daisuke in shock looking at his now red and blue body.

"I ordered the Omnitrix to reprogram your DNA, and judging from the new look I say it worked," Daisuke answered.

"Program complete all Highbreed in range of transmission are now genetically fused with random DNA samples from Omnitrix database," the Omnitrix said.

"In range of transmission? With the jump gates open…." The Highbreed Supreme said.

"All the Highbreed in the galaxy are now….how did you put it?" Azmuth asked.

"He called us mongrels," Gwen answered.

"Welcome to the kennel club," Kevin said.

"How could you do this?" the Highbreed Supreme asked her.

"I don't understand. I saved you," Daisuke said confused.

"You have made us impure. Now there is only one honourable act left," the Highbreed Supreme said.

"No. There is another way!" a voice said and Daisuke turned around to see Rena with her Swampfire arm now fully a part of her.

"Rena!" she said happily.

"You know her?" Veemon asked.

"I know a lot of people," Daisuke answered her partner.

"This human once cured an ailment of mine by changing my DNA. At first I thought of the impurity as a curse, but I have since learned otherwise. Fellow Highbreed we can live!" Rena told the High council who whispered to each other before looking at the Highbreed Supreme.

"It is decided. The High Council elects you Highbreed Supreme. Lead us wisely," he told Rena who bowed.

"I will try," she said as she walked to a small room. "To all Highbreed within the sound of my voice, the war is over. Return home so we can create a new future together," she called to all Highbreed as Daisuke, Veemon, Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Azmuth walked towards her and she turned and looked at Daisuke and held her hand out and Daisuke smiled at her and she took it and both shook hands. "Thank you for all your help, Daisuke Motomiya," she told her. Soon Daisuke and the others returned home to see the last of the Highbreed fleet heading for home.

"That's the last of them," Daisuke said.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Max asked as he pulled out a device and he threw it into the air and it flew towards the jump gate and made contact and once it did the jump gate disintegrated as did the cloaking device. "Fusion grenade," he said once Kevin looked at him.

"Nice," Kevin said.

"Great work Dai," Tai said as he patted Daisuke on the back.

"Paradox, can you get everyone home?" Daisuke asked Paradox who nodded and pulled out his pocket watch and the DigiDestined and their Digimon gathered around him.

"Don't forget to write," Kari told Daisuke who nodded as Paradox and the DigiDestined was teleported away.

"Grandpa are you going back to the Null Void?" Gwen asked Max.

"No. After watching Daisuke's recruits in action, I think they could use some training from an old pro. You guys sure don't need me anymore," he answered.

"I'll always need you Uncle Max," Daisuke said as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Come on team, you're with me," he told the Plumbers' kids who ran towards him. "Oh, I'm gonna need a bigger motorhome," he said before mounting the Null Guardian which flew off.

"Where's Darkstar?" Jun asked.

"He snuck away during the excitement. We'll get him though," Gwen answered.

"Not today though. I'm going to the auto-show. I need a new ride," Kevin said looking at the ruins of his car.

"I'll go with you," Gwen told him.

"You like cars?" Kevin asked.

"No. I like you though," Gwen answered and Kevin held his arm out and Gwen took it and both walked off.

"Nice working with you once again Daisuke," Paradox told Daisuke as he appeared beside her, Ben, Jun and Veemon. "But now the time has come to take Azmuth home," he said looking at Azmuth.

"There is a lot of rebuilding to do back on Galvan," Azmuth said.

"Before you go, can you reengage the Master Control for me? That DNA wave reset the Omnitrix," Daisuke said.

"Yes it has, hasn't it?" Azmuth asked as he entered a code into the Omnitrix which then beeped.

"Master Control reengaged," it said making Daisuke smile.

"Goodbye for now Daisuke," Azmuth told her as he and Paradox teleported away and Daisuke looked at her Omnitrix and popped the dial and chose a new alien.

"Here we go again," she said slamming down the dial and she was enveloped in a gold light.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Chapter 27

Vengeance of Vilgax Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Synaptak! Where are you!?" Tini shouted as she jumped onto a large pile of rubble and she took in the total destruction of the city around here. "Please be alright," she said hopefully.

"Tini! Over here!" she heard, she looked down to see Synaptak trapped under rubble.

"Hold on, I am coming," she said jumping down and she used her super strength and she lifted a large piece of rubble up and she threw it away, she then removed smaller rubble.

"Look out!" Synaptak shouted as Tini was grabbed and thrown away and she smashed into a building which collapsed on top of her. The person who had thrown Tini away was none other than Vilgax only he was no longer enhanced with cybernetics and his mouth was visible once again, he wore a yellow gauntlet on his right hand, on his left hand was a ruby, and on his back was a sword.

"Where is he? Where is Ultimos?" Vilgax asked.

"Right here, Vilgax," Ultimos said as he flew in towards Vilgax. And rest assured, you will pay dearly for your craven attack on my teammates. The Galactic Code of Conduct-," Ultimos said as a yellow shield appeared from Vilgax's gauntlet as Ultimos punched it twice and Vilgax swung the shield and smashed Ultimos in the face before kicking him in the stomach and then slamming both his fists into Ultimos making him collapse to the ground.

"The Galactic Code of Conduct says that a conqueror's challenge is between the greatest warrior of the attacking race, and the greatest warrior of the planet under attack. That's me...and you. Your teammates cheated, but that won't change the outcome," Vilgax told Ultimos who got to his knees.

"I am the most powerful hero on this planet. I'll perish before I let it fall into your hands," he told Vilgax running towards him.

"Yes….you will," Vilgax replied as he held his left arm up and fired a ray from the ruby on his arm knocking Ultimos down and then fired a continuous beam at him. "I salute you. Few have withstood in assault from the Ruby Ray of Ulo," he said as Ultimos groaned.

"I ... can't... let you... win," he told Vilgax.

"The battle is over hero. Go now to your rest," Vilgax said as he punched Ultimos creating a large crater, Vilgax then looked over to see six drones pushing a large machine and a black and white alien with a small fin on its head and red eyes walked up as well. "People of planet T-K, I have conquered your champion, by the rules of the Galactic Code ratified by the Casey-Kelly accords I claim dominion over this planet," he announced.

"Congratulations Lord Vilgax, conqueror of ten worlds." The new alien said.

"Prepare the transfer Psyphon," Vilgax ordered.

"As you command master," Psyphon replied as the six drones moved the machine closer to Ultimos, Psyphon then connected a device to Ultimos and pulled a lever and the machine drained Ultimos of his powers and Vilgax placed his hands onto two small handles and his body coursed with energy as he absorbed Ultimos' power. "It is done," Psyphon said.

"The power of the greatest heroes off tem worlds surges through me! Now I can finally take my revenge," Vilgax said.

"Master?" Psyphon asked.

"We travel to Earth, where I will conquer that backwater planet's greatest hero: Daisuke Motomiya," Vilgax announced. Meanwhile down on Earth, Kevin roared as he ran towards an alien which looked like a snake but he was swatted away and he crashed down next to Gwen who now had her hair in a ponytail and she now wore grey pants, a red shirt with a black blouse over it. Gwen fired mana discs at the alien who blocked and one of its arms which looked like another snake shot out and wrapped around her and lifted her into the air.

"Let her go!" Ben shouted as he threw a mana disc and it slammed into the aliens head and it released Gwen and she landed on the ground.

"I thought snakes rattled before they struck?" Gwen asked.

"I am not a rattle ssssnake," the alien hissed.

"She was making conversation," Ben told the alien as he and Gwen threw mana discs at the alien who weaved between the attacks and it lunged at them but Kevin tackled it sending it flying and he straddled the snake.

"I was looking for some metal to absorb," he told the cousins as he punched at the snake who dodged the strikes and it then spat venom into Kevin's face sending him to the ground, the alien hissed as it approached Kevin.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he appeared and he jumped and rammed into the snake alien. "Leave him alone!"

"Snake venom burns!" Kevin shouted in pain, Gwen noticed a fire hydrant and she broke the top off and forced the water to hit Kevin and he shook his head and looked at Gwen smiling at him.

"I ssssswallow my prey whole!" the snake alien hissed looking at Veemon who gulped, the alien lunged at Veemon but suddenly something grabbed the alien's tail and threw it away.

"Nobody eats my friends!" Four Arms shouted angrily. The snake alien hissed angrily and it slithered towards Four Arms and wrapped its arms around two of hers making Four Arms smirk. "Did you not notice the extra two arms?" she asked before she grabbed the snake's arms and she swung the alien around and slammed it into the ground.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Ben asked.

"I am Ssserpent, the snake that walks like a man," Ssserpent hissed.

"That name doesn't suit you. How about…." Four Arms said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Cannonbolt. "Roadkill, the snake who made it halfway across the road!" she finished as she rolled towards Ssserpent and flattened him and then she rolled over him several times.

"Ugggh," Ssserpent groaned once Cannonbolt has stopped.

"I will take that as you like your new name," Cannonbolt said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Daisuke who smirked.

"About time you showed up!" Kevin shouted.

"Sorry guys, I got held up. Seriously," Daisuke explained.

"It's true she did," Veemon said agreeing with Daisuke.

"With what?" Ben asked as an alien who was wearing noble looking robes appeared right in front of Daisuke who jumped back slightly as the others prepared for an attack.

"Pardon the intrusion Daisuke Motomiya. I mean you no harm. I am Lukik, senior ambassador of the Dracosian Empire," Lukik said.

"How can I help?" Daisuke asked him.

"I have been given the great honor of bestowing you this," he answered as a box appeared in his hands. "As a small token of gratitude for your part in saving all life in the universe from extinction at the hands of the Highbreed. My people present you with the Galactic Medal of Honor," he told Daisuke opening the box to reveal a medal. "The highest award a non-Dracosian can be given," he explained as he placed the medal around Daisuke's neck.

"Thank you," Daisuke said.

"The people of my planet marvel at your power, and we owe you our gratitude," Lukik said as he bowed to Daisuke before teleporting away and Daisuke sighed heavily.

"That is what I was held up with. Aliens from all over the universe showing up and presenting me with awards, not that I don't mind the credit. But this is ridiculous, my whole wardrobe is filled with awards," she told Ben, Kevin and Gwen who looked at her with sympathy.

"Sorry, Dai. We didn't know, at least you didn't forget," Ben told her and Daisuke smiled at him. "Now, to Mr. Smoothy for celebratory smoothies, I'll buy the first round," he said and the others smiled while Daisuke giggled and she walked off with her team towards Mr. Smoothy.

"Shotgun! I called it!" Manny shouted as he sat in the front seat of the Rust Bucket as Max drove along while the other Plumbers' kids sat at the table.

"You're already riding shotgun. Why do you keep calling it over and over?" Helen asked him.

"Because it's fun to yell shotgun. Shotgun!" Manny shouted again making Helen and Pierce shake their heads.

"Alright Manny calm down. This is a Plumber's training mission not a-," Max stopped when a beep was heard.

"What's that?" Helen asked.

"The planetary defence alert has just gone off. We put the satellites up a month ago. An alien war fleet is heading for Earth, I take back what I said before kids this is no longer a training mission. It's the real deal," Max told them as he did a U-turn and sped off. Meanwhile in the park several SWAT team members were behind their cars aiming their weapons at Psyphon who was setting up a device.

"Okay buddy, I'm gonna ask you again. Come with us quietly or we will take you down," an officer told him.

"Doubtful," Psyphon replied and one officer fired his weapon at Psyphon who held his hand up and a small barrier appeared blocking the blast, he then pulled out a grenade and tossed it and it rolled across the ground before it activated sending a shockwave which ripped up the ground and threw the officers to the ground. "Get in my way again and I will not be so merciful," he told the officers before activating the device and a large clear dome was created with the device at the epicentre of it. "It is done. Now bear witness to the historic events that are about to unfold….the master comes," Psyphon said as Vilgax teleported down beside Psyphon who bowed.

"People of Earth. I am Vilgax, soon you shall know me as your master," Vilgax said.

"Per the Galactic Code of Conduct, Lord Vilgax challenges this planets greatest protector to a trial by combat. To the victor…the Earth," Psyphon announced as the Rust Bucket pulled up nearby.

"Not gonna happen fish face," Manny said as he and the others jumped out.

"Listen to the kid Vilgax," Max told him.

"Max Tennyson, and yet another motley crew of Plumbers I see," Vilgax said clearly unimpressed as Cooper's eyes sparked and he ran towards Vilgax and his battle suit formed around him.

"Cooper no!" Max shouted but Cooper didn't listen and he fired missiles at Vilgax who took his sword and swung it destroying the missiles and then he fired a Ruby Ray of Ulo at Cooper and Helen sped up and grabbed him before the suit exploded.

"How many times have I told you to watch out for the laser beams?" Helen asked him and he scratched his head sheepishly.

"You're very fast. But are you faster than this?" Vilgax asked as he fired beams of energy from his eyes and Helen ran off but the beams followed her no matter how fast she ran or where she ran, the energy beams then hit Helen in the back sending her flying.

"Helen!" Max shouted as Helen skidded across the ground and groaned, Manny then ran up to Vilgax and he jumped into the air but Vilgax caught him.

"Put me down!" Manny demanded.

"My intention exactly," Vilgax told him before he threw Manny into a tree and he crashed to the ground, Alan who had turned into her Pyronite form flew in on a chunk of rock and he threw fireballs at Vilgax before sending a large stream of fire towards him, Vilgax stumbled back before he smirked and took a deep breath in, he then exhaled a powerful gust of wind and Alan was sent flying through the air and he crashed into a tree and then he fell to the ground his flames extinguished. Pierce then threw spikes at Vilgax's chest but they didn't affect him and he stomped the ground and sending a fissure of earth towards Pierce sending him flying to the ground and he groaned. "Now….where are you hiding Max Tennyson?" Vilgax asked.

"Closer than you think!" Max shouted as he appeared out of thin air and fired a blaster at Vilgax making him stumble back.

"Oh. There you are," Vilgax said unharmed before he swatted Max away sending him rolling across the ground. Vilgax was then hit and fell to one knee as he turned to see Derrick with a Plumber rifle and Julie in her Cryonite form standing there.

"Should have known you wouldn't stay down Vilgax," Derrick told him.

"Derrick and Julie Motomiya. You're daughter has been a thorn in my side," Vilgax said as Julie ran up and sent a beam of ice at Vilgax encasing him in ice before his eyes glowed and he fired energy beams breaking the ice and sending Julie flying back into Derrick and both crashed into the ground. Psyphon then appeared with the device to the draining machine in his hands. "Don't bother draining their feeble powers, let them serve as messengers," Vilgax told his servant who nodded and Vilgax walked towards Derrick and Julie who looked at him. "In one Earth rotation I shall return to this place to battle the Earth hero know as Dai Ten for the fate of the Earth," he said.

"And if she doesn't show up?" Psyphon asked his master.

"Then I will exercise my legal right and destroy the Earth," Vilgax answered. Meanwhile at Mr Smoothy Daisuke, Ben, Kevin, Veemon and Gwen were sitting at a table.

"Cheers," Daisuke said as she and the others clunked their drinks together before they drank the smoothies.

"So I heard there was going to be a Sumo Slammers movie," Ben said.

"Really? Live action?" Kevin asked and Ben nodded and Kevin grinned. "Cool," he said.

"Man, this is boring," Daisuke said leaning against Ben. "Ever since we saved the universe from the Highbreed, things have slowed down,"

"I hear that," Ben agreed with her.

"I need a new smoothie," Gwen said.

"Have one on me," Ben told his cousin before something landed on his head and he found it to be smoothie and Veemon, Kevin, Gwen and Daisuke laughed.

"You did say have one on you," Daisuke told him and Ben smirked as he took the lid off his smoothie making Daisuke gasp. "Ben, come on. You know how hard it is for me to wash my hair," she said backing up before the Omnitrix beeped. "Hold on. It's the Plumber's communications channel," she said pressing the Omnitrix. "Hello?" she asked.

"Baby girl," Derrick said.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked.

"Vilgax is back," her father answered and everyone but Daisuke did a spit take.

"What!? Are you serious? The last time I saw him I blew him to pieces under the city," Daisuke said.

"I am sure he remember baby girl, he's issued a conquerors challenge to you," Derrick informed her.

"Dai can't accept that!" Kevin shouted.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"The Galvan set it up to limit the destruction caused by interplanetary wars, rather than risk mass destruction, both planets can choose a single warrior to represent them. The winner becomes the ruler of both worlds," Derrick explained.

"And Vilgax is challenging me? When do I fight him?" Daisuke asked seriously. Later that night Daisuke, Kevin, Veemon, Gwen and Ben were watching footage from the fight with Vilgax earlier in the day and they saw how easily Vilgax defeated the Plumbers' kids, Max and Daisuke parents.

"He's more powerful than before, and we barely defeated him in the old days when we were kids," Gwen said.

"Yeah, and I only beat him when I used Way Big," Daisuke said.

"I got an idea," Ben said and everyone looked at him. A few minutes later everyone was inside a warehouse and Daisuke's arm was resting on a table and Ben took out some tools.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked Ben.

"I figure if Daisuke had the Grand Master Control again she could use all one million nine hundred and three alien forms and Vilgax won't stand a chance against her," he answered.

"Ben, I appreciate you wanting to help. But I am fine with the aliens I have," Daisuke told him.

"Trust me. Have I ever been wrong?" Ben asked and Daisuke gave him a blank look. "Forget I asked," he told her as he began tampering with the Omnitrix and it turned back to its original form before it recalibrated. "Whoops," he said before he tampered some more and the watch turned to normal. "There we go," he said before the Omnitrix beeped and an image of Azmuth appeared.

"Azmuth?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. What do you think you're doing Ben Tennyson?" Azmuth asked Ben.

"I was just trying to help Daisuke access the Grand Master Control again," Ben answered.

"There is a reason why I only gave reactivated the Master Control once the war with the Highbreed was over. It is too dangerous for Daisuke to use, she is not ready. But I trust her to use the Omnitrix wisely until such a time when I am ready to give her the Grand Master Control. This is a warning to you Ben Tennyson, do not tamper with my Omnitrix again," Azmuth warned Ben before he disappeared.

"Too close. You just dodged a bullet Ben," Daisuke told him and he nodded his head before he lifted the tools from the Omnitrix but one of them accidently activated again and the Omnitrix began to beep and glow gold. "Ben….what did you do!?" she shouted.

"It was an accident," Ben told her.

"It's overloading!" Kevin shouted.

"Everyone run!" Daisuke told the others but Kevin ran up to her and Ben.

"Maybe I can…." He said before the glow intensified and a massive explosion occurred levelling the warehouse.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Chapter 28

Vengeance of Vilgax Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

In the rubble that once was the warehouse, Gwen emerged from the rubble in a sphere of mana unharmed and she looked around for the others. "Dai!?" she shouted before she heard a grunt and saw Chromastone emerge from the rubble. "Dai," she said relieved before she saw Spidermonkey climb out of the rubble as well. "Or….Dai," she said confused as Chromastone and Spidermonkey walked off. "Daisuke, come back!" she shouted.

"What're you talking about? I'm right here," Daisuke told her as she emerged from some rubble in her Cryonite form and Veemon popped up beside her, she then saw Goop's anti-gravity projector fly out of the rubble with Goop following it. "And over there as well," she said before turning to normal and she looked at her Omnitrix. "Okay, what's going on?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know," Gwen told her, then they heard a groan as Ben emerged from the rubble in his Anodite form.

"Okay trying to hack the Omnitrix, bad idea. But at least nothing bad happened," he said.

"Oh something bad is going to happen!" Daisuke shouted angrily at Ben but before she could attack him Gwen held her back.

"Ben changed back to your human form," she told Ben who looked down at himself.

"Oh right," he said changing back. "There back to normal," he said but Gwen and Daisuke looked at each other.

"Not exactly," Gwen told him.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked her and Daisuke turned back into her Cryonite form to create a mirror of ice.

"Take a look," she answered and Ben looked into the mirror only to see he was now mutated. His eyes were now gold, his right leg was Frankenstrike's, his left leg was Blitzwolfer's, he had Stinkfly's wings, XLR8's tail, and now he had four arms; the top left arm was Diamondhead's, the top right arm was Swampfire's, the bottom left arm was Chromastone's, and the bottom right arm was Wildvine's and he was now two feet taller than he once was so he towered over Daisuke and Gwen.

"AHHH!" Ben screamed. "I almost look like Kevin did back when we were kids," he said.

"Now you know how it felt," the trio then heard Kevin tell Ben as they looked at him.

"Ha, join the club," Ben told him.

"What?" Kevin asked confused before he looked into the ice mirror to see he was also mutated but unlike Ben he was a combination of wood which covered his legs, metal which covered his left arm and lower torso, Taydenite which covered the right side of his face and stone covering the rest of his body and all he had on was a pair of briefs. "No. I'm a monster again,"

"Calm down Kevin. Just try and turn back to normal," Gwen told him.

"Right," he said and he closed his eyes and focused but nothing happened. "It's not working. It must be feedback from the Omnitrix like the last time," he said.

"Oh man," Daisuke said looking at her Omnitrix. "I'm missing, Goop, Spidermonkey, Chromastone and Way Big,"

"How'd he manage to get away?" Ben asked still trying to get used to his two extra arms when a flash of green light appeared and once the light died down Azmuth stood on Daisuke's shoulder glaring at Ben.

"Ben Tennyson! What have you done!?" he demanded of Ben angrily. "I warned you not to tamper with the Omnitrix!" he scolded.

"I was just…" Ben said.

"Defying my instructions! Thanks to you, the escaped Geno-archetypes…."

"The what?" Daisuke asked him.

"Your transformations Daisuke," he answered. "They shall perish if they are not restored back to the Omni-matrix within 24 hours, and if you do not…their powers will be lost to your forever," he explained and Daisuke glared at Ben.

"This is so your fault Ben, I said I was fine with just the master control. But now look what's happened Kevin's mutated and so are you," she said angrily.

"Well what do you want me to do!?" Ben shouted back.

"How about find the lost aliens before they are destroyed!?" Daisuke shouted as Kevin, Gwen and Veemon stood between them.

"And how do we do that?" Ben asked her.

"We can track them with our Plumber badges," Kevin said.

"While you and the others do that, I will see if I can repair the damage Ben caused to the Omnitrix," Azmuth told everyone.

"And once that's done. I'll go and find Vilgax and hold him off until you guys get back," Daisuke said.

"Well if you're going to do that. I might as well give you this," Kevin said as he walked towards a tarp covered in rubble and he removed the rubble and the tarp to reveal an ice blue coloured Mazda RX-8 making Daisuke gasp.

"Kevin, it's amazing. Where and why did you get it for me?" she asked and Kevin smiled as he tossed her the keys.

"Your dad asked me to get you it and gave me the money to buy it at the auto show I went to, to get my new ride," he answered.

"Very nice. But we have work to do," Azmuth said before he pulled out four canisters and threw handed them to Veemon, Kevin, Gwen and Ben. "Here, since Daisuke won't be going with you you'll need these special canisters that'll capture the missing aliens. Simply throw it at them and it'll contain them." He told the four who nodded.

"How am I going to fit in the car?" Ben asked.

"You got wings don't you? Fly," Kevin answered as he, Gwen and Veemon climbed into the car and drove off and Ben focused and his new wings flapped and he flew off leaving Azmuth and Daisuke alone. Soon the four of them had arrived at the pier to see Chromastone punching a ride.

"Not the smooth talker she used to be," Ben said.

"Without Daisuke's intelligence, Chromastone is just instinct," Gwen said.

"Now what?" Kevin asked.

"Here Chromastone, good Chromastone," Veemon said as he whistled making everyone look at him.

"Enough of this," Ben said before he ran towards Chromastone. "Hey rock head over here!" he shouted and Chromastone looked at him before she fired rainbow coloured beams of energy at Ben but he ducked under one beam, sidestepped a second one before he was hit by a third and was sent flying and he crashed to the ground. Kevin then ran up and he was punched by Chromastone making him stumble and Chromastone then grabbed him and she threw him away.

"Have it your way. I was looking for something to vent my anger," Kevin said as his right hand turned into a spiked mace made of stone and Taydenite. "Oh now you're in for it," he said running towards Chromastone and he swung his mace hitting Chromastone and she punched Kevin back and Kevin swung his mace again and sent Chromastone flying, Ben stood up as his Diamondhead arm turned into a sword and he grinned, he shouted as he ran towards Chromastone and swung his arm down but Chromastone rolled back narrowly avoiding the attack and she jumped up and punched Ben making him stumble and she then fired a rainbow coloured beam of energy at Ben sending him to the ground again, Veemon then threw the canister he had at Chromastone and it glowed yellow and sucked the escaped alien inside.

"One down," Gwen said as she picked up the canister. Soon Kevin was driving his car down the road with Ben flying above the car, Gwen took out her laptop and put her Plumber badge beside it.

"What're you doing?" Veemon asked her leaning over the seat.

"I've hooked up my badge to my laptop and now I have extranet access," Gwen answered. "Vilgax has beaten the greatest heroes of ten worlds," she said.

"Dai beat him when she was a kid," Veemon said.

"Yeah. But those heroes he's beaten now he has their powers as well," Gwen said and Veemon and Kevin shared a look.

"Not to mention that Daisuke's Omnitrix is on the fritz, thanks to Ben," Kevin said pointing up at Ben who was flying above the others, just then a web shot out and Kevin's car hit it and became stuck.

"What did we hit?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. We're stuck," Kevin answered as the door was opened and Gwen was grabbed by a strand of web and Spidermonkey wrapped her up and stuck her to the large web.

"Gwen!" Veemon shouted as he jumped out of the car followed by Kevin and both got stuck to the webbing and Spidermonkey hissed at the two of them before Gwen screamed and Spidermonkey climbed up towards her.

"She's gonna lay eggs in Gwen's head and when they hatch they will eat her brain," Kevin said worried.

"That's ridiculous," Veemon told him.

"How would you know?" Kevin asked as Spidermonkey approached Gwen, before Spidermonkey could reach Gwen Ben used his Wildvine arm to grab her by the tail and he pulled her towards him and he slammed his two top fists into Spidermonkey sending her to the ground and he flew down and grabbed Spidermonkey by her tail and he spun her around before he slammed Spidermonkey into the ground repeatedly. Kevin managed to climb up towards Gwen and his metal arm morphed in scissors and he cut the webbing on Gwen.

"Thanks, I didn't know you could do that," she told Kevin.

"Just made it up," he replied as they looked down to see Spidermonkey on the ground and Ben pulled out his canister and she was sucked inside it and Ben smirked.

"That was easy," he said and soon everyone was on the move again searching for either Goop or Way Big.

"Guys, how's it going?" Daisuke asked over the communicator.

"We've found Spidermonkey and Chromastone, we still have Goop and Way Big left," Gwen answered.

"Good. How's Ben?" Daisuke asked.

"He's fine. He kicked the crap outta Spidermonkey when we found her," Kevin answered.

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked as a beep was heard.

"Gotta go Dai, we've locked onto Goop," Kevin told her.

"Good luck," Daisuke replied as Kevin stopped his car and he, Gwen and Veemon climbed out and Ben landed before he ripped the manhole cover.

"Are you sure Goop is down there?" Gwen asked.

"It's a sewer of course there is goop down there," Veemon said.

"So not in the mood Veemon," Gwen told him and he chuckled slightly, soon the four of them were inside the sewer and Ben had managed to conjure up a sphere of mana illuminating the area around the group.

"Phew, smells like a sewer down here," he said.

"I'm not kidding Ben, no more sewer jokes," Gwen told him.

"Smells like a plan to me," Ben said before he was punched in the arm by Gwen and he yelped.

"Are there alligators down here?" Veemon asked.

"Alligators!?" Kevin asked.

"I heard people buy baby alligators as pets and when they get too big they flush them down the toilets and they get enormous in the sewers," Ben answered.

"Maybe I should go up top and guard the exit," Kevin suggested and Ben laughed.

"Big tough Kevin is scared of alligators," he said with a smirk.

"There are no alligators down here, that is just an urban myth," Gwen reassured him.

"Yeah. Like we're supposed to be an urban myth too. And you're scared of spiders," Kevin replied.

"Are there spiders down here?" Gwen asked fearfully as she looked around.

"Hey guys, I found Goop's anti-gravity projector," Ben said once he stopped walking and he picked up Goop's anti-gravity projector.

"But where is the rest of him?" Kevin asked Ben who shrugged just then the rest of Goop shot out of the water and wrapped around Ben and covered him, Gwen, Veemon and Kevin ran towards Goop who fired goop at them knocking them back, Goop then fired at the ceiling and she hit some pipes which collapsed around Gwen, Kevin and Veemon. Ben grunted before he roared and ripped Goop off of his body. Goop reformed and she jumped at Ben who punched Goop but she wrapped around his arm and he slammed Goop into the ground who then reformed and ran off.

"You're not getting away!" Ben shouted as he held his Swampfire arm up and a fireball appeared just as Kevin, Gwen and Veemon climbed out of the wreckage.

"Ben don't shoot fireballs! This tunnel is filled with methane!" Gwen warned him.

"Full of what!?" Ben asked just as the methane inside the tunnel ignited, creating a massive explosion. Blowing half of the street above up sending cars flying, Ben climbed out of the large hole and Gwen, Veemon and Kevin floated up in a bubble of mana. "Uh….lots of fertiliser down there," he said looking at the others.

"I asked you to not make any more of those jokes," Gwen told him.

"Sorry," Ben apologised as Goop's anti-gravity projector flew past and reformed Goop who ran off but Ben's Wildvine arm shot out and grabbed the anti-gravity projector pulling it back and Goop followed and Kevin tossed his canister at Goop who was sucked inside it. Meanwhile Daisuke and Azmuth were inside Daisuke's new car and Azmuth was repairing the Omnitrix.

"There, that should fix the damage done," Azmuth told Daisuke who smiled at him.

"Thanks Azmuth," she told him.

"No problem," he replied as a beep was heard and Daisuke lifted up her Omnitrix.

"Go ahead," she said.

"Baby girl," Derrick replied.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"It is almost show time, and I've been thinking. Vilgax is Plumber's business, and as good as you are. You are still just a kid, I will take him on," Derrick answered.

"I appreciate that daddy, but Vilgax challenged me. I am the one with the Omnitrix, so please let me handle this. I will fight him and I will win, I love you daddy," Daisuke told him.

"Be safe baby girl," Derrick told her.

"What are you going to do? Four of your aliens have escaped, including Way Big your most powerful transformation, that is how you defeated him before," Azmuth told her.

"I know. But I'm still going to fight him and I will win, tell the others to head towards the battle when they've rounded up the aliens," Daisuke replied and Azmuth nodded before he teleported away and Daisuke revved the engine of her car and she sped off. Soon once the sun had risen Psyphon was standing on a chunk of rock inside the dome, and he faced several news vans as he then spoke.

"People of Earth, todays contest is being broadcasted simultaneously on all information channels, be forewarned the conqueror's challenge is a courtesy. Vilgax's fleet is currently in orbit around this planet if your champion fails to show. Then Vilgax will declare victory and obliterate the Earth as is his legal right," he announced just as Daisuke drove through the dome towards him and she pulled up and climbed out of the car in front of Psyphon.

"Alright I'm here. Now where is Vilgax?" she asked him and Psyphon smirked and he teleported away and something flew down and crashed into ground not far from Daisuke and Vilgax emerged from the inferno created from the impact.

"Dai 10 I have come to kill you and conquer your world. Is now a bad time?" he asked her with a smirk and Daisuke frowned at him. "Daisuke Motomiya, you have been my greatest adversary, today I will end you," he told her.

"It must be embarrassing to be beaten by a girl," Daisuke replied and Vilgax frowned at her as he pulled out his sword which became covered in flames and he swung it down towards Daisuke who back flipped away and she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into Spitter and she spat slime at Vilgax sending him skidding backwards, Spitter then transformed into Jetray who flew towards Vilgax and fired energy blasts at him but Vilgax's gauntlet activated and made a barrier around him.

"Your energy blasts are no match for the Shield of Ziegel," he told her before he ran after Jetray and jumped into the air and fired the Ruby Red Ray of Ulo at Jetray sending her crashing to the ground, she then transformed into Four Arms and she roared and ran at Vilgax and shoulder tackled him making him stumble and she punched him before grabbing Vilgax by the arm and she threw him into a nearby water fountain. She then turned into Arctiguana and breathed a cloud of ice freezing Vilgax and the fountain.

"Nothing like a cool dip on a hot summer day," she said. "And Vilgax, you are that dip,"

"I will be free!" Vilgax roared as he fired energy beams from his eyes breaking the ice and he jumped at Arctiguana who turned into Big Chill and she turned intangible and froze Vilgax's hand. "My hand,"

"What's wrong Vilgax? Cold hands?" Big Chill mocked him before Vilgax broke free of the ice and his gauntlet arched with electricity and he grabbed Big Chill who was intangible. "What!? You shouldn't be able to grab me while I'm intangible," she said before she was electrocuted briefly before she turned into Feedback and she absorbed the electricity and she fired electric blasts at Vilgax sending him flying back and he rolled across the ground.

"The Conductoid?" Vilgax asked.

"Yeah. I beat you last time with this girl remember?" Feedback asked him before she ran towards Vilgax and she jumped into the air and punched him in the face making him stumble back before he fired energy blasts from his eyes sending Feedback flying back and she crashed into a tree.

"Yield! And I will make your demise mercifully brief," Vilgax told her as he walked towards her.

"Don't listen to him Dai!" Ben shouted as he landed beside her with four canisters in his four hands.

"Do not interfere with this contest," Vilgax told him.

"Who is interfering?" Ben asked him as he handed the canisters to Feedback who turned back into Daisuke who then smiled at him, the Omnitrix beeped and glowed bright gold and the four recaptured aliens were sucked back into the Omnitrix.

"Thanks Ben," she told Ben who nodded, Daisuke was then enveloped in a gold light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped towards Vilgax and she jumped and delivered rapid fire kicks to his face but he grabbed her by the tail and slammed her to the ground before he kicked her away and she rolled across the ground before turning back to Daisuke who groaned. "It's hopeless. Vilgax is too strong now," she thought before the real world vanished and was replaced by nothing but a white space and standing in front of Daisuke was every single one of her aliens; Alien X, Arctiguana, Big Chill, Blitzwolfer, Brainstorm, Buzzshock, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Diamondhead, Ditto, Echo Echo, Eye Girl, Feedback, Four Arms, Frankenstrike, Ghostfreak, Goop, Grey Matter, Heatblast, Humungousaur, Jetray, Ripjaws, Snare-oh, Spidermonkey, Spitter, Stinkfly, Swampfire, Upchuck, Upgrade, Way Big, Wildmutt, Wildvine, XLR8. "Hey girls," she greeted them.

"Are you giving up?" Feedback asked her.

"What can I do? Vilgax has beaten everything I've thrown at him," Daisuke answered.

"But that's never stopped you before," Four Arms told her.

"You always find a way to win," Swampfire said.

"Because it's who you are," Heatblast said.

"You're Daisuke Motomiya, the Child of Miracles, who can pull off anything," Diamondhead said walking towards her and she offered her hand and Daisuke smiled and took it.

"You're right. I won't give up because I've got all of you with me, and my friends beside me as well," she said. Back in the real world Vilgax approached Daisuke's fallen body with a smirk before Daisuke glowed bright gold and she transformed into….. "Diamondhead!" she shouted and Diamondhead's appearance had changed. She now wore, black pants with an ice blue belt, she also wore a black shirt with a large gold stripe down the centre of it, the crystals on her back were now larger and she had two small crystals on her chest. "Get ready Vilgax. The real battle has just begun," she told Vilgax who looked at her in shock.

Diamondhead fired shards from her hands at Vilgax who lifted up the Shield of Ziegel but it shattered under the barrage of shards, Vilgax then fired the Ruby Ray of Ulo at Diamondhead but she made a wall of crystal and she jumped into the air and fired more shards at Vilgax creating explosions, she landed on the ground and Vilgax fired another Ruby Ray of Ulo, but again Diamondhead made a wall of crystal and Vilgax charged and he smashed through the wall and found Diamondhead wasn't there anymore, before he turned to see Diamondhead who punched him sending him flying, she then lifted her arms into the air and three massive crystal rose up from the ground and they flew towards Vilgax and Diamondhead lowered her arms and the crystals smashed into Vilgax. Diamondhead walked over to see Vilgax with a black eye and her left arm turned into a sword.

"Say the word," she told him.

"I yield," Vilgax said.

"That's right….you do," Diamondhead replied. Ben, Veemon, Gwen, Kevin, Max, Derrick and Julie walked over as Diamondhead turned back into Daisuke.

"By the rules of the galactic code, as ratified by the Casey-Kelly accords, you have lost this contest. You must leave this world, and never attack it again. Do you acknowledge?" Derrick asked Vilgax as he stood up.

"I do. But know this Daisuke Motomiya I will have my vengeance upon you," he told Daisuke.

"And I'll be ready. Now get outta here," she replied and Vilgax and Psyphon teleported away, as did Vilgax's fleet and the dome receded and the projector vanished. "We were all over the world, so much for my secret," Daisuke said sadly.

"Well actually I used some Plumber Tech, no one saw you baby girl, they only saw your aliens fighting," Derrick told his daughter and she smiled.

"That's a relief," she said.

"You were awesome Dai," Ben told her and Daisuke smiled at him. "And….I am sorry about messing with the Omnitrix when you told me not to," he apologised.

"Apology accepted Ben. But how about you buy me all the chill dogs I can eat," Daisuke suggested and Ben blanched.

"Oh man…." He whined making Daisuke laugh and the others followed suit.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	29. Chapter 29

Inferno

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A foreman was busy writing something on his clipboard as he observed the oil pump across from him on the opposite side of the gorge, he then took out a radio. "All's quiet at pump thirty two, as usual," he said depressed before the ground beneath him shook violently. "What in blazes!?" he shouted looking over to see the pump fall into the ground as a large hole was created and numerous creatures with grey skin with brown patches on their back and tail, they had a brown horn on their foreheads, they had small red eyes, brown claws on each of their feet and beaver-like teeth in the middle of their mouths. The creatures roared and bellowed as they made their way down the cliff and one of the creatures began to eat rocks, the rest of the creatures stampeded towards the foreman who ran into his truck and drove off just in time. A short while later, Daisuke, Kevin and Gwen who was sleeping were inside Daisuke's new car while Ben flew above them.

"Are we there yet?" Kevin asked Daisuke.

"Does it look like it?" she replied before she and Kevin looked over at Gwen who begun to snore. "Another half hour, less if I turn on the ram jets," she told Kevin.

"You got ram jets?" Kevin asked her.

"No ram jets, trying to sleep," Gwen mumbled as an alarm beeped waking her up.

"Speed trap alert, cop on the side of the road with a radar gun," Daisuke said before pressing a button the steering wheel and the car became invisible as it zoomed past the sleeping cop in his car who woke up when the radar gun beeped. The car became uncloaked and pulled to a stop above the herd of creatures and Ben landed in front of the car while Daisuke, Kevin and Gwen climbed out.

"Cloaking field gives me a headache," Gwen groaned.

"Speeding tickets give me a headache," Daisuke replied looking at the herd through some Plumber binoculars and saw them eating rocks. "That's not good,"

"What? So what if they eat a few rocks," Kevin told her making everyone look at him.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" Ben asked and Kevin pulled out an ID mask and put it on his face returning to his human self. "I don't think that will fool them," he told Kevin who removed the mask.

"Yeah. They will have you for lunch," Daisuke said jumping down the cliff towards the herd of creatures that turned towards her. "Time to round up these...whatever they are," she said before the herd of animals ran towards her and one of them knocked her out of the way.

"Hold on Dai," Kevin said jumping down as his metal arm turned into a hammer and his rock arm grew in size and he ran towards the herd of animals and he slammed his hammer into one of them. "Dai, where are you?!" he shouted as he slammed his arms into the creatures, one of them stopped and sniffed the air before turning on Kevin and biting him on the arm. "Ow!" he shouted slamming his mallet arm into the animal, Kevin then ran off with the herd chasing him. "Oh come on," he said as Gwen ran towards him on platforms of mana and she made a dome of mana surrounding her and Kevin.

"Hold on you two!" Daisuke told them as she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into Brainstorm.

"What're you going to do as a walking seafood platter?" Ben asked her.

"Observe my good fellow," she replied as she levitated into the air and her cranial plates opened and blue electricity shot towards the nearby train and train tracks and they were lifted into the air and Brainstorm dropped them down surrounding the creatures trapping them just as Gwen's shield shattered, Ben flew in and he grabbed his cousin and Kevin and landed next to Brainstorm.

"They bit me," Kevin complained.

"Precisely why I surrounded them with metal, I observed that they only eat stone," Brainstorm said.

"Lucky me," Kevin replied, a few minutes later everyone was standing in front of the hole that the creatures made and a hologram of Max was on the front of Daisuke's car.

"Those are Pyroxivors. I haven't seen one in years," Max said.

"How come we've never heard of them?" Kevin asked.

"Kid, there are lot of species on Earth you won't find in any book. That's where fairy tales come from, unicorns, troll, and pixies. They're all real," Max answered.

"Even Bigfoot?" Daisuke asked and Max chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's a guy in a suit!" he answered.

"Any ideas what drove them up here?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. Something scared them or made it too uncomfortable to live down there," Max answered.

"They're walking tanks. What could make them uncomfortable?" Kevin asked.

"Time we find out," Ben answered, Daisuke nodded as she climbed into her car followed by Kevin and Gwen and she drove down the hole and Ben walked down behind them.

"How far does this tunnel go?" Gwen asked.

"Don't know. This is as far as we go however," Daisuke answered as the car came to a stop.

"Now what?" Ben asked as the floor began to crack.

"You had to ask," Kevin mumbled as the floor gave way sending the car falling down and Ben fell down as well. "Don't just sit there, do something!" Kevin shouted and Daisuke pressed a button and a parachute ejected from the car but it got snagged and it tore.

"I hope you have a plan B," Gwen said as Ben flew under the car and he grabbed it and slowed the cars descent and once he reached the bottom he dropped the car and Daisuke, Gwen and Kevin climbed out of the car.

"Thanks Ben," Daisuke said and he nodded before he saw a narrow passage ahead as did the others.

"The car won't fit, we go on foot," Ben said.

"There has to be another way," Gwen said nervously.

"What're you claustrophobic?" Kevin asked her.

"No. I am not. I just don't like being in tight enclosed spaces, okay?!" Gwen shouted.

"I'll go first," Daisuke told her and she walked off with Kevin, Gwen and Ben who just managed to squeeze through the gap following her.

"Man its dark in here," Ben said.

"No problem," Kevin replied as he lit a candle and walked to a box. "TNT," he read before Daisuke blew the candle out. "What was that for?" Kevin asked as he relit the candle and Daisuke blew it out again. "Cut it out!" he told her.

"You cut it out this place is filled with dynamite. You could have blown us up!" Daisuke shouted back.

"How was I supposed to know?" Kevin asked her.

"How about reading the side of the crate next time?" Daisuke suggested as Gwen's hands glowed with mana.

"I'll handle the lighting," she told the others as rocks started to fall down towards the four of them. Ben punched the rock and shattered it.

"Find cover," Daisuke said.

"I'll make some," Gwen told her making a bubble of mana protecting the group as they saw a humanoid mole wearing a tan shirt, jeans, a belt, and ropes of TNT on them which he wore over his shoulders running off. "He's getting away," Gwen shouted.

"Not on my watch he's not!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into Big Chill who flew off after the mole and she flew in front of him and saw that the mole had a flat face but his nose stuck out, he also had long messy white hair and two big bucked teeth, he had pointed ears and three fingers. Big Chill grabbed the mole and flew back down to the others.

"As soon as you let me go, I am blowing you up," the humanoid mole told her.

"Yeah, sure you will," Big Chill said unnerved by his threat, she then turned back to Daisuke asking the mole scream in fright. "Don't be afraid. It's still me," she told him.

"Not helping girlie, you're still just as butt ugly as before," he replied and Daisuke frowned.

"What's your name old timer?" Kevin asked.

"Moldywarp," he answered.

"That's what your friends call you?" Ben asked him.

"Friends? I don't have any friends," Moldywarp answered.

"You're the last of your kind?" Gwen asked sadly.

"Wrong again. The underworld is crawling with folks like me, but I don't like them and they don't like me," Moldywarp answered.

"What're you doing with all of these explosives?" Daisuke asked.

"I've been stealing this stuff from the surface dwellers for years," Moldywarp answered as he pressed a button and lights turned on. "TNT, blasting caps, nitro-glycerine. Primitive but they sure get the job done," he explained.

"And what job is that?" Ben asked him.

"Protecting my herd," Moldywarp answered.

"And what herd is that?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"The Pyroxivors, real beauties aren't they?" Moldywarp asked.

"They tried to eat my hand!" Kevin told him holding his hand up.

"You shouldn't let it do that," Moldywarp replied.

"This guy's nuts. We should ditch," Kevin whispered to Daisuke.

"I heard you!" Moldywarp told them appearing between them.

"Why were you throwing rocks at us Moldywarp?" Gwen asked.

"I couldn't get to my explosives. That's what I mostly use on the other guy," he answered waking off.

"What other guy?" Daisuke asked him.

"The clean jumper, don't you know anything?" he asked the group.

"Not so far, no," Ben replied shaking his head as they followed Moldywarp to an elevator and it descended further underground.

"No wonder the Pyroxivors fled to the surface it's like a furnace down here," Gwen said wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"Is it always this hot?" Daisuke asked Moldywarp.

"No. That's what I've been trying to fix when all that magma starting seeping up," he answered.

"Magma?" Ben asked as the lift stopped and the group walked out to see Pickaxe aliens surrounding the area and in the centre was a hole and above it was a bomb.

"Who dares intrude into the lair of—oh not you again!" a familiar voice shouted and everyone saw Vulkanus in a new mechanical suit with a drill replacing one hand.

"So you do know him," Moldywarp said.

"Vulkanus? Yeah we know him. But we don't like him," Ben said.

"The feeling is mutual," Vulkanus replied. "Destroy them!" he ordered and his Pickaxe aliens jumped down and surrounded the group.

"Is that all you got? We beat these guys last time," Daisuke said making Vulkanus smirk as he pressed a button and two digging machines approached.

"You had to ask," Gwen told her and Daisuke gave her a look.

"Whoa! We didn't know your were hear okay?" Daisuke asked him.

"And what are you doing here?" Gwen asked him.

"Remember all that Taydenite I took from you?" Vulkanus asked.

"Yeah, I remember," Kevin replied rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, it was worth a fortune. And you will be glad to know I spent it wisely. You see this is my planet now, I filed a claim, paid the fees the whole bit. Completely legal," Vulkanus said as a hologram appeared in front of Daisuke's face and she read it.

"What does that Planetary Renovation mean?" she asked.

"Exactly what it means. I can change the atmosphere, the terrain and the oceans any way I want," Vulkanus answered.

"That's what the bomb is for," Gwen said.

"Yup, I drop the bomb down the shaft detonate it in the magma chamber in the centre of the Earth and before you know it, I have all the comforts of home," Vulkanus explained.

"Wait home? Where you come from on a cool day its 850 degrees," Kevin said.

"Uh huh," Vulkanus said

"And you thought I was crazy," Moldywarp said.

"You can't do that!" Daisuke told him.

"Of course I can. Watch," Vulkanus said as he pressed a button and a countdown started.

"You guys take care of the robots and I'll stop Vulkanus," Daisuke told the others as the drilling machine approached and lowered its drill at the group and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into another one of her old aliens. "Upgrade!" she shouted and her appearance had changed, now where the white once was when she was ten was now ice blue and black. "Alright," she said as she jumped and merged with the digger machine and it short circuited and Upgrade jumped off and the digger fell apart.

"I had hoped we would get to a fight!" Moldywarp shouted as Gwen threw mana discs at some of the Pickaxe aliens sending them to the ground, Ben grabbed four of the aliens and slammed them together before he took a deep breath and he let loose a green sonic howl like Blitzwolfer sending more of the aliens flying and Ben then fired Diamondhead shards from his arm at Vulkanus.

"Someone do something about him!" Vulkanus shouted as Moldywarp threw a pickaxe alien away and he then threw an explosive towards a group of Pickaxe aliens sending them flying when it exploded.

"Harsh," Gwen said.

"I blow them up all the time. I think they like it," Moldywarp told her as the drilling machine headed towards them and Gwen made a shield as the drill hit it and the shield slowly began to crack, Kevin saw this and tried to run over to help but a Pickaxe alien tackled him to the ground.

"What're you waiting for?" Gwen asked.

"We're kind of busy," Ben answered as he swung his tail sending a Pickaxe alien flying, suddenly the drilling machine exploded in a massive fireball and everyone turned to look at Moldywarp clapping his hands together.

"Now get that varmint," he told Upgrade who nodded and was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into Four Arms who jumped up towards Vulkanus and four Pickaxe aliens ran towards her but she grabbed them one in each hand and she threw them away, she then turned and glared at Vulkanus.

"Stop the countdown," she told him.

"Make me," he taunted as the drill on his suit activated and Four Arms growled, Vulkanus shouted as he ran towards her and Four Arms jumped over him and punched him in the back making him roar. "Stay still!" he shouted.

"Where would the fun be in that?" Four Arms asked as she punched Vulkanus in the face several times and then she head-butted him making him stumble back, he then ran towards her and punched his drill arm at Four Arms but she jumped out of the way and Vulkanus was now stuck in the console. Four Arms was enveloped in a gold light as she turned into Spidermonkey and she shot webbing at Vulkanus sticking him in place.

"I'm stuck!" Vulkanus shouted.

"I know I stuck you. Now stop the countdown," Spidermonkey told him, Vulkanus pressed a button and the countdown sped up. "I said stop the countdown. Not speed it up!" she shouted.

"My mistake," Vulkanus told her.

"Are you crazy? When that bomb goes off it will send the magma up here. You'll be killed as well," Spidermonkey said.

"You're right. That is crazy," Vulkanus said as he pressed a button and a hatch opened up before he left his suit via a rocket booster and he flew out of the hatch escaping. An alarm then sounded making all the Pickaxe aliens run off.

"That doesn't sound good," Kevin said.

"The bomb is going to drop!" Spidermonkey shouted and sure enough the bomb dropped down the shaft. "I need to stop it," she said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Jetray and she flew down the shaft after the bomb.

"If that bomb goes off in the Earth's core we're toast," Ben said. Jetray flew down after the bomb as fast as she could, she then fired energy beams from her eyes at a specific point on the bomb and she then fired an energy beam from her tail and shortly after that the bomb exploded and Jetray smiled before she flew back up the shaft with a massive inferno following her, she flew out of the shaft and landed on the ground beside Ben and the others.

"Well?" she asked before she turned back into Daisuke.

"You did it," Ben told her and Daisuke smiled before she noticed something.

"Where's Moldywarp?" she asked making everyone look around, everyone then headed back to the room filled with explosives and saw Moldywarp setting timers.

"What're you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I figured what's to keep Vulkanus coming back and dropping another bomb down the shaft? After all he did fill out the paperwork," he answered. A few seconds later Daisuke was driving out of the tunnel with Moldywarp inside laughing madly and Ben used XLR8's speed and followed them, Daisuke pressed a button and rocket boosters came out of her car and it flew up out of the cave and Ben followed her just as a massive explosion occurred and made the hole cave in on itself and the area with the shaft was filled with magma. A few minutes later everyone was watching the Pyroxivors grazing.

"I love it. Vulkanus spent a fortune on file and fees and got nothing in return," Kevin said with a grin.

"And we saved Earth from turning into a hotplate," Gwen said.

"Now all we need to do is get these Pyroxivors underground," Daisuke said.

"I'll handle that. But first what say you join me for a nice supper?" Moldywarp asked.

"Supper?" Ben asked.

"Yes indeed," Moldywarp asked looking at one of his Pyroxivors. "This one looks like a plumb one," he said licking his lips.

"You eat them?" Gwen asked.

"Of course I do. They're my herd. Now who wants barbeque?" Moldywarp asked them.

"Ew," Ben and Gwen said.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't eaten all day," Kevin said patting his stomach.

"Yeah let's eat!" Daisuke cheered before Gwen elbowed her. "What?" she asked as Ben laughed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	30. Chapter 30

Fool's Gold

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Several objects crashed towards Earth and landed in a cornfield, the objects were revealed to be small spaceships and the tops unscrewed and dozens of small aliens with brown fur, yellow eyes and white fur around their faces, on top of their heads and white tails emerged from the pods. The aliens then ran through the cornfield and once they emerged they found the entire nearby town had gathered and were cheering and waving at them. "Finally!" one of the aliens cheered and the other aliens cheered as well.

"You want us to go where?" Daisuke asked Max as she, Gwen, Ben and Kevin stood in front of him.

"A little town called Walton. Every seventeen years, college students from another planet land there to blow of some steam for a week," Max answered.

"Alien spring break," Daisuke said.

"Right but one of the aliens has gone missing. I need your four to find them," Max told them and Gwen and Daisuke nodded and walked off, Daisuke then looked at Ben who was looking at a photo in his hand and Kevin who was looking at a locket, both looked at her and walked off.

"Small town in the middle of nowhere. Why don't aliens ever go missing anywhere fun?" Kevin asked driving his car down the road.

"This is farm country. What are aliens even doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, what's special about this place?" Daisuke asked before Kevin hit the brakes and the car skidded to a halt in front of a tipped over tractor and a ruined sign, Ben landed beside the car as the others climbed out.

"Hooligans, and from the looks of it amateurs," Kevin said with grin.

"Ow!" Daisuke yelped holding her foot. "I stubbed my toe," she said and Kevin turned on the high intensity headlights illuminating the area, Daisuke then saw small pieces of what looked like gold.

"Weird," Ben said kneeling down.

"It looks like..." Gwen said.

"Poop," Kevin said as he picked up a piece of the gold poop and he sniffed it.

"Shiny poop," Gwen said as Kevin then opened his mouth.

"Kevin, don't," Daisuke told him.

"Relax, it looks like...gold." Kevin said as he bit the poop and smiled. "It is gold, and it's real," he told the others.

"Solid gold poop," Ben said in amazement as he and the others looked down the road to see it covered in gold poop. The gang continued to drive until it was morning and they arrived in Walton and saw very expensive cars and large buildings everywhere.

"Look at this place," Daisuke said.

"Yeah. These farmers must be rolling in..." Kevin said.

"Kevin," Gwen said sternly.

"I was gonna say dough," Kevin replied.

"Sure you were," Daisuke said as the aliens ran out towards Kevin's car and they started to move the car side to side and Daisuke laughed and cheered.

"Get your hands off my ride!" Kevin told the aliens who stopped and they ran off as Ben landed on the ground and Daisuke, Gwen and Kevin climbed out and a man in a white suit walked towards them.

"You didn't see any aliens. It was just swamp gas," he told them.

"Really?" Gwen asked him unconvinced.

"Mass hysteria? Weather balloons?" the man suggested.

"Save it. We're Plumbers," Ben told the man holding up his Plumber badge.

"Well, why didn't you say so? Welcome to Walton, you lot here for the Popcorn Festival?" he asked them.

"What's up with that anyway?" Daisuke asked him.

"We make the best popcorn in the whole universe. Aliens can't get enough of the stuff, every seventeen years they come back. But where are my manners? I'm Mayor Coleman," the mayor introduced himself.

"What can you tell us about the missing alien?" Daisuke asked him.

"Missing alien? There's no missing alien. If there was a missing alien, he's just probably running around eating popcorn and having some fun," the mayor answered.

"Right. We'll still need to look around," Gwen told him.

"Be my guest. But you won't find anything," the mayor replied before he walked off.

"Dai...we're going to need to..." Ben said before he saw Daisuke was missing. "Dai?" he asked looking around as did Kevin and Gwen. Daisuke meanwhile walked down an alleyway until she came upon all the aliens eating popcorn.

"I have had like so much popcorn," an alien said rubbing his stomach before two more aliens poured popcorn into the alien's mouth.

"I've been waiting to fill this swimming pool with popcorn," an alien said walking up to the others who all cheered. "The pools got a diving board. Let's go," he said running off and the rest of the aliens followed him.

"Cool," Daisuke said as she ran off after the aliens and Kevin, Ben and Gwen arrived to see her running off.

"I better go and keep an eye on her," Ben said before he ran after Daisuke and the aliens.

"You had better go as well," Gwen told Kevin who nodded and he ran off after Ben and Daisuke leaving Gwen alone and one alien approached her from behind.

"Were you...were you sent by Max Tennyson?" he asked making Gwen turn to look at him.

"You're the one who sent for help?" she asked him.

"My name is Orb. My parents told me that if I ever got into trouble on Earth to call Max Tennyson," Orb answered

"Good advice, the missing alien is a friend of yours?" Gwen asked.

"My best friend. His name is Decka," Orb answered. "One minute he and I are stuffing our faces with popcorn and the next minute he's gone. I'm worried sick,"

"Do you have anything that I could track him with? A scrap of clothing or something like that?" Gwen asked.

"No. Nothing like that, I'm sorry," Orb answered.

"It's alright. We'll just need to find your friend the old fashioned way," Gwen said and Orb looked at her. "We'll have to look for him," she clarified. Meanwhile Daisuke, Ben and Kevin were watching the aliens swimming around in a pool of popcorn when one of them dived into the pool sending popcorn all over the three of them.

"I've seen a lot of strange and messed up things," Kevin said.

"And how does this rank?" Daisuke asked eating some popcorn.

"It's up there," Kevin told her.

"It seems laid back for spring break," Ben said before the sound of glass breaking was heard and the trio turned to see the aliens throwing chairs through a glasshouse.

"Laid back?" Kevin asked.

"Could be worse," Daisuke answered.

"House tipping! Everyone tip the house!" an alien shouted and the others cheered and they all ran towards the side of the house and began to lift the house off its foundations.

"Okay. It is worse," Daisuke said being enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into Spidermonkey and she jumped onto the roof of the house and she leaned over and shot webbing from her tail and all the aliens tipping the house were tied up, Spidermonkey jumped down and grabbed one alien and tied it up with webbing as two more snuck up on her with a chair in their hands but Ben grabbed the chair.

"Naughty, naughty," he told them as they tried to run off but Kevin bumped their heads together knocking them out.

"Amateurs," he said, Spidermonkey punched an alien and then she kicked another one and both were knocked out.

"Is that all of them?" she asked Kevin and Ben, unknown to them several aliens who did not tip the house saw what happened and they all ran towards a nearby silo and they gathered around it and grunted in effort as they begun to lift the silo into the air and they all walked towards Spidermonkey, Ben and Kevin who looked over.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ben said as the aliens threw the silo towards them and Spidermonkey shot webbing at Kevin's face and ran off dragging Kevin along with her, she then spun around a pole and threw Kevin into the air.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he crashed into the aliens and he knocked them all down. "Warn me the next time you do something like that," he told Spidermonkey who ducked under a strike from one more alien and she kicked it into the popcorn pool and his head was stuck and he waved his legs around trying to escape.

"Busted on spring break, yeah I've been there," Kevin told the aliens once they were all tied up and sitting on the ground as the mayor, Orb and Gwen walked towards them.

"You've all been busy," the mayor told them.

"What do we do with them?" Daisuke asked him.

"For starters let them go," the mayor answered.

"What? But look what they did," Daisuke told him pointing to the ruined silo and house.

"Oh, Popcorn Festival is once every seventeen years, no one wants to press charges," the mayor told her as he freed the aliens.

"They destroyed a farm," Daisuke said.

"Boys will be boys," the mayor told her as the aliens walked off. "Now don't forget to eat some popcorn!"

"That's it! Those guys trash a farm and all you can say to them is to eat lots of popcorn?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry your head son. It's complicated," the mayor answered.

"What's so complicated? The aliens eat popcorn and leave behind solid gold right? That's why this town has so much money," Gwen said.

"Okay you got us. Every seventeen years we make some popcorn then shovel up the gold. The whole town's economy is based on alien..." the mayor said.

"Poop," Kevin said coughing to cover up the word.

"Wrong on so many levels," Gwen said.

"Nobody wants to punish the alien's kids, the festival is almost over, and they'll be heading back to school in the morning," the mayor said.

"Not me. I am not leaving without Decka," Orb told him.

"Decka? Well he probably went home already, looking for him is a waste of time," the mayor replied.

"All the same, we're gonna look around," Ben said walking off.

"I'll go with him," Kevin told Daisuke and Gwen before walking off.

"Are they avoiding us?" Daisuke asked Gwen concerned and Gwen shared the look of concern.

"That's the second time you've ditched her. Are you two fighting?" Ben asked Kevin.

"If we were, would I tell you about it? And what about you and Daisuke?" Kevin asked back.

"If we were fighting at all, would I tell you? I don't think so," Ben replied walking off.

"I guess not," Kevin said to himself. Later that day the mayor returned to his home and then walked towards the barn with a flashlight and he approached a small cage where Decka was imprisoned.

"You're friends have been causing lots of trouble. They keep asking about you," the mayor told him.

"Please let me go," Decka begged him.

"You're going nowhere until you give me a huge pile of gold," the mayor told him.

"But I've been doing it all week," Decka replied pointing to some gold on the floor of the cage.

"That little bit of gold won't be able to pay of my debts! I've been waiting seventeen years for your kind to return here, and now I am cashing in," the mayor told Decka. "Now eat!" he shouted.

"But I can't eat anymore," Decka said.

"Then maybe I should keep you in this cage forever, or maybe a change in diet will change your tune," the mayor said tossing a steak into the cage and Decka looked at it fearfully before he pulled it towards him. Later that night the aliens were walking back towards their pods.

"You all come back now, you hear?" the mayor asked as Daisuke walked alongside the aliens.

"What's happening?" she asked one of them.

"The festival is over. It's time to go back to school," he answered and the aliens climbed into their pods and flew back to their home. Kevin pulled out the locked and looked at Gwen before he put it away and Ben pulled out the photograph and looked at Daisuke but he too put the picture away.

"This has been the worst Popcorn festival," Orb said.

"Maybe Decka did go home like the mayor said," Gwen told him.

"And not tell anyone? That's not like Decka," Orb replied.

"Hey look, two spaceships, one must be Decka's," Daisuke said looking at the two ships.

"He's still here," Orb said happily.

"Which ship is yours?" Gwen asked and Orb pointed to one ship and Gwen walked towards the other ship and she placed her hand on the ship and her eyes glowed. "I got him," she said and soon the group were walking into the mayor's barn where they saw the barn doors ripped open and Ben made a fireball with his Swampfire hand and everyone saw a destroyed cage.

"What was in there?" he asked.

"It's the mayor's barn. Let's ask him," Gwen answered.

"No problem. I see you hiding over there, come out," Kevin said before the mayor fired an alien rifle at the group and Gwen made a shield of mana protecting everyone. "Now this is why everyone hates politicians," Kevin said as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she transformed into Goop and she jumped at the mayor who fired the alien weapon at her, Ben's Wildvine arm shot out and grabbed the weapon and crushed it and the mayor ran off but Goop tripped him up and she then turned back into Daisuke and Orb ran towards the mayor snarling but Daisuke grabbed him.

"Where is Decka? What did you do to him?" he asked.

"I'd answer him. I don't know how long I can hold him," Daisuke said.

"Okay i snatched him," the mayor said.

"Got greedy eh? Decided to have your own personal gold maker?" Kevin asked before he laughed. "Make, I'm funny," he said.

"I don't get it," Gwen told him.

"You know. Make a number two," he replied.

"That was the joke?" Daisuke asked him unimpressed.

"We got a problem," Orb said as he walked towards the group with a half eaten steak in his hand. "You fed him meat. Tell me you didn't feed him meat," Orb begged the mayor.

"I take it that eating meat's bad," Daisuke said.

"For our species it's very bad," Orb answered.

"How bad we talking about?" Ben asked before a loud roar was heard and everyone ran out of the barn to see Deck turning red and he grew to a massive size and his look became more feral and he roared and began to eat the barn.

"Decka no!" Orb shouted to his friend who looked at them and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Arctiguana and breathed a cloud of ice at Decka and froze him solid but Decka broke free from the ice and roared loudly and Arctiguana was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Big Chill and she flew up towards Decka who punched her sending her into the barn and she groaned as Decka then proceeded to destroy the barn before he roared and walked off.

"Dai!" Gwen shouted as Big Chill emerged from the rubble of the barn.

"I need to remember to go intangible," she groaned as she held her head.

"All of this because your friend ate one bad piece of meat?" Kevin asked.

"My people can't eat meat. Or we will revert to our primal form," Orb answered. "A mindless monster bent on destruction,"

"Can we change him back?" Gwen asked.

"We won't have to. He will stay in that form as long as he keeps eating," Orb answered.

"So good news," Big Chill said.

"Sure. Give us the rest of it," Ben told Orb.

"The thing is, that form is only the beginning, he's going to eat all the meat he can find, and then when he's eaten enough material he's going to reproduce," Orb said.

"Meaning?" Big Chill asked.

"He's going to split into one hundred identical copies, and then they'll go off and eat whatever they can find," Orb answered.

"How many times can he do that?" Big Chill asked.

"Ever wonder what happened to Mars? It used to be called the popcorn planet," Orb told them who looked to where Decka had left and they ran after him. "Be careful, one wrong step and it could be your last," he warned.

"What? Don't step on the gold?" Big Chill asked.

"Gold is what we make when we eat popcorn. In that form his waste is Uranium 1412," Orb explained.

"Unstable radioactive poop!?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. So whatever you do, don't step on the uranium," Orb answered and Big Chill and Ben flew off and Gwen followed on platforms of mana and Kevin ran after them and he stepped on some radioactive poop and it exploded and he was sent flying high into the air.

"WHOA!" he shouted before he crashed down onto another uranium poop and he was sent flying again and again leaving mushroom clouds behind him and Gwen made a mana platform to catch him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"No. I like being blown sky high by radioactive poop," Kevin said sarcastically as Gwen dropped him and he hit the ground hard, they then heard Decka roar.

"You said he was looking for meat, why's he going to the power plant?" Ben asked.

"Oh bad," Orb said as Decka approached the power plant and he put his hands on a generator and he started to absorb energy. "He's going to absorb all the energy and once he's had enough he's going to divide,"

"I got an idea," Big Chill said as she flew off and she flew inside the power plant and looked at two turbines and she breathed ice on both of them and they were frozen solid and stopped turning cutting the power off from Decka who growled and roared and he began to eat the building.

"We cut off the power, but he's still hungry," Ben said.

"Now what?" Gwen asked.

"Get me close enough to talk to him. Maybe I can reason with him," Orb said and Ben grabbed him and flew up to Decka who looked at him and Orb. "Decka, it's me Orb. I know you're in there. This isn't you. The meat has poisoned your mind, I know my best friend is inside fighting for control," Orb told Decka who growled at him and tried to grab him but Ben flew off and Kevin jumped down and slammed his rock arm into Decka's hand making him roar.

"Any other ideas?" Ben asked Orb.

"Yes. Evacuate the planet," Orb answered as Big Chill flew down.

"Your species can't eat meat, what else can't it eat?" she asked Orb.

"Some heavy metals, lanthanides, flooring, silicone, chicken nuggets," Orb answered.

"What about silicone?" Big Chill asked.

"It's poisonous," Orb answered.

"I got an idea," Big Chill said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Echo Echo. "Whatever happens, stay back," she told the others before running towards Decka and she multiplied into a small army and they all let loose sonic soundwave at him and pushed Deck back and when they stopped he roared he grabbed a handful of Echo Echos and he began to eat them.

"What's she doing?" Orb asked.

"The Echo Echos are made of silicone," Gwen said as Decka continued to eat the Echo Echos and soon Decka gagged and fell to his knees and the rest of the Echo Echos ran up and jumped into his mouth making Deck vomit all he had eaten including the Echo Echos and everyone ran up as Echo Echo turned back to a vomit covered Daisuke.

"That was new," she said while the others gagged, Decka growled as he started to shrink and he turned back to his normal size and Orb ran up and hugged his friend. A few minutes later the mayor was tied up and everyone was back at Orb and Decka's ships.

"Sorry all of this happened. We'll make sure the mayor is punished," Daisuke told Decka and Orb.

"Your whole stinking planet should be punished," Decka said. "Come on Orb," he said and both walked off to their ships. "I am telling everyone what happened. We are never coming back here, ever," Decka told them as he climbed into his ship and it took off followed by Orb. Daisuke pushed the mayor to Kevin's car and put him inside as Ben walked up to her.

"Hey Dai, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Daisuke asked as Ben pulled out the photograph and handed it to her. "This is from our date at the pier," she said.

"I wanted you to have something to remember me by, the way i used to look," Ben told her.

"Ben you know I don't care what you look like," Daisuke said.

"I know that. But I do..." he said before he walked off followed by Kevin and Daisuke saw Gwen looking at the locket Kevin had.

"Kevin gave you something too?" she asked and Gwen nodded and both girls looked at Kevin and Ben sadly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. Chapter 31

Simple

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Gwen was drinking a smoothie along with Kevin and Ben who were both wearing ID masks to hide their mutation. "Ship, Ship, Ship, Ship," Ship chirped jumping up and down beside Daisuke.

"Down boy," she said with a smile before she saw her team and she ran up to them. "There you guys are, I've been looking for you all morning," she told them.

"We know. We got the fifty messages," Gwen told her.

"It wasn't fifty," Daisuke replied.

"No. It was fifty each," Ben said.

"Anyway, I need you guys for a mission, it's off planet," Daisuke explained.

"I have taekwondo practice tonight Dai, sorry," Gwen said.

"Ben? Kevin?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. No," Kevin answered and Ben nodded agreeing with Kevin.

"Seriously?" Daisuke asked them.

"We love helping out Daisuke, but we have lives. Why don't you just take Veemon with you," Gwen suggested.

"He's gone to Japan for the week to visit Gatomon, so that option is unavailable. And you can say no to me, but you can't say no to this," Daisuke said as she pulled out a holo-viewer and the image of a young girl in blue appeared. "I found this in my room this morning," she told the others.

"Dear Miss Dai Ten, my name is Probity. My mom and dad told me all about how you saved the universe from the Highbreed," the girl said.

"So you get fan mail. Big whoop," Kevin told her.

"Shush. You'll miss the important part," Daisuke replied.

"I hate war. Do you hate war? Because if you do I wanted to know if you could come here and stop everyone from fighting, anyway even if you can't I still think you're great, thank you," the girl said before the message ended.

"So, there you go," Daisuke said.

"There you go what?" Gwen asked.

"Don't you get it? She wants us to go to another planet and end their war," Kevin answered.

"No, she can't mean...you don't mean?" Gwen asked Daisuke who nodded.

"Yup," she said.

"Not that I am considering it, but how are you going to stop a war?" Ben asked her.

"Simple," she answered him and soon Ship was in his spaceship form and flying through space.

"I can't believe we're doing this. Everyone hates war, but no one does anything about it," Kevin said.

"That's because there has been no one like me before," Daisuke said.

"Oh right. The great Dai Ten is going to stop a war in a weekend," Kevin said.

"It's a three day weekend," Daisuke replied.

"I like that Dai cares enough to want to come all the way out here to help, you could use a little of that yourself Kevin," Gwen told him.

"War is like eating or sleeping Gwen. Its part of human nature," Kevin said.

"That's where you're wrong," Ben said.

"I think I know a little more about human nature then you do," Kevin told him.

"But these aren't humans, they're aliens. So..." Ben said before poking his tongue out at Kevin.

"Really?" Daisuke asked him as a beep was heard.

"We're coming up on the planet," Gwen said.

"Is that a big dotted line coming across that planet?" Daisuke asked as Ship neared the planet.

"Yep," Kevin answered and sure enough a big dotted line was appearing across the planet.

"That calls for a closer look," Gwen said.

"Ship, down boy," Daisuke said.

"SHIP, SHIP!" Ship replied as he flew down and the gang saw a large ship dropping stones making the line.

"That explains where the fence came from, but what's it..." Ben was cut off as anti-air artillery began to fire at them and Ship took evasive action.

"Why are they shooting us!?" Daisuke asked as Ship rocked from an impact.

"Duh," Kevin answered.

"Translation: the fence must be some kind of borderline and they think we're the enemy," Gwen said as Ship spun through the air.

"SHIP," he said.

"Good boy. No shooting," Daisuke said.

"What!?" Kevin asked her.

"SHIP!" Ship shouted as he descended and flew at a very fast speed avoiding the flak.

"Okay. I vote for we turn around and go home. Gwen can still make karate practice and I don't need to get shot at as a bonus," Kevin said.

"Except we'd be throwing away a little girl's chance for a world without war," Ben told him.

"Life's full of disappointments. What is she five? It's past time she learned," Kevin said as Ship flew over to the other side of the fence and was now being shot at from the other army.

"Ship find a place to land. I'll distract them," Daisuke said as she opened the door and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Jetray who then flew out of Ship down towards the red coloured army. "Hold it. Hold it!" she shouted as she landed on one of the guns. "Have any of you heard of..." she said before being enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned back to Daisuke. "Dai Ten?" she asked and the soldiers gasped.

"It's her. It's really her," one soldier said quietly.

"That's right Dai Ten and I am here to tell you to stop this war," Daisuke said making the soldiers look at her. "War is pointless. It accomplishes nothing, and ruins lives," she said as some soldiers parted to reveal a general in red with a monocle.

"Get her," the general ordered.

"Uh...guys?" she asked as the soldiers aimed their weapons at her. "Okay, if it's a fight you want. Then it's a fight you'll get," she said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into a new alien. This alien had a magnetically floating metal head which levitated in an arch between her shoulders, she had crab like claws for her hands and her body was mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders and chest and her eyes were ice blue. "Lodestar!" she shouted. "A new alien? Not the best time to turn into one," she said as the soldiers began to fire at her and she stumbled as she was hit. "Cut it out!" she shouted holding one of her claws out and a wave emanated from it and all the soldiers weapons were pulled towards her and they began to stick to her body. "Cool, magnetic powers," she said as the soldiers approached her and she pushed all the weapons away from her and the soldiers. "As I was saying," Ship then landed and Ben, Kevin and Gwen walked out and Ship turned back to normal.

"A new alien?" Gwen asked.

"Who is keeping track?" Kevin asked.

"And you have got to sit down with your enemies and talk to them. They are just like you," Lodestar told them.

"What's this?" Ben asked as he bent down and picked up an alien device in his Swampfire hand as Gwen walked towards Lodestar and the soldiers.

"A regenerating power pack," Kevin said impressed as both he and Ben saw crates filled with weapons and they ran towards the stockpile and Kevin grabbed one before someone else grabbed it too.

"Hey! Finders keepers get your own-Kevin long time no see did you cut your hair?" Argit asked him once he saw who it was.

"No," Kevin answered.

"I was just going to call you. I'll have that money I owe you real soon," Argit said nervously.

"Sure you will. What are you up to?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," Argit answered as Ben picked him up off the ground.

"Spill it Argit. What's the scam?" he asked as his Diamondhead arm turned into a sword

"I was going to cut you in Kevin. Honest. These guys they leave their weapons around all over the place, so I scoop them up, paint them blue and sell them to the other guys, low overhead and big profits," Argit explained and Kevin smirked as did Ben.

"Your overhead has just gone up," Kevin told him as Ben put Argit down and the trio walked towards the others just as Lodestar turned into Daisuke.

"Of course I want to hear your side of the story," she told the general.

"Good. Because you have us all wrong, they attacked us. We're only defending ourselves," the general explained.

"Really?" Daisuke asked and the general nodded as energy bolts started flying around and the blue army were attacking.

"See!?" the general shouted as he and his soldiers ran for cover and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light as she turned into Spidermonkey and she jumped off and ran across the side of one of the huge blocked and she jumped down and shot webbing at several blue soldiers.

"It's one of those alien Spidermonkeys! You know what to do!" the blue general shouted and some soldiers saluted and ran off as Spidermonkey landed in front of him.

"Are you the one in charge?" she asked.

"I am," he answered.

"We need to talk," Spidermonkey said.

"I am a man of action. Not talk," the general said.

"And look where it's gotten you," Spidermonkey told him.

"Indeed," he said as a grenade landed in front of Spidermonkey and it released gas and she coughed and fell to her knees. "Look at where it has got me," the general said as soldiers advanced towards Spidermonkey. Meanwhile inside one of the fence blocks Argit was painting several weapons blue.

"What's taking so long Argit?" Ben asked him.

"Give me a break Ben. I'm going as fast as I can," Argit replied as someone knocked on the door and Argit grabbed some blue coloured weapons and ran to a door which opened to reveal soldiers from the blue army. "Here you are gentlemen, the finest weapons money can buy," he said handing the weapons to a soldier and another one gave him four jewels. "Much appreciated and death to the red guys," he said as he pocked the gems.

"Argit," Kevin said pointing to a large chest full of gems.

"I was gonna," Argit said as he put the gems into the chest as someone knocked at the other door and Argit grabbed some more weapons this time red ones and he walked to the door which opened to reveal soldiers from the red army. "Here you are my friends," he said handing the weapons to one red soldier while another handed him four gold nuggets when someone knocked on the other door. "I wasn't expecting anyone," Argit said as Ben walked towards the door and his Diamondhead arm turned into a spiked mace and he opened the door to see Gwen frowning at him.

"Nice little racket you and Kevin have got here," she said.

"I can explain," Ben said.

"You're making money off other peoples misery," Gwen said.

"I guess I don't need to explain," Ben said.

"I thought you and Kevin were here to help Daisuke," Gwen said.

"When has she ever gotten into trouble she can't get out of?" Ben asked his cousin.

"I'm telling you guys I'm not the enemy. I believe in peace!" Spidermonkey shouted as she was tied to a post in front of five soldiers. "The real enemy is war!" she shouted as the general gagged her.

"Ready...aim..." the general said.

"Stop!" a voice shouted and Probity ran up with a small alien beside her. "That's Dai Ten, I'm sure of it," she said.

"She doesn't know what's talking about. Fire!" the general shouted and the soldiers fired before a shield of mana appeared in front of Spidermonkey.

"Get yourself free. I can't hold this much longer," Gwen told her as Probity ran up and untied Spidermonkey who turned back to Daisuke making the soldiers gasp.

"You truly are her," the general said walking up to her. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I know. Let's eat," Probity said and a few minutes later Daisuke was sitting at a table with the general as she watched the blue soldiers eating messily.

"Do you guys always eat like this?" she asked the general.

"We must keep our strength up. For the war you know," he answered.

"I bet Probity doesn't eat like this every day," Daisuke said looking at Probity who was eating slowly while her pet was gnawing on a bone.

"Unfortunately our citizens must sacrifice for the sake of the war," the general said.

"But if there was no war. She could eat better and go to school," Daisuke said.

"Dai Ten I hate war as well. But the reds continue to attack us, we are only defending ourselves," the general said.

"But that's what the others said too. And if you're only defending yourselves there doesn't have to be a war," Daisuke said making everyone look at her.

"Here you go boys, use them in good health," Argit told some blue soldiers handing them weapons and one soldier walked towards him to pay him.

"Stop! They declared a truce. No more fighting!" a blue soldier shouted and the soldiers cheered and ran off.

"That was the best scam i ever pulled," Argit said.

"I bet they'll be fighting each other soon enough," Kevin reassured him. Meanwhile in one of the ships which were sucking up the giant stones making the borderline Daisuke and Probity watched the two generals argue.

"And I say he was red!" the red general shouted.

"No he was blue! I say that any idiot knows that but obviously you don't!" the blue general shouted back.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"What are they arguing about?" Daisuke asked Probity.

"Zabin of course, he was the wisest person to ever live. He gave us our laws and stuff like that, his statue is over there," she answered pointing to a large statue. "It was painted a long time ago and the paints faded away,"

"So no one knows if he was red or blue right?" Daisuke asked and Probity nodded.

"You're so smart that's what the fighting is about," she said.

"Say did you call me an idiot!?" the red general shouted.

"No! You underqualified!" the blue general shouted and both general lunged at each other and began to roll across the table.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Daisuke shouted running towards the generals and she turned into Four Arms and she grabbed both generals by their collar and held them apart from each other, before she dropped them."Now both of you shake hands," she told them but the generals huffed and turned away from each other. "Fine, I'll start," she said holding out her hand.

"Ha. I knew it, you're with them!" the blue general shouted before walking off with his shoulders.

"What just happened?" Four Arms asked.

"You ruined everything. You tried to shake with your right hand we shake with our left," Probity told her before running past her.

"Come on men. We've got a war to win!" the red general shouted and soon the borderline was set up again and both armies mobilised and began to attack each other. Soon Argit opened a door and handed weapons to some soldiers from the red army.

"Death to the blue guys and have a nice day," he told them and one soldier handed him some gold coins. "You were right about that truce not lasting Kevin, when did you get so smart?" he asked Kevin.

"Experience," Kevin said as he pulled out a gold coin from Argit's pocket.

"Oh come on. Cut me some slack here!" Argit pleaded.

"Fine," Kevin replied handing the coin back to him. "We are in a growth industry after all," meanwhile XLR* ran up to a cliff overseeing the battle and she stood beside Gwen.

"If only they had talked to each other," she said.

"Seems like they were doing better off before they started talking," Gwen said.

"Talking isn't the problem. It's the listening," XLR8 said as a light bulb appeared above her head and her visor dropped and she sped off again.

"And it's you my fellow soldiers who are the only hope against the heathen blue hordes, they claim our Zabin as their own and they would have our children attend school with blue trash it is you..." the red general said before the door was blasted open.

"Enough!" Swampfire shouted as she walked into the room and two soldiers ran towards her and she swatted them away when a third solider shot her head off and it regrew instantly and she grabbed the general and carried him off and the general saluted the last standing soldier.

"Don't hurt me please!" the red general shouted as Swampfire carried him over to a cave and she threw him down and the blue general caught him.

"Nobody is leaving this cave until you two work out a peace treaty," Swampfire told the two generals.

"Impossible," the red general said.

"That is what I told her," the blue general replied and Swampfire snapped her fingers and she threw a fireball at the ground making the two generals shout and run off, Swampfire then turned back into Daisuke who left the cave and she sat on a rock.

"Uh Dai Ten," the red general said as both generals walked out of the cave.

"That was fast, did you guys work out an agreement?" she asked.

"No. We just want to know when lunch is," the blue general said.

"There will be no lunch or dinner or any other mealtimes until you two work out an agreement," Daisuke told them.

"You can't do that!" the red general said and Daisuke reached for her Omnitrix. "Easy, Dai Ten violence never accomplishes anything,"

"Did you just hear what you said!?" Daisuke asked him.

"He means random violence. War is orderly violence," the blue general said.

"Orderly violence!?" Daisuke asked.

"We need war Dai Ten. It gives people to blame their problems on," the red general said.

"That's right. If they can't afford houses, or food or schools it's the wars fault," the blue general said.

"If there were no war they'd blame us for their problems," the red general said.

"Exactly. So...can we go now?" the blue general asked Daisuke.

"No! Get back in there!" Daisuke shouted and both generals groaned and walked into the cave.

"There has to be another way out of here," the blue general said holding up a flashlight.

"Where did you get that?" the red general asked.

"What this? It's just a crystalline light," the blue general answered.

"Yes. But I've got this," the red general said as he pulled off his monocle making the blue general smirk. Later that night Daisuke was outside the cave and had fallen asleep when the two generals walked towards her.

"Dai Ten, we've come up with something," the blue general said waking Daisuke up and she looked at the generals who shone the flashlight at Daisuke and then the red general put the monocle in front making the light brighter and Daisuke stumbled back as she tripped over a rock and she fell over the cliff and she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Goop just before she went splat over the rocks below and her anti-gravity projector pulled her back up and she turned back to Daisuke.

"I hate those two," she said. The next day both armies were in front of the statue of Zabin.

"Men, this fight isn't about land or money. It's about honour and purity. And above all it's about the reputation of the great Zabin!" both generals shouted to their troops.

"What a load!" a voice boomed and the two armies looked to see Way Big stand beside the statue of Zabin. "You guys are fighting to hide your real problems," she said.

"Don't listen to her. Charge!" the generals shouted but Way Big slammed her arm down between the armies stopping them from attacking each other.

"You're going to listen to me. A few days ago I got a letter from a little girl who lives here; it doesn't matter if she's red or blue all she wants. All she wants is for the war to stop," Way Big said and Probity who was standing on a cliff with Gwen shed tears. "Kevin said I wouldn't be able to fix everything in one weekend and he's right. So I've made a decision, I am going to stay here as long as I need to make you guys come to your senses. I have nothing but time," she told them and both generals looked at her as did the armies and the two generals climbed out of the tanks they were in and they walked towards one another, they then shook hands making both sides cheer for the end of the war. A short while later Daisuke, Gwen, Ben and Kevin were in Ship heading for home.

"I can't believe you stopped a war," Kevin said in disbelief.

"I was sure something was going to go wrong," Ben said agreeing with Kevin.

"Well it didn't. That's just how good I am," Daisuke said with a grin.

"I'm glad Probity can now live in a world without war," Gwen said before she saw Kevin and Ben with a chest full of money and jewels and Daisuke saw this as well and both smirked at each other, the back of Ship opened and Gwen held her hand out and she sent a mana blast at the chest which then flew out of Ship just as he flew out of the planets orbit.

"No!" both Kevin and Ben shouted as they watched the chest crash into the ground.

"Our loot," Kevin said shedding tears as Ship flew away back to Earth.

"Dear Dai Ten, thank you for ending the war that has been raging for so long, now I can finally go to school and be a normal girl," Probity said into a holo-viewer with a smile just as the chest crashed in front of her nearly crushing her. "What is this?" she asked as she opened the chest and she saw all the gems inside and she smiled brightly and began to throw some into the air laughing happily.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. Chapter 32

Vreedle, Vreedle

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A small spaceship was flying through space and the inside of the cockpit was a mess, one of the two occupants who was wearing a hat and red overalls over a yellow shirt was driving the ship while the other one who was larger and only wore red overalls was snoring loudly. The ship then passed a robot that was floating beside an asteroid, it turned and zoomed in on the back of the ship and seconds later it turned on its siren and chased after the ship making the driver look out the window and the larger alien woke up. "Let me do all of the talking here Rhomboid. Delicate situations such as these require a certain procedural acumen which I happen to be well versed in,"

"Uh..." Rhomboid the larger alien said.

"Be cool man, just be cool," the other alien pleaded as he stopped and the robot moved towards the window. "Evening officer or morning, difficult concept to determine out here in space is there a problem?" he asked the robot before it was blown to pieces along with an asteroid that was behind it. "Now can you see how some might construe that there reaction of yours as a tad bit excessive if not wholly unnecessary?" he asked Rhomboid.

"I'm just as sorry as I can be Octagon, you know how much I like to blow stuff up good," Rhomboid apologised.

"That's true. You blow up stuff real good Rhomboid, and if my hunch is correct where we're going you will have copious and ample opportunity to blow up plenty more," Octagon said as the ship blasted off. Meanwhile on Earth, Ship was jumping around as Daisuke picked up a soccer ball.

"Think fast boy!" she told him as she kicked the ball and it flew towards Ship who turned into a soccer goal and caught the ball. "Goal!" she cheered as Ship turned back to normal and chirped happily.

"Ship, Ship," he chirped, Daisuke then grabbed a stack of books and she threw them into the air and Ship jumped after them and he turned into a bookcase and caught them.

"Nice work Ship," Daisuke told him before an energy blast nearly hit Ship sending him and Daisuke to the ground, Daisuke stood up and Ship stood in front of her growling as Octagon and Rhomboid walked towards them.

"What do I keep telling you Rhomboid, if we destroy it we won't get paid and that would be?" Octagon asked.

"Bad," Rhomboid answered.

"That is correct," Octagon replied. "There is no reason we can't do this all nice and civilised like. After all we have the law on our side," he told Daisuke.

"The law, are you Plumbers?" she asked them.

"No ma'am, we're repo-men. Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle, we're the Vreedle brothers ma'am, providing quality repossession needs throughout the galaxy. No questions asked," Octagon answered.

"Because we're what you would call uncurious," Rhomboid said.

"We aim to repossess that there blob of Galvanic Mechamorph," Octagon told Daisuke as Ship jumped into her arms.

"I don't understand," she said.

"We have here a court order authorising us to procure said blob in question" Octagon said pulling out a piece of paper and he handed it to Daisuke who read it.

"So hand it over, thank you kindly," Rhomboid said.

"We have a paying job to complete here forthwith," Octagon said.

"So step away from the blob," Rhomboid told Daisuke as Ship tried to jump out of her arms.

"No tanks or missiles. We can't let them see how powerful you are," Daisuke whispered to him as the Vreedle brothers approached. "Stay away from him!" she shouted as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Heatblast shocking Octagon and Rhomboid. "I said stay away!" she shouted throwing a fireball at them and they ducked.

"And I say blast the freak!" Octagon shouted as he and Rhomboid fired their weapons at Heatblast who jumped into the air and threw more fireballs towards the brothers and they ran off, Heatblast then followed after them and saw them run to their ship and she was enveloped in a gold light and she transformed into Echo Echo and she ran over to them and split herself into six copies.

"WALL...OF...SOUND!" Echo Echo shouted as they fired sonic screams at the brothers and both of them were pushed back into their ship which then flew off and Ship jumped over to Echo Echo who turned back into Daisuke. "And don't come back!" she shouted.

"Ship," Ship chirped as he jumped into Daisuke's arms. A few minutes later Daisuke was in Kevin's garage with Gwen, Ben, Veemon and Kevin who was reading the court order.

"It's just a bunch of alien mumbo jumbo," Ben said.

"No it's legit," Kevin informed him and everyone looked at him. "What? I used to do some repo work back in the Null Void," he explained.

"So the Vreedle brothers really do have the right to repossess Ship?" Veemon asked.

"I won't let them take you," Daisuke told Ship who chirped at her.

"Someone could use him as a weapon," Ben said.

"And you don't want Daisuke to lose her pet either right Ben?" Gwen asked him.

"Of course, that too," Ben answered.

"That was really convincing," Daisuke grumbled.

"I say we go right to the source and straighten this whole thing out," Kevin said.

"You can't really read that," Gwen said.

"The High Court is on the planet Coda Coda, it's quite far away," Kevin explained.

"And how do we get there? If we use Ship we'll be delivering him right into the hands of whoever wants him," Daisuke said.

"Unless one of you guys has a spaceship or something, we don't have another option," Veemon said before everyone looked at Kevin and a few minutes later Kevin and Ben were standing outside a garage which opened up to reveal a spaceship.

"This looks like that ship we borrowed from that guy on the moon," Ben said.

"Yeah so?" Kevin asked him.

"You said you were going to give it back," Ben told him.

"And I will...eventually," Kevin replied and soon the duo were inside the ship flying through space.

"What does this button do?" Ben asked pressing a button.

"Didn't I just say this was a rental?" Kevin asked as a screen popped up with a warning and the two of them saw asteroids heading towards them.

"Incoming," Ben said and Kevin pressed buttons and the ship flew through the asteroid belt until a massive asteroid headed towards them.

"Now what you want to do is..." Kevin said as Ben pressed a button and fired the ship's cannon and it hit the asteroid and destroyed it. "...that," Meanwhile back on Earth, Gwen, Veemon, Ship and Daisuke were at Mr Smoothy.

"You didn't need to stay here to guard Ship, Gwen. I can look after him myself," Daisuke told Gwen.

"I know. And Ship can take care of himself as well," Gwen said.

"I know. But I told him to hold back, I didn't want those repo men to see what he could really do," Daisuke explained.

"Smart," Veemon said as he took a ship of his smoothie.

"Do you think Ben really cares about Ship?" Daisuke asked Gwen.

"Of course he does. You heard him Ship is a powerful weapon," she answered.

"But what if Ship wasn't a weapon. What if he was just a regular dog?" Daisuke asked as Ship chirped and wagged his tail.

"What is it with her and that 'dog' anyway?" Ben asked using air quotes.

"You two found it on your first date right?" Kevin asked him.

"Yeah. But that has nothing to do with it," Ben answered.

"Keep thinking. You'll get better with practice," Kevin told Ben as he flew over an asteroid.

"Kevin? Oh please if it isn't about his car...excuse me his ride, or some alien tech then he is pretty much oblivious," Gwen said told Daisuke.

"Nah, Gwen's cool but...on your left!" Kevin shouted and Ben fired the ships cannon at another asteroid.

"Complicated?" Ben suggested.

"Complicated," Daisuke said.

"Guys," she and Gwen said together.

"Girls," Ben and Kevin said at the same time, Daisuke, Gwen, Veemon and Ship who was posing as a backpack left Mr Smoothy once it had closed up for the night when the Vreedle's ship landed in front of them and Octagon and Rhomboid climbed out.

"We will be taking that Galvanic Mechamorph now and some smoothies to go," Octagon said as he and his brother walked towards the four of them.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he ran and rammed into Octagon knocking him down and Gwen sent a mana blast throwing Rhomboid down to the ground.

"They have painfully set us on our backsides Rhomboid," Octagon said.

"They most certainly need aggressive blowing up," Rhomboid said and his brother nodded, Gwen then picked them up with her mana and Rhomboid fired his weapon at Gwen who made a bubble of mana surrounding herself, Daisuke, Ship and Veemon which caused her to drop the Vreedle brothers and Ship jumped off Daisuke and turned into a cannon and charged up and was about to fire at the brothers.

"Ship no! Don't shoot them!" Daisuke shouted and Ship turned back to normal as Rhomboid fired at Gwen again who made a shield and when the laser blast hit the shield it cracked and shattered and Gwen was thrown back, Veemon ran up and jumped into the air but Rhomboid hit him with his cannon and he rolled across the ground and groaned. Octagon and Rhomboid then walked towards Daisuke as Ship jumped into her arms.

"Now I am going to ask again nicely, everyone back away from the blob," Octagon said and Rhomboid stepped back and he looked at his brother. "Not you," he told him and Rhomboid smiled sheepishly.

"Ship! Ship!" Ship chirped as he turned into a puddle of goo which then covered Daisuke.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

"Dai?" Veemon asked concerned for his partner, Daisuke then emerged covered in a black and green battle suit.

"Whoa...this is new," Daisuke said from inside the suit.

"Dai, what is Ship doing?" Gwen asked as Daisuke looked at Octagon and Rhomboid and her arm lifted up and a blast emerged from her forearm and began firing it at the Vreedle brothers making them run and hide behind a mini-van.

"Ship! No shooting!" Daisuke shouted.

"Ship, Ship," Ship chirped as the blast retracted.

"Can I blow him up real good now Octagon?" Rhomboid asked.

"No Rhomboid, we need him or we don't get paid," Octagon answered before ducking as Gwen fired a mana disc at him. "Just blow him up a little bit," he said and Rhomboid smiled as he grabbed the mini-van and he threw it to the side and both he and Octagon began to fire at Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon but Daisuke didn't feel anything.

"I can't feel it. Wait until Ben sees this," she said before running off towards the Vreedle brothers. Meanwhile Kevin and Ben were nearing their destination.

"Okay, here's how it's going to go down. I have a lot of experience in a courtroom setting," Kevin told Ben.

"As a defendant," Ben replied.

"So just let do all the talking," Kevin said.

"I think they will listen to me before they listen to the criminal mastermind Kevin Levin," Ben said.

"Mastermind?" Kevin asked and Ben rolled his eyes as their ship landed on a planet and both were teleported inside a courtroom.

"You do not eat children, yes they are delicious but we have laws," the judge who was an alien with a partially metallic body, from his shoulders up to his forehead, he was almost entirely gold and made out of metal. His lips and the outline of his eyes were dark gold, his sclera were black and his pupils were white and his brain which was completely visible from the outside poked out of his metal head and was protected by a thin clear material, there was a golden circle on the front of his brain and a similar ellipse was on his chest which divided his metallic upper body from the black robe that covered the rest of his body and he wore purple gloves which both had golden cuffs said as he banged his mallet and the two aliens in front of him teleported away. "What's next on the docket bailiff?" he asked a Highbreed.

"A challenge to the court ordered repossession of property belonging to a Galvanic Mechamorph by the name of Baz-El," he answered as Baz-El appeared.

"Present your honour, if it would please the court," he said.

"Hey, I know you. You're the guy who left Ship on Earth," Ben said.

"Once the word had spread of my property's participation in nothing short of saving the entire universe from eradication by the uncouth foul smelling Highbreed..." Baz-El said.

"Hey! Objection! The bailiff shouted banging his hand on the judge's podium.

"Sustained," the judge replied.

"Well how could I not wish to reclaim what is rightfully mine?" Baz-El asked.

"But you gave him away," Ben said.

"Ship is my legal property, ipso facto e pluribus unum, he must be returned to me. I rest my case," Baz-El said.

"And where is the property now?" the judge asked.

"The Vreedle brothers are in the process of retrieving it for me your honour," Baz-El said.

"The Vreedle brothers? Who in their right mind would hire the Vreedle brothers to bring someone back alive!?" the judge asked Baz-El.

"Well...um...oh," Baz-El said and Kevin and Ben shared a concerned look. Back on Earth, Octagon and Rhomboid were firing at Daisuke who was still inside the battle suit and Gwen and Veemon were behind a mana shield.

"Try this one!" Octagon shouted tossing a blaster to his brother who fired it before Octagon threw a rocket launcher at him brother who caught it and fired it towards Daisuke who crossed her arms and the rocket exploded.

"Daisuke! You okay?" Veemon asked his partner as the smoke cleared to show both Daisuke and Ship unharmed

"Yeah. This is fun," Daisuke said as Octagon threw a disc towards Gwen and it bounced off her shield and it spun around and the shield fell and Gwen looked at her hands.

"Ugh, this isn't good," she said and she and Veemon ran behind Daisuke.

"Are you sure you don't want to shoo them Dai?" Veemon asked.

"Not right now," Daisuke answered.

"Then we need a distraction," Gwen said as she saw something in the dumpster and she ran towards it and she pulled out some bubble wrap and she began to pop the bubbles making Octagon and Rhomboid stop shooting and they walked towards Gwen.

"Don't I know you son?" the judge asked Kevin.

"I don't think so sir," Kevin answered.

"You're Kevin Levin. Didn't I tell you that if I saw you in my courtroom again I would chuck you into the Null Void?!" the judge asked him.

"No wait. I can explain," Kevin said.

"That's what you always say," the judge told him. Back on Earth the Vreedle brothers were popping the bubble wrap laughing and this allowed Daisuke, Veemon and Gwen sneak off.

"Aw," Rhomboid said once they had run out of bubble wrap.

"Such is the fleeting nature of all things," Octagon said.

"Okay back to blasting stuff," Rhomboid said as he started to fire at Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon again and Octagon threw a grenade which blew up and sent Daisuke to her knees and she growled and she grabbed the Mr Smoothy sign and she slammed it down onto the brothers.

"Your honour, Baz-El has hired a couple of dog catchers to take away some poor kid's dog. I mean, who does that?" Kevin asked looking at Baz-El.

"Let me handle this," Ben told Kevin walked past him.

"Dude, we agreed to let me do the talking," Kevin said.

"And a lot of good that's doing," Ben replied. "Your honour Ship is part of the team now, the team of Daisuke Motomiya the person who saved the universe I am sure you've heard of her," Ben said.

"Oh I am so dead," Kevin said to himself.

"Take this!" Rhomboid shouted as he swung the Mr Smoothy sign at Daisuke and hit her but she smirked.

"That didn't hurt," she replied.

"Oh yeah? Rhomboid slap the boot on them," Octagon told his brother as he tossed a device to Rhomboid who threw it at Daisuke and Ship and it wrapped around Ship and electrocuted him making him scream before he went silent.

"Ship! Ship! Talk to me!" Daisuke urged him.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked.

"They did something to Ship, I can't move anymore!" Daisuke answered. Rhomboid ran up and punched at Gwen who made a mana shield and he hurt his hand before Veemon rammed into his stomach taking the wind out of him and Gwen jumped up and kicked Rhomboid in the face knocking him down when they heard Daisuke scream and they saw Octagon dragging her away, Gwen picked up Rhomboid with her mana and she threw him towards Octagon knocking him and Daisuke down and both brothers picked up Daisuke and held her in front of them as Gwen's hands glowed with mana.

"Careful. Unless you are positively sure that your powered down friend here can take another hit," Octagon said as Gwen's hands stopped glowing. "Now, if you'll excuse us we'll be moseying along since there is nothing you can do to stop us," he said but Gwen made a bubble of mana surrounding the brothers and Daisuke. "This is a predicament I did not anticipate," he said just as Kevin and Ben's ship landed and Baz-El ran out with Bena and Kevin.

"Stand down. Cease and desist you are no longer in my employ," Baz-El told the Vreedle brothers.

"Huh?" Rhomboid asked.

"He's not paying you," Kevin answered.

"Not, gonna pay us!" Rhomboid shouted as he fired his blaster at Baz-El turning him into a puddle and Octagon sighed.

"Remember that little talk we had about you overreacting?" Octagon asked his brother. "Well someone could consider this particular occasion also qualifying as such!" he shouted at his brother.

"I'm sorry," Rhomboid apologised.

"Sorry don't cut it. Now we've got to sell this thing on the black market," Octagon said.

"Ben! Help!" Daisuke shouted.

"Dai's in there? What did they do to her?" Ben asked.

"They froze Ship somehow," Gwen answered.

"Repo boot, I know how to get them off," Kevin said.

"This does not surprise me," Ben said. "I'll handle the Vreedle brothers," he told Kevin as he shot Diamondhead shards at the brothers who ducked for cover, Rhomboid ran towards Ben and tried to punch him but Ben blocked with his Diamondhead arm and he punched it and screamed as he hurt his hand and then Ben punched him with his Swampfire arm and then grabbed him by his legs and tossed him away, Gwen then sent a mana disc hitting Octagon in the face knocking him down and Kevin ran up to Daisuke and he unlocked the repo boot and Ship chirped and jumped off Daisuke who was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Humungousaur who glared at Octagon.

"Well look at the time," he said before running off and Rhomboid followed him.

"Are we running?" he asked.

"No sir. This is what you call retreating," Octagon answered as both he and his brother climbed into their ship and it took off. Humungousaur then turned back into Daisuke as Ben ran up to her.

"Dai," he said.

"Ben," she replied as Ship jumped into her arms. "You went to all that trouble to save Ship; you do care about him,"

"Of course I do. And I care about you too," Ben told her as he patted Ship's head as everyone saw Baz-El reform.

"Goodness that is stressful," he said as everyone looked at him. "You didn't think I would reform with those dreadful Vreedle brothers around did you?" he asked them.

"Glad you're okay Mr Baz-El but..." Daisuke said.

"Ship," Ship chirped and Baz-El looked at him and Daisuke.

"Oh very well, you may keep him," he told Daisuke.

"Thank you," she said as Ship purred happily and Daisuke hugged him.

"Yeah thanks. But it does feel like more pressure on our relationship," Ben said and Daisuke frowned at him slightly.

"It's just a dog Ben," Kevin told him.

"A super high tech alien dog," Gwen added and Ben gulped.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. Chapter 33

Singlehanded

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Spidermonkey was swinging through the city as fast as she could, she looked behind her to see if she was being followed and she shot more web from her tail and she swung behind a Mr Smoothy billboard and breathed heavily as she caught her breath. Something then crashed through the billboard and Spidermonkey screeched as she back flipped away just before a chunk of the billboard fell down and a hulking, humanoid alien, with grey skin flying a glider which looked like the Green Goblins came through the smoke. The alien also wore a black overall outfit with red trim; the alien had white hair and a scar on his left eye. "The Omnitrix where is it?" the alien asked Spidermonkey who shot web at his face and she swung off to another building.

"Green watch thingy, hourglass symbol, turns you into all kinds of super power aliens?" she asked as the alien ripped the web off his face.

"Yes!" he answered.

"Never heard of it," Spidermonkey replied slyly before she climbed up the building and ran off and the alien followed her.

"Do not toy with me, I know you have the Omnitrix, I've tracked its energy signature here," he said holding up a scanner.

"Cool. Where'd you get that?" Spidermonkey asked shooting web at it and she snatched it but the alien swung a massive axe with an energy blade at the web and he cut it.

"I am Sunder, finder of rare and precious objects," the alien now know as Sunder said as he chased Spidermonkey across the rooftops and he fired a net from his glider which flew and entangled Spidermonkey and she fell off the rooftops and she crashed into an alleyway and Sunder followed her.

"Really? You carry an axe and your name is Sunder?" she asked as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she transformed into Humungousaur who broke out of the net and she snarled at Sunder. She then punched him sending him into a wall. Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke and she walked off but not before Sunder jumped in front of her and swung his axe down and Daisuke lifted her arm up and the axe hit the Omnitrix and a bright flash of light occurred and when it died down Daisuke was gone. "What happened?" Daisuke asked groggily as she opened her eyes and sat up and she looked around. "I'm in the Null Void!?" she shouted just as a Wigsilian Org Beast appeared and it ran towards her with a roar. "Questions later, time to go..." Daisuke said before she saw her left hand with the Omnitrix was missing. "My hand! Where's my hand?" she asked as the Org Beast got closer to her.

"The Omnitrix will fetch me a pretty penny," Sunder said back on Earth as he picked up Daisuke's hand and he flew off on his glider laughing victoriously. Meanwhile Daisuke was running from the Org Beast when she remembered something and she face-palmed.

"Man, I forgot," she mumbled before she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she transformed into Four Arms, the Org Beast roared as it lunged at her but she grabbed it and threw it over a cliff and it roared as it fell. Four Arms then turned back into Daisuke and pumped her left arm before she remembered her hand was missing. "This is weird, even for me," she said.

Back on Earth, Daisuke's hand crawled up Sunder's back and then poked him in the shoulder making him turn around and then it jumped and poked him in both eyes making him shout in pain as he crashed his glider into a building and then he crashed into the ground, Daisuke's hand then crawled away from Sunder and walked down the side of the road. Daisuke then yelped as her left arm moved around on its own. "Okay, what the heck is my hand doing?" she asked as she was pulled off, her hand meanwhile had entered the park and was walking down the path when a dog barked and began to chase it, her hand then sped off as fast as it could and it climbed a tree and walked along the branches of the tree. Jun meanwhile was sitting on a bench reading a magazine with Glaciem wearing an ID mask so she looked like a five year old girl, Daisuke's hand then jumped down towards them but the dog jumped and caught the hand and walked off with it.

"What?" Jun asked herself looking back at the dog as did Glaciem.

"Why does my hand feel like dog slobber?" Daisuke asked back in the Null Void as she ran from three Vulpimancers. Meanwhile two boys were throwing a Frisbee around when the dog with Daisuke's hand in its mouth walked past them.

"What have you got there boy?" one of the two boys asked the dog, Daisuke meanwhile was wading through a foul smelling pool of water.

"This reeks, but it should hide my scent from those Vulpimancers," she said as she hid behind a rock and sure enough when the trio of Vulpimancers looked down into the water and sniffed they couldn't find Daisuke's scent and they walked off. Daisuke sighed in relief before her left arm started to move around on its own. "Not again!" she shouted.

"Give it! I said give it. Bad dog," the boy said as he tried to pull Daisuke's hand out of the dog's mouth.

"Hey boy, you want a nice candy bar?" the other boy asked taking out a candy bar and he waved it around, the dog released Daisuke's hand and the boy threw the candy bar away and the dog barked as it chased after the snack. Both boys then looked at Daisuke's hand and one of them picked it up.

"Cool, what do you think it does?" he asked the other boy who fiddled around with the Omnitrix.

"I don't know," he answered as an image of Big Chill appeared.

"Should we be messing around with it?"

"I don't know," he answered and he tapped the dial and the hand turned into Big Chill's.

"Cool," both boys said, meanwhile Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she transformed into Big Chill.

"Big Chill?" she asked herself before she turned and fired a beam of ice from her hand at the Vulpimancers and they were encased in a block of ice before it shattered and the Vulpimancers ran towards her. "Okay, ice doesn't work, but what about..." she trailed off as she was enveloped in another flash of gold light and she turned into Swampfire and she sent a stream of fire in front of her making the Vulpimancers back up. "This should hold them off," she told herself. Meanwhile the two boys saw Big Chill's hand turn into Swampfire's which then shot a stream of fire into the air making the two boys scream and run away. "Shoo, shoo!" Swampfire shouted at the Vulpimancers but they jumped over the fire and one of them bit her hand and tore it off. "Ow!" she shouted. "I'm already down one hand," she said as her hand regrew. "Why can't my other hand do that?" she asked looking at her left arm as the Vulpimancers ran towards her. "Sorry boys got to fly," she said and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Stinkfly and she flew off. "Alright, I need to find Uncle Max's old place, there is bound to be some Plumber tech still there to get me back home...that is sort of a plan," she said flying off.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Glaciem was walking through the park when she felt something grab her leg and she screamed and Jun ran up to see Stinkfly's hand on Glaciem's leg. "Hands off!" she shouted stomping on the hand and it turned back into Daisuke's hand making Jun and Glaciem gasp.

"Come on don't run out of power on me now!" Daisuke shouted back in the Null Void as she fell towards some jagged rocks but a Null Guardian flew in and grabbed her with its tentacles and she sighed in relief. "At least I'm alive," she said before slobber from the Null Guardian's maw fell on her head. "Disgusted, but alive," she said. Meanwhile back on Earth, Glaciem picked up Daisuke's hand and looked at it.

"Mommy?" she asked worried as Jun kneeled beside her.

"Let's find Gwen, Ben and Kevin. They might know what to do," she told her and Glaciem nodded. A few minutes later both of them were inside Kevin's garage with Kevin laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny Kevin!" Ben shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay," Kevin replied as he looked at Daisuke's hand again before he laughed even harder, Glaciem growled and she kicked him in the shin making him stop laughing and he held his leg. Gwen's eyes glowed as did Daisuke's hand.

"It's Daisuke's hand alright. But I can't find her, she could be anywhere. If she is still alive," she said sadly.

"See that energy surge?" Kevin asked pointing to the end of Daisuke's hand. "Classic sign of dimensional displacement," he explained.

"Which means what?" Jun asked.

"Dai's fine. The rest of her body is just someplace else," Kevin answered as he walked to the trunk of his car. "I had the same thing happen to me when I tried to use a refurbished personal force field belt, I spent three hours with my nose in another dimensions," he explained opening the trunk of his car. "Aren't you going to ask me how I smelled?" Kevin asked.

"Terrible, just like your joke," Ben told him with a frown.

"Relax. I got some stuff in here that I can put together to create a retrieval beacon generator. Give me a second," Kevin replied.

"I don't think we have that long," Gwen said and Kevin looked at her to see her point at Sunder who was flying towards them and Kevin groaned.

"Great. Sunder the Retriever," he said.

"You know him?" Jun asked as Kevin put some alien tech on a table.

"He deals in one of a kind artefacts, wonder what he wants here," Kevin said.

"Duh," Ben said pointing at the Omnitrix.

"Right. Keep him busy so I can get Daisuke back," Kevin said and Ben nodded as he ran towards Sunder who jumped off his glider and Ben fired Diamondhead shards at Sunder who swung his axe and destroyed the shards, Ben then threw a fireball from his Swampfire arm and it hit Sunder in the chest making him stumble, he then roared and punched Sunder in the face sending him flying. Meanwhile back in the Null Void Daisuke wiggled her arm free and she punched the tentacles wrapped around her and the Null Guardian let her go and she fell down and rolled down a hill and landed on the bridge leading to Max's old place.

"Why does everything have to be slimy?" she asked wiping the slobber of her head.

"Kevin, how much longer until you make that thing?" Ben asked as Sunder ran back and jumped into the air and swung his axe down and Ben caught it with his four arms.

"A few more minutes," Kevin answered as Sunder jumped over Ben and ran towards Daisuke's hand but Jun got in front of him and she turned into her Cryonite form.

"Where is my sister!?" she asked Sunder as she jumped and kicked Sunder in the chest sending him back.

"Don't know. Don't care. I just want the Omnitrix," Sunder told her as he swung his axe down at her and she rolled to the side and Sunder saw the Omnitrix on a bench. "Ah ha," he said walking towards Daisuke's hand but Glaciem pulled off her ID mask and she grabbed her mother's hand and she turned intangible and flew through Sunder who was encased in a block of ice but he broke out of it with a roar and he swung his axe down at Glaciem but Gwen jumped in the way and made a shield of mana to block the axe and it shattered.

"Kevin, can you work faster!?" Gwen asked him.

"I can buy time," Kevin said as his stone arm grew in size and he ran up and punched Sunder sending him flying into a lamppost and he passed out.

"He's down," Jun said.

"But he won't be down for long. I can't build this thing and protect you pretty ladies at the same time," Kevin said.

"This lady can handle herself," Gwen told him.

"Same here," Jun said.

"But she needs a weapon," Ben said pointing at Glaciem who cooed and held up Daisuke's hand. "Actually, that will work," he said.

"So you're saying she wants to hold her mommy's hand?" Kevin asked and everyone looked at him.

"Not funny," Gwen told him.

"It could come in handy," Kevin said.

"You done?" Jun asked him with a frown.

"Yeah. I'm out," Kevin answered as Sunder roared and ran back towards them.

"But he's not," Gwen said before looking at Glaciem. "Quick, turn into Humungousaur," she told her.

"Are you nuts Swampfire," Kevin said as Glaciem cycled through the aliens confused.

"Humungousaur!" Gwen shouted as she made a mana shield to block Sunder's axe.

"Swampfire!" Kevin shouted.

"Humungousaur!" Gwen shouted again blocking another strike from Sunder's axe.

"Swampfire!" Kevin shouted again as Glaciem slammed down the dial and Daisuke's hand turned into Feedback's hand and began shooting electricity at Sunder making him back up.

"Feedback's good," Ben said, meanwhile Feedback was walking along the bridge towards Max's old dwelling when her left arm began shaking wildly and electricity shot out of her arm and hit the bridge which then began to crumble.

"Oh man!" she shouted running back the way she came and the bridge gave out from under her and she fell. She was then enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Goop and her anti-gravity disc gathered her up and took her to the other side of the chasm and she turned back into Daisuke who panted heavily as she laid on her back. Meanwhile back in the garage, Sunder's scanner began beeping again and he saw Daisuke's hand.

"The Omnitrix, at last!" he said running towards it but Gwen sent a mana platform towards the hand and carried it off and Jun grabbed it.

"Keep it away from the big ugly guy!" she shouted tossing it towards Glaciem.

"Hey!" Ben and Kevin shouted.

"She meant the one with the axe," Gwen said as Glaciem handed her Daisuke's hand and Gwen threw it to Jun who caught it and Sunder ran towards her and then Jun threw it into the air and Gwen sent a mana slide towards it and she caught it.

"Kevin how much longer?" Ben asked Kevin who was welding something.

"Almost done!" Kevin shouted.

"Good. We're nearly out of garage," Ben replied as he caught Daisuke's hand and swung his tail sending Sunder back. Meanwhile Daisuke was walking towards Max's old base trying to control her jerking hand.

"Just a bit further, I just need to control my hand for a moment," she said walking off. "Come on Uncle Max, there has to be something that you left behind that I could..." she trailed off walking into Max's old hideout to see Havok Beasts wrecking everything. "...use," Meanwhile back on Earth, Glaciem caught Daisuke's hand and she threw it towards Gwen and flew off before Sunder grabbed her.

"Let her go!" Jun shouted angrily.

"Hand over the Omnitrix, or I will cut the child in two," Sunder told her.

"She's just a baby!" Jun shouted at Sunder as Glaciem squealed.

"Okay. You win, you can have the Omnitrix, just let her go," Gwen told him.

"The Omnitrix first," Sunder said as he threw Glaciem away.

"How about the Omnitrix never!" Kevin shouted as he fired the device he was building at Daisuke's hand and a bright flash of red light appeared and threw Sunder and Gwen back while Daisuke appeared.

"Whoa. How did I get here?" she asked.

"Told you," Kevin said with a smile.

"Dai!" Ben said relieved.

"You're alright," Jun said as she, Gwen and Ben hugged her while Glaciem flew around her mother's head happily.

"Mama missed you too sweetie," Daisuke cooed.

"The Omnitrix, hand it over!" Sunder shouted.

"Oh, I'll give you the Omnitrix alright," Daisuke told him before she noticed her left hand was still missing. "Oh come on!" she shouted as Sunder swung his axe and Daisuke jumped back and landed in front of Kevin's car, Sunder roared and slammed his axe down and Daisuke moved to the side and Sunder's axe hit Kevin's car.

"What is it with people wrecking my car!?" Kevin shouted angrily.

"Do you want to explain what's going on?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll give you the short version. Energy axe plus Omnitrix equals dimensional displacement. Meaning your hand is wherever you just were," Kevin answered.

"My hand is in the Null Void!?" Daisuke shouted in shock.

"How do we get it back?" Jun asked.

"We need to reverse the polarity of whatever sent it there in the first place," Kevin answered.

"The axe!?" Ben asked.

"I said simple, not easy," Kevin answered as Sunder pulled his axe out of Kevin's car.

"I won't ask again. The Omnitrix," Sunder said.

"Is history, gone, finite, we don't have it and neither do you," Jun told him.

"You can lie to me all you want, but you can't trick my scanner," Sunder said looking at his scanner but he couldn't find the Omnitrix. "What's with this thing?" he asked.

"It's not gone. I can still fell my hand," Daisuke whispered to Kevin, and sure enough back in the Null Void the Havok Beasts surrounded Daisuke's Omnitrix.

"Shut it, and follow my lead," Kevin whispered to her as he walked up to Sunder. "Forget the Omnitrix, what if I told you I could get my hands on a anti-matter cannon for you?" Kevin asked him.

"I'm listening," Sunder said sheathing his axe and he and Kevin walked off and Ben's Wildvine arm slowly approached Sunder's axe.

"I got another buyer coming later, but I would much rather appreciate selling it to a guy I can trust," Kevin said.

"Spare me the sales pitch, show me the anti-matter cannon," Sunder told Kevin just as there was a bright flash of gold light and Daisuke turned into Brainstorm and Sunder looked at his scanner. "Gone, history, finite, eh?" he asked holding up his scanner.

"Sunder, I implore you, do not exact vengeance upon my veracity-impaired colleague. I hereby definitively, albeit reluctantly, relinquish all claims on said Omnitrix, and render it into your possession forthwith," Brainstorm said walking up to Sunder before she blasted him with electricity sending him flying back. "I believe the vernacular is 'psyche." She said as Sunder flew towards her on his glider and she rolled under him and skidded to a stop. "I doubt you would be so bold, if you know of your imminent encounter with..." she trailed off as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur who grabbed a lamppost. "Bring it on tiny," she told him and Sunder flew towards her. "I can beat you with one arm tied behind another dimension," she said as she swung the lamppost around and Sunder swung his axe which cut the lamppost to pieces. "Then again, I might need a hand," she said as Gwen jumped in and fired mana discs at Sunder and he flew off before flying back towards Gwen. "And a lot of numbers," Humungousaur said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into another one of her original aliens. "Ditto!" she shouted and she split into ten copies of herself and they all ran towards Sunder and they tackled him to the ground and his axe went flying and Ben caught it with his Wildvine arm.

"I don't need an axe to defeat you!" Sunder shouted.

"Neither do I!" Jun shouted as she sent a beam of ice at Sunder and Ben let loose a Blitzwolfer howl sending Sunder flying into a dumpster and he groaned.

"We better get Daisuke's hand back before he wakes up," Kevin said as Ditto turned back into Daisuke. A few minutes later, Gwen was firing the machine Kevin built at Daisuke's left arm. "Keep it fixed on Daisuke's arm; this shot has to be perfect,"

"And if it's not?" Daisuke asked him.

"Then bits of you get scattered across multiple dimensions, but I'm sure I can do this," Kevin said as he lifted the axe up but he ended up hitting a light sending it crashing into a shelf. "I meant to do that," he said, Sunder groaned and he sat up and ran towards the garage.

"Oh for the love of!" Jun shouted as she took the axe and slammed it down on Daisuke's left arm and a red vortex appeared and sucked Sunder inside it and when the vortex was gone Daisuke's hand was back where it was supposed to be.

"I'm back in one piece!" she cheered as Glaciem cooed happily.

"Told you I could do it," Kevin said.

"I did it," Jun told him.

"I'm the one who beat the bad guy, singlehanded," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Speaking of Sunder, where is he now?" Ben asked the others who all shrugged.

"Who cares?" Daisuke asked as she walked off as Glaciem put her ID mask back on and she held her mother's hand and both walked off hand in hand. Sunder meanwhile was facing a larger than normal Havok beast that had his axe and was swinging it at Sunder.

"Give it back. I demand you give it back!" Sunder shouted as the surrounding Havok Beasts cheered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

If All Else Fails

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"I only had enough charge for one ray blast, but I knew I was faster than a Plutonian," Max said as he cooked some burgers on the barbeque.

"Having fun?" Gwen asked Kevin as he placed the cooler onto the table.

"Pros of camping, fresh air and barbeque burgers," he answered. "Cons of campouts, your grandpa's old Plumber stories we've heard ten times before," he finished before walking over to Max and Daisuke. "You said you were going to tell me a story about my dad," he told Max as he reached for a burger when Max hit his hand with the spatula. "Ow!" he shouted holding his hand.

"You know a story is like barbeque squid, you can't rush either one," Max told Kevin.

"Wait, squid? I thought those were hamburgers," Kevin replied as Daisuke leaned in and sniffed.

"That explains the tentacles," she said before the ground beneath them shook making the cups on the table nearly fall over but Ben put his hands on them.

"Earthquake?" he asked, meanwhile below the ground a single Highbreed groaned as the pod surrounding it opened up.

"Awake?" he asked before running towards a terminal, once he arrived at it he began to press buttons. "Station log: My hibernation pod has opened, that can only mean the unthinkable has occurred the war is lost. I must complete my final mission," he said as a button appeared in front of him.

"Zap! One shot took down the three of them," Max said as he handed a burger to Kevin. "Now all I had to worry about was the bomb,"

"This is a regular burger right?" Kevin asked as Daisuke lifted the bun.

"I see eyes and a beak in there, is that okay?" she asked Max who groaned and held his head and slumped over.

"I thought you liked weird food," Kevin said as Max rubbed his forehead.

"The deed is done," the Highbreed said as he pressed the button and Max screamed and he backed up knocking the grill over and he collapsed.

"Uncle Max? Uncle Max!?" Daisuke shouted worried as she and Ben helped Max to his feet and he groaned.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked him concerned.

"I'm fine. Now let's eat," Max said.

"I can't. You dumped my burger," Kevin told him

"You dumped over the whole grill. Remember Grandpa?" Ben asked him as Max looked behind him.

"That was the last of my ground squid too. I've got some hamburger meat in the freezer though, I guess we can eat that," he said.

"Well, you know. If we're out of the squid then what can we do?" Kevin asked as he walked into the RV while Max picked up the barbeque and the others walked off, Max's face then went blank.

"Drone seeds located and activated. Command and control sequence activated. Commencing command code, self test," he said standing up and he knocked the grill over again as Kevin walked out of the RV.

"Wasn't really hungry anyway," he said.

"Grandpa," Ben said as Max shook his head.

"Huh what?" he asked turning to look at Ben, Gwen and Daisuke.

"It happened again Max. We should get you looked at," Daisuke told him.

"There is no need. I'm fine, look," Max replied but Daisuke, Gwen and Ben looked at him unconvinced. "Tell you what, let's get some sleep. And if I'm still acting goofy in the morning we'll see someone about it," he told them and Daisuke nodded and Ben and Gwen nodded as well. "Goodnight kids," he said as he scratched the back of his head and small purple tendrils emerged from his neck. Later that night once everyone had fallen asleep, Max tossed and turned in his sleeping bag when his eyes opened and he sat up with the right of his face covered in thick purple tendrils. The next morning Kevin yawned and opened his eyes slowly.

"I'll get the chow, the last time Max made us breakfast we had scrambled eggs and eyeballs," he said before he turned around and saw Max and the RV was missing. "Hey, Motomiya, Tennyson, Gwen. We got a situation here wake up," he told said and Daisuke, Ben and Gwen woke up.

"Where's the Rust Bucket?" Ben asked.

"Where's Grandpa Max?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Which is why I didn't let you sleep in," Kevin told them.

"Gwen, can you get a fix on him?" Daisuke asked Gwen whose eyes glowed.

"Got him. He's heading west," she answered.

"Then so are we," Daisuke said as she ran towards her motorbike while Gwen and Kevin ran towards Kevin's car.

"No dinner last night, no breakfast this morning. What're we on a diet?" Kevin asked as he drove off and Daisuke followed and Ben flew after them, meanwhile Max pulled up next to four people who had tendrils over their faces and he exited his RV and walked towards them.

"Seedling three reporting present," he said as another man walked up.

"Seedling two reporting present," he said.

"Six of ninety one seedling present, sufficient animal biomass for failsafe activation," Max said and the Highbreed walked away from the terminal.

"Excellent. Activating final stage," he said as he stood in front of five vats of earth, the Highbreed then turned two knobs and five tentacles emerged and they headed up above ground and wrapped around the six people and soon they were encased in what looked a dome made of yellow crystal.

"We go off-road from here," Gwen said as Kevin drove down the road with Daisuke and Ben following them.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"Very sure," she answered and Kevin pressed a button and his car's tyres grew in size and the car was raised several feet off the ground and it drove off the road and Daisuke followed on her bike as it transformed into a dirt bike and Ben flew above them.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked as she skidded to a stop in front of the dome and she climbed off her bike as Ben landed beside her.

"I don't know. But Grandpa Max is in there," he said as Gwen and Kevin climbed out of the car.

"Not for long," Daisuke replied as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Spidermonkey. "I think I can get this thing open,"

"Come no closer to the seed pod. Inferior filth!" the Highbreed shouted running up with a alien weapon in his hands.

"A Highbreed?" Gwen asked confused.

"Lighten up, the war is over," Kevin told him.

"Perhaps, but our defeat will bring you nothing but sorrow vermin," the Highbreed said.

"I'm getting my Uncle out of there," Spidermonkey said and she jumped at the Highbreed who fired his weapon at her and she was sent flying and she crashed into a boulder.

"You okay?" Gwen asked her and Spidermonkey gave her a thumbs up.

"Nobody smacks her around but me," Kevin said as his right hand turned into a mace and he ran towards the Highbreed ducking under an energy blast and he swung his mace and the Highbreed blocked it with his weapon and he did so again before punching Kevin sending him into a tree.

"So you want to fight? Let's fight!" Ben shouted running towards the Highbreed and he punched him with his four arms and swung his tail at him but the Highbreed caught it and he threw Ben away and he crashed into the ground, Gwen fired a mana blast hitting the Highbreed's weapon out of his hand and wrapped him in mana but the Highbreed broke free sending Gwen to the ground.

"Let's take him out together and not one at a time," Spidermonkey told her team who nodded and they surrounded the Highbreed preparing to attack when the ground started to shake violently and the dome of crystal sunk into the ground, everyone looked at the hole and a massive creature which looked like a giant Highbreed with red eyes and it was covered in trees, soil, and other organic matter. The creature roared as it walked off and Spidermonkey looked at it as did the rest of her team.

"What is that?" Ben asked.

"The end of the human infestation. The end of our war," the Highbreed answered.

"Haven't you heard the news? The war is over," Kevin told him.

"We're friends now," Gwen said.

"Can we go back to the end of the human infestation?" Spidermonkey asked.

"You are doomed," the Highbreed answered.

"Don't think so. You're gonna tell me how to stop it, or I will have to hurt you," Spidermonkey told him.

"I don't have time to toy with an inferior," the Highbreed said as its wings sprouted. "I go now, to watch the destruction of your pitiful species," he said before flying off.

"Come on, we'll follow in my car," Kevin said.

"No. I got a better idea," Spidermonkey said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Way Big and she ran after the tree monster, the Highbreed flew beside the monster and looked back to see Way Big gaining who noticed the monster was as tall as her. Way Big stopped and she crossed her wrists together, with her right forearm vertical and her left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edges of both her hands facing her body she then fired a powerful gold ray from the outer edge of her right hand and the ray flew and crashed into the tree monster but it continued to walk. "How could it not feel that?" Way Big asked confused.

"Let me try," Ben said flying past and he fired Diamondhead shards from his Diamondhead arm at the face of the monster but they had no effect. "That usually works," he said as Kevin and Gwen drove up to the tree monster.

"Maybe I can get its attention!" Gwen shouted as she made a wall of mana in front of the Highbreed monster but it smashed right through it. "So not my day," she said.

"It just needs a good pruning!" Kevin shouted as he pressed a button and the roof of the car opened and he pressed another button and was sent flying into the air and both his arms turned into metal blades and he started to cut trees from the monster's leg before he hit a branch and fell to the ground and his car stopped. "Usually I'm murder on houseplants," he said as Way Big caught up to them and Ben hovered beside her.

"The problem is that Grandpa Max is in there along with a whole bunch of people and we don't want to hurt any of them," Gwen said.

"That hasn't been a problem so far," Way Big told her before she ran towards the Highbreed monster and she stood in front of it and punched it twice but it wasn't even fazed. "Okay, let's try this," she said and she kicked it in the stomach making it skid back before it grabbed Way Big and slammed her into the ground and stomped over her and continued to walk off as Way Big turned into Daisuke.

"We've tried going easy on it. We've tried going hard, but nothing's worked," Kevin said as he, Gwen and Ben ran up to Daisuke.

"We don't know enough about that thing to stop it," Ben said helping Daisuke up.

"But I think I know someone who does, I'll be back as fast as I can," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Jetray who flew off as fast as she could.

"Would be nice if you let us in on the plan once in a while," Kevin said as Gwen grabbed him using her mana and she threw him towards the Highbreed monster and his hand turned into a mace and he swung it at the monster but he was thrown down and he hit the ground, Gwen fired mana bolts at the chest of the Highbreed monster before she jumped down to the ground and she made a cushion out of mana and she bounced off it as Ben and Kevin ran up to her and looked at her.

"I was trying something new," she replied as two tanks and two rocket launchers sped past them.

"Oh great. The military has shown up," Ben said sarcastically as a jeep stopped beside them.

"Weapons ready!" the man standing up in the jeep said into a loud speaker.

"Don't! There are people inside that thing," Gwen told him.

"I'm sorry about that but that's Twin Mason Nuclear Plant over there, you understand what happens if we don't stop it?" he asked her. "Fire!" he shouted and the tanks and rocket launchers fired their weapons at the Highbreed monster but they had no effect on it. "Full power, bring that bogey down!" he commanded as the Highbreed landed in front of them.

"Idiotic cattle, you cannot hope to succeed," he told them.

"Suppose we make you tell us how to stop it," Ben said grabbing the Highbreed's arm.

"Unhand me vermin!" he shouted throwing Ben back. "No inferior being can force me to do anything," he said.

"No. But I can," a familiar voice said as everyone saw Ship landed and Rena walked out with Daisuke.

"Who are you?" the Highbreed asked her.

"She is Reinrassic III, seventh daughter of the noble Highbreed house of Dirassa, direct descendant of the pure blooded High Order of Raseckt. And a personal friend of mine," Daisuke answered.

"And I am the Highbreed Supreme," Rena added.

"You? Impossible, you are impure. Look at your hand," the Highbreed said pointing to her Swampfire arm.

"Yes. Look at it," Rena said holding Swampfire hand out to show a mark on it.

"You wear the Imperial Seal," The Highbreed said shocked as it kneeled in front of Rena. "My apologies Highbreed supreme. Then our people have not been exterminated?" he asked.

"Clearly," Rena answered.

"But I was only to be awakened if we lost the war," the Highbreed explained.

"The war has ended. And it has been settled peacefully, thanks to Daisuke Motomiya," Rena said.

"Peace with the humans? Then how was I awakened from my hibernation?" the Highbreed asked her.

"It must have been some sort of accident," Rena answered.

"The earthquake, don't you see?" Gwen asked them.

"Whatever the cause, your orders are clear. Shut down that weapon," Rena ordered.

"Supreme one, I would deactivate it if I could. But once a failsafe sprouts there is no stopping it," the Highbreed replied.

"So that thing has an on switch but no off switch?" Kevin asked.

"What good is a failsafe if you can turn it off," Gwen answered.

"We implanted post-hypnotic seeds into several dozen humans who were our prisoners, those seeds were only to be activated and the failsafe process start on our demise," Rena explained.

"So what? It's gonna stomp us to death?" Ben asked.

"No. The failsafe needs a large power source to prime its destructive energies," the Highbreed answered.

"And when it's primed?" Gwen asked.

"It shall explode and the resulting fallout will destroy your planet within minutes," Rena answered grimly. A few minutes later Ship was flying in front of the failsafe.

"So we're not going to let the brussel sprout that walks like a man nuke us are we?" Kevin asked.

"No. But fighting it head on hasn't worked," Daisuke answered.

"So who said head on? All plants release gases in some way right?" Gwen asked.

"And if we find it we can get inside and take this thing out," Ben said.

"What? We're climbing up its exhaust port?" Kevin asked.

"You're gonna climb, but I'm gonna fly," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Stinkfly and she flew off, a few minutes later, Kevin, Daisuke, Gwen and Ben were climbing up the exhaust port.

"If you ever tell anyone about this," Kevin said.

"Don't worry. It will be our little secret," Daisuke said.

"What do you think would happen if I lit a match?" Kevin asked.

"If you value your life, don't," Daisuke answered walking off and the others followed her. "These are like veins and we're in its circulatory system," she explained,

"The little ones carry fluids, the large ones exchange carbon dioxide for oxygen," Gwen said.

"Then let's try to get to the heart of brain of this thing and shut it down," Daisuke said.

"I don't think they will let us," Ben said pointing to several headless Highbreed with cords on their backs walking towards them. "We're like germs,"

"So it sent antibodies to stop us," Gwen said as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Diamondhead and she fired shards at one of the antibodies which stumbled back but otherwise it was unharmed and it shot cables towards her wrapping her up, Kevin punched one antibody and he jumped into the air but he was caught in cables as was Gwen and Ben.

"Oh man!" Ben exclaimed as Diamondhead kicked the antibody holding her away and the cable on its back snapped off and the rest of it crashed to the ground and it evaporated back into one of the humans.

"What did you do?" Ben asked.

"They're connected to the walls by those vines, like umbilical cords," Gwen said.

"Or power cords," Kevin said as he shoulder barged one antibody and the cable snapped and it shrivelled down to a human.

"Cut them," Ben said as he broke out of the cables around him and he cut two more cables and Gwen cut the last one and the four antibodies turned into humans.

"No sign of Max yet," Diamondhead said.

"So let's keep looking," Ben said walking off with the others.

"Is this the right way?" Gwen asked her cousin as they kept walking.

"I'm sure," Ben answered pointing to Max who was attached to several cables. "This thing is using him as its brain,"

"Max," Diamondhead said running towards Max. "Max, it's me. Daisuke," she said but the cables tightened around Max.

"The power of love isn't cutting it," Kevin said.

"Time to do some cutting of our own then," Ben said as his Diamondhead arm turned into a sword and he swung it and cunt several cables but they regrew, Kevin pulled a cable and snapped it but it grew back.

"That's it. When i get a house I'm getting desert landscaping, no plants," Kevin said.

"That's it!" Diamondhead exclaimed as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Swampfire. "We're fighting a giant plant, and I have an alien that can control plants. I don't think I can control all of this but I just might be able to cut the connection to Max," she said and she grabbed the thing connecting Max to the failsafe and she focused and the cables receded and Max stumbled out of the chair.

"And so Devin Levin laid down cover fire while I disabled the bomb, have I told this story before?" Max asked.

"Alright Grandpa," Gwen and Ben cheered as the failsafe began to crumble.

"Oh terrific. With no brain, this thing can't stand anymore," Swampfire said.

"If we're still inside when this thing falls over," Gwen said.

"You have a bigger problem," the Highbreed told them walking into view.

"Here to finish the job?" Kevin asked him.

"That is correct vermin," the Highbreed answered.

"We'll fight you," Swampfire told him.

"You understand nothing. My orders were to destroy you so I unleased this weapon, and now my orders are to stop it and so I shall," the Highbreed said as he connected himself to the failsafe.

"This place is coming apart, if you stay here," Gwen told him.

"All the more reason for you to gather the other humans and leave this place. Go...now!" he shouted and everyone ran off outside with Rena and the soldiers they saw the failsafe stand up and then fall to the side.

"Daisuke Motomiya!" Rena shouted.

"Is just fine and so are we thanks for asking," Kevin said as he and the others along with the other humans appeared in a bubble of mana.

"Are you alright Max?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am. Great work kids," Max told her, Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"Yes Daisuke Motomiya, you have once again done well," Rena told her.

"Not that well, the other Highbreed was in there. He is the one who saved the power plant," Daisuke replied.

"He was a soldier doing his duty; there is no higher honour for a Highbreed," Rena said with respect in her voice. And soon, Rena, Daisuke, Gwen, Max, Ben and Kevin were walking away from the power plant.

"So, just tell us. Are there any more Highbreed doomsday weapons on Earth?" Gwen asked Rena.

"Absolutely not!" she replied. "Um...I shall check the records," she said.

"Come on Rena, I'll get Ship to give you a ride home," Daisuke told her and she nodded.

"Grandpa are you sure you're alright?" Gwen asked Max.

"I'm fine, but this adventure has really put me off my vegetables," Max answered making the others even Rena gag in disgust.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Chapter 35

In Charms Way

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Two kids were hitting the volleyball towards each other, the girl passed it to the boy who hit it hard and it flew into the air and it hit Ben in the face and he frowned as the kids ran up. "Hey, can we have our ball back?" the boy asked him.

"Sure kid," Ben said as he grabbed the ball and burst it. "Here ya go," he then tossed the ball towards the boy who frowned and walked off while the girl poked her tongue out at him before walking off.

"Nice work Tennyson, what's next kicking puppies?" Kevin asked as he sat beside Gwen under an umbrella.

"This whole little outing was your idea rock head, so you just sit there and shut up," Ben replied

"Okay, I'll shut up while you lighten up," Kevin told him.

"No one is the boss of me Levin, remember that," Ben said.

"Lighten up Ben," Daisuke who was wearing an ice blue bikini told him with a smile.

"Okay Dai," he said and Kevin chuckled. "What?! What're you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kevin answered.

"I can vouch for that," Gwen said looking at them. "Does anybody want to get me a bottle of water?" she asked.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Kevin asked and both he and Ben shook their hands and Ben held out scissors and Kevin held out paper. "Darn," he said as the four of them heard people screaming and running from the water as a large rock monster with pink lines all over it emerged from the water and it roared.

"Rock!" Daisuke shouted, the rock monster roared as it walked towards Gwen, Ben, Kevin and Daisuke. Gwen held her hands out and a wall of mana appeared but the monster simply walked through the wall as if it wasn't there.

"That's new," Gwen said, she threw mana discs towards the rock monster but they had no effect, the rock monster then swatted one disc and it flew and hit Ben's ID mask which broke and turned him back into his mutated form.

"Terrific," he growled.

"Sorry," Gwen replied as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Spitter who spat acidic slime at the rock monster making it back up and roared as some of it was dissolved by the acid, Ben ran up and he punched the rock monster in the face and delivered an uppercut when the rock monster grabbed him and slammed him into the ground.

"Ben!" Spitter shouted spitting more slime at the rock monster making it skid backwards as a vortex appeared behind it and sucked it inside.

"Magic vortex? Nice work Gwen," Kevin said as Spitter turned back into Daisuke in a flash of light and she ran up to Ben.

"It wasn't me," Gwen replied as the boy from before walked up to Ben who coughed and spat out some sand.

"What are you looking at kid?" he asked.

"It's okay. I get why you busted my beach ball. You're a superhero who is really a monster. Guys like you are always mean," the boy answered before running off.

"Why you!" Ben growled as he lifted his Diamondhead arm up but Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ben it's okay. It's okay," she told him.

"No it's not!" he replied angrily.

"I don't know how I can help you!" Daisuke shouted back as Ben stood up.

"Why is that a surprise? You don't know how to do much of anything," he said softly.

"What was that!?" Daisuke asked him infuriated.

"I said I don't need your help! I'm going to fix my ID mask," Ben answered walking off angrily; unknown to the team an old foe called Charmcaster was watching them through a magic portal. Her appearance had changed. She now wore a purple dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and a black crown on her head; she also wore black fingerless gloves. At the top of the dress she had a cerise pink gem with a golden border and she also wore long dark purple tights. She now wore her long silver hair laid out that went down to her thighs; she had orchid eyes and very dark purple lipstick.

"Well well, look at this my pets. Daisuke Motomiya has a boyfriend but he's not happy. Perhaps sending you to destroy them was too simple a revenge. After all Ben Tennyson stole my spell book, maybe I should steal him," Charmcaster said as she found Ben behind the Burger Shack fixing his ID mask and she turned into a beautiful blonde haired women with blue eyes, a red shirt and white shorts and she held a tennis ball in her hand. Ben slipped on his ID mask and was about to bite into his burger when the tennis ball hit his head and he dropped his burger onto the ground.

"Ow! Figures. Did someone paint a target on my head?" he asked himself as he picked up the ball and the blonde girl ran up to him with a tennis racket in her hand.

"I'm sorry. It just slipped out of my hand, I'm such a goof," the girl said.

"No. No it's okay," he told her.

"I'm Caroline, let me buy you another burger," she told Ben who handed her the ball.

"Ben and no thanks. I wasn't that hungry," he replied walking off towards Kevin's car which he borrowed, Caroline frowned at him before she walked after him.

"Small block V8, three hundred horsepower and what nitrous tanks for afterburners?" she asked him.

"I guess so. You into cars or something?" Ben asked her.

"I could be in yours if you ask me nicely," Caroline told him with a flirty smile and Ben smiled back and soon he was driving Kevin's car when he turned a corner fast. "Corners like a dream. Is there anything this baby can't do?' she asked him.

"It's not submersible," Ben answered.

"Okay..." Caroline replied as the car stopped and both saw a boy walking across the street with a truck barrelling towards him and Ben gasped and the kid looked at the truck and he gasped as well when he was suddenly lifted into the air as the truck sped past and he was lowered back down and Ben saw Caroline's hand glowing. "We should talk,"

"Gee, ya think?" Ben asked and soon both he and Caroline were walking on a cliff overlooking the sea as the moon shone down on them.

"I've been doing magic all my life, I've always had a knack for it," Caroline explained as she took Ben's hand. "Ben, promise you won't tell anyone. If people found out I could do magic they would see me as a monster,"

"I can relate," Ben replied.

"I'm sure you do," Caroline said pulling Ben's ID mask off his face turning him back to normal.

"How did you?" he asked her.

"I know things. Like I know the real you, it's not that mask and it's not even this," Caroline told him placing her hand on his chest. "It's what's inside you that matters," she then pulled Ben's face down to kiss her but he pulled back.

"I'm seeing someone," he told her.

"She'll never know," she replied.

"But I would and she would find out somehow. And you think you know magic, my cousin Gwen and I are made of the stuff," Ben told her.

"Made of magic?" Caroline asked and Ben nodded.

"And my girlfriend has this really powerful watch she uses to turn into dozens of butt kicking aliens," he explained and Caroline smirked.

"If your girlfriend has such a powerful device then how come she hasn't found a way to turn you back to normal?" she asked him.

"I don't know. But I know she cares about me," Ben answered.

"Maybe she thinks that if you stay a monster no other girl would want you. If I were your girlfriend I would be working day and night to cure you," Caroline told Ben who looked at her.

"So how I look is important?" he asked.

"Not to me," Caroline answered kissing Ben on the lips and when she pulled away Ben's eyes glowed magenta before they stopped and Caroline smirked. Meanwhile Daisuke, Kevin and Gwen were outside Gwen's house.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, I should be helping Ben cope with what's happened to him," Daisuke said.

"Cope, shmope," Kevin replied.

"Wow, can't argue with that logic," Daisuke replied. "Ever since the accident I've been trying to figure out how to reverse it using the Omnitrix, I've asked Azmuth for advice, I've cycled through all my aliens trying to figure out which could help, but nothing," she said sadly.

"Well, Ben should stop whining about how tough he has it," Kevin said.

"He's not whining Kevin. He's got a lot on his mind," Daisuke told him. Meanwhile Caroline turned back into Charmcaster with a rock monster behind her.

"Your mind is a blank," she said.

"Totally," Ben said hypnotised.

"You will bring Gwen Tennyson to the planetarium at midnight," Charmcaster said and Ben nodded. "There I will use the full power of concentrated moonlight siphoned through a mystical field, to steal her very essence! By the time I am done, there'll be nothing left of her,"

"She won't show up when I tell her that," Ben said.

"Don't tell her your simpleton!" Charmcaster shouted at him.

"Hey, give me a break. My mind is blank," Ben replied.

"Just bring her. Talk her into it, make an excuse. Force her if you have to," Charmcaster said frustrated with Ben. "Here," she said snapping her fingers and a necklace appeared around Ben's neck.

"And if Kevin and Daisuke try to stop me?" he asked.

"Destroy them," Charmcaster answered.

"Kay," Ben said before he walked off.

"I'm telling you Dai, just give Ben some time and he'll come around," Kevin told her.

"I guess you're right," Daisuke told him as Ben pulled up in Kevin's car and he climbed out.

"You couldn't fix the ID mask?" Gwen asked him.

"I don't need it," Ben replied.

"There you go," Kevin said.

"Gwen you need to come with me," Ben told her.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"We can go and watch a Sumo Slammers marathon and my house," Ben answered.

"I don't like Sumo Slammers," Gwen said.

"Maybe we can go on patrol together," Ben suggested.

"Cool. We could go out and look for crims to stop, bank robberies, and train robberies...robberies! We should totally go on patrol," Kevin said and Daisuke facepalmed as Ben grabbed Gwen.

"We're going to the planetarium. Have to be there by midnight," he said hosting his cousin over his shoulder.

"Tennyson! Leave my girl alone!" Kevin shouted as his metal arm turned into a blade and his rock arm turned into a hammer and he ran at Ben who swatted him away sending him into a trash can and a banana peel fell onto his head.

"Ben, what's going on with you?" Daisuke asked as Ben fired Diamondhead shards at her and she rolled to the side and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Diamondhead and Ben dropped Gwen and his Diamondhead arm turned onto a sword and Diamondhead's left arm turned into a shield, Gwen held her hand up and made a shield in front of Ben but he ran through it.

"Now he's running through my shields?" Gwen asked confused as Ben swung his Diamondhead arm at Diamondhead who blocked it and she kicked Ben back and fired shards at him but he released a Blitzwolfer sonic howl and the shards shattered and Diamondhead was thrown back and she rolled across the ground. Kevin ran up and he punched Ben sending him flying back but he landed on his feet and sped up and punched Kevin in the guy taking the wind out of him, Diamondhead held her hand out and Ben's body except for his head and neck was encased in crystal.

"That should hold you," she told Ben as the necklace around Ben's neck glowed and he broke free from the crystal and he roared. "Or not,"

"Dai, that charm he's wearing around his neck, get it off him," Gwen told her and she nodded and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped up to Ben and ripped the necklace off his neck and Gwen's hands glowed and she sent Ben flying back and trapped him against a tree and he shook his head and looked around.

"Does someone want to explain why I'm pinned to a tree?" he asked as XLR8 turned back into Daisuke and Gwen let Ben go and a few minutes later Ben had finished explaining.

"Her name was Caroline?" Kevin asked.

"Silver hair and she had magical powers," Ben answered before his eyes widened and he facepalmed. "Oh man, Charmcaster. I knew she looked familiar,"

"We haven't seen her since we were kids," Daisuke said. "Now, she's looking for payback,"

"Is she cute," Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted.

"More than cute she is hot!" Ben answered.

"Ben!" Daisuke shouted.

"I remember talking to her," Ben said.

"About what?" Daisuke asked him.

"You know stuff, it's blurry after she kissed me," Ben answered.

"You kissed her!?" Daisuke asked outraged.

"That was a dumb thing to say Tennyson," Kevin told him.

"I know that. And besides it was more like she kissed me," Ben answered. "She said something about Gwen being at the Planetarium by midnight,"

"It's a trap obviously," Kevin said.

"Then bring it on," Gwen said and soon the four of them were outside the Planetarium when the door was kicked down and two rock monsters roared as they approached and Gwen threw mana discs at the rock monsters but they had no effect. "She's got them charmed against me. My power is the substance of magic, she's ready anything I've got," she said before jumping over a rock monster and Kevin punched it and Gwen ran off on platforms of mana the second rock monster ran towards Daisuke but Ben jumped and punched it sending it skidding back. Gwen ran through the broken doors and she saw Charmcaster in front of her.

"Gwen Tennyson, I've been waiting five years to say this. I love what you've done with your hair," she told her before firing a blast of magic at her and Gwen ducked and she threw two mana discs at Charmcaster who ducked under them and she sent a beam of magic towards Gwen who fired a beam of mana back and both of them battled for dominance and Gwen pushed Charmcaster back.

"You're losing Charmcaster," Gwen said and Charmcaster looked at her and symbols appeared around Gwen and encircled her and she couldn't move.

"Overconfident much? You figured with no runes on the floor and no access to moonlight, I couldn't possible trap you," Charmcaster said as the roof opened and the full moon shone down on Gwen who groaned and she fell to her knees. "Well you were wrong and the fun is just beginning," she told Gwen.

"Dai little help!" Kevin shouted as he was punched by one of the rock monsters and he went flying back.

"Hold on!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Four Arms and she charged towards the rock monster and she tackled it sending it to the ground and she grabbed it by the leg and she spun it around and threw it into the other rock monster before she saw the Planetarium begin to glow. "That doesn't look good," she said to herself. Meanwhile with Charmcaster and Gwen, Charmcaster lifted her arm and Gwen lifted into the air and she began to scream as her magic was sucked out of her and into Charmcaster who smirked.

"Ben wasn't kidding you are filled with magic. It's so unfair, I worked my butt off for my power and you were born made of magic. Well I can control magic so I can control you. And what nature gives I can take away," she said as Gwen fell to the ground and she vanished in a flash of light, she then reappeared outside. "Leave them you useless piles of rock. They no longer matter," she told the rock monsters who walked towards her.

"Where's Gwen!" Ben shouted.

"She's all yours. No you all share a thing in common, you are powerfulness to stop me," Charmcaster said laughing evilly as she and the two rock monsters teleported away and Kevin, Ben and Four Arms who turned back into Daisuke ran into the Planetarium to see Gwen pulling herself up.

"Are you alright?" Kevin asked her.

"She stole all my power, how do you think I am?" Gwen asked him.

"Uh...weak?" he asked.

"I am so angry," Daisuke said.

"She'll do that to you," Ben said.

"I was angry with you!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Wait- Me!?" Ben asked her and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"No! Okay, yes, a little! I mean, why were you even hanging out with her?" she asked Ben.

"Because I thought she liked me," Ben answered.

"And I don't!?" Daisuke asked.

"If you liked me so much, how come you haven't bothered to find a way to change me back?" Ben shouted.

"Dude!" Kevin warned him and Daisuke glared at Ben.

"After all as long as I'm a monster, no other girl would want me right?" he asked her

"We are not having this conversation right now Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," she told him.

"Then when will we? When it suits you!?" Ben shouted angrily.

"No! When we've dealt with Charmcaster, come on!" Daisuke replied walking off.

"No. Not this time," Ben said before he flew off and soon he was standing on a rooftop when Charmcaster appeared behind him. "See? No tricks like I said," he told her.

"You can't trick me Ben, I see everything you do. Now what do you want?" Charmcaster asked him.

"I get that you were using me to get at Gwen, but the stuff you said made sense so I was hoping that..." Ben answered.

"You're asking me out?" Charmcaster asked. "I don't date the good guys," she told him.

"I'm not a good guy, well not exactly. I just hang out with my doofus cousin and Kevin so I can hang out with Dai, but if she doesn't like me then what's the point staying with them. Even if Gwen has some power left," Ben said.

"Wait. She still has power, I thought I drained her dry," Charmcaster said.

"She's only got a small amount, not enough to pose any real threat," Ben told her.

"Any power she has belongs to me," Charmcaster said. Meanwhile at the Mr Smoothy, Daisuke sighed sadly.

"Enough with the sad sighing, it's getting annoying," Kevin told her as he sipped his smoothie and burped.

"How can you keep all those smoothies down?" Gwen asked him.

"Lots of practice," he answered.

"Enjoy it Kevin, because it's your last," Charmcaster said as she the two rock monsters and Ben appeared and Charmcaster's eyes glowed before she gasped. "She doesn't have any power left!" she shouted at Ben.

"Yeah about that. I lied; people tend to do that," he replied with a smirk.

"Well I was telling the truth, I am going to destroy you all. Ocktoon!" she shouted firing a beam of magic at a nearby car which came to life and sped towards Ben who was pushed back by the car.

"Ben!" Kevin shouted.

"And that's not all Ocktoon Eradiko!" Charmcaster chanted firing a beam at the Mr Smoothy sign which jumped down.

"I got just the guy," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Upchuck. "This is the fight I was born for," she said as the Mr Smoothy sign shot smoothie at her and she opened her mouth and swallowed it, she then spat an energy ball and hit the sign making it bend over and Upchuck jumped onto the top and she began to drink from the straw on the sign. Gwen jumped over the rock monsters that came towards her and Kevin and she rolled away as they chased her and tripped over each other.

"Stop please! I'm half empty!" the Mr Smoothy sign shouted to Upchuck.

"Bad attitude, you're half full," Upchuck replied as she continued to drink the Mr Smoothy.

"Come on Charmcaster, let's settle this. No powers just you and me," Gwen told Charmcaster.

"Oh and is this the part where I get angry and slug it out with you and you knock me out cold? Nice try, but how about I just shut you up. Permanently," she replied firing a beam of magic at Gwen who was hit.

"Reverto Meus Ops Mihi!" Gwen chanted as she held her hands out and fired a beam of mana at Charmcaster who was hit and she began to be drained by Gwen. "I still read your old spell book," she told her.

"You can't take the power back, it's impossible. I crushed you!" she shouted at Gwen.

"For you the magic is the only thing you're about. But for me, magic is only one aspect of who I am," Gwen said and her hands glowed with mana and Charmcaster panted.

"Get her you useless piles of rock!" she ordered the two rock monsters that lumbered towards Gwen who held her hand to the side and she opened up a vortex.

"And you're not the only one who can create dimensional vortexes," Gwen told Charmcaster as the two rocks monsters were sucked towards the vortex as was Charmcaster, one of the rock monsters grabbed a lamppost and Charmcaster held onto its leg.

"Don't let go you useless lump!" she shouted and the rock monster looked at her and let go. "You did that on purpose!" she shouted as she and the rock monster were sucked into the vortex as it closed.

"Nice job with the vortex, that car was giving me problems. It was getting embarrassing," Ben said as Upchuck threw up on him covering him in smoothie. "Of course that gave way to this humiliation," he mumbled looking at Upchuck who turned back to Daisuke and she burped loudly.

"Sorry," she said with a grin. Soon Ben was washing himself in the ocean at the beach and he walked towards Kevin and Gwen.

"Nice idea Levin," he told Kevin.

"Fastest way I know. I get into some spills," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Where's Dai?" Ben asked.

"She's gone home. You hurt her pretty bad," Gwen answered.

"I hurt her? I'm the one that looks like this, and she hasn't doesn't a thing about it!" Ben said.

"You are a giant four armed jerk!" Kevin said getting angry.

"Whatever," Ben said turning away from him and Gwen.

"Not whatever. Daisuke's been spending every spare moment she's has searching through the Omnitrix and talking with Azmuth for a way to help you. She's been doing it since the accident," Gwen told him and Ben's eyes widened and he looked at them.

"She...she's never told me," he said.

"Should she have had to?" Kevin asked him and Ben looked away full of deep regret.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. Chapter 36

Ghost Town

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

A small space station was orbiting very close to a sun while a small ship was flying away from it. "Station to patrol ship, nothing to report the prisoner is secure," a voice said to what looked to be a red robot sitting on a chair in the ship.

"Copy that, I can't say I am surprised," the robot said as an alarm beeped and Vilgax flew through space towards the ship. "What is that?" he asked as Vilgax neared the ship. "Attention unidentified vehicle, you are entering secure space I will fire if you proceed," he warned but Vilgax continued on and the robot pressed a button and cannons emerged from then ship and fired towards Vilgax who held up the shield of Ziegal and the energy blasts hit the shield and Vilgax tore through the ship cutting it in two before it exploded in a massive fireball. Vilgax then landed on the outside of the station and he opened a door and walked inside the and the door slammed down covering him in darkness and some guards fired their blasts at him but the bolts bounced off his body, his eyes then glowed bright red and he fired energy beams at the guards knocking them down. He then walked off to a hallway where several heavy steel doors slammed down in front of him, Vilgax clenched his fist and he smashed through them and punched the last door down and he walked into a room where in the centre of the room under a bright and intense light was Ghostfreak.

"Please...the light...it burns," he said.

"And if I were to stop it?" Vilgax asked him.

"Do not toy with me Vilgax. Ask for what you want," Ghostfreak told him.

"I do not ask Ghostfreak. I demand, and you obey. I will free you from your prison and in return you will tell me what I need to know," Vilgax said kneeling down.

"The knowledge to defeat Daisuke Motomiya, the secrets of the Omnitrix," Ghostfreak said looking up at him.

"Tell me and I will set you free," Vilgax told him. Meanwhile on Earth, Daisuke, Gwen, Ben and Kevin were at the miniature golf course and Gwen was taking her time.

"And five centuries later," Ben said.

"Coming to the miniature golf course was your idea," Gwen reminded him.

"That's because I thought there was a rogue alien trashing the place," Ben explained.

"It's supposed to be a little cute alien, not a scary one," Gwen told him.

"And when has that ever been the case?" Daisuke asked before she yawned. "Now hurry up and putt," Gwen hit the ball and it made it into the hole.

"Another hole in one," she said happily before the ball was thrown out of the hole. "I'm still counting that," she said as a small pink mole-like alien popped out of the hole.

"Finally, let's bag him and go home," Ben said walking up to the alien. "Hey there little guy," he said as he kneeled down but the alien spat a cloud of acid at Ben who jumped back and the golf ball was melted. "This is why I hate mini-golf," he mumbled as the alien ducked back into the hole and it popped up behind Gwen who turned and made a shield of mana to block the acid mist, the alien then burrowed away and Kevin shouted in pain as he held his acid covered foot and the alien laughed.

"I hate miniature golf, but I am a big fan of whack-a-mole!" he shouted as his metal arm turned into a hammer and he slammed it down but the alien popped up beside him and Kevin hit him but he popped up behind him, and then all around him as Kevin kept trying to hit him. "This is more fun at the arcade," he said as Gwen fired a mana bolt at the alien but it ducked into the ground before it was hit and Gwen and Kevin tried to hit the alien.

"It's like it knows when we're gonna hit him," Gwen said.

"Nah. You're not hitting him hard enough," Daisuke told her as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and she slammed her foot down onto the alien who popped up a few feet away from her and she kept stomping down but the alien kept moving. "Hold still you little!" she shouted before grabbing a tower from the mini-golf course and she slammed it down once the alien popped up again. "A mole in one," she said laughing before she yelped and saw the alien biting her tail.

"Hold him there Dai!" Gwen shouted.

"Oh sure, hold the alien with the acid spit!" Humungousaur shouted back as Gwen swung her golf club and sent a ball towards the alien and hit it and knocked it out.

"Nice shot," Kevin said.

"I guess he wasn't up to par," Gwen said and Kevin gave her a blank look. "Golf joke," she explained, Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke and she grabbed the mole alien and she pulled it out of the hole only to realise that the alien was larger and had multiple heads.

"Next time, we're going go cart racing," she said just as something fell from the sky and crashed into the parking lot with a thunderous explosion.

"What as that!?" Ben shouted.

"Whatever it is, it better not have landed on my ride," Kevin said running off and the others followed to see a large crater in the parking lot and Daisuke walked up to it and saw Vilgax with bruises and he was holding his left arm.

"Daisuke Motomiya, I need your help," he told her and soon Vilgax was sitting across from Daisuke behind the Burger Shack. "Burger Shack?" he asked.

"It's the only place I could think of," she answered. "What do you need my help for?" Daisuke asked him back.

"Dai, what're you doing? Remember all the times he tried to kill you?" Ben asked her.

"I never turn people who need my help, be they good or bad," Daisuke answered.

"He shouldn't even be here, he was banished from our planet," Gwen said.

"And what makes you think she will help you squid face?" Kevin asked him.

"One word. Ghostfreak," Vilgax answered and Daisuke's expression hardened.

"What about him?" she asked.

"You remember him? He escaped from the Omnitrix. Almost destroyed you," Vilgax said.

"I know. I was there," Daisuke said.

"And I was there when he escaped from the maximum security prison built to hold only him," Vilgax told her.

"So he's on the loose?" Gwen asked.

"And more powerful than ever, he even tried to possess me," Vilgax answered.

"He always was the possessive type," Daisuke said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here," Ben told Vilgax.

"Even though I drove him off. Ghostfreak wasn't finished with me. But instead of seeking revenge directly he attacked my world. Every one of my people he possessed became a Ghostfreak minion enslaved to his hive mind. I tried to defend my people but the infestation spread exponentially and within weeks Ghostfreak had taken control of my entire planet, he had what he wanted there was nothing I could do but escape and bring back help. That is to say you Daisuke Motomiya," Vilgax told her.

"And you think I am going with you because...?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because this is your fault!" Vilgax exclaimed.

"What!? I have never been to your planet," Daisuke said.

"But you allowed Ghostfreak to escape from the Omnitrix. His actions are your responsibility," Vilgax told her. "Of course if you'd rather I'd do it alone," he said looking at the Omnitrix around Daisuke's wrist.

"Yeah. Not a chance," Daisuke told him.

"We are wasting time! My people are not warriors like me; they are innocent women and children," Vilgax told her.

"Why should we help you?" Kevin asked him.

"Why else would I come grovelling to your miserable planet?" he asked them.

"He makes a good point," Gwen said.

"Come on there couldn't be a more obvious trap if there was a sign saying free cookies," Kevin said.

"True. But as I said, I won't let people suffer," Daisuke told him as she looked at Vilgax. "I'll help you Vilgax, but the first sign of a double cross and you're a sushi platter," she warned him. Soon Ship was flying towards Vilgax's home world and he landed and Daisuke walked out to see the entire planet covered by ectoplasm and the atmosphere was dark orange. "This place has seen better days," she said as Vilgax stood beside her.

"This is the doing of Ghostfreak," he said as Kevin, Ben and Gwen walked out of Ship.

"Stay. Stay, I mean it," Kevin told Ship before he walked off and Ship turned back to normal and ran off. "You said you trained that thing," he said to Daisuke.

"We've more immediate problems," Gwen said pointing to some Ghostfreak minions who were flying towards them.

"They haven't seen us yet, quick, in here," Daisuke said running into a crack in the wall and she climbed in followed by Gwen, Kevin, Ben and Vilgax who struggled but managed to fit inside and Kevin's hands turned into large blocks and he held them against the crack as the Ghostfreak minions flew past them. "They're gone," she said before everyone heard a noise and Gwen covered her ears.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A child crying," Vilgax answered.

"Guess they weren't after us," Kevin said as Vilgax punched through the wall and ran out.

"What're you doing!?" Ben shouted.

"He's giving away our position. I knew we couldn't trust him!" Kevin shouted as several Ghostfreak minions approached them and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Swampfire who walked towards a crack in the ground and her toes and fingers turned into vines and they reached into the crack and pulled it open allowing Swampfire and the others to jump in and walk through a small tunnel and Swampfire climbed out.

"I can't believe you think you could trick us into..." she trailed off once she saw Vilgax defending a child. "Saving a little girl? Okay now I feel like a jerk," she said.

"The big bad guy has a conscious, who knew," Gwen said.

"Do not let the reach her, the Ghostfreaks can possess anything they touch," Vilgax said as he fired laser beams from his eyes.

"Meaning us," Kevin said as Swampfire ran and threw fireballs at the Ghostfreaks destroying them and she stood in front of the girl and a nearby plant sprung to life and wrapped two more Ghostfreaks up and they vanished.

"Nice. I didn't even know that was a plant," Swampfire mumbled, Ben's Diamondhead arm turned into a spiked mace and he ran towards the Ghostfreaks and one of them tried to possess him but i was thrown out.

"Great. Even these freaks don't want me," he mumbled.

"Ben," Swampfire said.

"That's a good thing. You and Kevin should be up front," Gwen told her cousin as Kevin's hand turned into a club and he swung it at another Ghostfreak and the others decided to flee, Vilgax walked over to the girl and kneeled down.

"Are you injured?" he asked her.

"No my lord Vilgax, thank you my lord Vilgax," the girl thanked him.

"It is not safe. Stay inside and be quiet," he told her and the girl nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled before running off.

"Aw so cute!" Daisuke exclaimed. "You're losing your touch Vilgax," she told him and Vilgax stood up and looked at her.

"Watch what you say Daisuke Motomiya, if I did not need your help!" he shouted drawing his sword making Daisuke grin.

"See, there's the old Vilgax we all love to hate," she said.

"So what is next, do you got some puppies that need saving?" Kevin asked him.

"We eliminate Ghostfreak. Without his mental control his minions will be powerless," Vilgax answered.

"So where is he?" Gwen asked him.

"He has to be in your house right?" Daisuke asked.

"My castle? Yes, it is well fortified," Vilgax explained.

"You've gotta have a house key under a rock somewhere right?" Ben asked.

"I take your meaning. There is a secret way into my stronghold. But it is unpleasant," Vilgax answered and soon the group were inside a trash chute.

"The trash chute?" Kevin asked him as Gwen made a sphere of mana and held it in the air illuminating the area.

"Be grateful I called off the flesh beetles," Vilgax told him before climbing up the chute.

"Yeah, grateful that is one way of looking at it," Kevin mumbled.

"Ghostfreak has a real grudge against you Vilgax," Gwen said.

"He...simply sees my planet as the jewel that it is," he replied.

"Jewel?" Kevin asked as some slime fell on his head. "That's one word for it," he added.

"Once we take the freak down, we can find out what he really wants," Daisuke said.

"You seem confident," Vilgax said looking at her.

"I have a plan," Daisuke replied and everyone climbed out from behind a banner where they saw Ghostfreak on the balcony overlooking the planet. "There he is. Wow, he got uglier since last time, I'm going to need a distraction," she said looking at Vilgax as did Ben, Kevin and Gwen.

"You suggest me?" he asked.

"Considering how noticeable you are, it can work," Daisuke answered and Vilgax frowned but he walked towards Ghostfreak.

"Zs'Skayr!" he shouted making the Ectonurite turn and smirk.

"Ah Vilgax, are you back for more?" he asked.

"This time you will die Ectonurite scum," Vilgax told him as he pulled out his sword and Zs'Skayr fired an energy beam at him but he held up the Shield of Ziegal to block it and he was pushed back.

"Before I enslaved your planet, as I will enslave the universe. All I needed was a place to start; even now my minions build star ships to infest other worlds. But now that you're here I wouldn't mind possessing your powers as well," Zs'Skayr told Vilgax.

"You're welcome to try," he replied holding his sword up and Zs'Skayr lunged at Vilgax only for a bright beam of light to hit him and he screamed.

"Sunlight!?" he asked holding his arm which was smoking.

"A sun-gun, you remember this don't you Zs'Skayr?" Daisuke asked holding a sun-gun in her hand and Zs'Skayr growled at her.

"Motomiya! I have been waiting for this!" he told her as the Omnitrix beeped and it glowed yellow and fired a beam towards Zs'Skayr and scanned him.

"Genetic DNA sample acquired," the Omnitrix said in Daisuke's voice and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into what Ghostfreak originally looked like only her eye was golden, she wore a tight black choker collar with multiple gold chains wrapping around her ghost like body and the Omnitrix symbol was in the centre of the chains and also the chains wrapped around her forearms.

"Ghostfreak!" she shouted. "Alright, and this time, I'm in control," she said as the chains around her arms loosened and she grabbed them and she swung them towards Zs'Skayr who turned intangible but the chains struck him sending him flying and he crashed into a wall.

"What!?" he shouted in anger as Ghostfreak flew towards him and punched him and he fired an energy beam from his chest at her but she flew out of the way and swung her chains towards him again and they wrapped around him and she slammed him into the ground as several Ghostfreak minions flew into the room.

"Oh great," Ben mumbled as his Diamondhead turned into a sword and Kevin's arms turned into a hammer and a mace, Vilgax held his sword high and he fired energy beams at the minions destroyed some of them while Ben jumped and slammed his arm down cutting through two more. Ghostfreak spun her chains around and she threw them at Zs'Skayr who flew to the side and his hands glowed blue and a large chunk of the ceiling shook and fell down towards Ghostfreak who held her hands up and stopped the debris and she threw it at Zs'Skayr who turned intangible and it passed through him and he flew and tackled Ghostfreak and both flew past the others and crashed into the throne in the room.

"You cannot win Daisuke, I am more powerful then you will ever become. So give up," Zs'Skayr demanded and Ghostfreak smirked at him.

"Not going to happen," she said and she fired a gold energy beam at him sending him flying into the roof and he growled at her and fired energy beams from his hands at her but she flew off and swung her chains again and she wrapped them around his wrists and she pulled him towards her where she fired a point blank range energy blast from her chest making Zs'Skayr scream in pain and he flew back and crashed into the ground and he groaned.

"I...will return Daisuke Motomiya," he warned her.

"And I will be waiting," she said and Zs'Skayr vanished as did the Ghostfreak minions and Ghostfreak turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light and she smiled at the others who smiled back except for Vilgax.

"Long live Vilgax! Long live Vilgax!" the rest of Vilgax's people cheered as he stood on a balcony looking down at the crowd and Daisuke walked up to him.

"Look at that, you're own fan club," she said.

"I will not take credit for your deeds Motomiya," he told her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul about what happened on Vilgaxia," she replied.

"Wise choice," he told her and Daisuke walked off. "Motomiya!" he shouted making Daisuke stop and look at him. "Thank you for your help," he said before glaring at her. "Tell anyone of what I just said and I will deny it,"

"Good to know. And you're welcome," Daisuke said walking off to see Ship run up to her with the others.

"We found him emulating some alien toaster, but he changed back," Gwen said.

"After making ten loaves of bread," Kevin said as everyone walked off and soon Ship was leaving the planet and Vilgax watched them.

"This is not over Daisuke Motomiya, now that the secrets of the Omnitrix are mine and they are none left to stop me. I would say this is a rather auspicious beginning," he said with a smirk.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	37. Chapter 37

Trade-Off

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Darkstar was hiding out at a warehouse full of props and he was sitting on a throne like chair as he read through a large and heavy book, he flipped through the pages slowly before he stopped and placed his finger on the page and moved it down and stopped and his eyes widened slightly. He closed the book and he walked towards a small pedestal and he placed the book on it and rested his hand on it for a second. He then heard someone approaching and Ben smashed through the door with his Diamondhead arm turned into a mace and he held a fireball in his Swampfire hand. "Knock knock! Darkstar, just the guy I was looking for," he said.

"And now that you've found me?" Darkstar asked him.

"I'm going to put you out of my misery once and for all. You're going back to the Null Void where you belong!" Ben answered as he charged towards Darkstar who rolled out of the way as Ben smashed the throne prop. "Hold still! You've got this beat down coming!" he told Darkstar as he fired Diamondhead shards and Darkstar rolled out of the way.

"I had forgotten how tedious you could be," he said before he fired black energy at Ben sending him into a wall and he grunted as Darkstar walked towards him.

"Pretty careless to let me track you down," Ben told him.

"Hardly careless. Otherwise I would not leave a trail so obvious that even a simpleton like you could follow it. I wanted you to find me Ben, both our lives depend on it," he replied.

"If this is one of your tricks!" Ben warned him.

"I assure you that this is no trick, if I release you will you at least hear me out?" Darkstar asked him.

"You've got one minute," Ben told him and Darkstar let him go.

"My question is a simple, do you like being trapped in your current hideous form?" he asked Ben.

"About as much as you like being a butt ugly energy sucking vampire, no offence," he answered.

"None taken, for that is precisely my point," Darkstar told him. "What would you say if I told you that there was a way for both of us to become normal again?" he asked Ben.

"How?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Darkstar said walking off and Ben followed him to the book and Darkstar opened it and pointed to what looked like a golden wishbone. "This is the Dominus Librium. An ancient tool of extraordinary power and decidedly alien in origin," Darkstar said.

"Looks like an oversized wishbone," Ben said looking at the image.

"According to legend, the Librium was actually a power conduit, capable of transferring extraordinary energies from one vessel to another," Darkstar explained.

"Thanks for the history lesson," Ben said walking off.

"But it's history no longer, after great expense and effort I have tracked the artefact to a small island recently risen in the south pacific," Darkstar told him.

"Losing interest," Ben said.

"But you shouldn't. I believe this can turn us both back to normal," Darkstar said and Ben's eyes widened and he looked at him.

"Not that I don't trust you. Which I don't, but why are you telling me all of this?" he asked.

"Because I cannot reach the artefact alone, I require your unique set of skills to retrieve the Librium and I am willing to trade the cure for your help," Darkstar answered walking up to Ben.

"Selfish motive. But at least that makes sense," Ben said.

"So what say you, are you willing to put aside our differences in order to be cured?" Darkstar asked him and Ben looked at his reflection.

"I'm gonna regret this, but I'm in," he told Darkstar.

"Excellent. And your friends Motomiya, Levin and your cousin?" he asked him.

"They'll just have to go without me for a while," Ben answered. The next morning Daisuke, Gwen and Kevin were outside Daisuke's house and Daisuke tapped the Omnitrix.

"Anything?" Kevin asked her.

"Ben's badge isn't responding," she answered.

"Try again," Gwen said. "He should be here,"

"Look, I'm not his babysitter, if Ben wants to ignore us then that's his choice," Daisuke said.

"Fine. But he's gonna miss out on all the fun, the Forever Knights aren't going to kick their butts themselves," Kevin said.

"Right," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Stinkfly and she flew off and Kevin and Gwen followed in Kevin's car. Meanwhile Ben and Darkstar were inside a jet flying towards the island in the South Pacific and two legs emerged from the bottom and the engines cut out and the jet skidded across the sand and came to a stop in the jungle and both jumped out and walked off where Ben saw several statues of faces.

"So where are we? Easter Island?" he asked.

"Actually Rapa Nui is several hundred miles from here this island has been submerged for centuries but a recent underwater upheaval brought it to the surface," Darkstar answered.

"So it's like Groundhog Island. Ugly suckers aren't they?" Ben asked looking at a statue.

"Who are we to throw stones?" Darkstar asked him.

"Fair point," Ben answered. "Let's find what we came for and get out," he said but Darkstar stopped him.

"Watch your step, those who built this temple did not take kindly to trespassers," he warned him.

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I can..." Ben said before he stepped on a stone which sunk into the ground. "Uh oh," he said as the nearby statues came to life and emerged from the ground. "This can't possibly be good!" he shouted as one statue behind them slammed its arm down but Darkstar jumped out of the way and he jumped into the air and bounced off another statue, Ben's Diamondhead arm turned into an axe and he swung it and cut the statues arm off. "We're being outnumbered!" he shouted.

"Inside! The statues are too big to follow," Darkstar shouted and both ran towards the entrance to the temple, Ben's Diamondhead arm turned into a hammer and he hit it against the statues legs making them collapse and he hit the last one and it stumbled backwards but Darkstar tackled him out of the way and the statue crashed into the ground. Both then walked up to a large statue to see the Librium on an altar between two arms. "Impressive isn't it?" he asked Ben as he sent a black beam of energy towards the artefact but nothing happened.

"I can see why you need my help," Ben said as he held his Wildvine arm out and it shot towards the artefact and wrapped around it and pulled it back towards him and Darkstar. "That was easy," he said before the temple began to shake.

"You were saying?" Darkstar asked him.

"This thing must have been holding this place up," Ben said as debris started to fall from the roof of the temple nearly crushing both of them. "Hold on!" he shouted as he grabbed Darkstar and flapped his Stinkfly wings and flew out of the temple and he flew past the remaining statues as water began to flood the island and geysers of water started to appear behind Ben and Darkstar as they made it back to the jet and they climbed inside it and Darkstar fired up the engines and the jet flew into the air just as the island began to submerge below the waves again. And soon the jet had landed in a secluded area of Bellwood and it was now night time.

"No one will bother us here, it's time to put the artefact to use," Darkstar said.

"You sure you know what you're doing with that thing?" Ben asked him.

"Absolutely. It's designed to balance our powers, it allows me to absorb enough energy from you to make your normal again while the influx of your energies restores me to normal as well effectively shutting both our powers down for good," Darkstar explained.

"So how does this work?" Ben asked.

"Simply grab hold of the other end of the Librium," Darkstar answered and Ben grabbed the other end of the Librium which began to glow gold. "And now the magic happens," Darkstar said as both he and Ben began to glow golden. "Can't you feel it? The Librium is transferring your excess energy into me,"

"It hurts!" Ben said in pain.

"Nothing worth having is gained without effort," Darkstar told him in pain as well as Ben's Diamondhead arm began to chip and crack as did his Chromastone arm and his wings started to fall apart.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted before there was a bright flash of light and Ben groaned as he opened his eyes and he walked towards Darkstar. "What part of wait, no, stop didn't you understand?" he asked grabbing Darkstar's collar before he looked at his hands to see they were back to normal as was the rest of his body. "My face. I'm human again," he said.

"As I promised," Darkstar told him.

"No mana, no going Anodite no nothing. I'm cured," Ben said happily as Darkstar removed his helmet.

"Now neither of us can use energy, we're free to get on with our lives," he said dropping his helmet revealing his appearance was back to normal. "And I owe it all to you," he said walked over to Ben holding his hand out and Ben took it and they shook.

"You're welcome," he said before Michael punched him in the face knocking him down and Ben held his right eye as he saw him pick up the Librium.

"Our association is concluded, it would be best for us to not cross paths again," he told Ben before walking off and Ben smiled.

"Still no word from Ben?" Gwen asked Daisuke as they along with Kevin sat in Daisuke's room.

"No nothing. I'm getting worried," she answered.

"About me?" Daisuke, Kevin and Gwen turned to the doorway to see Ben with a black eye. "I'm touched," he said walking up to them.

"Ben, where have you been? What's with the black eye is that supposed to make you look tougher?" Kevin asked him as Daisuke held Ben's hand and she gasped.

"I can feel your skin, you're not wearing your ID mask," she said and Ben smiled.

"Nope. I'm back to human," he told her.

"How'd you do it? Daisuke's been looking for a cure for months," Kevin said.

"And I'm no closer then when I started," Daisuke said and Ben smiled.

"What can I saw, I wished upon a star last night and woke up this morning my gorgeous self," he explained and he held his hands out. "No powers no nothing," he said.

"Really?" Gwen asked him.

"Hey I'm better, what else matters?" Ben asked.

"And the black eye you're sporting?" Daisuke asked him.

"I was so excited when I woke up I ran into an open door," Ben answered.

"Small price to pay," Kevin said.

"Yeah whatever, now don't we have some Plumber business to attend to?" Ben asked.

"Don't we always," Kevin answered walking out of the room and Daisuke and Gwen followed. "We'll fill you in on the way," soon Kevin's car pulled up to a warehouse.

"So the Forever Knights are at it again?" Ben asked.

"Yeah we got to the robbery too late," Daisuke answered him.

"Not that we're pointing fingers or anything," Gwen said.

"Alright sorry, I should have been there, now let's go," Ben said as he took out his blaster and the others ran into the warehouse where they saw the Forever Knights loading up some crates into a truck.

"They're nearly done. If we're going to stop them, we need to do it now," Gwen said and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Arctiguana and she jumped towards the Forever Knights and breathed a cloud of ice at them encasing some of them in ice, Kevin ran up and his arms turned into a mace and hammer and he swung them knocking some knights down, Gwen ran up with a shield of mana in front of her and she threw mana discs at some of the knights and Ben fired his blaster knocking some more of the knights down.

"I a cold reception," Arctiguana said as she froze some more knights.

"Run away!" one knight shouted running to the truck and three more knights ran to the back of it but Arctiguana froze the truck encasing it in a huge block of ice and she turned back to Daisuke.

"Nice work," Ben said.

"Don't you mean ice work?" Kevin asked making Daisuke roll her eyes.

"Nice work Ben, even without your powers, you're still a pretty good part of the team," she told Ben who smiled at her and the team walked off but Gwen looked at Ben cautiously. A few minutes later she was outside the warehouse Darkstar was inside and her eyes were glowing.

"Michael's mana led me to him like a beacon. He is inside, I can feel it," she said before she jumped over the fence using platforms of mana and she opened the door ad her hands glowed with mana as she saw Michael with his back to her as he looked in a mirror.

"Lovely Gwen, I've been expecting you," he told her.

"I am just sure you have. Ben's aura stinks of you. Tell me what you did to him, and maybe I will go easy on you," Gwen told him.

"Why tell you when I can show you," he said turning around and the Dominus Librium was on his chest. "Ben has the Dominus Librium to thank for his current condition. It absorbed his powers and transferred it to me; of course I can no longer absorb energy by myself. But the Librium does it for me just fine," he said as the Librium fired a beam of light towards Gwen who held up a shield of mana but it cracked and was absorbed and Gwen made another shield which was absorbed and she made another one which was slowly cracking and being absorbed. "Finally sweet Gwen. Finally all your power is going to be mine," Michael told her. Meanwhile Ben, Kevin and Daisuke were in Ben's living room and Daisuke was trying to call Gwen.

"Still nothing?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. My calls are going to voicemail and her Plumber's badge is turned off so we can't find her that way," she answered as Ben looked at the ground.

"This is all my fault," he said.

"Ben, what're you talking about?" Daisuke asked him.

"She's gone to do something stupid," Ben answered and Kevin and Daisuke looked at him. "Stop staring at me like that, you're freaking me out,"

"So talk," Kevin told him.

"Alright. I made a deal with Michael Morningstar and Gwen must have found about it somehow and now she's gone off to find him," Ben explained.

"You did what!?" Daisuke shouted shocked. "How could you make a deal with Darkstar off all people?" she asked and Ben looked down at the ground.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find Gwen," Kevin said.

"I know where she's gone," Ben told them and they all ran into Daisuke's car and drove off. Meanwhile Gwen used her mana to pick up a prop and she threw it at Michael who ducked under it and she threw mana discs at him but they were absorbed by the Librium and she then sent a mana beam at him but again it was absorbed by the Librium and Michael fired a beam from the Librium and it hit Gwen and started to drain her off her power as she was dragged towards him.

"No!" Gwen shouted.

"I knew you'd come looking for me lovely Gwen, your cousin is too stupid to let something slip," Michael told her.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ben shouted running up to him and Gwen as did Kevin and Daisuke.

"You may look human again but deep down you are still the ugly energy sucking freak underneath," Daisuke told him.

"Sticks and stones little girl," Michael told her.

"I don't have any, but you're gonna have to settle for this," Daisuke said as she turned into her Cryonite form and fired an ice beam at Michael who made a shield of energy and blocked the attack.

"Thank you for your power lovely Gwen, it tastes delicious," he told Gwen as Kevin ran towards Michael but he was blasted away by an energy blasted. "And while we're at it Daisuke, perhaps I take yours as well," he said as the other part of the Librium fired a beam at Daisuke and hit her and it began to drain her of her powers as well and she fell to her knees and was dragged towards Michael. "That's it children, give me everything. Give me all your power!" he shouted as his eyes glowed golden.

"No. No!" Gwen shouted as her skin turned grey and zombie like.

"What can I do? Without my powers I'm nothing," Ben said before he ran up to Daisuke but Darkstar made a shield in front of her. "Hold on Dai, I'm coming,"

"I wouldn't advise that Ben, the balance of energy through the Dominus Librium is delicate. If you interrupt the flow in any way the consequences will be dire," Michael warned him but Ben jumped over the shield.

"I don't care. Nothing matters to me as long as Dai is safe," Ben told him.

"Stop you'll ruin everything!" Michael shouted at Ben.

"Like you said. Our association is hereby concluded," Ben told him as he jumped in front of Daisuke and he was pulled towards Darkstar and he grabbed both ends of the Librium and it glowed brightly, Ben then snapped both ends off.

"NO!" Michael shouted as everyone was thrown back in a massive explosion of light and the windows of the warehouse were shattered. Daisuke groaned as she turned back to normal and she sat up and held her head, she then heard Ben groan and she ran over to him.

"Ben are you..." she said before she gasped.

"What? What is...?" Ben asked before placing his hands on his face and he saw he was mutated again. "Oh, I figured that might have happened," he said.

"I am so sorry Ben," Daisuke said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"I did what I had to do. And I would do it again in a heartbeat," he told her and Daisuke smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him smile.

"No! Look what you've done to me!" Michael shouted now back to his horrendous form. "You will pay for this Tennyson!" he promised Ben as he grabbed his helmet and he ran off as Gwen and Kevin walked up to Ben and Daisuke.

"Should we go after him?" Gwen asked.

"No. He won't be a threat to anyone for a long time," Ben said.

"Whoa, Ben what happened to you?" Kevin asked him.

"Call it karma Levin. Now come on, to Mr Smoothy the first round is on me," Ben said walked off and Daisuke smiled and ran after him and she held his hand and they were followed by Kevin and Gwen.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Chapter 38

Busy Box

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Anything?" Gwen asked Daisuke as she drove her car through the streets of Bellwood at night time and Ben and Kevin were wearing their ID masks and in the back seat and Veemon was in between them.

"Not yet but the scanner has picked up level twenty technology somewhere near here," Daisuke answered.

"Level twenty, the only thing that level in the galaxy is your Omnitrix," Veemon told his partner.

"Actually, whatever we're detecting is level twenty plus, the scale on this thing doesn't go any higher," Daisuke replied.

"We've been driving around all night," Ben said.

"Before we give in pull over, I want to try something," Gwen told Daisuke who nodded and she pulled over and everyone climbed out. "You know how my powers have a hard time with technology, I figure that it's the other way around," she said as she made a sphere of mana in her hand and she slammed it into the ground sending out a wave of mana.

"So if your mana hits something super high tech," Daisuke said before a bright green flash of light appeared in the distance. "Bingo," and soon the group were walking down an alleyway where they saw a bright green light ahead of them and they turned the corner to see a small glowing green cube with pieces of metal on it.

"What is that?" Veemon asked.

"Kevin?" Ben asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Really? You always know," Ben told him.

"It's unlike any alien tech that I've ever seen," Kevin said as Ben walked over to the cube.

"Be careful Ben," Daisuke told him.

"Two words that contradict each other," Kevin said.

"You mean an oxymoron?" Daisuke asked him as Ben kneeled down and looked at the cube.

"Some kind of moron," Kevin answered.

"Oh very funny," Ben said with a fake laugh as he touched the cube which glowed brightly and when the light died down a perfect copy of Ben with glowing green eyes stood there.

"I think we should get back to the car," Daisuke said.

"And run away?" Ben asked.

"And run it over," she answered.

"Run away," the copy of Ben said.

"Whoa," Ben said.

"Whoa," the copy said.

"What are you, where did you come from?" Ben asked walking up to the copy.

"What are you, where did you come from?" the copy repeated.

"Cut it out," Ben said.

"Cut it out," the copy replied.

"I don't sound like that," Ben said.

"I don't sound like that," Ben groaned.

"You kind of do," Daisuke said walking up to Ben and stood in front of the alien technology which glowed and once the light died down it was now a perfect replica of Daisuke but with glowing green eyes.

"I bet people would pay a pretty penny for a robot version of themselves," Kevin said but Gwen, Ben and Daisuke glared at him.

"Shut up," Daisuke told him.

"Shut up," the robot said and Daisuke glared at it.

"Quit copying me," she said.

"Quit copying me," the robot repeated.

"What're you a parrot?" Daisuke asked.

"What're you a parrot?" the robot mimicked and Daisuke growled and put her hand on the robots mouth and the robot pushed her back and she hit the ground hard.

"Okay, that does it," she said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and the replica of herself glowed brightly and it morphed into a perfect replica of Humungousaur.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Gwen said as Humungousaur ran to the robot and punched it in the face sending it into the wall behind it; it then blocked a punch from her and punched her in the face sending her crashing to the ground and Ben, Gwen and Kevin moved out of the way. The replica Humungousaur then grabbed a dumpster and tossed it at Humungousaur who rolled out of the way and she got to her feet and punched the robot in the face before it grabbed her tail and threw her towards her team who ducked and she landed beside her car.

"Okay, that's it," Kevin said removing his ID mask and he ran towards the robot with his metal arm turning into a mallet and he swung it and when it hit the robot it shattered to pieces.

"Nice shot Kevin," Gwen told him and he grinned.

"Thanks I guess they don't make annoying imitator robots like they used to," he said as the green cub in the centre of the wreckage glowed bright green and all the parts flew back towards it and the robot reassembled into a replica of Kevin an its left arm turned into a mallet. "Whoops," Kevin said before he was hit by the robot and sent flying back. Veemon ran up and he delivered a head butt to the robot sending it flying back.

"That was easy," he said before he saw the robot turn into a replica of himself and it ran and delivered a head butt sending Veemon flying back.

"That was easy," the robot said in Veemon's voice.

"This is weird," Humungousaur said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Spidermonkey and she made monkey noises and jumped over her team and fired webs at the replica robot of Ben and it skidded back before it morphed into a replica of Spidermonkey and broke the webbing. "Right, I should have figured," Spidermonkey said.

"Right, I should have figured," the replica said firing web at Spidermonkey sending her crashing into a dumpster and she turned back into Daisuke and she slipped out of the webbing. Gwen's hands glowed before she threw two mana discs at the robot which bounced off it and it then turned into a replica of Gwen and it held its hands out and two solid discs the same colour as Gwen's mana appeared and the top half of the robot began to spin around very fast and threw dozens of discs towards the team.

"I got it!" Gwen said making a shield of mana blocking the barrage of discs and the robot soon stopped spinning.

"I got it," it said.

"No my car!" Daisuke shouted looking at her car which had several discs embedded into it. "Do you know how much insurance costs for a teenage girl driving a sports car?" she asked the robot angrily.

"Dai wait," Gwen said.

"For what? That thing trashed my ride," Daisuke told her.

"He sort of already did," Ben told her.

"She," Gwen said.

"Are we doing this again?" Ben asked his cousin.

"Actually we're not doing anything. And neither is she," Gwen answered.

"I don't get it," Kevin said.

"It's copying everything we do," Daisuke said. "We showed it we wanted to fight so it fought," she explained.

"So we need to do something else," Gwen said walking towards the robot. "We don't know who or what you are but we don't mean any harm, come here meditate with me," she said floating into the air and the robot dropped to the ground.

"Meditate with me," it said.

"I get it, as long as we stay calm..." Ben said.

"It will stay calm," Daisuke finished. "So you're going to just sit there?" she asked leaning forward and the robot turned into a replica of her.

"Guys," Gwen said.

"Going to just sit there," the robot said in Daisuke's voice.

"Good. Let's hope nothing shows up to aggravate it," Veemon said just as they heard a sound and saw a familiar spaceship landing nearby.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Kevin asked.

"That's the Vreedle brother's ship," Daisuke said running off and the others followed including the robot and they saw Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle emerged from their ship.

"It would appear that you have something that belongs to us," Octagon said. "I do believe we have ascertained the location of the previously discussed valuable object,"

"We did?" Rhomboid asked and his brother looked at him.

"Didn't notice there are two Daisuke Motomiyas, one of which is obviously of inferior workmanship and quality," Octagon told him.

"I think he means you," Kevin told Daisuke.

"Thanks," she replied as Rhomboid walked up and looked at Daisuke and the robot. "You know what this thing is?"

"Of course we do. This here is the legendary Naljian Destructor a weapon of ludicrous power. We've been searching for it longer than you can imagine," Octagon said walking up.

"Since last Thursday when we heard about the reward," Rhomboid said.

"Let me guess, someone hired you to repossess it for them?" Daisuke asked and the Vreedle brothers began to laugh hysterically.

"Heck no, we're taking it for ourselves," Rhomboid said once they stopped laughing.

"What would you do with it?" Gwen asked.

"Why, auction it off to the highest bidder," Rhomboid answered.

"Not that our personal business is any of your...business," Octagon said. "Now if you would excuse us, we got some repossessing to do," he then grabbed the robot's arm and pulled it towards the brother's ship, Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Heatblast and she threw fireballs in front of the Vreedle brothers.

"Not going to let you take it, it's too dangerous," she told them.

"If you want to know what's dangerous, take a look see and gander yonder," Rhomboid said firing his cannon at Heatblast who ducked before she began to throw more fireballs at the Vreedle brothers who ran off leaving the robot alone and its head turned around and it looked at Heatblast throwing fireballs at the brothers. Heatblast continued her assault when she was knocked over by a red metal sphere and she turned to see the robot had turned into a replica of her.

"Hey! I'm defending you!" she told it.

"Hey! I'm defending you!" the replica shouted back as it stood in front of the Vreedle brothers and fired more red metal balls from her hands at Heatblast who rolled out of the way.

"Lady Luck has most decidedly smiled on our endeavour. The robot is on our side," Octagon said as the replica of Heatblast glowed bright green and turned into a replica of Octagon who then shot red metal balls at Gwen who made a shield of mana in front of her, Veemon, Ben and Kevin.

"Hey no fair! Vreedles can't shoot fireballs!" Heatblast shouted.

"This time when I pound you, you're staying pounded," Kevin said running towards the robot with his right arm turning into a hammer and the robot's hand turned into a hammer as well and both ran towards each other but Kevin was hit by Octagon's blaster.

"Good shooting," Rhomboid told him as Ben began to fire Diamondhead shards at them both and they ran off.

"Much to my chagrin, that's pretty good shooting too!" Octagon shouted as he and his brother ran to their ship and the robot walked towards them. "That's it. Come to your good old uncle Octagon,"

"Good old uncle Octagon," the robot said as it and the Vreedle brothers climbed into the ship.

"They're getting away!" Veemon shouted.

"No duh," Kevin told him.

"I'll give you some cover," Gwen said and Heatblast, Ben and Kevin ran towards the ship but it lifted into the air and took off.

"Anyone up for a smoothie?" Ben asked and soon the gang were outside Mr Smoothy and Ben was carrying the smoothies towards the others and Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon took theirs and when Kevin reached over Ben pulled the smoothie away. "Not so fast, where's my money?" he asked Kevin who grabbed the smoothie.

"You're buying," he told him.

"Because?" Ben asked.

"Because we got beat by the Vreedle brothers," Kevin answered.

"He's got a point, the Vreedle brothers aren't that smart," Daisuke told Ben.

"What does that make us?" Veemon asked.

"I'm just saying the robot didn't look like an alien super weapon," Daisuke said.

"What do you think it is?" Kevin asked and Daisuke shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sort of glad they took the thing, the way it imitated me was starting to creep me out," he said.

"I'm sort of glad they took the thing, the way it imitated me was starting to creep me out," Ben mimicked.

"I do not sound like that," Kevin said.

"You kind of do," Gwen told him as the team heard a noise and saw the Vreedle brother's ship land in front of them.

"The Vreedle brothers twice in one day? It's like the opposite of Christmas," Kevin said.

"When we win I want the money for the smoothies," Ben told him as they walked towards the ship as Octagon and Rhomboid climbed out.

"Here's the thing. My brother and I would like to sincerely apologise for our outrageous behaviour earlier," Octagon said.

"We were so wrong," Rhomboid said and the team shared a look.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what happened?" Daisuke asked them.

"Well we were on our way to sell the thing and some robot cops tried to make us pull over," Rhomboid said.

"They took exception to us blasting a toll booth," Octagon said.

"I didn't have any change," Rhomboid said.

"I'm not following," Daisuke told them.

"The robot may have taken the wrong lesson from our completely reasonable actions," Octagon explained.

"What do you mean the wrong lesson?" Gwen asked just as the robot smashed out of the back of the ship as Humungousaur.

"He learned he really likes destroying things," Octagon told them as the robot Humungousaur lifted its arms up and its forearms turned into cannons and it began to fire energy blasts at the people nearby making them scream and run for cover, the robot then fired at Mr Smoothy and destroyed the benches and the building before firing at the sign making it fall down to the ground.

"Oh man!" Ben whined.

"They are so going to stop letting us hang out here," Kevin said.

"He's your problem now!" Octagon shouted as he and his brother climbed into their ship and took to the air but the robot turned and fired its cannons and they hit the ship and blew it to pieces.

"He's your problem now," the robot said walking up to the team before the Omnitrix symbol on its chest glowed and it changed shape in a bright flash of light. Once the light died down the robot had Spidermonkey's lower body and an extra set of arms and eyes, Heatblast's legs head and mini-shoulder volcanos, and Humungousaur's torso and tail. "This isn't good,"

"I do say that a lot don't I?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, and it's getting old," Kevin answered.

"Guy's can we focus?" Veemon asked them.

"Right, I got an idea," Daisuke replied as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she transformed into Lodestar.

"What good can Lodestar do?" Ben asked.

"I have magnetic powers, I can pull it apart," Lodestar answered.

"Won't work, it regenerates," Kevin told her.

"Not without a power supply, but I wish I knew what it was," Lodestar replied.

"The glowing part in the middle," Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"No. But do you have a better idea?" he asked.

"We just need to be sure, when we attack," Gwen said.

"Attack!" the robot shouted before firing its cannons and the gang ran for cover.

"Gwen!" Lodestar shouted.

"Sorry, that was completely my bad," Gwen apologised as the robot destroyed two cars.

"I think I can slow him down," Lodestar said as she held her hands out sending out magnetic waves and two cars lifted into the air and flew towards the robot hitting it in the face and both exploded making the robot stumble back and Lodestar threw another car but the robot swatted it away and Gwen started to throw mana discs at the robot as she began to run around on mana platforms and the robot turned to fire at her as Kevin ran up with his left arm turning into a hammer and his right arm turning into a mace and he swung them at one of the robot's legs making it fall to its knees and it turned and fired one of its cannons at Kevin sending him flying and he crashed into a car and he rolled out of the way before the robot fired again destroying the car.

"V-HEADBUTT!" Veemon shouted as he jumped into the air and rammed the robot with his head but he bounced off it and hit the ground. Lodestar spread her arms wide and sent out a large magnetic wave and all the surrounding vehicles floated into the air and flew towards the robot and crashed into it making it lose balance and hit the ground.

"Nice shot, I think I can keep him down," Kevin said running towards the robot and he jumped onto its chest and he began to hit the Omnitrix symbol several times before the robot grabbed him and stood up and its right hand turned into a mace and it swung it hitting Kevin sending him flying through the air.

"Tur-bo!" Gwen chanted and a tornado made of mana appeared catching Kevin and lowering him to the ground safely. "I still have my old spell book,"

"You mean my spell book," Ben told her as the robot walked up to them.

"You put a crack in it Kevin," Veemon told him.

"And I can rip it open," Lodestar said.

"And then I can grab the power source," Ben said and Lodestar held her hands up and she focused and the robot roared as the crack began to widen before it started repairing itself.

"It's fixing itself faster than I can pull it apart," Lodestar said.

"One more good pull," Ben said and Lodestar concentrated and she roared as the crack widened revealing a green cube.

"Now Ben!" she shouted and Ben's Wildvine arm extended and it grabbed the cube and pulled it out and the robot exploded and Ben dropped the cube on the ground.

"Hard to believe something so small could cause so much trouble," Gwen said.

"Hurry Dai, finish it off," Kevin said and Lodestar walked up to the cube and held her hand out when a bright flash of light appeared and a tall standing semi-humanoid made of bright-white light who appear to have had an aura of fiery blue flames around her came into view.

"Who are you?" Lodestar asked the alien.

"Whoever she is, she needs to get away from that thing. It needs some serious smashing," Kevin said.

"It's been nothing but trouble," Gwen said.

"Trouble, that's impossible but then again you are remarkably unintelligent," the alien said as Lodestar turned back into Daisuke.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"I did not mean to offend, you are such a young species you only perceive three dimensions am I right?" the alien asked.

"Yeah. How many are there?" Daisuke asked.

"Only twenty six that matter, you'll work it out soon I'm sure," the alien answered.

"Right," Daisuke replied.

"The point is, this so called dangerous weapon you fear is nothing more than my daughter's favourite toy," the alien said as the cube floated into her hand.

"Get outta town," Kevin said in disbelief.

"We were on an excursion to the lower dimensions when it must have dropped out of her carriage. I have been looking everywhere for it, I've been looking everywhere for it," the alien explained.

"Toy?" Daisuke asked as the cube floated towards Mr Smoothy and it glowed bright green and all the robot parts swirled around it and placed themselves back onto the cube.

"Maybe now she will stop crying," the alien said before looking at the others again. "You should be more careful, this toy is clearly marked not for children under three million years old," she told them before vanishing in a flash of light.

"I would never let a kid of mine play with something like that," Kevin said.

"Run away," they heard a voice say and they gasped. "Got ya," they turned and glared at Daisuke who was holding a can in front of her mouth.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Chapter 39

Con of Rath

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Gwen who was wearing sunglasses, a hat, a towel around her waist and she held an umbrella in her hand was standing outside Kevin's garage tapping her foot impatiently. "Hurry up we're losing our light!" she shouted banging her hand on the wall of the garage as Daisuke walked out of the garage.

"We're not losing our light. The beach is open all day," she told Gwen.

"You're right. Get a move on Kevin and Ben!" Gwen shouted as Kevin drove out in his car with Ben in the passenger seat.

"Chill out, we're only five minutes late. What's the big deal?" Kevin asked her.

"I'll tell you what's the big deal I've been trying to go to the beach for a month and every time we're about to go something happens, monster on the loose, alien invasion," Gwen said leaving forward.

"Sometimes it rains," Ben said.

"Well not this time, this time..." Gwen said before two aliens with white skin pale blue eyes both wearing blue robes and the one who was female was holding something in her hands. "Just forget I ever said anything," Gwen said depressed.

"Greetings I am Ambassador Zaw-Veenull from the planet Lewodan. We are seeking Daisuke Motomiya," the alien said.

"Present, how can I help?" Daisuke asked as Gwen dropped the umbrella and her bag.

"We hope you will undertake a delicate mission on our behalf. Only the legendary Daisuke Motomiya has the reputation and the skill to accomplish it," Zaw-Veenull explained.

"That's because I saved..." Daisuke whispered to her team.

"The whole entire universe, we know," Gwen told her.

"You must deliver this treasure so that peace may rein between the Lewodan's and our foes the Pantophage," Zaw-Veenull said.

"Treasure you say?" Kevin asked as the ambassador nodded to the female holding the object and she pressed a button and it opened up to reveal an armful-sized alien which looked like swirl of ice cream with two aqua-blue eyes and a mouth who looked at them and it flew over and it cooed making Daisuke and Gwen smiled.

"Aw," both girls said as the alien whistled and squeaked.

"Allow me to introduce the Tiffin, our crown prince if you will," the ambassador said.

"Cute, if you're into cotton swabs," Kevin said as Gwen saw the women look down sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name," she told the alien.

"I am Cicely, she who bore him," the alien answered.

"So it's like a hostage exchange?" Kevin asked the ambassador.

"Hostage? Oh no. No, no, no, it is simply a symbol of trust to demonstrate our sincere desire for peace, with the Pantophage," he answered as the Tiffin flew over to Daisuke and her Omnitrix began to spark and short circuit and she gasped. "Isn't that right, Cicely?" he asked the woman.

"Yes. Of course ambassador," she answered and the ambassador looked at Daisuke who hid her Omnitrix from view.

"Is something wrong, Daisuke Motomiya?" he asked her.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine," she answered.

"Excellent now, this credit cube is for your expenses," the ambassador told her pulling out a small gold cube and Kevin took it.

"Is that a solid gold cube, I've never seen one before they have no spending limit," he said.

"And how do we get the Tiffin to where he needs to go?" Gwen asked.

"Well, of course we will supply you a ship," the ambassador said and a giant spaceship appeared.

"We're supposed to fly in that thing?" Ben asked.

"Heck yeah we are. That's a Tachyon 930, ugly on the outside but all engine on the inside. Wahoo road trip," Kevin said running into the ship.

"Don't worry ambassador. We'll make sure the Tiffin gets to its destination. You have my word," Daisuke told the ambassador before her, Ben and Gwen entered the ship and soon it was flying through space with Kevin and Gwen up front and Ben behind them while Daisuke sat in the back playing with the Tiffin.

"Something's not right," Gwen said.

"What're you talking about? This ship is right of the show room floor," Kevin told her.

"Not that. I just have a feeling that ambassador hasn't told us the whole story," Gwen replied.

"Of course he hasn't. Ambassadors lie, that is their job," Ben told her.

"And you two aren't curious about what's going on?" Gwen asked both of them.

"Nope," Kevin and Ben replied.

"And you think its right to use a baby to seal a peace treaty?" Gwen asked.

"So the prince grows up in castle number one or number two, what's the difference?" Kevin asked as Daisuke's Omnitrix short circuited again and zapped her hand when she went to touch it and she was enveloped in a bright flash of gold light and she turned into a large nine foot tall tailless orange and white furred bipedal tiger that was very muscular, she had ice blue stripes on her shoulders, head, legs and upper body, she had a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet, a single retractable claw on both her hands, she had gold eyes and she was wearing black combat trousers, black combat boots with an ice blue stripe on the side, an unbuttoned waist coat, a tube top and fingerless gloves.

"Rath!" the new alien roared as she stood up and ripped a chair off the ground and threw it into the wall.

"Dai?" Ben asked looking back at the new alien as did Kevin and Gwen, the Tiffin squeaked looking at Rath who roared loudly making the Tiffin hide in the rafters of the ship.

"Dai, you're messing up the ride," Kevin said jumping onto Rath's back.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME, KEVIN LEVIN!? LET'S GO!" Rath shouted as she threw Kevin into the wall of the ship.

"Dai, calm down!" Ben shouted running towards Rath.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF RATH, BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!?" Rath shouted as she grabbed Ben's tail and spun him around and threw him into Kevin making both groan.

"Someone needs a time out," Gwen said as she put a mana sphere on Rath's head who struggled to pull the sphere off.

"TIME OUT?! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEARN THAT NOBODY CAN BEAT ME AT-! Did I just use up all my air?" Rath asked before she fell unconscious. She groaned and opened her eyes regaining consciousness and saw Ben, Gwen and Kevin walk up to her.

"Dai, can you understand me?" Ben asked her.

"Course I can Benjamin Tennyson! You think I'm stupid!?" Rath asked angrily.

"Yep, thick as a brick," Kevin said and Rath tried to attack him but she couldn't and found Gwen had restrained her with her mana.

"Kevin, not helping," Ben said glaring at Kevin. "Calm down, Dai! We need you to listen. You've become something called an Appoplexian. We looked it up in the ALDB," he told Rath.

"And that is?" Rath asked.

"The Alien Life form Database," Ben answered.

"Appoplexians are powerful, argumentative and extremely aggressive. They believe any problem can be solved by hitting it," Kevin said.

"Not true. Sometimes you've got to hit things a lot!" Rath shouted.

"And unfortunately for us and anybody else who makes you mad, female Appoplexians are far smarter and even more aggressive than males," Kevin added.

"Alright Dai, I'm going to let you go, but control your anger, no foot stomping," Gwen said as she released Rath.

"You might want to reboot the Omnitrix," Kevin told her.

"Good idea," Rath said calmly as she tried to turn back into Daisuke but nothing happened. "Huh, what's going on!?" she shouted trying to change back several more times but nothing happed and she roared in anger before her stomach grumbled. "Anyone hungry?" she asked making the trio sweatdrop. The ship then docked at a space station and everyone walked in with Gwen carrying the Tiffin inside its pod.

"Remember we're on a schedule," she told the others as they walked through a room filled with aliens eating food.

"To deliver the Tiffin right?" Rath asked and Gwen nodded as a robot carrying food passed them. "Hey, food robot," Rath said running after the robot.

"Get a snack so we can go," Gwen told her.

"Go where?" asked a familiar voice and Ben and Kevin turned to see Argit walking up.

"Argit, what a surprise," Ben said.

"Ben, Kevin. Long time no see, you look different did you get haircuts?" he asked them.

"No," both answered.

"Gwendolyn," Argit said glaring at Gwen.

"Argit, we were just leaving," she said walking off carrying the Tiffin's pod with her.

"What's the rush?" Arigt asked.

"We're on a mission to deliver some valuable cargo. The Tiffin of Lewodan," Kevin answered and Argit gasped.

"You're not getting a cut. It's for charity," Ben told him his Diamondhead arm turned into a sword. "Got it?" he asked.

"I got it man no problem, listen they just called my order. I'll catch ya later," Argit said walking off.

"Why would you tell him that Kevin? He's a conman who'd sell his own mother for lunch money," Gwen told him.

"I happen to know he got top dollar for his mother," Kevin replied.

"Hey, it's Argit. Yeah I know I owe ya but I got a tip to make us square again," Argit said into a communicator on his wrist.

"Not to mention whenever he shows up, we nearly get killed," Gwen said.

"You saying you don't like my friends?" Kevin asked.

"No, she's saying he's not your friend," Ben told him as Octagon and Rhomboid walked into the dinner.

"Okay, don't nobody who is interested in staying alive move!" Octagon shouted making everyone look at him and his brother.

"The Vreedles?" Ben asked.

"Yup, I'm Octagon and this is my brother Rhomboid," Octagon said.

"Call me Boid," Rhomboid said.

"But...we saw you go up in an explosion," Gwen told them.

"That tends to happen to us on a regular basis, we're what you might call clones," Octagon explained.

"Our folks made a home kit to make us," Rhomboid said. "They bought a lot; it was on sale what with it being by the best use by date, spoiled is what I guess you could call us," he said.

"But all that falls under the category of personal information that we don't share with strangers," Octagon said.

"That's right. I forgot," Rhomboid said.

"Now hand over the Tiffin so we can hold him for ransom," Octagon said.

"Not happening," Gwen said.

"Then we got us a disagreement," Octagon said.

"All things considered, I think we should just hand them the Tiffin," Kevin said.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING KEVIN LEVIN, NOBODY IS GIVING NOBODY NOTHING!" Rath shouted with a tray of food in her hands.

"Is that an Appoplexian?" Rhomboid asked.

"Yup, and they are stupider and meaner then we are," Octagon answered. "We're going to need what you call an edge," he told his brother. "One thousand credits to anybody that joins up with us," he announced and all the aliens in the room stood up and took out their weapons.

"Now you're making it interesting," Rath said with a smirk as she grabbed a robot from behind the bar and threw it at Rhomboid knocking him down before she backhanded an alien and ran off holding her tray of food in her other hand and she punched another alien knocking it out, one alien ran up and tackled Kevin sending him over the counter while another alien grabbed hold of the Tiffin but Ben punched it in the head sending it to the ground.

"Kevin," Gwen said throwing the Tiffin to Kevin who caught it before he was grabbed and slid down the bar and he smashed into Argit and several aliens ran towards him.

"Gwen!" he shouted throwing the Tiffin towards Gwen who caught it and she saw Octagon standing above Rath.

"Dai behind you!" she shouted as Octagon fired his blasted and hit Rath but when the smoke cleared she was unharmed but her food was destroyed and she looked at the tray and she snarled.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, OCTAGON VREEDLE! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! A WOMAN'S FOOD IS HER CASTLE!" she roared.

"I believe what you've done there is mixing what-ya-might-call-it... metaphors!" Octagon said confused before he was tackled by Rath and Rhomboid ran up but Rath delivered a spin kick knocking him down then she grabbed a crawling Octagon by the collar. "This is gonna hurt I suspect," he said and soon her and Rhomboid were sent flying through an airlock into space.

"Well that didn't work out so well," Rhomboid said. Gwen walked to the exit with Kevin and Ben following and Rath did as well.

"Do we have to leave!? I was getting warmed up!" she told them and soon they were leaving on their ship and Rath looked at the Tiffin in its pod who squeaked. "You're a lot of trouble you know that pipsqueak?" she asked and the Tiffin cooed and looked down sadly making Rath sigh. "But you are cute, that I can give you," she told him and the Tiffin squeaked.

"I'm almost starting to appreciate the old Dai," Kevin said.

"This is serious, what if she's like that forever?" Ben asked before the ship rocked violently and a spaceship appeared beside them.

"Greetings, Earthlings. This is commander Sang-Froid," a voice said as an Incursean appeared on the screen.

"You're an Incursean," Kevin said looking at the alien.

"Yeah, I am. Now, as you know, we Incurseans love war. Can't get enough of this stuff. It's what we live for," Sang-Froid said.

"Aha, get to the point," Ben told him.

"This peace-mission your on... we're against it. So prepare to be boarded, and then killed. Nothing personal," Sang-Froid told them as Rath ran up.

" LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', INCURSEAN COMMANDER SANG-FROID! RATH HAS A BETTER IDEA! I'M COMING OVER!" she shouted walking off.

"You're gonna need a spacesuit," Gwen told her.

"Fine," she replied opening a door. A few minutes later Sang-Froid was on the bridge when he heard sounds of fighting and he walked towards the door and looked through the window to see the Incursean soldiers floating through the air and Rath appeared and he backed up just as she kicked the door down. "OKAY INCURSEAN COMMANDER SANG-FROID, I'VE BEATEN EVERYONE UP ON THIS SHIP BUT YOU, NOW WE CAN FIGHT OR YOU CAN GO!" she told him.

"Fribbit," Sang-Froid said, a few minutes later Rath was back on her ship walking to the others.

"I talked to them, they said we could go," she said before the ship was hit by laser bolts coming from the Incursean ship. "Incursean Commander Sang-Froid lied!"

"Hold on to your lunch, I'm about to kick it into overdrive," Kevin said as he pressed a button and the Tiffin and Rath went flying to the back of the room and were pressed against the wall as they sped off from the ship.

"Engines full," Sang-Froid said as the Incursean ship blasted off after them and Kevin saw a black hole approaching.

"A black hole, cool," he said.

"Not cool, very not cool. We're gonna be sucked right in!" Ben shouted.

"No we won't," Kevin replied. "But they will," he then pulled hard on the controls and the ship flew vertical and turned around but the Incursean ship couldn't avoid the black hole.

"I hate that guy," Sang-Froid said before his ship was sucked into the black hole, soon Rath began to snore loudly and the Tiffin flew over and ticked her nose and she waved her hand around and the Tiffin did it again and again before Rath woke up and grabbed him.

"What's your problem!?" she shouted and the Tiffin squeaked. "Whatever," she said before she grabbed the Tiffin and pulled it down and it floated back up and she did it again and chuckled. "Ha, I guess you are kinda cute," she told him before she saw the others looking at her. "What!?"

"We got good news and bad news," Ben said. "The bad news is Kevin's black hole stunt damaged the engine,"

"The good news is there is a planet nearby where I can find the stuff we need to fix it," Kevin said.

"And that is?" Rath asked him. "Taydenite?!" she asked once the group landed on the planet.

"Told you she wouldn't like it," Gwen told Kevin as Rath picked him up.

"What's the big deal?" Kevin asked.

"The big deal is Kevin Ethan Levin, whenever we come across Taydenite Vulkanus is around and tried to kill us!" she shouted.

"Come on...You're exaggerating," Kevin told her as Vulkanus walked out of a cave.

"Hey! What're you doing here!?" he shouted as his Pick Axe minions surrounded the team. "Doesn't matter, kill them," He ordered before he looked at Rath. "Hang on, is that you Motomiya?" he asked.

"So what if it is?" Rath asked crossing her arms.

"So what happened, did you set the Omnitrix to UGLY?" he asked before laughing. "Set the Omnitrix to ugly," he said before laughing louder at his joke as did the Pickaxe aliens and Rath's claws extended and she snarled.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING VULKANUS!" Rath roared.

"Whoa Dai, chill out, I got this one," Kevin said.

"You!?" Rath asked.

"What you think you're the only one who can do a negotiation?" Kevin asked before walking towards Vulkanus. "Vulkanus, you've made a lot of money off me. Do we have to be enemies?" he asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Vulkanus answered.

"Even if I were to pay you for what I need," Kevin said pulling out the cold cube. "Say ten times the golden rate," he said.

"I like the way you're thinking," Vulkanus said leaning down to look at Kevin. "But considering that you're in my territory, and there's no way for you to escape, the number seems...low," he told him.

"Come on, that's a great deal considering every time we run up against you, we kick your butt!" Rath told him as she walked up to him.

"What did you say?" Vulkanus asked her.

"I should have said spank your butt, since you're just a little baby in that big mechanical suit!" Rath shouted.

"Dai, I got this," Kevin told her.

"I'm going to call you babyman now babyman," Rath said.

"You're not getting any Taydenite from me! Matter of fact you're not getting of this planet! Whack them!" Vulkanus shouted to his minions who attacked the team.

"I was negotiating," Kevin told Rath as he blocked pickaxe strikes.

"No. This is negotiating!" Rath shouted as she slammed two aliens together knocking them out.

"This is like one of those nightmares where everyone you know is in it, and they all want to kill you," Ben said slamming an alien in the head with his Swampfire arm.

"I don't have dreams like that," Gwen said.

"Oh right, me neither," Ben replied.

"Same here," Kevin said, Vulkanus aimed a blasted at Rath who punched the ground sending out a shockwave which knocked Vulkanus down and she pulled him out of his suit.

"You've ruined my whole supply!" he shouted at her.

"Actually, I see a few good pieces lying around," Rath replied looking at some Taydenite and soon the ship was repaired and nearing its destination.

"As we make our final approach to the Pantophage home planet, let me say thanks to all of you for flying with us on Kevin Levin airway," Kevin said.

"Oh button it," Gwen told him as Tiffin flew towards Rath and squeaked and cooed sadly.

"I know you're scared," she said grabbing the Tiffin. "But you'll be okay," she then tickled him making him giggle and squeak.

"Hey, I got an incoming signal from Lewodan," Ben said as an image of Cicely appeared.

"My dear Tiffin, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of what you're doing for our people," she said. "Please I beg of you, do not give my son to the Pantophage," she said to Rath.

"Huh? But didn't you come to us to deliver him?" Rath asked. "What's going on here!?" she demanded. "If you want us to turn around just say so,"

"No. It is as it must be," Cicely said sadly as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere and landed outside a large temple and the group walked in where they saw a large red alien sitting on a throne.

"I am Jarett, King of the Pantophage," the alien said as Rath grabbed the Tiffin's pod and held it up.

"Let's get it over with. WE BROUGHT YOU THE TIFFIN!" she said.

"And, I thank you for your trouble," Jarett said as he took the Tiffin from Rath and Tiffin squeaked sadly.

"Sorry little guy," Rath told him as Jarett put the Tiffin onto a cake.

"There isn't that lovely," he said before he grabbed the cake and ate it and rubbed his stomach as everyone looked at him in disbelief and shock.

"UGH!" Kevin and Ben said as they fainted.

"DID YOU JUST EAT THE BABY!?" Rath asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Jarett answered.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA KEEP HIM! I THOUGHT IT WAS A PEACE OFFERING!" Rath shouted.

"Yes, well, he was all that. Plus a rare delicacy. That's what a peace offering is, here on my planet," Jarett told her.

"Eating... BABIES... IS NOT... COOL!" Rath shouted as she jumped onto Jarett and she pulled open his mouth and jumped down and moved around in his stomach and she burst back out through his mouth shattering his teeth and she landed in front of the others with the Tiffin in her hands and he squeaked happily. "Yeah, I know. Same here," she told him.

"How dare you! Certainly you realize that this means war!" Jarett shouted and Rath handed the Tiffin to Gwen and she growled at Jarett and she jumped onto his face.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', JARETT OF PANTOPHAGE! I JUST JUMPED DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU START A WAR WITH THE LEWODANS AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN! ONLY NEXT TIME, I'LL KNIT YOUR INTESTINES INTO A SWEATER!" she threatened him before jumping down and she held the Tiffin and she roared at Jarett. The gang then left the temple as a large pod floated to the ground and the Ambassador and Cecily emerged and Tiffin squeaked happily as he flew towards his mother.

"My son alive, it's a miracle," she said happily.

"Glad to help. Now, about our fee-," Kevin said before Gwen elbowed him.

"We're happy to help," Ben told them.

"Nevertheless. On behalf of Lewoda, let me to offer our sincere gratitude to you, for negotiating a peace treaty with the Pantophage, who otherwise would have-," the ambassador said as Rath walked up to him.

"Did you know Jarett was gonna eat the baby?!" she asked him.

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly," he answered and Rath snarled at him.

"Leave. And never talk to me again," she told him and he walked off as Cecily approached.

"Thank you Daisuke Motomiya, thank you all," she said as Tiffin squeaked happily as Cecily headed back into the pod which then flew away and Rath was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Dai, you're back," Gwen said.

"Once the Tiffin left, I turned back to normal," Daisuke said.

"That baby must have sent out some sort of interference that messed with the Omnitrix," Gwen said.

"Good guess," Kevin said.

"You KNEW!?" Daisuke shouted.

"Well, I wasn't sure exactly," Kevin said.

"Kevin, Rath wants a word with you," Daisuke said begin enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Rath again. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', KEVIN E. LEVIN!" she shouted.

"Please don't," Kevin squeaked as Ben laughed.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!?" Rath shouted as she grabbed Kevin and Ben and dragged them off.

"NO!" Both shouted and Gwen sighed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	40. Chapter 40

Primus

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Vilgaxia is safe again sire," Psyphon said to Vilgax as both of them looked down at a large crowd cheering for Vilgax. "The people love you," he added before Vilgax walked off the balcony. "Something wrong my liege?" he asked following after Vilgax.

"I find there approbation hollow," Vilgax answered.

"Begging your forgiveness master, but how so? You are the conqueror of ten worlds, all bow down to your might and goodness," Psyphon told him as Vilgax sat on his throne.

"Almost all," he said.

"Surely you don't let the fact that Daisuke Motomiya has defied you countless times..." Psyphon said.

"Choose your next words carefully Psyphon. Your consul is valuable but not irreplaceable," Vilgax cautioned him.

"Of course my lord, it was just, that if you simply chose you could defeat Motomiya and wrest the Omnitrix from her," Psyphon told Vilgax.

"I know you seek to goad me into restless actions toad. But know this; I am closer than ever to controlling the power of the Omnitrix," Vilgax informed him as he thought back to his encounter with Ghostfreak in his prison. "Primus," he mumbled.

"Master, what are you thinking about?" Psyphon asked him.

"Revenge," Vilgax answered him. Meanwhile on Earth a red Techadon robot was thrown through the Welcome to Bellwood sign and it crashed into a gas station roof, Kevin jumped through the hole followed by Ben and Daisuke.

"Didn't we already destroy this thing?" Ben asked as Gwen grabbed the robot with her mana pinning its arms and Kevin jumped onto the robot's shoulders and his hands turned into slabs.

"Not this one, Techadons are mass produced battle robots," he explained hitting the robots head before he was thrown off and he hit the ground and the robot stomped on his head, Ben then fired Diamondhead shards at the robot making it stumble backwards. The robot then began to move around as a green wave passed out it.

"Too bad too sad, looks like it can't resist my magnetic personality," Lodestar said holding one of her arms up at the Techadon before she held her other arm up and the robot began to buckle and fall to pieces and one of its gauntlets fell off and three crab like legs appeared and it stood up and two of its fingertips opened up revealing eyes and it began to crawl off.

"Don't let the gauntlet get away!" Gwen shouted throwing mana discs at the gauntlet but it dodged them before Ben slammed his Diamondhead arm which had turned into a mace down on the gauntlet crushing it.

"Not this time," he said as Lodestar was ripping apart the Techadon when the Omnitrix symbol on her chest glowed and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Huh?" she asked looking at her Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix must take Daisuke Motomiya to Primus," the Omnitrix said beeping.

"Primus? Is it in danger?" she asked.

"Standby for teleportation," the Omnitrix replied.

"Dai, what's going on?" Ben asked as he ripped the Techadon's head off and the rest of the robot collapsed to the ground.

"Primus is in trouble," Daisuke answered.

"Who's Primus?" Ben asked.

"Never heard of him," Kevin said.

"Teleportation feature ready for use: Destination Primus," the Omnitrix said as the Omnitrix began to glow bright gold.

"She's teleporting!" Gwen shouted as she, Ben and Kevin ran towards Daisuke and a bright gold light enveloped the four of them and when it died down there was no trace of them. Daisuke then appeared on a strange planet and she landed on her feet before she heard three screams as Gwen, Ben and Kevin fell on top of her.

"Guys!" she shouted pulling herself out of the pile and she glared at her team who chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't feel like being left behind this time," Gwen told her as she, Kevin and Ben stood up.

"So what is this place?" Kevin asked looking around to see a large volcano in the distance spewing green lava which flowed into a green stream in front of the gang.

"I don't have a clue," Ben answered.

"Dai, what about you, you seemed to know what Primus was when the Omnitrix said it," Gwen told her.

"Something Azmuth talked to me about, said it was important to the Omnitrix or something," Daisuke replied as three strange aliens which looked like giant blue mosquitoes with green eyes flew overhead and hovered over the green stream and they put their noses in it and sucked some of the green liquid up before they flew off towards the volcano.

"Welcome to Primus. Please Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin, try not to break anything," a voice behind them said and Daisuke, Gwen, Ben and Kevin turned around to see Azmuth standing on a branch.

"Azmuth, good to see you're alright. What's wrong? Why did the Omnitrix take us here?" Daisuke asked and Azmuth smiled.

"Good to see you made it here alright and in one piece. It's nice to see the transporter function on the Omnitrix works. And as for what is wrong, it's Vilgax," he explained jumping onto Daisuke's shoulder.

"Vilgax? What does he want now?" she asked.

"Uh...guys," Kevin said.

"What Kevin?" Daisuke asked him.

"We got incoming," he answered making everyone turn to see a swarm of those blue alien mosquitoes heading towards them.

"Run!" Ben shouted and everyone ran off.

"Wait! Daisuke, you don't understand!" Azmuth shouted.

"Explain it to me when those things are not chasing us Azmuth," Daisuke told him as more of the alien mosquitoes appeared in front of the group.

"Kevin, Ben!" Gwen shouted.

"Got your back," Ben said as he took flight and his Diamondhead arm turned into a sword and he sliced through two of the mosquitoes, Kevin's hands turned into hammers and he swung them knocking some of the mosquitoes back and destroying some of them. Gwen threw mana discs at the ones flying towards her, Daisuke and Azmuth and they were destroyed.

"I think they're after the Omnitrix," Gwen said.

"Well of course they are. That's their task," Azmuth said.

"You want to fill us in?" Daisuke asked him just as the Omnitrix beeped and fired gold beams of energy at three of the mosquitoes and it began to scan them and the Omnitrix then beeped.

"Omnitrix has returned to Primus," it said in Daisuke's voice and the mosquitoes flew off leaving four confused humans and Azmuth alone.

"Now Azmuth, explain what those things were," Daisuke told Azmuth.

"They were Voliticus Biopsis, machines that I created to scour the universe for new DNA samples to add to the Codon Stream based here," he explained.

"And where is here?" Ben asked.

"This Ben Tennyson is Primus. A planet that I created to act as the source for all of the DNA samples in the Omnitrix, it houses the Codon Stream containing all the DNA samples the Voliticus Biopsis found throughout the galaxy," Azmuth explained.

"But then how did I and the others end up here?" Daisuke asked him.

"The planet seems to have a mind all its own, it called me here and the Omnitrix and you here. The others however..." Azmuth answered.

"We kind of hitched a ride with Daisuke," Gwen answered.

"Uh huh," Azmuth replied.

"So where's Vilgax?" Daisuke asked him.

"Let's find him," Ben said running off and the others followed him and soon his Diamondhead arm had turned into a blade and he began to cut vines as the group ran through a jungle.

"So is Primus a living planet?" Daisuke asked Azmuth as they followed Ben.

"No, it is a giant organic machine," he answered as the group came into a clearing to see several destroyed Voliticus Biopsis on the ground.

"Whoa," Kevin said.

"Must be some of the ones Gwen trashed," Ben said.

"I doubt it, we're a mile from where she was blasting them to pieces," Daisuke replied picking up a piece of one of the destroyed machines. "Look at this, these things have been scorched by a ray gun,"

"So we're not the only ones who have been attacked by these things," Kevin said as he picked up a piece of debris and it crumbled in his hands.

"There is no rust or moss, the jungle hasn't grown over them," Gwen said kneeling down inspecting the broken machines.

"Didn't happen very long ago," Ben said.

"All the more reason to keep moving," Kevin said walking off and the others followed after him and soon they were walking alongside a green river.

"This is going to take forever to get across this thing," Ben said. "For you guys that is," he said before flying off.

"Sometimes I really hate that guy," Kevin said as Gwen made platforms of mana and walked off with Kevin and Daisuke with Azmuth on her shoulder following her, Daisuke stopped when she heard something down in the green liquid and suddenly a tentacle shot out and wrapped around her and pulled her and Azmuth down into the liquid.

"Dai!" Gwen shouted as she and Kevin stood on the opposite side of the river and Ben landed beside them, Daisuke and Azmuth then appeared out of the water as the tentacle pulled them under again.

"I got this!" Kevin shouted as both his hands turned into maces and he jumped into the liquid after Daisuke and Azmuth.

"Dai, Kevin, Azmuth!" Gwen shouted before her eyes glowed and she fired a mana blast into the water and the creature which had attack Daisuke and Azmuth appeared and a massive tidal wave of the green liquid washed over Ben and Gwen.

"Dai!" Ben shouted looking at the water.

"Up here," Daisuke said making Ben and Gwen turned around to see Daisuke and Azmuth on a branch and Kevin's foot caught in a vine.

"What part of I got this didn't you understand?" Kevin asked Gwen before he fell to the ground.

"Evidently all of it," Azmuth answered as Daisuke grabbed him and jumped down to the ground.

"If Vilgax is here, we're gonna need a plan," she said scratching her head before she got an idea and she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Ditto and split into two.

"What good will two of you accomplish?" Azmuth asked her as both Dittos turned back into two identical copies of Daisuke.

"Alright, you guys keep going with the copy and I will follow from a distance," the original Daisuke explained as her duplicate nodded and walked off.

"If you're sure," Ben said and Daisuke nodded making him and the others nod before they followed after the second Daisuke, and soon they had entered the large volcano where a geyser of green liquid shot up on their left.

"Daisuke Motomiya!" a voice boomed and everyone looked to see Vilgax jump over a chasm and land in front of her. "I've been waiting for this," he said.

"Vilgax, what're you doing here?" Daisuke's duplicate asked. "Doesn't matter, I'm gonna kick your butt like always," she told him before being enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Humungousaur who roared and grabbed Vilgax and both grappled with Humungousaur being thrown over Vilgax and she hit the ground, she then got up and charged again as did Vilgax and both jumped and crashed into each other and were thrown to the ground away from each other, Vilgax got to his feet to see Humungousaur running on all fours and she rammed into Vilgax sending him flying into a wall where he crashed into the ground and rocks fell on top of him, Humungousaur walked forwards when Vilgax emerged from the rubble and took out his sword.

"A valiant effort Motomiya, but not nearly good enough," he told her before firing a red beam from his sword at Humungousaur who was hit and she groaned and turned back into Daisuke, he then picked up a large boulder and threw it at her but she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Rath and caught the boulder.

"Let me tell you something, Vilgax, conqueror of ten worlds! Rath will defeat you! Rath will hunt you down even though you're standing right here! You are no match for the awesomeness of Rath!" she shouted throwing the boulder at Vilgax who fired beams from his eyes blowing the boulder up, he then fired at the roof of the cave and boulders fell down towards Rath who jumped out of the way and was enveloped in a gold flash of light and turned into Ghostfreak and turned intangible avoiding the debris and when she turned tangible again Vilgax was there and he punched her sending her crashing into a wall and she turned back into Daisuke and groaned.

"We gotta help her," Ben said running off towards Vilgax just as he pulled the Omnitrix off Daisuke's wrist.

"To the victor the spoils," he said.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Ben told him as his Diamondhead arm turned into a spiked mace and he swung it at Vilgax who caught his arm and threw him away into a wall, Kevin ran up and swung his hand which had turned into a mace and hit Vilgax in the gut but he grabbed Kevin and threw him away just as Gwen threw a mana blast at Vilgax.

"Pathetic," Vilgax said before he blew a tornado at Gwen who went spinning back into a wall and Vilgax then blew one at Ben and Kevin sending them flying. "Omnitrix, I am your master now. I command you, Brainstorm, Big Chill!" he demanded of the Omnitrix.

"Azmuth," the real Daisuke whispered walking up to him. "I take it the other me lost,"

"Yes. But not through lack of effort, and your friends have been beaten as well. I hope this was part of your plan," he told her.

"Daisuke Motomiya, I know you are there. If you wish to see your friends alive again step forward," Vilgax said holding Kevin and Gwen in his hands and his foot was on Ben's back.

"Let them go Vilgax!" the second Daisuke shouted walking up to him, and a few minutes later she, Ben, Kevin and Gwen were chained to a wall with headbands.

"Good plan Dai," Ben told her.

"Oh, you wanted him to kill you. I'll remember that next time," she replied. "Besides this is part of the original Daisuke's plan, so chill out," she said as Gwen's eyes glowed before the headband did and she was zapped.

"I can't use my powers," she said.

"The headbands, neural inhibitors," Kevin explained as Vilgax walked up.

"Tell me Motomiya, is there a key, a magic word," he said to Daisuke.

"You'd have to ask Azmuth. But I doubt he would tell you if he were here," she replied.

"For your sake pray that you are wrong," Vilgax said. "For if he does not, the great Dai Ten and her friends shall be fed to the Codon Stream," he told them before walking off as the floor below Daisuke, Ben, Kevin and Gwen opened up and revealed the Codon Stream below them.

"Oh man, tell me this is part of Daisuke's plan," Kevin begged the copy.

"How should I know?" she asked him.

"How does the Omnitrix even work if Primus contains the DNA of all the aliens? What's inside the Omnitrix?" the real Daisuke asked Azmuth was they hid behind a rock.

"The Omnitrix is like a wireless device connecting through the universe to the serve which contains the database of DNA, without Primus the Omnitrix is useless," he explained.

"This world is important to you eh Azmuth, that give me a rather ingenious opportunity. Teach me how to use the Omnitrix, or I will destroy the planet," Vilgax said appeared behind the two of them.

"He doesn't know how to use the Omnitrix, only I can use it," Daisuke told him.

"That's not entirely..."

"Zip it Azmuth," Daisuke told him.

"You will teach me how to wield the Omnitrix?" Vilgax asked her.

"Only if you let my friends go," Daisuke answered.

"We have an agreement. Teach me how to use the Omnitrix, and then I will let them go. But you Daisuke Motomiya...you will die," Vilgax told her.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Daisuke said as Vilgax grabbed her and threw her in front of her team and he walked up to her.

"Daisuke noooooo!" Gwen shouted.

"Show me human," Vilgax told her and Daisuke stood up and winked at her duplicate who grinned back and she turned into Ditto.

"See, you have to work the Omnitrix like this," Daisuke told Vilgax as she turned the dial and slammed it down but nothing happened except the Omnitrix vanishing and Ditto did as well.

"What did you do?" Vilgax asked her.

"You really think I was gonna teach you how to use the most powerful device in the universe?" Daisuke asked him before she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and turned into one of her older aliens. "Snare-Oh!" she shouted before shooting bandages at Vilgax tying him up and she threw him to the ground and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and turned into Cannonbolt who rolled towards Vilgax and knocked him into the Codon Stream and she looked down to see him fall in.

"You didn't mean to do that Dai," Gwen told her.

"He had it coming," Ben said.

"Beware it is not over Daisuke, the bio-energy in the Codon Stream combined with..." Azmuth said.

"Daisuke Motomiya!" Vilgax's voice boomed as he emerged from the Codon Stream the size of Way Big. "Prepare to meet your doom!" he bellowed.

"Not happening today squid face," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Way Big, Vilgax ran towards her and tried to punch her but she blocked each attempt before she grabbed his hand and began to hit Vilgax's face with his own hand. "Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!" she said.

"Ha, classic," Kevin said chuckling. Way Big grabbed Vilgax and began to spin around before she threw him and he flew out of the volcano and past his spaceship and he flew into space. A few minutes later Azmuth was on Daisuke's shoulder as they walked out of the volcano.

"I guess I will have to move the planet and hide it again," Azmuth said.

"I'll take that as a thank you," Daisuke said making him smile slightly.

"Couldn't you have acted way over the top when Daisuke gave in to Vilgax?" Kevin asked Gwen. "Daisuke noooooo!" he then shouted mimicking Gwen.

"I was just trying to help Ben trick Vilgax!" Gwen defended herself.

"Uh huh, sure," Kevin told her.

"But now we've got a giant Vilgax to contend with," Daisuke said.

"The effects of the Codon Stream will wear off shortly," Azmuth told her.

"Meaning we've just got an ordinary sized Vilgax to deal with," Ben said.

"And I will still kick his ass, no matter what," Daisuke told him and the others smiled.

"Thank you for your help Daisuke. Until we meet again," Azmuth told her and Daisuke nodded.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Chapter 41

Time Heals

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Gwen was running towards a large building which looked abandoned and she ran up to a window on platforms made of mana and she stood on the ledge and she held her hands out and the window opened up silently. She then descended to the ground floor on platforms made of mana and she walked along a large shelf of books, she then stopped once she saw one book. "Ortis," she spoke and the book flew out of the shelf and towards Gwen, she then heard the sound of a door opening and Hex walked through and he looked around.

"Odd, I could have sworn I heard..." he said as Charmcaster walked up behind him.

"I told you Uncle Hex there is nothing here. It's late go to bed," she told her uncle before walking off and Hex followed her. Gwen meanwhile had hidden behind a pillar and she looked at the book in her hand which was the Archamada book of spells.

"I am one lucky girl," she said to herself. The next morning Kevin was knocking on the door to Gwen's house with Ben and Daisuke behind him.

"We're gonna miss the kick off," he said.

"The car's gone. Nobody is home," Daisuke told him as Kevin began to ring the doorbell. "You're going to break it,"

"No I'm not," Kevin replied before he pushed the button into the doorbell and it short-circuited and Ben and Daisuke frowned at him. "It was already loose, we should go in. She's want us too," he told them.

"What're you guys doing here?" they heard Gwen ask from behind them and they turned to see Gwen wearing a trench coat and a pair of glasses with the Archamada book of spells in her arms.

"Nothing, we totally going to sneak in and watch the game on your dad's sixty inch TV," Kevin lied as Gwen walked up and opened the door and she walked in with the others following. "And your doorbell was already busted when we got here," he lied.

"No it wasn't, he broke it," Ben said.

"You know what, I don't really care. Go watch your game, I'll be right back," Gwen said walking up the stairs.

"Did you hear what she said?" Kevin asked.

"That she doesn't care about the doorbell?" Ben asked.

"It was code. What that meant was she doesn't care about me," Kevin explained.

"Kevin that's ridiculous. Gwen does care for you," Daisuke told him.

"She doesn't even pretend to like me anymore. I mean who could blame her, look at me," Kevin said removing his ID mask revealing his true form. Meanwhile Gwen was drawing symbols on the floor of her room with a piece of chalk and she lit some candles and she floated into the air in the centre of the triangle and the Archamada book of spells floated in front of her.

"Ortis Expositis," she said and the book turned to a page on its own. "Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero..." she chanted before the door to her room opened and Daisuke walked inside.

"I know what you're doing Gwen," she said and Gwen sighed.

"I have to do this Dai," she told her and Daisuke frowned.

"You know messing with the past will have consequences," she told Gwen just as a bright flash of light appeared and Professor Paradox appeared in the room.

"She's right. Time travel is for immortals and fools, and I speak from experience," he told Gwen.

"What're you doing here?" Gwen asked dropping to the ground and standing up.

"I'm about to warn you not to go through with this plan of yours," Paradox answered pulling out his pocket watch and he looked at it. "See, I just did right on queue... Now comes the part where you tell me..." he said.

"This spell can send me back in time! Back when Ben tried to hack the Omnitrix!" Gwen explained.

"And you think if you can stop them there won't be any explosion and Kevin and Ben won't be transformed into monsters. And everything will be wonderful again!" Daisuke said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes!" Gwen replied.

"No! Generally, 2 out of 3 isn't bad, but in this case however... Trust me, Gwendolyn. Don't do this!" Paradox warned her.

"But I haven't been able to cure Kevin with my magic. It's the only way," Gwen told him.

"How do you think I feel? I haven't been able to help Ben either," Daisuke said.

"There's always another way. In fact, sometimes to do something, all you need to do is nothing," Paradox told Gwen who began to shed tears.

"You're not making any sense," Gwen told him.

"I am often accused of that, but I'm the time walker and I'm generally quite well informed on these matters," Paradox told her.

"I _have _to do this," Gwen said.

"I suppose you do. But mark my words, Gwen Tennyson. You are about to unleash forces that you can neither comprehend nor control. Goodbye for now," Paradox said before he vanished.

"This is going to bite you in the butt," Daisuke told Gwen who ignored her and she floated into the air again.

"Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro mas mesquam essei," she chanted and the candle's flames turned blue and a triangle portal opened up and Daisuke watched as Gwen vanished and she sighed.

"I hope you know what you are doing Gwen," she thought before she vanished as well in a blue flash of light.

"Ben….what did you do!?" Daisuke shouted at Ben as the Omnitrix began to overload.

"It was an accident," Ben told her.

"It's overloading!" Kevin shouted.

"Everyone run!" Daisuke told the others but Kevin ran up to her and Ben.

"Maybe I can…." He said before the glow intensified and a massive explosion occurred levelling the warehouse, suddenly everything rewound and Gwen shook her head and noticed everything was frozen except for her, she walked over to Kevin and waved her hand in front of him but he didn't react.

"What's going on?" she asked herself.

"That's a little complicated," Gwen turned to see her future self walk up to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who do you think I am? I'm you," Gwen told her past self. "I've just travelled back in time to give you important information,"

"Prove it. Prove that you're me, how do I know you're not an imposter or an evil twin," past Gwen said and future Gwen sighed.

"We don't have time for this," she said.

"Why not? If you're a time traveller you should have all the time in the world," past Gwen said.

"What do you want me to do?" future Gwen asked.

"Tell me something only I know," she answered and future Gwen walked up and whispered into her ear. "Okay you're me. And by the way yuck, you could have just told me our locker number or something," she told her.

"We need to stop Ben from messing with the Omnitrix. If you don't, you will never forgive yourself if you let this happen," future Gwen said.

"Alright," past Gwen replied and future Gwen walked away as time resumed.

"Trust me have I ever been wrong?" Ben asked Daisuke who gave him a blank look. "Forget I asked," he said but before he could do anything to the Omnitrix, Gwen grabbed him, Kevin and Daisuke with her mana and held them against the wall.

"What're you doing Gwen?" Daisuke asked.

"It's too risky hacking the Omnitrix. No promise me you won't try to hack it," Gwen told them.

"I promise. I didn't even want to go through with the plan," Daisuke said and Gwen dropped her and she looked at Ben and Kevin who nodded and she dropped them as well. "Ya gonna explain?" Daisuke asked her.

"No," Gwen said.

"Good girl," future Gwen said as she vanished and opened her eyes and she landed on the ground, she looked around her room and she ran down the stairs and out of her house and she then gasped as she saw nothing but destruction.

"Attention citizens, surrender. Continued resistance will only result in further suffering," a voice announced as a truck with loudspeakers on the top of it drove past her. A wall of a house then crumbled reveal two of Charmcaster's stone monsters.

"Charmcaster's monsters, what is she doing?" she asked herself as the monster looked at her and they roared and walked towards her. "Get back, I mean it. Don't come any closer," she warned them but one monster slammed its arms down but she rolled out of the way and the monster demolished the door to the house. "Hey, that's my house!" she shouted as she grabbed one monster and slammed it into the other one before she ran off as three more monsters gave chase, she turned a corner into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, she then heard a roar behind her and she turned and fired a mana blast at the rock monster and she blew its head off. She then ran off down the freeway towards the city, she soon arrived at the Mr Smoothy to find it destroyed and she took out her cell phone and dialled a number. "Where are you Ben and Daisuke?" she asked herself and soon she made her way to Kevin's garage to see Kevin's car ruined. "Oh Kevin, not you too," she said sadly, she then saw a rock monster behind her and she sent a mana blast at it turning it into dust and she then saw dozens of rock monsters walking towards her. "There's too many, I gotta get out of here," she said running off. Soon she had made it into the city and hid behind a wrecked car and she ran to an alleyway and looked at the posters over the buildings which were of Hex.

"Been quite a day hasn't it?" Paradox asked behind her and she turned around to see him and Daisuke who as frowning at her.

"Will you stop doing that!?" she shouted at Paradox who smiled at her.

"What did I tell you Gwen? Messing with the past has major consequences," Daisuke told her.

"I was trying to help," Gwen said and Daisuke folded her arms around her chest and says

"And how'd that work out for you?" she asked him.

"What happened here?" Gwen asked.

"You happened, you went back in time to stop that explosion and ergo Kevin and Ben from mutating," Daisuke answered.

"But that was the plan," Gwen replied.

"And all plans have unforeseen consequences," Paradox explained. "For example Hex and Charmcaster tried to take over the world, as is there want. You Ben, Kevin and Daisuke swung into action; you were humanity's last line of defence only there was a weak link,"

"Me?" Gwen asked.

"Oh no my dear, not you it was Kevin," Paradox answered. "Because you went into the past and prevented that explosion, you kept him from mutating, ergo the old Kevin lacked the powers he would have needed to stop Hex and so the bad guys won,"

"I didn't know," Gwen said.

"I warned you that time travel was for immortals and fools, I am the only immortal hereabouts, you do the math," Paradox said.

"Where are Ben and Kevin?" Daisuke asked him and the trio vanished and reappeared in a tree overlooking the large building Gwen had stolen the book from and saw Kevin who looked like one of the stone monsters and he picked up stones and moved them to a pile in front of Charmcaster.

"Kevin," Gwen said in shock.

"What did Charmcaster do to him?" Daisuke asked.

"It amused her to bind him using the same spell which gives her control over her rock monsters," Paradox answered as Kevin dropped a rock.

"Aw, clumsy, clumsy Kevin," Charmcaster said as she fired energy bolts at Kevin making him groan and back up.

"I'll save you Kevin," Gwen said.

"That's the thing that started this whole mess in the first place," Paradox reminded her.

"What about Ben?" Daisuke asked.

"He fought bravely, as an Anodite he could hold his own against Charmcaster and overpower her easily, but up against Hex and Charmcaster he stood no match. Pity, after you and Daisuke died he was the planets last hope," Paradox answered.

"No! Dead?! Us?!" Both girls asked him shocked.

"Yes! Dead! You! Why are we talking this way?" he asked them.

"We're not dead, we're right here," Daisuke told him.

"That is the funny thing about time travel," Paradox explained.

"I need to change everything back to what it was before," Gwen said.

"I suppose there is no harm in trying, but stealing that book will not be as easy this time around. What with the rock monsters, Hex and Charmcaster's heightened powers," Paradox said as he saw Gwen and Daisuke on a platform of mana heading towards the building. "Ah youth, they never listen," he said with a smile. Daisuke and Gwen neared the building when a magic blast hit them sending them both onto a balcony and they saw Charmcaster floating above them.

"Daisuke Motomiya and Gwen Tennyson, no way," she said.

"Why so surprised?" Daisuke asked her.

"Because I killed you both, and I am going to do it again," Charmcaster told her as she sent a powerful magic blast towards Daisuke and Gwen but Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Chromastone who absorbed the magic and redirected it at Charmcaster knocking her to the ground.

"Killing me is so not cool!" she shouted firing another energy blast at Charmcaster and knocked her out cold.

"Nice shot," Gwen said and Chromastone grinned and both made it to a window and Chromastone blasted it open and both jumped down, Gwen began to search for the Archamada book of spells.

"Looking for something?" both turned to see Hex sitting in a chair holding the book Gwen needed.

"You aren't surprised to see us?" Chromastone asked him.

"On the contrary, I've been waiting for you. After all you're the time lost Gwen," he said to Gwen. "The last link to a less appeasing past,"

"How did you know all that?" Gwen asked him.

"Magic my dear, I am enjoying this new world that your meddling created, I'm not letting you change it back," Hex told her as Charmcaster dropped down in front of Chromastone and Gwen.

"Are you two done talking, because I am totally going to kill them again," she said.

"You must learn patience my dear niece," Hex told her.

"But not right away, first I'm going to kill them," Charmcaster said before Chromastone fired an energy blast sending her flying.

"You have got to stop saying that," she told her and Charmcaster sat up.

"If you think I am going to fight you, then you are dumber then you look," she said to them just before they heard grunting and Kevin smashed through the door and he jumped and punched nearly hitting Gwen before Chromastone blasted hi away and he stood and walked back.

"Kevin! Don't do this! It's Daisuke and Gwen, remember who you are!" Chromastone shouted and Kevin stopped and grunted before he shouted and punched Chromastone who stumbled before Gwen blasted him with mana sending him into a bookshelf. "Why do I bother?" Chromastone asked as Gwen cut a hole in the floor and fell down and Chromastone jumped after her.

"You little fool!" Hex shouted at Charmcaster.

"Oh sure, like you knew she was going to do that," Charmcaster replied as Gwen and Chromastone crashed through floors until they stopped in what looked like a dungeon and both looked around and saw Ben chained to a wall in pain.

"Ben!" Chromastone shouted running up and she broke the chains and helped Ben to the ground when he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Dai? But...I saw Charmcaster...you and Gwen were fighting her and she..." Ben said before grunting in pain.

"I know, Ben...It's all my fault..." Gwen said walking up.

"I don't understand," Ben said.

"The Omnitrix... when it blew up... only it didn't... but it should have and would have if only I hadn't tried to fix everything," Gwen said.

"We'll explain as soon as we get you out of here," Chromastone said helping Ben up just before Charmcaster broke through a wall with a rock monster and Kevin.

"Oh sure, like that's gonna happen," Charmcaster told them.

"I'll handle Charmcaster, Gwen get Ben out of here," Chromastone told her.

"I lost you both once, I am not losing you again," Ben said as his hands glowed with mana and he threw a disc at the rock monster while Kevin ran towards Gwen and Chromastone turned into Heatblast and she sent a stream of fire at Charmcaster.

"Tempestus!" she chanted and a wall of water appeared and blocked the fire and Charmcaster sent it towards Heatblast who was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Arctiguana who breathed a beam of ice and froze the water and she then fired another beam at Charmcaster encasing her in a block of ice. Gwen fired a mana blast at Kevin sending him flying back into a wall while Ben threw mana discs as best he could at the rock monster holding it off, Gwen then saw Hex descending through the hole in the ceiling.

"It's time to write the last chapter in this sad little saga," he said.

"Sorry Hex, I'm not much of a reader," Ben told him sending a mana blast at him knocking Hex to the ground and Gwen grabbed the spell book and Ben grunted and fell to his knees in pain and Arctiguana ran up to him as did Gwen, Hex got to his feet followed by the rock monster and Kevin.

"Gwen, go! I'll hold them back," Arctiguana told Gwen.

"But..."

"Go!" she shouted and Gwen ran off.

"Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero, quis venit pro..." she began as Hex burst through a wall.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"mas mesquam essei!" Gwen finished the chant and a triangle opened above her and she was sucked in before Hex could stop her. Gwen then appeared outside the garage where the two past Gwen's were talking.

"Are you sure?" the first past Gwen asked.

"You will never forgive yourself if you let this happen," the second Gwen said.

"Don't listen to her! I'm from her future and she doesn't know what she's talking about!" Gwen shouted making both look at her.

"Oh come on! How do I know _you're_ not an impostor?" the second Gwen asked.

"Ugh, the lock on our locker is broken; we just leave it hanging there so it looks closed..." Gwen answered.

"Alright, you're me...but I still think we should save Kevin," the second Gwen told her.

"You guys need to make up our mind!" the first Gwen told them.

"Already done. Paradox was right! We have to let it happen the way it did the first time," Gwen said.

"We can't keep Kevin from mutating?" the second Gwen asked.

"No...we can't," Gwen answered as she walked to the first Gwen. "And just to make sure she doesn't try—I'll make her forget everything that happened..." she said as she placed her hand on the first Gwen's forehead and wiped her memories before she turned her around and walked off with the other Gwen. "Come on... we don't belong here..." she told her.

""Ben….what did you do!?" Daisuke shouted at Ben as the Omnitrix began to overload.

"It was an accident," Ben told her.

"It's overloading!" Kevin shouted.

"Everyone run!" Daisuke told the others but Kevin ran up to her and Ben.

"Maybe I can…." He said before the glow intensified and a massive explosion occurred levelling the warehouse. Gwen opened her eyes and she found herself in her room as Daisuke walked through the door.

"Everything is back to normal Gwen, good job," she said. "Oh and you missed the whole game," she said as Gwen placed the spell book in her bookshelf as Kevin and Ben both mutated walked up.

"Hey, you want to head to Mr Smoothy, Ben's treat," Kevin said. Gwen walked up and she hugged Kevin tightly and pecked him on the cheek before walking off and Daisuke kissed Ben before following her.

"What was that about?" Ben asked and Kevin shrugged as they all walked out of the house to see Paradox standing there.

"Something wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"No. All is well," he said with a knowing smile before vanishing in a flash of light.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	42. Chapter 42

Secret of Chromastone

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Kevin's car was speeding along the highway as fast as Kevin could until he slammed on the brakes and the car was stuck behind a semi-truck. "Come on move it!" Kevin shouted honking his horn loudly but the driver of the truck ignored him. "Oh you want to play it like that?" he asked pressing a button and the cars missile weapons emerged from the car.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Anger management, appropriate response," Gwen answered.

"Fine, no missiles," Kevin grumbled. "We're going off road," he then said driving off the road past the truck and his car's tyres expanded and lifted the car up before it sped past the truck and back onto the road and the truck honked its horn. Both then heard a cough and turned to the back seat to see Daisuke covered in blankets with Ben by her side.

"I don't think I can make it," she said weakly.

"Hang in there hero, we're almost there!" Kevin told her as he sped up down the road.

"Look! We're almost there!" Gwen shouted as Kevin turned into a drive though of a Mr Smoothy.

"Can I take your order?" the women on the intercom asked.

"One mango blueberry with extra lemon stat," Kevin said as Daisuke sat up and she sneezed.

"Can we make it a double?" she asked.

"It's just a common cold Dai," Ben told her.

"There is nothing common about this cold," Daisuke replied before coughing and sneezing again and Gwen handed her a tissue and she wiped her nose, Kevin then handed her a smoothie.

"Here you go, Motomiya, the old Levin family cure," he said.

"A smoothie?" Daisuke asked him as Kevin poured some yellow liquid into the cup.

"Nah the smoothies's just so that you can gulp down the real cure. It's bitterroot they call it that because..." Kevin said as Daisuke took a sip and she made a vomiting sound and her lips were stuck to the straw. "Anyway, it's good for a cold... also it's supposed to ward off bear attacks... drink up," Kevin said and Daisuke muttered something which no one could understand. "What?"

"She says she can't. Her lips are puckered shut," Ben answered.

"You could understand that? You should be a dentist," Kevin told him as a bright light from above appeared. "We got company," he told the others looking out of his car to see a large spaceship land outside the parking lot of the Mr Smoothy. The team walked out to see a familiar alien walk down the ramp.

"Tetrax? Is that you?" Daisuke asked as the figure's helmet receded revealing the familiar face. "It is. How've you been?" she asked before sneezing on Tetrax. "Sorry," she apologised wiping her nose as Tetrax grabbed her and lifted her up.

"Daisuke Motomiya, give me Chromastone!" Tetrax demanded.

"Huh?" Daisuke asked before Tetrax dropped her.

"Now!" he shouted.

"Alright, I've got a feeling something bad is gonna happen. So let me do something else first," Daisuke said before being enveloped in a gold flash of light and turning into Ditto making Tetrax sigh.

"I asked for Chromastone, not Ditto!" He shouted and Ditto sighed.

"Give me a second would ya?" she asked before splitting into two where the copy turned into Chromastone while the original Ditto turned back into Daisuke.

"Is it time?" Chromastone asked Tetrax.

"Very nearly," he answered pulling out a red crystal which was giving off ultraviolet coloured light and he pushed it into Chromastone's abdomen and her forearms, feet and the crystals poking out of her body including the one of her head turned red and the crystal on her forehead grew longer.

"It is done. I go now to fulfil my destiny," she said before flying off into space.

"I didn't know Chromastone could fly," Daisuke said before sneezing.

"She can do far more than that," Tetrax said.

"Start explaining," Daisuke told him before sneezing. "Man, I hate having a cold, what about you?" she asked Tetrax.

"Never had one sorry," he answered. "I'm sorry if this was unexpected Daisuke. This was the only way I could redeem myself,"

"For helping Vilgax," Daisuke said.

"For betraying my people, for it was I and I alone who sold Vilgax our sacred crystal with unlimited power. The power he used to destroy my home planet Petropia. Because of my own selfishness I was cursed to wonder the universe alone, the last of my kind. But recently I discovered a chance for redemption. You see neither Vilgax nor I understood the true power of the crystal, since the beginning of time my people's memories and DNA have been stored within the crystals molecular lattice," Tetrax explained.

"So it's a back up drive for the whole planet?" Gwen asked.

"And for everyone who lived there, yes" Tetrax answered. "Once I learned the truth I stole it from Vilgax and came here and gave the crystal to Chromastone who was created to be the guardian of the sacred crystal. She will carry it back home, and when my solar system's three stars are in a rare alignment she will unleash the crystals limitless power and revive Petropia,"

"You could have told us," Daisuke said.

"There was no time. The stars are aligning even as we speak," Tetrax said looking at the three stars in the night sky.

"Is that shooting star apart of it?" Gwen asked.

"Shooting star?" Tetrax asked as a fiery meteor crashed into the road. "That's no shooting star that's..." he said as Vilgax emerged from the fire.

"Vilgax!" Ben shouted.

"Where is my crystal?" Vilgax asked.

"Maybe I should have stayed home in bed after all," Daisuke whined.

"You stole from me Tetrax, give me what is mine and I will make your death mercifully brief," Vilgax said.

"Get behind me," Tetrax said holding his hands out and a wall of crystal rose up out of the ground but Vilgax blasted it with his Ruby Ray of Ulo shattering the wall to pieces.

"Fool," Vilgax said.

"I'll handle him!" Daisuke exclaimed as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she transformed into Humungousaur who ripped up a lamp post. "Get ready to rumble, Vilgax, 'cause Humungousaur is gonna... gonna... gonna..." she said before she began to sneeze.

"She's gonna blow!" Kevin shouted as he pushed Gwen to the ground while Ben and Tetrax ran for cover.

"AAAA...TCHOOOO!" Humungousaur shouted sneezing out a pile of phlegm towards Vilgax who ducked and the phlegm hit Kevin's car.

"Uggh, gesundheit!" Gwen said.

"You are so washing that," Kevin told Humungousaur as Vilgax ran towards Humungousaur who swung the lamppost at him but he ducked under it and then leaned to the side and knocked the post out of Humungousaur's hands before punching her and both grappled for dominance before Vilgax threw Humungousaur to the ground, Kevin ran up but he was kicked back and Gwen encased Vilgax in a sphere of mana but he fired energy beams from his eyes at the sphere and it shattered and Gwen fell down as Tetrax and Ben fired shards from their arms at Vilgax who held his hands up blocking the shards.

"We can't beat him like this, fall back and regroup!" Tetrax shouted as Humungousaur turned into Jetray and she flew into the air and fired energy blasts from her eyes at Vilgax kicking up dust everywhere and when the dust cleared Vilgax lowered his shield of Ziegal to see everyone had fled.

"Cowards!" he shouted angrily.

"The time is almost upon us," Tetrax said looking at the three stars with the middle one falling into alignment. Chromastone meanwhile was flying through space and she passed the remains of Petropia and she flew in front of the three stars, she then held her hands together and spread them wide as the crystal on her forehead glowed ultraviolet colours and a ring of ultraviolet light emanated from her body and the ring passed over the remains of Petropia and the planet itself began to reform in front of Chromastone who smiled at what was happening. Meanwhile back on Earth Jetray was firing energy blasts at Vilgax who held up the shield of Ziegal to block the attacks.

"Float like a butterfly...sting like a..." she said before Vilgax jumped up and grabbed her.

"I will crush you like the insignificant insect you are," he told her as Jetray kicked him off and flew off and Vilgax followed her.

"Flying isn't fun if everyone can do it," Jetray grumbled before sneezing and she flew up and was enveloped in a gold flash of light as she turned into Four Arms and she fell slamming down into Vilgax sending both crashing to the ground. Four Arms was then sent flying by a punch and she skidded across the ground as Vilgax stood up and fired energy beams from his eyes at her but Gwen made a shield of mana in front of Four Arms and the others.

"Keep him busy, I got an idea," Kevin told the others running towards his car and he turned on the windscreen wipers cleaning the phlegm off the windscreen and he drove off towards the others who were running from Vilgax who was once again flying and firing energy beams from his eyes at them, he then saw Kevin driving up and he turned and fired beams at him but Kevin swerved around the attacks, he then flipped a switch on his dashboard and smoke began to pour out the back of his car, he then drove in circles around Four Arms, Tetrax, Gwen and Ben and soon a cloud of smoke obscured them from Vilgax's sight and he fired energy blasts at the cloud of smoke.

"Fools, you are simply prolonging the inevitable," he said as he dropped down once the smoke cleared and he ripped the door off the car and saw no one was inside the car and he roared and threw the car door into the air.

"I told you I had a plan," Kevin told the others as he lifted a manhole cover and climbed out of the sewer into a tunnel followed by Gwen, Ben Tetrax and Daisuke. "And I have another one too,"

"Do you ever have a plan that doesn't result in crawling through the sewers?" Gwen asked him in a whisper.

"You're welcome and stop whispering, we're half a mile from where Vilgax is searching for us," Kevin told her.

"Good point, even with his super hearing he can't pick us out over all the people talking in the desert," Ben said just as Daisuke sneezed loudly and it echoed and everyone looked at her.

"What are the odds that he..." she said before Vilgax crashed down through the ceiling. "Man this is just not my day," she said.

"Give me the crystal!" Vilgax demanded.

"Will this do?" Tetrax asked as a wall of crystal rose in front of Vilgax who punched and shattered the wall sending Tetrax to the ground. "I can't hold him back,"

"But I can," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Echo Echo who split into five duplicates and they all sneezed loudly sending a sonic wave towards Vilgax who shouted as he was thrown back into several pipes.

"You did it!" Tetrax shouted as Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke.

"Was there ever any doubt?" she asked him.

"A lot of doubt over here!" Ben answered as Vilgax walked out of the rubble and he roared and slammed his fist into the ground making it shake and this made everyone nearly lose their balance and Vilgax grabbed Tetrax.

"I will only ask once more, where is my crystal!?" he asked him.

"You'll never find it," Tetrax answered.

"He's right about that. Because Chromastone took it halfway across the galaxy," Kevin said.

"Really?" Vilgax asked as Gwen elbowed Kevin.

"Too much information?" he asked as Vilgax dropped Tetrax and flew off.

"Nice going motor mouth," Daisuke told him.

"Oh come on, how is he going to find Chromastone in the whole universe?" Kevin asked her.

"I need to stop him," Tetrax said.

"We're going with you," Gwen said holding her hand which was glowing with mana up at Tetrax.

"I wouldn't argue with her," Ben told him.

"There's no point," Kevin said and soon everyone was climbing onto Tetrax's ship.

"I don't know if I should be flying with my cold. What if my head explodes?" Daisuke asked walking up the ramp.

"Don't worry. In space no one can hear your scream," Kevin told her as Tetrax's ship lifted off the ground and it blasted off into space. Meanwhile Chromastone was still in front of the three stars as Petropia reformed in front of her and it glowed once it was done and she landed on the highest peak.

"It is done. Petropia lives once again, and soon her people will as well," she said holding her arms out wide and a ring of ultraviolet light emanated from her making Petropia glowed brightly before Chromastone was hit by an energy blast and she fell down to the ground and rolled across it and she looked up to see Vilgax standing over her.

"Chromastone, you have something that belongs to me," he told her.

"I beg of you, do not do this," Chromastone begged him.

"Why not? The crystal is mine. I paid for it. You're nothing but a common thief!" Vilgax shouted at her as he punched Chromastone three times in the face before kicking her back sending her skidding across the surface of Petropia.

"Billions of lives are at stake!" she shouted firing an ultraviolet beam at Vilgax who blocked it with his arm.

"You should be concerned with preserving your own life," he told her before he stomped on her.

"There it is!" Daisuke shouted as Tetrax's ship flew towards Petropia.

"Petropia, I never thought I would see it again," Tetrax said in awe.

"Where's Chromastone?" Gwen asked.

"Over there," Ben answered as they saw Vilgax kicking Chromastone.

"She's in trouble. Hurry!" Daisuke told Tetrax as Vilgax kicked Chromastone sending her flying back and he walked towards her.

"Any last words?" Vilgax asked her.

"I must save my people...have mercy!" Chromastone pleaded.

"Mercy? Never heard of it!" Vilgax told her as he grabbed the crystal on Chromastone's forehead and snapped it off making Chromastone shout in pain before she groaned and collapsed on the ground as Tetrax's ship landed and Tetrax ran out.

"No! Give it back!" he shouted shooting shards at Vilgax who held up the shield of Ziegal.

"You bore me Tetrax," Vilgax said as he held the crystal up and fired an ultraviolet beam from it encasing Tetrax in red crystal. "That fool using all the crystal's power. Just to reassemble a dead world, all this for nothing!" he growled throwing the crystal to the ground and he flew off.

"I'll show you nothing!" Daisuke shouted. "Get back here!" Kevin walked up to Tetrax and his arm turned into a hammer and he hit the crystal several times and it shattered freeing Tetrax.

"The crystal?" he asked.

"It's dead," Daisuke answered.

"And so is Chromastone, all is lost," Tetrax said sadly before Chromastone took a ragged gasp.

"No, the stars are still aligned. All is not lost, there is still time," she said standing up and the crystal on her forehead regrew. "But I am too weak...to continue...Daisuke please..." she said taking the crystal and handing it to Daisuke who took it just before Chromastone vanished.

"What're you supposed to do with that?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know but I know someone who does," Daisuke answered being enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Diamondhead who ran off towards the highest peak on Petropia and she began to climb the mountain, she ran along a bridge which began to crumble and she put the crystal between her teeth and she jumped and landed on a ledge, she then began to climb the mountain to the very top, once she arrived she took the crystal out of her mouth and she held it up to the sky in front of the three stars and it glowed sending a large wave of light across Petropia.

"She's done it!" Tetrax exclaimed as the light faded and thousands of crystals rose from the ground and turned into male, female and children Petrosapiens. Diamondhead jumped down off the mountain and landed and turned back into Daisuke as Gwen, Ben, Kevin and Tetrax ran up.

"You did it, everyone on the planet is alive again," Gwen said hugging Daisuke.

"Not everyone," she said sadly.

"Yes Daisuke, everyone," she looked up to see Chromastone standing there.

"Chromastone, you're alive," Daisuke said relieved running up to her.

"Not Chromastone, she is still in your Omnitrix. I am Sugilite the guardian of Petropia," Sugilite told her.

"I believe this belongs to you," Daisuke said handing her the crystal and Sugilite took it and placed it back on her head.

"I am in your debt as are all the Petrosapiens," she told Daisuke as the citizens of Petropia cheered and Daisuke smiled and she bowed to them.

"Is she going to brag about this?" Kevin asked.

"Wouldn't you if you revived a planet and a whole species?" Ben asked him back. Soon Tetrax's ship landed outside the Mr Smoothy.

"Thanks for the ride home Tetrax," Daisuke said.

"It's the least I can do Daisuke," he replied.

"We won't hold you up. You must be anxious to see your friends again," Gwen said.

"I am. But first I have a score to settle with Vilgax," Tetrax said.

"Is that a smart move? He's pretty much invulnerable," Daisuke told him.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tetrax said.

"ACHOO!" Vilgax sneezed as he sat on his throne back on Vilgaxia. "I don't believe this!" he shouted as Psyphon handed him a tissue and he sneezed into it several times.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Chapter 43

Above and Beyond

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Pierce sighed as he sat in a chair while Helen was pressing buttons on the console with Alan looking over her shoulder. "Helen, anything?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she answered and Alan started to pace in a circle as Manny walked into the room and he sighed.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting around. Let's go out and find some action," he said.

"No way, Manny. The Wrench told us to wait here," Pierce told him.

"So what?" Manny asked.

"So when he's not here, I'm in charge. You want to go on a field trip? First, you have to get by me," Pierce answered walking up to Manny

"Sounds like almost ten seconds of pure entertainment!" Manny said as he cracked his knuckles but Helen ran in between them stopping them from fighting.

"Yeah what if Max sees us fighting?" Alan asked.

"Grow a spine Alan," Manny told him.

"Hey leave him alone!" Pierce shouted as a beeping was heard and Helen sped over to the console.

"It's an encrypted incoming message," she said and Manny, Pierce and Alan ran up as Max appeared on the screen.

"I'm on Plumber Research Satellite Delta, something's happening up here. It's Daisuke, she's..." Max said before a banging was heard. "No time to explain, we need your help. Get here as soon as you can," he said before he ducked as the door flew over his head and the screen turned to static.

"I've lost the signal!" Helen exclaimed.

"Then find it!" Manny told her.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Helen asked him. "Wait, something is coming through," she said as the static vanished and the Plumbers' Helpers saw Daisuke walk into the room where Max had been and she looked at them.

"Daisuke?" Pierce asked.

"Are the little Plumbers' Helpers spying on me?" Daisuke asked before she growled. "Stay out of this, if you get involved I promise you Uncle Max won't be the only one who is going to get hurt!" she warned them as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and she smashed the camera cutting the transmission as the four Plumbers' Helpers looked at each other worried. Soon the four of them were on a small shuttle flying through space towards the space station.

"I know it's late. And you don't have to listen to me, but I still think we should have waited for help," Alan said.

"Gwen, Ben and Kevin are on a mission halfway across the galaxy," Pierce told him.

"By the time they got back it would have been too late," Helen said.

"What about Daisuke's parents and sister and Veemon, surely they could have helped," Alan said.

"I doubt they would believe Daisuke's gone evil. We'll handle this ourselves," Pierce said.

"Who needs help? It's four against one," Manny said.

"It's four against Daisuke, she's practically taught us all we know, and she's beaten all of us easily," Alan told him.

"We did well before we met her and Max has been teaching us a lot," Pierce said.

"And now he's in trouble so we help, case closed," Manny said.

"Daisuke would never really hurt Max would she?" Helen asked.

"She sure sounded like she would she could be brainwashed," Alan said.

"Or maybe she has to lay eggs again," Manny said with a chuckle.

"We'll find Max; he'll know what to do. Until then..." Pierce said as an alarm beeped.

"Proximity alert, we're here," Helen said as Manny and Alan walked to the front as the ship approached a space station.

"Plumber Research Satellite Delta," Pierce said.

"What's it for?" Alan asked.

"To store technology that's too dangerous to keep on Earth," Pierce answered as the ship flew into the hanger bay, they then exited and walked through the door and they saw nothing but destruction surrounding them. Helen walked over to a console and she grabbed the keyboard.

"We shouldn't be touching stuff," Alan said.

"It's a remote access terminal. I think I can use it to tap into the satellite system," Helen explained pressing a few keys and Max appeared on the screen.

"If you're seeing this message then you've made it to the satellite station, good work. I'm fine but I'm hiding out in the cargo hold at the far end of the satellite," he explained. "Come and get me but stick together, you all need to work as a team," he said as Helen pressed keys to bring up Max's location.

"I'm on it," Helen said running off.

"Wait! Magister Tennyson said to stick together!" Pierce shouted but Helen ignored him and she arrived in the cargo hold.

"Max, it's Helen, we got your message," she said as something sped past her and she turned and saw nothing. "You can come out, it's safe," the lights then cut out making her look around, she then heard footsteps.

"Oh it's not safe," she turned to see Daisuke standing there. "Not for Uncle Max and not for you," she was then enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 who smirked at Helen before she sped towards her and punched her sending her flying into a crate.

"Daisuke it's me Helen! What's wrong with you?" she asked XLR8 who didn't reply and sped towards her again and punched her repeatedly before she ran around in a circle and a tornado was created sucking Helen in and she was lifted into the air before she was slammed hard into the ground and she groaned as XLR8 turned into Daisuke.

"Tell Uncle Max that I'm looking for him," she said running off just before Manny, Alan and Pierce ran up to Helen.

"Helen! What happened?" Pierce asked her as she sat up.

"It was Daisuke, something is wrong with her, she's..." Helen said.

"She's toast. Which way did she go, I owe her a beating," Manny said.

"I didn't see but, she couldn't have gotten far," Helen said and both she and Manny ran off.

"Wait, Max said stay together," Pierce said.

"Manny and I work better as a team, we'll find Daisuke and you find Max," Helen told him and Alan before she and Manny ran off.

"Helen!" Pierce shouted before he groaned. "That just leaves me and you Alan, if Max isn't here then where could he be?" he asked Alan.

"Well what if...no, no never mind it's stupid," he answered.

"Go ahead Alan," Pierce encouraged him.

"Well, the first time I met Daisuke, she tracked me through my Plumber's badge, I thought maybe..." Alan said pointing to his badge.

"You thought right," Pierce told him with a smile as he pulled out his Plumber badge and a map appeared with a red blip on it. "Come on," he told Alan and both ran off. "There's some weird interference but we're getting close," he said as something sped past Alan.

"What was that!?" he asked.

"I said we're getting close," Pierce answered as he kept walking before a door slammed between him and Alan.

"Pierce? Did you just ditch me?" Alan asked looking at the closed door, Pierce on the other side hit the door.

"Great," he grumbled. "Alan, it's Pierce pick up!" he said into the Plumber's badge but there was no reply. "She's jamming the communications channel, but she can't jam the locator," he said walking off following the signal; he then slowly entered a room where the lights were flickering on and off, he then stopped and looked around when he heard a voice above him.

"Looking for this?" he looked up to see Daisuke now in her Cryonite form sitting on a ledge and she was holding a Plumber's badge in her hand, Pierce ran for the door but it slammed shut and Daisuke jumped down and she smirked and cackled evilly. Pierce threw two spikes towards her but she sighed and leaned to the side dodging both, she then fired an ice beam at Pierce who jumped out of the way.

"Daisuke, whatever's controlling you, you have to fight it!" he urged her.

"Help me, Pierce. I can't stop myself! You're my only hope!" she told Pierce.

"What can I do to help?" he asked before Daisuke suddenly sent a beam of ice at him and he was encased in a block of ice and she laughed.

"What can I do to help?" You're pathetic!" she mocked him as Pierce grunted and he managed to break free of the ice and he kicked Daisuke back sending her to the ground and Pierce ran over to one of the machines in the room and he climbed it, Daisuke smirked and she fired ice beams from her hands at the machine and it was slowly encased in ice and Pierce jumped off just before the entire machine was frozen and he ran off. "You can run! But you can't hide!" Daisuke told Pierce with a smirk. Meanwhile with Manny and Helen, Manny banged on a door and he growled.

"This is dumb, I've looked everywhere and I haven't found squat!" he shouted as Helen ran up to a terminal.

"I found a command terminal," she said before she began pressing keys.

"Our badges don't even work right, what makes you think we can track him on a terminal?" Manny asked her.

"Whoever is jamming the badges needs the terminals; they should be...got it! It's detecting a life form a Homo Sapien Cryonite hybrid on the opposite side of the satellite," Helen answered pointing to a blip on the screen.

"You know why I like you? Because you're not totally useless," Manny said with a smile while Helen deadpanned before she ran off and Manny ran after her.

"You're gonna spoil me with all the sweet talk," she told him. "Hurry up slow poke!" she shouted running through a door which closed behind her and Manny ran through another door and found himself in the engine room.

"Wait for me!" he shouted before he stopped running and he looked around and the door closed behind him and he pulled out one of his blasters. "I know you're in here. Come out and show yourself, the others might be afraid of you but I'm not!" he shouted.

"That's because the others are a lot smarter than you," Manny turned around to see Four Arms behind him and she grabbed his arm and threw him away and he crashed into a machine and he growled and fired his blasters at Four Arms who chuckled as the energy bolts bounced off her.

"That tickles," she said before she jumped at Manny and punched him and she grabbed his blasters and crushed them in her hands.

"My blasters!" he shouted.

"You don't need them to take on little old me," Four Arms taunted him.

"You're right I don't!" he shouted running at her and both started to punch each other, Manny delivered an uppercut sending Four Arms flying back and she landed on her feet. "Was that all you got? Because that was weak!" Manny shouted and Four Arms ran towards him but Manny tripped her and she hit the ground and he then grabbed her in a headlock. "You're not so tough; I don't see why everyone is so scared of you,"

"Then let me show you pipsqueak!" Four Arms shouted as she grabbed Manny and she flipped him over her and slammed him into the ground, she then picked him up and held him upside down. "Polaris Piledriver!" she shouted jumping into the air and she crashed down with Manny's head hitting the ground first. "How about an Antarian Arm Bar!?" she asked grabbing Manny's arms and bending them behind his back and she ran towards a machine and slammed him into it. "Ophiuchus Face-Plant!" she then grabbed Manny and she threw him into the air and jumped after him. "Time for some Sirius Butt-Kicking!" she then kicked Manny hard and he went flying and he crashed into several spinning rings before he bounced off and crashed into a console.

"So was that Sirius like the star or serious like important?" he asked Four Arms who stood above him.

"Like the star," she said.

"Just wondering," he said before passing out and Four Arms smirked and walked off.

"Danger, gravity core shutdown, central core damaged, initiate emergency procedure," an automated voice said as Helen ran towards the engine room when the station tilted on its side.

"Whoa! What's going on?" she asked as the door to the engine room opened up and she ran inside to find Manny on the ground and she ran over to him and he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh...hey Helen," he said sitting up.

"Daisuke did this to you?" she asked him.

"Lucky punch. Followed by a lucky hammer lock, lucky kick, another lucky punch..." Manny answered and Helen smiled.

"I see," she said.

"Then it all starts to get a little fuzzy. But there were several more pieces of luck involved," he told her as they both heard someone approaching.

"Someone's coming," Helen said.

"She's coming back, I'll hold her off run," Manny told her.

"I'm not leaving you. Whatever happens we do this together," Helen said.

"I heard the commotion, are you two okay?" Pierce asked as he ran into the room

"Great, never better," Manny answered.

"Have you seen Alan?" Pierce asked.

"Not since we left you guys," Helen answered.

"We'll fan out and find him," Manny said walking off.

"Yeah, great plan. We'll split up so Daisuke can pick us off one at a time," Pierce said.

"You got a better idea?" Manny asked him.

"Yeah, we stick together," he answered.

"But I can cover more ground on my own," Helen said.

"We stick together," Pierce said the spines on his face extending, meanwhile Alan was walking through a large room covered in vegetation, he looked around slowly before he turned around to see Heatblast standing behind him and he jumped back.

"Where are the others Alan?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Alan answered.

"Such a shame, you should have stayed with them," Heatblast told him before she threw a fireball at Alan who ran off before he turned and fired his own fireball at Heatblast who simply held her hand out and she blocked the fire and Alan kept throwing fireballs at Heatblast who effortlessly blocked them before she threw her own fireballs at Alan who ran off and threw more fireballs back at her before both sent streams of fire at each other and battled for dominance and Heatblast's fire grew hotter and she overwhelmed Alan's fire and he was sent flying back. "You're out of your league Alan; you're the weakest leak you know it and I know it. And your team knows it, that's why they left you all alone,"

"Don't listen to her Alan!" Helen shouted running in and she slammed into Heatblast sending her skidding back. "She's just trying to get in your head!"

"Who is to say I haven't already?" Heatblast asked Helen before she ducked as Manny began to fire his blasters at her.

"You can't dodge these," he told her but Heatblast scoffed and flicked her hand up and a wall of fire appeared blocking the attacks.

"You had your chance Daisuke, you don't get another one," Pierce said from behind her as the four of them surrounded Heatblast who looked at them before she chuckled which turned into a full blown maniacal laugh and she turned into Ghostfreak who waved before turning invisible.

"NO!" Manny shouted firing his blasters everywhere. "I had her and she got away!"

"No we had her, don't you see? Alone we're no match for her but together we sent her running," Pierce said.

"Hey he's right, Daisuke ran from us," Alan said smiling.

"Okay, let's say I buy what you're selling, now what?" Manny asked holstering his blasters.

"I still think I can tap into one of these terminals and use it to find Max," Helen said before the station shook again.

"Why does this place keep doing that?" Alan asked.

"Maybe this is part of Daisuke's plan," Manny said.

"You think she's controlling the satellite?" Helen asked.

"Only one way to find out," Alan said.

"Let's head to the bridge, Helen can check things from there right?" Pierce asked.

"Sure. Plus I could access the main computer and find Max," Helen answered and a few minutes later the four of them walked into the bridge of the satellite and they walked inside where they saw Four Arms standing with her back turned.

"Took you long enough to get here, I was beginning to feel a little neglected," she said turning to face the four of them with a smirk on her face.

"We already beat you once Daisuke, maybe you should start running," Pierce told her.

"Maybe you should wake up Pierce," the four turned to see Heatblast behind them as Daisuke in her Cryonite form appeared on their left and XLR8 sped in and stood on their right side.

"I've been three steps ahead of you all day," XLR8 said.

"I've out flanked you, I've out powered you, and I haven't been trying," Cryonite Daisuke told them with a smirk as she, Heatblast and XLR8 walked over to Four Arms.

"This satellite is a dangerous place, I told you kids not to come here, and now you'll pay the same price that Max did," Four Arms said as the four of them were enveloped in a gold flash of light and they turned into a singular Humungousaur who grew to her full height. She roared and stomped down at the four of them who jumped away as Humungousaur stomped on the ground and sent debris everywhere and one piece hit Pierce, Alan threw fireballs at Humungousaur who growled as they hit her.

"Helen! I need a decoy!" Manny shouted.

"On it!" Helen shouted speeding towards Humungousaur and she ran around her and Humungousaur growled and swung her tail at Helen who just dodged it and Manny ran in firing his blasters at her but she turned and grabbed Manny before throwing him at Helen and both crashed into the ground.

"Alan, cover me!" Pierce shouted and Alan threw fireballs at Humungousaur who growled as the fireballs hit her and she roared and jumped towards them but they dodged and she crashed into a wall and the satellite shook violently. "Follow my lead," Pierce said running off.

"We're running away?" Manny asked as he and the others followed Pierce and Humungousaur chased them and she roared loudly and Manny pulled his blasters out.

"No, we fight as a team, attack together and keep her off balance," Pierce said and Alan threw fireballs in front of Humungousaur and Helen ran around making the fire bigger, Manny jumped and slammed his hands down sending a shockwave making her stumble and fall just as Pierce threw spikes at the ground and she landed on them and she roared in pain, she got up and she roared and chased after Pierce and both ran into the hanger.

"Nowhere to run now little man!" Humungousaur growled at him.

"Helen!" Pierce shouted and Helen ran in and grabbed him and ran out and Manny pressed a button closing the door and then another one which opened the airlock and sucked Humungousaur out and she smashed into the ship taking it with her and she floated out into space.

"I can't believe we won," Helen said.

"I can't believe we just sent Daisuke Motomiya into outta space," Alan said.

"Is she..." Helen said.

"No. Humungousaur is strong enough to survive for a few minutes, and Daisuke's a Cryonite so she can last for a few hours on her own," Pierce said.

"We need to find Max, he'll know what to do," Helen said as she ran to the nearby console and pressed some keys. "This can't be right,"

"Bad news?" Manny asked her.

"When Manny and Four Arms trashed the command hub, the controls took a hit the satellite is losing orbit," Helen explained.

"If that projection is right this is going to crash into London," Pierce said.

"Millions of people," Alan said.

"Can the computer do something? Can we change the flight path?" Manny asked.

"Flight path? There's no flying involved this thing is going to crash and there's nothing we can do about it," Helen answered.

"I can think of a way," Pierce said. "We blow up the satellite before it can crash," the satellite started to head towards Earth catching fire as it met the atmosphere and the four Plumbers' Helpers ran into the bridge.

"Any three Plumbers badges gives us the authority to activate the auto-destruct," Helen explained as Pierce and Alan pulled out their badges.

"Leave them with me; I'll start the auto destruct and meet you at the ship," Manny said.

"Manny," Helen said.

"The ship we just blew out the airlock, I don't like where this is going," Manny said.

"But there's no other way, sacrifice ourselves to save millions of lives, it's worth it," Pierce said.

"We wanted to be Plumbers and this is what they do," Alan said.

"Thanks guys, we made a great team," Pierce said as he pressed a button.

"Auto-destruct in five...four...three...two...one," the computer said but nothing happened.

"We're still here?" Alan asked confused.

"The damage to the computers, maybe I can jury-rig it," Helen said.

"I think I've seen enough," the four of them turned to see Max walk up to them smiling at Humungousaur made her way back into the room and she turned back into Daisuke who walked up.

"I can't believe you guys ejected me into space! That's-that's just cold!" she exclaimed.

"What's going on over here?" Pierce asked as he and the others were shocked to see Daisuke alive.

"Let me use the emergency thrusters to put us back into a safe orbit and then I'll explain," Max said walking over to the console and thrusters fired making the satellite head back into a safe orbit.

"This satellite isn't a storage facility. It's a training station," Daisuke explained.

"This was all just a test?" Pierce asked.

"The Daisuke being out of control and attacking me scenario was a test," Max answered.

"But not "the satellite about to crash into London" part. We really knocked this thing out of orbit," Daisuke said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Cool!" Manny exclaimed before Helen elbowed him. "What?" he asked her.

"You put the safety of others ahead of your own lives," Max told them.

"The next stop for you guys, Plumber's Academy," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Did she just say Plumber's Academy?" Alan asked happily.

"We're gonna be real Plumbers!" Helen said.

"Make me proud," Max told them with a smile and Helen hugged him while Manny, Pierce and Alan smiled and Daisuke smiled at them as well.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Chapter 44

Vendetta

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Deep in the Null Void was a large prison on a large chunk of rock, inside the prison a robot guard was walking along a row of doors as it passed by one door the window glowed and the door was destroyed by an energy blast sending the robot flying and an alarm blared. Out of the smoke came a tall alien with long white hair, grey skin and he wore a red and black body suit and he broke his handcuffs. "Halt return to your cell, halt return to your cell," a robot guard said as it and two more ran towards the prisoner who held his arms up and fired energy blasts from his hands at the robots and they were destroyed and the alien ran off, he turned a corner and fired energy blasts at a wall making a large hole and he jumped down as an alarm blared and he landed on the ground below, a nearby guard tower opened fire at him but he ran off and fired an energy blast at the tower destroying it, he then arrived at the outer wall and he fired energy beams from his hands propelling himself up and over the wall and he saw a nearby portal out of the Null Void and he jumped from platform to platform as Null Guardians flew towards him and fired energy beams at him but they missed and he jumped over some before making his way into the portal.

Meanwhile on Earth in a warehouse, a Forever Knight was thrown to the ground and groaned before Rath picked him up by the ankle and she threw him at two more Forever Knights making them crash into some crates. "You tin cans wanna tangle with Rath!? There's enough of me for the lot of ya!" she shouted at the last three standing Forever Knights.

"New plan...run away!" one of the Forever Knights shouted running off and the other two knights followed him before they ran into Ben whose Diamondhead arm turned into a spiked mace.

"Bad idea," he told them and the knights ran off only to run into Kevin whose arms turned into hammers.

"Going somewhere?" he asked and the knights ran off only to run into Veemon and Gwen.

"Lady or the tiger boys your choice," Gwen said.

"Actually, not really," Veemon said and Gwen fired a mana blast at the three Forever Knights and soon Rath had tied them up with a metal girder she bent around them.

"Now you three stay put," she told them before she turned back into Daisuke who turned to look at her team. "So the Forever Knights aren't sneaking around anymore?"

"They're getting bolder," Gwen said.

"But not any smarter," Veemon said looking at the unconscious Forever Knights.

"Come on, I'll give you all a ride home," Daisuke said walking out of the warehouse towards her car.

"Can we stop at Mr Smoothy first?" Ben asked.

"I gotta get home," Kevin said climbing in and he sat beside Daisuke.

"To be honest I'm surprised you even have one," Ben said.

"Nice," Gwen told her cousin.

"I don't really stay there, but my mom needed a place," Kevin explained.

"So that garage your friend lets you use," Daisuke said.

"It's at my mom's place," Kevin said. "What you think I live in a tent in the woods?" he asked.

"Unless you live in a super cool underground cave," Ben said and Daisuke and Gwen giggled as Daisuke stopped outside Ben's house and Ben and Gwen climbed out before Daisuke drove off towards Kevin's mother's house.

"Thanks for the ride, looks like I'm finally on time...no!" Kevin shouted in shock as he and Daisuke saw Kevin's mother's house with the front door destroyed and Kevin ran towards the house with Daisuke following him. "Mom! Mom!" Kevin shouted looking around the house to see everyone was turned over or broken and he ran into another room and Daisuke followed.

"Hello! Anyone in here!?" Daisuke shouted.

"Mom! Answer me please!" Kevin shouted.

"Kevin," both Daisuke and Kevin turned to see Kevin's mother with two grocery bags in her arms. "I was at the grocery store," she said putting the bags down and Kevin hugged her tightly.

"What happened here?" Kevin asked.

"It looks like we were robbed," his mother said.

"I don't think so, the TV is still here and so is the jewellery box," Daisuke said. "It's like this place was searched,"

"Searched?" Kevin's mother asked.

"Oh man, look what they did," Kevin said picking up a frame with a picture of a younger Kevin and a man most likely his dad.

"Honey, there's something I should have told you a long time ago," his mother said and Daisuke knowing this was personal left the house and drove off back to her house. The next day, Daisuke was sitting on her couch at her house with Gwen while Ben was reading a book.

"Hey Daisuke, if a sailboat drops an 350 foot anchor line and it drifts until the line is tight, and the anchor line is at an angle of eighty degrees with the water how deep is it?" Ben asked.

"Just curious?" Daisuke asked him.

"You know me, I like to think about things," Ben answered.

"If I gave you the answers, you'd never learn anything," Daisuke told him.

"Hey I thought no child was supposed to be left behind?" Ben asked her.

"If you don't pass trigonometry, I'm sure that's not true," Kevin said as he walked into the house making his friends look at him.

"I thought you had plans," Gwen said.

"Plans change, I need some answers," Kevin said.

"Forget it, they won't give me one answer," Ben said.

"Not a joke Tennyson," Kevin told him. "What can you guys tell me about an alien creep called Ragnarok?" he asked the trio.

"Never heard of him," Ben answered "What're you working on?"

"None of your business. I need to find the guy, that's all," Kevin answered.

"We'll help," Gwen told him.

"I didn't ask you to help! I asked for information if you don't have any then stay out of this," Kevin said as he walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

"Right, like that will happen," Gwen said.

"Let's go," Ben said.

"You go ahead; I'll ask Dad if he knows anything about this Ragnarok guy," Daisuke told them and both nodded and soon Ben and Gwen were inside Max's RV.

"Ben, Gwen! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. You kids interested in one of my famous wombat omelettes?" Max asked the duo as he held a frying pan in his hand.

"Maybe later," Gwen answered.

"Grandpa, have you ever heard of a guy called Ragnarok?" Ben asked and Max dropped the frying pan.

"Where did you hear that name?" he asked seriously.

"From Kevin, he's out looking for the guy," Ben answered.

"We're trying to help," Gwen said and Max sighed.

"Then he must have found out," he said.

"Found out what?" Ben asked him.

"It started years ago. While I was still an active Plumber," Max answered.

**Flashback Start**

A small Plumber spaceship was flying through space while a larger spaceship chased it firing energy blasts towards it. "Max that things getting closer," a Plumber with black hair said to Max.

"The ship won't go any faster Devin," Max told him.

"Have you tried flapping your arms!?" Devin asked with a smirk as the ship kept flying avoiding the energy blasts from the pursuing ship.

"He really wants back what you stole from him," Max said.

"What else was I supposed to do? The guy steals the energy from stars for a living and sells it off to the highest bidder remember? I was not about to let him suck our sun dry and kill six billion people," Devin replied.

"So you stole the key that activates his energy vortex. I know, I'm the one who bailed your butt out of there," Max told him.

"Thanks by the way, now drive faster," Devin said just as the ship rocked violently and the ship stopped flying.

"That last shot took out our engine couplings, shields are down we're dead in space!" Max exclaimed as the ship chasing them flew over them and Ragnarok teleported inside and Devin and Max looked at him.

"Where did you hide my key?" he asked and both Plumbers looked at each other before they took out two blasters each and fired them at Ragnarok but the energy bolts didn't affect him at all.

"Well that's a whole lot of useless," Devin said as Ragnarok fired energy blasts from his hands at Devin and Max who both jumped to the side as their chairs were destroyed and both hid behind consoles.

"I'm going to try for the Null Void projector," Max told Devin who nodded and he ran off firing his blasters at Ragnarok and Max ran to a button on the wall near Ragnarok and he pressed it and a hatch opened revealing an arsenal of Plumber weapons, before Max could grab the Null Void projector Ragnarok fired an energy blast at him sending him to the ground and Devin fired his blasters making Ragnarok turn and fire energy bolts at him and both Plumbers ran behind cover.

"I'm out," Devin said removing one of his gloved.

"Devin no, you know what could happen if you use your powers," Max told him.

"And we both know what will happen if I don't," Devin replied as he grabbed a cable and his hand was covered with electricity and he turned and held his other arm up and fired a blast of energy at Ragnarok sending him crashing into a console. "This just isn't my day," Devin said as the energy stopped and his hand smoked allowing Ragnarok to punch him in the face knocking him to the ground and Ragnarok lifted the console that Max was hiding behind and he threw it away.

"Enough games, where is my key?" he asked them.

"Have you tried looking under the couch?" Devin asked him.

"How noble, willing to sacrifice yourself for your principals, but will you be quite so cavalier with the life of your partner?" he asked pointing his glowing hands towards Max.

"No!" Devin shouted.

"Don't worry about me Devin, if it's me or the solar system there really is no choice," Max told him.

"Last chance, my key or your friend which shall it be?" Ragnarok asked him.

"You won't get anything from me," Devin told him and Ragnarok fired at Max but Devin jumped in the way and took the hit for Max.

"Devin!" Max shouted and he grabbed the Null Void Projector. "You'll pay for that monster," he said firing the Null Void projector at Ragnarok and he was sucked inside and Max dropped the Null Void projector and he ran over to Devin who groaned and looked at him.

"Ragnarok?" he asked weakly.

"In the Null Void where he belongs, you just take it easy, you're gonna be okay," Max told Devin.

"We both know that's not true pal, still not a bad way to go saving the world and all," Devin said.

"No Devin, no stay with me," Max urged him.

"I'll always be with you Max. You tell my wife...and son...I love them," Devin said as his eyes closed and he took one last breath and his body went limp.

"I will old friend, you have my word, I promise they will be proud," Max said.

**End Flashback**

"We tried to find Ragnarok's ship but it disappeared when he was sucked into the Null Void," Max explained.

"But what does Kevin want with him?" Ben asked.

"My partners name was Devin Levin, Ragnarok is the monster who murdered Kevin's father," Max answered him. Later that night Ragnarok was looking through a storage locker throwing things around.

"Where is it Plumber? Where did you hide it?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter, because you're not gonna use it," Kevin told him and Ragnarok turned around.

"You're an Osmosian yes? Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Kevin Ethan Levin, you killed my father prepare to die," Kevin told him as his hands turned into a mace and hammer and he ran towards Ragnarok who ducked and slammed Kevin's head into the wall before he threw him out the back of the storage locker and he crashed into another one.

"So the Plumber spawned before I eliminated him, then you can tell me where to find my key," Ragnarok said.

"Not even if I knew murderer," Kevin replied before he ran at Ragnarok again who ducked and turned and sent an energy blast at Kevin sending him flying through the storage locker again and he walked to Kevin and picked him up before throwing him away and he rolled across the ground and Ragnarok walked towards Kevin and held his hands out which glowed with energy.

"The key now!" he demanded.

"Never happen," Kevin told him looking at him defiant and Ragnarok fired a large energy blast at Kevin but something intercepted it and both saw Chromastone standing there.

"He's right, you're not getting that key," she told Ragnarok firing an ultraviolet beam at him sending him flying back as Ben landed with Gwen in his arms.

"We tracked you with your Plumber badge," Gwen told Kevin who looked at them.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Kevin said.

"That's not how a team works," Chromastone told him as she turned into Lodestar in a flash of gold light.

"A Biosovortian interesting," Ragnarok said as Lodestar held her hands out and two storage locker doors slammed into him but he pushed them away.

"My magnetic personality is more than a match for you," Lodestar said sending magnetic waves towards Ragnarok who fired energy beams at her and both attacks clashed when Kevin shocked Lodestar out of the way.

"What're you doing?" Ben asked him.

"Leave him, he's mine!" Kevin shouted running towards Ragnarok who punched him and slammed Kevin into the ground and was about to punch him again when Ben threw a fireball from his Swampfire arm and Gwen threw mana discs at Ragnarok and Lodestar picked a car up and threw it at him and it exploded and Kevin looked to see him emerge unharmed.

"The key obviously isn't here, but I will find it," he said before teleporting away and Lodestar turned back into Daisuke.

"Gone, this is all your fault. You let him get away," Kevin said angrily to Daisuke. "I told you not to butt in!"

"We're your friends Kevin," Gwen told him.

"We're gonna help you capture this creep if it's the last thing we do," Ben said.

"Capture? Who said anything about capturing him?" Kevin asked walking off.

"What's this key he's after? Do you know where it is?" Daisuke asked him.

"Not a clue," Kevin said.

"Are you sure, maybe you don't just know you know," Gwen said.

"What're you talking about?" Kevin asked her.

"If the information is buried deep in your subconscious maybe I can help you find it," Gwen answered as she placed her hands on Kevin's temples and his eyes glowed as did Gwen's.

"You serious?" Kevin asked.

"As serious as Ben's trigonometry final," Gwen answered. "This won't hurt, I promise," she said before she gasped.

"Gwen are you okay?" Daisuke asked.

"Never better, I know where the key is," Gwen answered and soon the four of them were searching Kevin's mother's house for the key.

"Are you sure it's here?" Ben asked as he threw a box out of the way.

"Trust me Ben, I know-," Gwen stopped as her eyes glowed and she walked over to the picture frame of Kevin and Devin. "This is it!"

"I hate to break it to ya, but that's just an old picture," Daisuke said.

"Of me and my dad, it's one of the few things I have left to remind of him," Kevin said taking the picture as Ragnarok appeared in the room.

"At last," he said firing an energy blast at the four sending them flying and Ben and Gwen landed on side near the bookcase while Daisuke hit a wall while Kevin rolled across the ground and Ragnarok picked up the picture frame.

"No! Don't touch that!" Kevin told him but Ragnarok kicked him down before he took the picture and threw it away and he twisted the frame which turned into a key.

"Ingenious your father," he said.

"Give it back," Kevin said running at Ragnarok and he punched him before Ragnarok backhanded him and kicked him in the gut and punched him to the ground.

"We've played this game before whelp and you know how it ends," Ragnarok told Kevin as Gwen fired a mana blast sending him back and he turned to look at Gwen, Ben and Daisuke.

"Well let's play it with a new member," Daisuke said before being enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Diamondhead.

"You are beginning to annoy me," Ragnarok said firing an energy blast at Diamondhead who held her arms up and she absorbed the blast and fired it back at Ragnarok sending him flying into the wall.

"No extra charge, it's part of the service," Diamondhead said firing shards at Ragnarok who dodged them and Kevin ran towards him but he was punched in the gut and thrown into Diamondhead sending both of them crashing into Ben and Gwen.

"I've wasted enough time with you fools," Ragnarok said as he held the key in his hand and he slid it into the mark on his forehead and high above Earth a large space station appeared. "My ship returned from hyperspace where it has remained hidden for all these years, it's only the key which holds my ship in this dimension call it a safety precaution," he said.

"There's nowhere you can run from me," Kevin told him.

"I'm about to extinguish your sun Levin, your world shall die. We will not meet again," Ragnarok told him as he teleported away but not before Gwen sent a hand of mana at him and she grabbed a small orb of light.

"He got away," Ben said.

"Maybe not, he's done that too many times, if I did this right we might be able to piggyback on his signal," Gwen said.

"Then let's do it," Kevin said and Gwen nodded and a bright sphere of light and it engulfed the four of them and they reappeared on the space station.

"Now where's Ragnarok?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's split up, you go port I'll go starboard," Kevin said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Ben asked.

"If you've got a problem with it, you," Kevin answered and Daisuke pulled Ben off and Gwen followed.

"I've never seen Kevin like that, it's like he's a different person," Ben said.

"He's going through a lot, Ben. He idolizes his father and..." Gwen said before she looked at the others. "We have to find Ragnarok before Kevin does. I'm afraid of what he might do.

"Kevin? Come on. He talks all tough, but he would never-," Ben said.

"Guys. Quick, come here!" Kevin shouted and Gwen and Ben ran over followed slowly by Daisuke who was enveloped in a gold flash of light. "This way I found him," Kevin told Ben and Gwen pointing to a small room and Ben and Gwen ran in.

"Better be ready for any-," Ben said before he realised that Ragnarok wasn't in the room. "Hey, what is this?!" he shouted as the door closed behind him and Gwen.

"An escape pod," Gwen said.

"This isn't funny, Levin. Let us out!" Ben shouted.

"Just remember, Tennyson, I asked you to stay out of this!" Kevin told Ben as he launched the escape pod and it flew down to Earth.

"Oh, Kevin, what have you done?" Gwen asked.

"There's got to be a way back there," Ben said.

"It's on auto pilot to Earth. No controls. No space suits. Kevin is on his own," Gwen told him.

"Just like he planned it, I hope Daisuke can stop him," Ben said and sure enough Ghostfreak appeared behind Kevin and turned back into Daisuke who glared at Kevin.

"You're a real piece of work you know that Levin!" she shouted.

"This is none of your business Daisuke, so just get in an escape pod and head back to Earth," Kevin told her.

"And let you kill Ragnarok?" Daisuke asked him.

"You don't understand, I have to do this," Kevin told her.

"For your dad? Or for yourself? Revenge solves nothing Kevin," Daisuke told him.

"That's what you think," Kevin said walking off and Daisuke tried to stop him but he grabbed her and tossed her into an escape pod and shut the door and she looked at him. "I'm sorry. And I mean that," he said as he launched the pod.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kevin," Daisuke said as her pod headed towards Earth, meanwhile Ragnarok was powering up his station.

"Energy vortex activated, commencing solar power drain in five, four, three, two..." he said.

"Done!" Kevin shouted behind him.

"You again, I should have ended you when I had the chance," he said.

"Your mistake," Kevin said just as the machine powered up and solar energy from the sun was drained into the station and beams of solar energy arched around the bridge.

"This time I will finish the job," Ragnarok said rushing at Kevin who jumped to the side as his hands turned into a hammer and mace.

"One of us will," he said before he started smashing the consoles.

"Stop you don't know what you're doing!" Ragnarok warned him.

"I do, I'm saving the Earth and avenging my dad," Kevin told him.

"The energy vortex is a delicate balance, disrupt the control field and it will implode," Ragnarok warned Kevin who ignored him and he ran off and started smashing more consoles when Ragnarok ran up and threw him away as the consoles began to short circuit and small explosions occurred. "The vortex is destabilised!" he shouted as a large chunk of machinery crashed into the viewing window and a vacuum was created sucking everything not nailed down out, Kevin and Ragnarok ran off when a piece of debris smashed into the ground in front of them nearly destroying the platform and Kevin fell down before his left arm turned into a spike and he stopped his fall. "Please save me," Ragnarok who was behind Kevin begged holding his hand out.

"Save you? You killed my father remember!?" Kevin shouted.

"Your father, yes. He was a Plumber an honourable man; he wouldn't let anyone die if he could help it, please for your father," Ragnarok begged Kevin who reached towards him only to grabbed the key. "No," he said.

"For my father," Kevin said as Ragnarok was sucked into space and Kevin watched. Ben and Gwen had landed back on Earth as Daisuke's pod crashed into the ground and she climbed out just as the space station blew up.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted before she hugged Ben with tears in her eyes.

"He was a hero, right to the end," Daisuke said.

"And then some, nice to know you guys appreciate me," Kevin said walking up to them.

"You're alive!?" Ben asked him shocked as Gwen ran up and hugged him.

"I was so worried," she said.

"Hey I'm a survivor remember?" Kevin asked her. "I got it from my dad, and saving the world,"

"What happened to Ragnarok?" Daisuke asked him.

"Didn't make it," Kevin answered walking off.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	45. Chapter 45

The Final Battle Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Galvan was standing in his tower overlooking his home planet Galvan, several other Galvan's wearing white lab coats walked past him, "Azmuth," a voice behind him said.

"What is it Myaxx, I'm trying to think," Azmuth said as he turned to look at his assistant.

"I have updated information about the break in last night," Myaxx told him.

"Don't pause for suspense, tell me," Azmuth told her turning around to face her.

"We've completed the inventory, only one item was stolen. Your greatest invention," Myaxx informed him.

"The Ultimatrix," he said closing his eyes and rubbing his chin. "Well the energy core was unstable and incomplete so our thief cannot use it," he said "We can always rebuild it,"

"That wasn't all sir," Myaxx said and Azmuth turned as a console emerged from the floor in front of Myaxx. "We have footage of the robbery, we know who has stolen it," she said as a screen appeared and Azmuth looked at the screen to see a grey haired girl with a red jacket running down a corridor before she picked up the core.

"No. Not her...anyone but her," he said shocked. Meanwhile on Earth in a cave several grease covered papers bags from Burger Shack littered the area, at a small workbench inside the cave were several tools and a half eaten chilidog when it was picked up by Albedo who took a bite and swallowed and licked her lips, she then picked up the core she had stolen and she placed it into a red gauntlet and it turned from green to red.

"Success. I've recreated the power of the Omnitrix, no. I have surpassed its power. And now finally after so long I am but one transformation away from escaping this retched human body and returning to my own," she said popping the dial and she turned it searching for Greymatter but all she found where Daisuke's aliens. "What? No! The Galvan form isn't available and the all the other forms are locked, there's nothing here by Motomiya's aliens!"

"Trouble?" she heard a voice ask her.

"An unexpected setback, this Omnitrix is still linked to the original one's database; Daisuke's human form is still the default," she answered.

"So you are still trapped," the voice said.

"Only until I get my hands on the original Omnitrix, I can use it to reset this one, and then I will be cured," Albedo explained.

"You say that as if taking the Omnitrix were a simple task, admit it Albedo we need each other," the voice said and Vilgax walked out of the shadows.

"No. I need the Omnitrix and you want it, that's a bad basis for an alliance," Albedo said.

"I don't want the Omnitrix anymore, I just want to kill Daisuke Motomiya," he said and Albedo smirked. Meanwhile in space Ship in his battleship form as chasing a large star ship.

"Can this bucket of bolts go any faster?" Kevin asked.

"Ship!" Ship exclaimed his head popping up.

"He didn't mean it Ship, we know you're doing the best you can," Ben comforted Ship who chirped.

"His best isn't good enough, if we don't catch up with that ship and rescue Daisuke before Kraab..." Kevin said.

"SHIP!" Ship shouted and he shot off after the ship forcing Kevin, Gwen and Ben back into their seats.

"See? You just need to know how to motivate," Kevin said as Ship fired all his weapons at Kraab's ship but they didn't damage the ship.

"Not a scratch," Gwen said.

"Any ideas?" Ben asked.

"I think so, get us close," Gwen told Kevin.

"How close?" he asked and Ship flew and landed on the hull of the ship, Gwen then cut a hole with her mana and she, Kevin and Ben jumped into the ship.

"Bridge is this way," Kevin said.

"So is Daisuke, but you'll never reach her," Kevin, Gwen and Ben turned to look at Kraab.

"Kraab," Gwen said.

"You would hunt the hunter? You forget your place, you are prey," Kraab said as he lifted his pincer up and fired laser bolts at Gwen, Ben and Kevin but Gwen made a wall of mana blocking the blasts.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Kevin asked.

"Talks too much, watch the pincer," Ben said as his Diamondhead arm turned into a mace and both he and Kevin ran at Kraab and Kevin jumped and punched him sending him to the ground, Kraab then fired gas from his pincer at Kevin making him cough. "What did I just tell you?" Ben asked him.

"Watch the pincer," Kevin answered in between coughs.

"Tur-Bo!" Gwen chanted waving her hand and a small tornado appeared blowing the gas away.

"Thanks," Kevin said before Kraab grabbed him with his pincer and lifted him into the air. "I know, watch the pincer," he said as Ben fired Diamondhead shards at Kraab who jumped away and threw Kevin at Ben knocking him down.

"We're fine! Go find Dai," Ben said.

"But..." Gwen said hesitantly.

"Just go, we go this guy. Are we gonna argue about this?" Ben asked and Gwen ran towards the bridge and she saw Daisuke suspended above the ground with her wrists in shackles and a headband.

"What're you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"You know, just hanging around," Daisuke answered casually and Gwen held her hands up and fired mana blasts at Daisuke's shackles and they broke and she landed on her feet. "Thanks," she said and Gwen saw an orange bracelet around the Omnitrix.

"That thing on your arm and the headband," Gwen said.

"I know, pretty smart. This way I can't use the watch or turn into an alien by thinking about it," Daisuke explained as Gwen held her arm and fired a small beam of mana at the bracelet. "Ow, that's hot," Daisuke said and Gwen stopped.

"Sorry, it's not working anyway," Gwen explained as Ben and Kevin crashed through a wall and landed in front of the two girls.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked helping Ben stand up as he held his head.

"Oh yeah, just got a headache," he answered.

"There's no escape for you Motomiya," Kraab said walking into the bridge.

"That's what you think," Daisuke said before she ran towards Kraab who grabbed her with his pincer.

"Did you really think that would work?" he asked her.

"No, but at least I was able to steal your keys," Daisuke said as she held up a key and unlocked the bracelet and headband and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Big Chill and freed herself.

"Stay back!" Kraab shouted firing an energy beam at her but she turned intangible and the attack passed through her and it crashed into the console at the front of the bridge and an alarm beeped.

"Was that the? Gwen asked.

"Autopilot, yeah," Kevin answered as the ship began to turn. "Everything's fine, I can fly this thing," running up to the control console followed by Ben and Gwen.

"When you said everything was fine, you knew we were heading for an asteroid field right?" Gwen asked him and sure enough the ship was flying towards an asteroid field.

"That I did not know," he answered as he began to avoid the asteroids while Kraab continued to fire at Big Chill who sighed as she turned intangible.

"You know that's not working right?" she asked before she breathed a beam of ice at Kraab and he was encased in ice.

"No...I won't be..." Kraab said before he shut down.

"Looks like you're going into cold storage Kraab," Big Chill said as the ship rocked violently and Kraab fell on his side and the block of ice cracked. "Kevin, are you driving this thing? Or are you intentionally smashing into asteroids?" she asked.

"Oh laugh it up Motomiya, half our thrusters are out it's all I can do to keep us in a straight line," Kevin answered.

"Maybe straight isn't such a good idea," Big Chill said before she shouted in pain as Kraab broke out of the ice and fired an energy blast sending her to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," Kraab told her.

"Dai," Ben said worried before the ship rocked and he, Kevin and Gwen turned to see massive asteroids heading towards them, Gwen ran up to the glass and held her hands out and a large wall of mana appeared in front of the ship just as it crashed into a large asteroid and it was safely pushed away from the ship, Big Chill turned intangible and she froze Kraab again.

"Don't you move," she told him as she flew over to the others. "How are we doing?" she asked.

"I got the engines online, but we don't have any breaks," Kevin answered.

"And I don't know how long I can hold this up," Gwen said as the shield began to crack.

"Time to go, get back to Ship," Big Chill told her team.

"What're you going to do?" Ben asked her.

"Never mind, get going!" Big Chill answered flying out of the ship and she turned into Jetray who flew off and started to fire energy blasts from her eyes at the asteroids destroying several of them.

"Dai, come back to the ship!" Gwen shouted from inside Ship.

"Once I've finished," Jetray replied as a massive asteroid headed towards her and the others.

"That's too big, no way you can stop it," Kevin said.

"Watch me," Jetray said as she fired energy blasts from her eyes and tail at the asteroid trying to destroy it but it kept heading towards her.

"Dai!" Ben shouted.

"That's it, we gotta go!" Kevin shouted as Ship took off and began to fly way and Jetray flew after Ship as the asteroid crashed into Kraab's ship destroying it. Jetray flew into Ship and she turned back into Daisuke who looked at the ground.

"I messed up. I couldn't save Kraab," she said depressed.

"Yeah, you blew it," Kevin told her and she glared at him as Gwen opened a door to reveal Kraab tied up.

"You guys saved him?" Daisuke asked

"In my defence, she made us," Ben told her. "Now come on, if we hurry I can catch the Sumo Slammer's marathon," he said making the others sweatdrop as Ship flew back to Earth. Soon Kevin was in his car as Gwen climbed out.

"Thanks for the ride, you sure you don't wanna hang out?" she asked him.

"What and watch you and Jun do homework?" he asked.

"You could try doing some yourself," Gwen told him.

"I'll pick ya up later," Kevin said.

"What're you going to do all afternoon?" Gwen asked him. Soon Kevin and Ben were in Ben's room watching the Sumo Slammer's marathon.

"This is the worst show I have ever seen," Kevin said.

"Really? It's my favourite," Ben replied.

"Well, I don't watch a lot of television," Kevin told him.

"This isn't the best one to start with; this isn't Sumo Slammers Classic, its Sumo Slammers Hero Generation," Ben explained.

"Yeah, I don't really care," Kevin said.

"It's the sequel to the original but they totally messed it up. It's like five years later and the bad guy Kenko has teamed up with the hero Ishiyama, it's not very realistic is all I'm saying," Ben said.

"Uh huh," Kevin replied slumping in his chair.

"Anyway there's only five more of these before they cycle back to the original," Ben said as Kevin stood up. "You'll see its way better,"

"Yeah, I gotta go," Kevin said standing up and he walked off.

"Where?" Ben asked.

"Somewhere," Kevin answered and soon he was driving his car down the road. "I'm surrounded by nerds," he said before he saw Albedo walk into the middle of the road making him gasp and he turned the wheel as Albedo slammed down the dial on the Ultimatrix and she was enveloped in a red flash of light and she turned into Diamondhead only her eyes were red as was the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and Kevin's car slammed into her and Kevin was hit by the airbag and he groaned as his ID mask fell off his face.

"Kevin Levin, just the man I've been looking for," she said ripping the door off the car before she grabbed Kevin and threw him into a nearby car.

"Dai!?" Kevin shouted confused before Diamondhead fired shards at Kevin and four hit his back making him shout. "Not Dai," he said as his hands grew larger in size and he grabbed the car and rolled it into a ball and he ran towards Diamondhead who fired more shards at him but they hit the car and Kevin rammed the car into her slamming her into the wall and Kevin's arms turned back to normal and the car was ripped apart and Diamondhead stood there and Kevin ran up and punched her knocking her down. "Albedo right? You've got some explaining to do," Kevin told her cracking his knuckles when Diamondhead put her hand on the ground and Kevin's feet were encased in crystal and two constructs of crystal slammed into him knocking him out cold.

"Kevin!" Diamondhead turned to see Ben flying towards her. "Albedo? How did you get an Omnitrix?" he asked.

"That is none of your concern," she said and Ben growled and ran towards her only for her to turn into Four Arms who punched him in the face and then slammed him into the ground and stomped on his head knocking him out she then dragged him off by his tail while carrying Kevin over her shoulder and soon she arrived at the hideout where Vilgax looked at her.

"What took you so long? Surely it didn't take much effort to defeat Tennyson and Levin," Vilgax said and Four Arms dropped Kevin and Ben and turned back into Albedo.

"I stopped for a chilidog, I've grown a human weakness for the delicacy," she explained bitting into the chilidog. "I'm still not sure about this so called plan of yours," she told Vilgax who turned and walked towards her.

"Every time that Motomiya has defeated either of us, it has been with the help of her friends. But this time we strip her of her friends, then attack her together," Vilgax explained.

"And claim her Omnitrix, which you say you no longer desire," Albedo said.

"It's yours Albedo; all I want is to see Motomiya defeated before me. Alive only long enough to witness me conquering her pitiful backwater planet. Keep the watch; I want this world and Motomiya's head!" Vilgax told her. Meanwhile Daisuke was watching TV when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered picking her phone up.

"Hey, have you seen Kevin? He was supposed to come over an hour ago," Gwen said.

"No. He went over to Ben's to watch that Sumo Slammer marathon, but Ben said he left a while ago. If I see him I'll tell him he's in the doghouse," Daisuke said and soon Gwen and Jun were walking down the street.

"Kevin Ethan Levin you are so..." Gwen mumbled before she and Jun saw Kevin's car upside down with a police car beside it.

"That's Kevin's car," Jun said as Gwen ran over and Jun followed her.

"This is a crime scene, stay back," an officer told them.

"It's my boyfriend's car, is he okay?" Gwen asked as she pushed past him.

"There's no driver, he must have walked away from it," the officer said as Gwen pulled out a Diamondhead shard from the car. "Lucky guy," he said. "What did you say your name was?" the officer asked.

"Gwen Tennyson," Gwen answered before she and Jun ran off.

"Where are you going?" the officer asked.

"To check the local hospitals," Jun answered as the duo turned a corner and both looked at the Diamondhead shard.

"That looks like a piece of Diamondhead," both turned to see Albedo walking up to them. "But that's impossible right? And so is this!" she shouted as she slammed down the dial of her Ultimatrix and she turned into Swampfire who threw a fireball at the two girls but Jun turned into her Cryonite form and sent a beam of ice at the fireball snuffing it out.

"A fire alien against a Cryonite? Are you serious?" she asked Swampfire who threw seeds towards Jun and Gwen and vines shot out of the ground and began to wrap them up when Gwen through a mana disc into the air and it flew back around and it sliced through the vines, Jun and Gwen ran towards Swampfire who held her hand out and it emitted some gas which made both girls cough and pass out.

"Say goodnight you two," Swampfire said. "Four down and one to go," she said. Meanwhile Max was in his RV cooking some octopus eyes.

"Nothing like a fresh batch of deep fried octopus eyes," Max said sniffing, he then opened a overhead cupboard looking for something when he heard something on the roof and Spidermonkey jumped down and fired web from her tail but Max blocked with his frying pan and he threw it at her knocking her down and she stood up and tried to pull the frying pan which had stuck to her head and when she did she saw that Max was gone and she was enveloped in a flash of red light and she turned into Rath and she burst out the side of the RV and roared looking around the area for Max.

"Man this is boring," Veemon said yawing.

"Tell me about it, I wish something would happen," Daisuke said agreeing with her partner when the TV started acting up only for Albedo's face to appear on it. "Albedo!"

"Greetings Daisuke Motomiya, since your pathetic uncle managed to escape me, I am afraid to inform you that I have captured your friends and sibling," she told Daisuke as the camera moved to Ben, Jun, Kevin and Gwen tied up.

"Let the go Albedo!" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"I don't think she can hear you," Veemon told her.

"I've sent my coordinates to your Omnitrix, if you want to see your friends and sister alive again I'd hurry," Albedo said as the screen went black.

"Veemon, come on," Daisuke said.

"Dai are you sure?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Yes, she's gone too far this time. Nobody hurts my friends and family, nobody," Daisuke answered and Veemon nodded and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into XLR8 who grabbed Veemon and sped off out of the house and towards where Albedo was and she turned back into Daisuke. "I know it's a trap Albedo, I'm not stupid, come out and fight me!" she shouted and Albedo walked out with smirk on her face.

"Here I am, and you're right this is a trap," she said as she slammed down the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Humungousaur who had red eyes.

"I see you got your knockoff Omnitrix working again," Daisuke said unimpressed as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur as well.

"It's not a knock-off. It's the Ultimatrix, and it's a definite improvement over the original. Want to see?" Albedo asked as she turned the Ultimatrix symbol and it popped out. "Not only can I transform into anything you can, but I can also evolve those creatures to their Ultimate Form," she explained slamming the Ultimatrix symbol down and it gained four spikes and Albedo was covered in a red glow and she transformed into an Ankylosaurus-like creature, about 20 feet tall. She was more buff and muscular than Humungousaur, and she had camo green skin instead of tan skin like Humungousaur. She had a dark blue Ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spikes running down the top, which were silver. On the sides of her helmet, there were black ram horns, pointing down. She had a dark blue, turtle shell with long spikes running down each side. Her plated chest and torso were dark blue and she had five spikes on each end, her tail had a blue mace on the end of it with silver spikes. And finally on her knuckles were silver tubes which confused Humungousaur and Veemon.

"Meet Ultimate Humungousaur!" the new alien shouted in a deep booming voice.

"I have beaten far tougher guys than you Albedo," Humungousaur told her.

"Really? Since when?" she asked with a smirk.

"Since I was 10 years old pal!" she shouted running towards Ultimate Humungousaur who swung her arm sending Humungousaur flying down to the ground below and Veemon ran down after his partner. "It will take more than that!" she shouted before she and Veemon saw Ultimate Humungousaur jump into the sky and her hands turned into Gatling guns which fired a barrage of missiles down towards them. Humungousaur grabbed Veemon and held him under her as the missiles crashed around them and she groaned.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted worried as Ultimate Humungousaur landed and walked towards them. "V-Headbutt!" he shouted and he jumped at Ultimate Humungousaur who swatted him away and he hit the ground and groaned.

"Wait, we still need her," Vilgax said in front of an army of drones. "Here is what's going to happen Daisuke Motomiya, you're going to give me the Omnitrix or I'll kill your friends," he told her as the drones pushed Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Jun in front of them.

"Don't do it Dai," Gwen said.

"He's just an ugly squid face," Jun said as Vilgax grabbed her and squeezed.

"What's it going to be?" he asked Humungousaur.

"Wait! Okay, okay," she said turning back into Daisuke who looked down at the Omnitrix.

"Dai don't do it!" Kevin told her.

"Fine, take it." Daisuke told Vilgax holding her arm out and Vilgax walked towards her when she smirked. "GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGISE!" she shouted and the Omnitrix glowed bright gold and Veemon glowed bright gold as well making Vilgax and Ultimate Humungousaur look at him.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO...MAGNAMON!" he shouted as he turned into the golden armoured, Royal Knight of Miracles.

"Remember me?" Magnamon asked Vilgax who was shocked. "You know what happens next," he said jumping at Vilgax.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	46. Chapter 46

The Final Battle Part Two

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"GOLDEN ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Daisuke shouted and the Omnitrix glowed bright gold and Veemon glowed bright gold as well making Vilgax and Ultimate Humungousaur look at him.

"VEEMON GOLDEN ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO...MAGNAMON!" he shouted as he turned into the golden armoured, Royal Knight of Miracles.

"Remember me?" Magnamon asked Vilgax who was shocked. "You know what happens next," he said jumping at Vilgax.

"Who is that?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked confused.

"That is Magnamon the golden armoured form of Veemon, and he's gonna kick Vilgax's butt and yours," Daisuke told her.

"Magna Punch!" Magnamon shouted as he punched Vilgax in the face sending him skidding back and a shockwave emanated from the punch.

"Insolent fool. Destroy them!" Vilgax shouted at the drones surrounding everyone who all began to fire at Magnamon in an attempt to stop the Royal Knight who chuckled as the energy bolts hit his armour and bounced off.

"You can't win Motomiya, you've got no one left to help you," Ultimate Humungousaur said walking up to Daisuke.

"Wrong!" both heard a voice as Derrick and Max flew in with jetpacks and fired blasters at Ultimate Humungousaur making her back up before she growled and her hands turned into Gatling guns and she fired rockets at the Plumbers who flew out of the way. Derrick then freed Jun, Ben, Kevin and Gwen and Ben's Diamondhead arm turned into a mace and he swung it sending some drones flying and Kevin's arms turned into hammers and he started smashing up drones as well. Max then landed and pulled out a book.

"My spell book?" Ben asked him.

"I found the page for the spell," Max answered as Gwen took the book from Max. The drones then began to fire at Daisuke who ducked and ran for cover she jumped behind a rock but unfortunately her left arm wasn't quick enough and a stray laser blasted the Omnitrix causing it to shatter into pieces and her three Digi-eggs appeared in front of her.

"NO!" Daisuke screamed in shock and she picked up the dial of the Omnitrix which was all that remained and Kevin and Ben started to hold their heads in pain.

"Kevin, Ben!" Gwen shouted worried and Daisuke looked over worried as well before both saw Kevin's skin return to normal and Ben shrunk in size and he also turned back to normal.

"I'm normal," Ben said looking at his hands and he also saw he was only in his boxers and he blushed embarrassed as did Kevin. "And in my boxers," he said.

"Join the club," Kevin said holding his head. Meanwhile Ultimate Humungousaur was trying to dodge all the laser blasts being fired from Vilgax's drones at her but her large bulky body made her a easy target and she was blasted several times making her collapse and she lost consciousness and she turned back into her human form, Daisuke saw this and she ran towards the unconscious Albedo avoiding the drones fire.

"Hopefully this works. Ultimatrix, decouple Ultimatrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0," she said and a second later the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Voice recognized, Decoupling Ultimatrix," it said in Daisuke's voice and it detached itself from Albedo's left arm and Daisuke picked it up, she then ran towards the others as Ben held the book in his hands.

"Let's see if I still got it," he said.

"Magnamon give us some cover!" Daisuke shouted at her partner who nodded.

"Magna Blast!" he shouted firing golden beams of energy towards the drones causing a big explosion and he turned into Veemon and fell to the ground but Daisuke caught him.

"Abeo Exorior," Ben chanted and a dome of mana surrounded everyone and they teleported away and landed in the RV. "Oh yeah, I still got it," he cheered as Max drove off.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"Away from Vilgax for now, he's got an army. We're the planets last hope, the next time we meet him it's gonna be on our terms," Max answered.

"So what's the plan Motomiya?" Kevin asked her.

"Plan!? What plan didn't you notice, my Omnitrix is destroyed I've got nothing!" Daisuke shouted.

"You've still got your whining," Kevin said.

"Stop this thing Max! Stop it!" Daisuke shouted and the RV stopped and Daisuke ran out with the Ultimatrix, Omnitrix dial and her digi-eggs into the rain.

"Dai come back, Dai!" Ben shouted but she kept running.

"She ran off," Gwen said shocked.

"So, we're trying to save the world that's not a job for quitters," Kevin said.

"She never quit on you," Ben snapped.

"Easy kids, let's not turn on each other," Max said.

"I'm not..." Ben said.

"Dai just need time to herself," Veemon said.

"That's the last thing she needs right now," Ben replied. Meanwhile Daisuke was sitting on a tree stump in the rain when Ben wearing one of his old shirts walked up to her with Daisuke's jacket. "You're soaked," he said making Daisuke look at him and he held out her jacket.

"I don't deserve that, that's a hero's jacket," she said taking it and she threw it away and it landed on a rock and Ben sighed before he made a dome of mana above the two of them.

"How many times have you helped people?" he asked her.

"Lots," Daisuke answered. "But I had the Omnitrix or you guys to help out," Daisuke answered.

"And remember when the Omnitrix never worked right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" she asked him.

"It's not the tool, it's the man. Or in this case the woman," Ben answered smiling at her and she smiled slightly.

"But without the Omnitrix we don't have a chance," Daisuke said sadly and Ben walked off with the dome over his head.

"We're counting on you Dai, the whole world is," he said before walking back to the RV and Daisuke walked past her jacket as lightning cracked and thunder roared.

"Azmuth help me! Please! So I can help them," Daisuke said looking at the sky.

"Someone call my name?" Daisuke turned to see Azmuth standing on a branch level with her. "The Omnitrix was never intended for you, it was intended for your uncle or your father, two of the greatest Plumbers in the Milky Way Galaxy," he said.

"But I found it," Daisuke said.

"An accident," Azmuth replied. "Your DNA was a close enough match to Derrick's that it allowed you to put it on," he explained.

"Why didn't you take it from me?" Daisuke asked him.

"At first I wanted to, but your uncle convinced me not to. He said you had the seeds of greatness," Azmuth answered.

"He said that?" Daisuke asked smiling.

"At first I thought I had made a mistake. Your immaturity made a bad impression when we first met," Azmuth told her and Daisuke frowned. "But then I witnessed your growth, your bravery, courage and use of the Omnitrix in ways I could never have imagined. Me the smartest being in three galaxies," Azmuth said.

"I thought it was five," Daisuke said.

"The last two are arguable," Azmuth informed her as he looked into the sky. "Lovely weather on this world," he said smiling.

"So what is this Ultimatrix for?" Daisuke asked him.

"When I first created the Omnitrix it was to understand all the beings of the universe but here on earth one thing amazed me every time. It was how humans evolve as time moved forward for them. That's when I thought of the idea to evolve all the aliens in the Omnitrix. Originally it was supposed to be an upgrade for you after I completed it but as you know Albedo stole it and planned to use it to return to his Galvan form," Azmuth explained.

"I see but what good will it do now. The Omnitrix is destroyed and all that's left is the dial," Daisuke said holding up the dial of the Omnitrix. Azmuth then rubbed his chin before he gasped realising something.

"Maybe not. Let's head back to the others," he said and Daisuke nodded and Azmuth jumped onto her shoulder and both headed back to the Rust Bucket and soon everyone stood around Azmuth as he took the dial of the Ultimatrix off and he re-wired the Omnitrix dial into it. "With a little re-wiring and a bit of Galvan tech I believe the Omnitrix dial, which had all the alien samples stored in it, will work with this gauntlet giving it the upgrade I hoped to give to you, Daisuke," he said and Daisuke nodded and Azmuth put the Omnitrix dial into the Ultimatrix and it beeped and Daisuke's voice was heard.

"Omnitrix upgrade successful. Master control reactivated and all 35 unlocked alien species are available," it said.

"Good it worked now all you have to do Daisuke is use your Golden Radiance power to refuse your Digi-eggs with your new and improved Ultimatrix," Azmuth told her and Daisuke nodded and she held the gauntlet and it glowed bright gold as did the Digi-eggs and it changed colours to gold, orange and blue with the three crests appearing around the dial. Daisuke then slipped the Ultimatrix onto her left wrist as the changes finished and it refitted to her arm.

"Thanks Azmuth," she said.

"Until we meet again," Azmuth said vanishing in a flash of light.

"Now what do we do?" Ben asked.

"The Plumbers will arrive in ten days at the most," Max answered.

"We don't have that long, there might not be a planet left to save," Kevin said.

"Well lucky for you, I've got a plan," Daisuke said with a smile. Meanwhile above Earth in Vilgax's ship, Albedo was restrained and behind Vilgax who was looking down at the planet below.

"It's going to be glorious Albedo," he told her.

"Forgive me if I don't break out into applause," Albedo replied.

"Of all the worlds I've conquered this one will be the sweetest," Vilgax said as a flash of light appeared behind him.

"There's an old Earth saying Vilgax, don't count your chickens before they hatch," Daisuke said and Vilgax turned around.

"The Tennyson and Motomiya family and their pet juvenile delinquent," he said.

"Juvenile? I'm going to be eighteen a year from next Tuesday," Kevin said.

"Your birthday's next week and you didn't tell me?" Gwen asked.

"It's no big deal," Kevin answered.

"I don't have time to pick out a present," Gwen said.

"Can you two talk about this later please? This lovey dovey stuff is sicking," Albedo from behind them said gagging.

"And I wouldn't worry about that if I were you girl, you all won't live to see the day," Vilgax said.

"That's the longest you've spent without hearing a death threat," Daisuke mocked him.

"You mock me even now Motomiya, your bravery is commendable but I do doubt your intelligence," Vilgax said as dozens of drones walked out and surrounded Daisuke and the others. "What will you do Motomiya? Your Omnitrix is destroyed and you and your friends are outnumbered," he told her.

"Yes the Omnitrix is destroyed, but...I think this is a fine replacement," Daisuke said showing Vilgax the Ultimatrix and she was enveloped in a bright flash of gold light and she turned into Swampfire. "Oh yeah, I'm back!" she exclaimed throwing a fireball at Vilgax sending him flying and he rolled across the ground.

"No! I won't lose to you children, not again!" he shouted standing up and he pressed some buttons on the console before Derrick fired a blaster at him but he blocked with the Shield of Ziegal. "Too late Motomiya, our course is already set," he said before he smashed the control console.

"What did you do?" Derrick asked him.

"I can't conquer the Earth but I can punish you, this ship is locked on a collision course with Bellwood," he explained.

"This ship has a fusion drive and when it hits," Gwen said.

"The explosion will wipe out our home town and everything within a hundred miles," Kevin said.

"The auxiliary controls, we can steer the ship away," Ben said.

"Perhaps, but you will have to get through me first," Vilgax told the group.

"I'm fine with that," Kevin said as he absorbed some metal from the floor and his body was covered in it.

"Same here," Ben said his hands glowing with mana as did Gwen's and Veemon cracked his knuckles. Derrick and Max nodded as they ran at Vilgax and fired their blasters at him and he blocked with the Shield of Ziegal when Veemon ran up and rammed his head into his stomach, Ben and Gwen then threw mana discs at Vilgax but he blocked with his shield and Swampfire ran up to Albedo with Jun.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"I ask myself that every day," Swampfire answered as Albedo's shackles opened and she fell to the ground. "This ship is going to crash into the planet, my advice get out of here now!" she shouted and Albedo ran off. Swampfire then ran towards Vilgax and punched him sending him flying. "Gwen, you Max, dad and Jun get to the control room and turn this ship around," she said before looking at Ben, Veemon and Kevin. "I'm gonna need some help you guys, got my back?" she asked them.

"We got each others," Kevin answered and Ben and Veemon nodded. Swampfire then threw seeds towards Vilgax and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around him trapping him, Kevin ran up and he punched Vilgax several times and Veemon ran up and jumped and rammed his head at Vilgax again and Vilgax's eyes glowed.

"Uh oh," Veemon said as he and Kevin were hit by energy blasts from Vilgax's eyes and so were Swampfire and Ben and Vilgax fired energy beams from his eyes and the vines were cut.

"Free!" he shouted. As the battle continued the ship was re-entering the Earth's atmosphere and Max, Derrick, Jun and Gwen were in the control room.

"This is worse than I thought we're already in re-entry," Derrick said meanwhile Swampfire rolled across the ground when Vilgax charged and punched her into the air before he punched her again sending her into the wall.

"You're losing Motomiya," Vilgax told her.

"Maybe so, but the new rig comes with some extras," Swampfire said slapping the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and it gained four spikes and Swampfire was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into a humanoid tree instead of a walking plant like what Swampfire was, her body was dark brown in colour, and now had three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue coloured gel-like solution on her arms and a large one on her back, she also had a smaller pod on her front, through which her face could be seen and her body was composed of petrified wood. "Ultimate Swampfire!" she shouted and Vilgax ran towards her but she held her hands out and a massive blast of superheated blue and white fire shot out at Vilgax sending him flying back in a massive explosion. "What do you say Vilgax, want to go another round?" she asked him.

"We're running out of time," Jun said in the control room.

"The ship is going too fast to turn it around, but we can angle it away from the city and ditch it into the ocean," Max said.

"Where's the ocean?" Gwen asked.

"Aim for the blue bit!" Derrick answered. Ultimate Swampfire held her hand up and fired some blue goo at Vilgax which split into small balls and they exploded around Vilgax and when the smoke cleared he collapsed.

"All hands we're about to make an emergency landing, repeat all hands abandon ship!" Jun's voice came over the loudspeaker, Vilgax roared and he punched Ultimate Swampfire sending her flying back and she hit the ground just as the spaceship slammed into the water and it began to sink down towards an abyss and the pressure began to crack the hull of the ship and water poured in.

"We're taking on a lot of water," Kevin said.

"Get the others and get out of here, I'll handle Vilgax!" Ultimate Swampfire shouted and Ben, Kevin and Veemon ran off.

"Fire isn't so useful now that we are in my element," Vilgax said.

"A sinking ship is your element that explains so much," Ultimate Swampfire said as the glass began to crack.

"Joke while you can; now you face the true form of Vilgax!" Vilgax shouted as he fired energy blasts from his eyes at the glass and it shattered flooding the whole ship with water and Vilgax swam down into the water and Ultimate Swampfire saw several flashes of light and she used her fire to propel herself out of the water when she saw a large green tentacle shoot up and grab her and pulled her down into the water where she saw Vilgax had now transformed into a massive squid like creature with numerous rows of sharp teeth, he was about to swallow Ultimate Swampfire when she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and vanished. Meanwhile on the surface of the ocean a sphere of mana surfaced with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Veemon, Jun, Max and Derrick inside it.

"We did it, we saved Bellwood," Kevin said.

"But what about Dai? She's still down there?" Jun asked.

"She'll be up here once she's finished stomping Vilgax's butt," Ben said.

"Not that simple, Vilgax's ship has a fusion drive it can still..." Derrick said as a massive mushroom cloud burst out of the water sending massive waves of water out which pushed the sphere of mana down below the water before it surfaced again.

"Dai," Ben said worried before he and the others saw Jetray shoot out of the water and she flew down and Gwen lowered half of the sphere and she dropped in and turned back into Daisuke.

"Whoa, the Ultimatrix is going to take some getting used to," she said and Ben, Veemon, Jun, Gwen, Max, Derrick and Kevin hugged her when everyone looked at Kevin and Daisuke smiled at him.

"Good to see ya," he said and Daisuke smiled.

"What happened to Vilgax?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't see him get out, but he's survived worse," Daisuke answered.

"And if he comes back?" Kevin asked.

"If he does then its Hero Time!" Daisuke answered making the others smile at her.

The end

Read and review


End file.
